Nightmares and a Wolf
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: This story is a collaboration made entirely from P.M's. I give the other author NightmareKnights fully half credit for the development of this story and hope that you enjoy it. Full description inside on Chapter one. Note: This story is left completely in its original format to respect the Co-writer. Rated M for Gore, Death, and other less savory things. Reviews Appreciated.
1. Crossing Paths

_**Hello audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf with a story for you. This story was actually made up of a private message conversation between me and my friend, Nightmareknights. I give this author half the credit as he or she came up with half the ideas for conversation and action pieces. I hope you enjoy this as much as we did writing it to its conclusion. Now, please sit back, relax; and enjoy some of whatever snack you have as we tell you the tale of two writers who cross paths. I hope you will be able to tell when the POV changes from me; DeathAngelWolf, to Nightmareknights and his-her characters. I have left it exactly as we originally had made it. Enjoy Chapter one.**_

_**Nightmares And A Wolf, by DeathAngelWolf and Nightmareknights. **_

A response to your review at r/10227805/

+++Transmission intercepted from the Angels Exterminatus Fortress Monastery.+++

"Likely not a harem, as my personal Inquisition that I created reviews my work before I even have written it down and removes such things they deem to have suspected Heresy." DeathAngelWolf muttered, annoyance in his voice.

"Glad you enjoyed the story though; I actually came up with the idea for a few weeks now, but never found the time to work on it due to another story. *Cough* Alternate Reality; Mekrail's Story." DeathAngelWolf said, glancing around for his character Mekrail to show. He turned about to tell you more when suddenly, a wild Lord Inquisitor appeared and branded him on the face with a stamp of Heresy.

"Son of A B**ch!" DeathAngelWolf howled as the Inquisitor kicked him our of his writing studio. The Lord Inquisitor then sat at the desk to greet this other writer.

"Apologies, but sometimes Lord-Emperor Wolf cannot stop talking." *Sigh* "I suppose he will speak to you at another time; because this conversation is over." The Lord Inquisitor then stood up a drew his bolt pistol; quickly, he shot the laptop and terminated the connection.

+++End Transmission.+++

Mar 30Nightmaremistress:...(quickly turns toward Nightmareblade) Ha and you said our live is hectic

Nightmareblade: (Rubs small scar under left eye) Yea but it's mostly your fault

Nightmaremistress: (Insulted look) Is not

Nightmareblade: (gives a deadpan look) uh huh (Looks down as random grunt runs by yelling loudly) not your fault at all (Walks after grunt while pulling out large blade called Nightshade) I have a mess to clean up

Nightmaremistress: (shrugs) whatever but I know I have to find a gun like that

Nightmareblade: (Yells from other room) No you don't

Nightmaremistress: (Pouts) your no fun

Mar 30+++Connection reestablished+++

"Alright, so what in the H**l happened?" DeathAngelWolf said as he scratched at the burned in imprint that the Heresy brand had left on his muzzle. Death turned about in his office chair as a younger, more feminine voice called out to him.

"You don't even remember do you my Husband?" The voice was none other than Princess Molestia, Wife of DeathAngelWolf.

"Well, I remember some of what happened; especially when that Inquisitor smashed my face with his Heresy brand, but after that it is blurry." Death shrugged as he faced back to the laptop. He heard another, more gravelly and ancient voice call out from his door.

"Never trust the Inquisition Death, you should know that since you made me!" It was none other than Mekrail.

Death's expression hardened in anger. "Why did you not appear? You could have stopped all of that; especially when I have a pregnant wife to take care of!" He howled.

"I was finishing taking care if some business in that story you mentioned. You know? The one where I had amnesia and had to take care of princess Celestia as a filly as though she was my own daughter." Mekrail replied, making an excellent point.

"Bah, whatever. Just...Just go and bring me White-Death Telios of the Officio Assassainorum's Vindicare Temple. I need him to execute a Heretical Inquisitor for attacking me, his Emperor." Death stated plainly.

Mekrail walked down the hall as he spoke, his voice echoing off of the stone walls. "Aye, i'll get on that after I make sure Celestia is alright in about five minutes." Death growled, but did not chose to respond; instead choosing to focus back on his fellow writer that had gotten his attention in the first place.

"Sorry about that, with all these characters in my Monastery between their story roles it gets especially hectic; especially when I have my wife to think of here and what I am going to write for their stories next."

Suddenly, The Monastery shook with an explosive force that only Death knew who was capable enough to make it.

+++Error Error!+++

+++Decks on one, five, and six are all on fire!+++

+++All crews to battle stations!+++

The Monasteries Machine Spirit shouted while its Sacristy bell rang at the same time.

"Emperor's Blood! Why can my Father Lupus Dominus not just use his Thunderhawk to access my ship? I am literally one day going to dethrone him if he keeps wrecking my Monastery." Death Shouted in anger a she rushed away to his armor changing station down the hall to Equip his Deathwing Terminator Armor, Thunder-Hammer and wrist-mounted storm bolter. His bionic eye was red with fury.

Mar 30Nightmaremistress: (Perks up) Hi Molestia how goes life?

Nightmareblade: (Walks past covered in purple/green blood) Hey have you seen my...(Sees Molestia than quickly walks away)

Nightmaremistress: Ignore him he just had a bad experience with an alternate Molestia...hmm battle time I take it? (turns toward another room) YO PINKAMENA STOP CUTTING UP WHOEVER YOU HAVE IN THERE AND COME WATCH

Nightmareblade: (walks back through dragging a blood-mace) never mind I found it in Twilights room (Continues outside where the sounds of multiple battles are being waged)

Pinkamena: What is it Mistress?

Nightmaremistress: (Turns towards Pinkamena, sliver slit eyes glinting dangerously) Grab some popcorn and watch this with me

Mar 31As DeathAngelWolf finished suiting up, he reached forwards and hit the activation rune on his Thunder-hammer; its deadly blue power-field cloaked the ancient adamantium hammer. He checked over his equipment; finding that it had already been blessed properly by his Tech-priests for battle and purity. Death then proceeded to exit out the bulkhead door and went down the hall, where the breach was reported.

+++Video Feed 142863.+++

+++Hanger bay three.+++

+++Fifteen minutes after initial breach.+++

The hanger bay was a scene of complete chaos; the Thunderhawks that had all been prepped for combat readiness were in flames, their plasma fuel reserves and munitions exploding and causing many of the gun gangs to fly away and slam against the ceramite plated walls. Death observed several figures battling in the smoke and flames. The first that he recognized was GrargzSkull, the Dovahkiin of Skyrim. He was dressed in full Dragon bone armor, with his two ebony swords in his hands dealing out death to all of Lupus's Guardsmen. Blood flew everywhere as the Human, Lord Jackson, Host of DeathAngelWolf's Death Aspect; flew about the room, his obsidian scythe cutting through swathes of Guardsmen. His powers over necromancy made these dead guardsmen's bodies re-knit until they appeared completely alive; to which they picked up their weapons and began fighting for him. Mekrail appeared out of the thick smoke; shoulder charging a Fallen Marine onto the ground. He then followed up with a quick shot from his bolt pistol he ended the marines life. The round went through his ceramite armor and buried itself in his rib-cage before detonating and blowing out a portion of his chest. Death watched as Captain Dashing Jackson Hardin, the Pegasus son of Lord Jackson and Rainbow Dash, flew about the room; his large wings buffeting the Guardsmen and Fallen marines before he sliced them in half with his broadsword. Death joined in on the slaughter; his Terminator armor shaking the metal flooring with every step. Within minutes he was among them, his hammer caving skulls and smashed Fallen marines into the floor; their blood formed small lakes around him as he fought. The foul liquids stench filled his nose and drenched his armor; making him fight with even more battle fury. One of the Guardsmen managed to land a lucky hit on Death's Bionic eye, smashing it off of his face and revealing his one shame and secret. Within the very eye itself was the terrible and beautiful horrors of the warp; condensed into his eye as a sort of trade for his body not being fully corrupted. He roared in anger at this one secret being revealed; and he grabbed the guardsmen up and held him to his insane gaze from his warp controlled eye. The Guardsman was terrified beyond belief, screaming and tearing up as his very soul was devoured by the hungry warp energy. Soon, the guardsman stopped screaming, he was dead. His corpse fell to the ground with a sick thud; his body not moving at all. Soon, after the field of battle was cleared of the Guardsmen not turned by necromancy or the fallen marines; the entire hanger was left almost unrecognizable, its vehicles were destroyed, the munitions and fuel leaked about and lay strewn throughout the large bay. Bodies stacked in the dozens high lay throughout the area; several dozen Fallen marines were mixed in with them, easy to spot due to their sheer size and bulk of their black power armor. Finally, after all of the main battle was done; Lupus revealed himself from the entrance of the Hanger bay. He did not have any look of anger or murderous intent in his eyes; rather, it was more so of a fatherly type of love and understanding.

Death walked forwards, his Characters at his back. "What were you thinking Father? We could have killed you!" Death demanded in the ancient tongue of the Wolves, confusing his characters to no end.

His father smiled, as though he already knew that his son could not best him. "Death my son, you of all people wolves should know that I can make and unmake anything within your realm; for I specifically gave you this realm, I can take it away at will." Lupus watched with keen interest as his son seemed to smile lightly. He continued. "Besides, you never really would kill the grandfather of your child, would you?" Lupus began laughing; soon, this Laughter spread to DeathAngelWolf and his comrades in arms. They all shared this moment before Death broke the silence.

"So, Lupus; would you like to come back and hangout in my writing studio with me and my wife for a moment?"

His father laughed again before nodding his head in affirmation. The two then split off from the group; leaving all the men confused until the DeathAngelWolf Inquisition arrived and began barking out orders to clean the place up.

+++DeathAngelWolf's Writing studio Video Log 3412874.+++

+++Access granted.+++

Death and Lupus both entered the room, Molestia was staring at them; her jaw appeared to be almost hitting the floor that Lupus was still alive; without a scratch even.

Death saw all of this coming, and so he intercepted his wife with a quick finger to her lips before he spoke. "Hush my wife; we have came to an agreement and decided not to kill each other. Plus, he kind of wanted to see you and check on his grandchild."

"Aye, but don't you have others to talk to anyways?" Lupus said, reminding Molestia of the others that her and Death had been talking to.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that NightmareMistress, Nightmareblade and...Pinkamena?" Her face seemed to tense as she recalled what Pinkamena had done to her Husband in his monastery before she had officially met him. Her voice began to drip with menace as she poke. "What are you doing here Pinkamena? After you smashed into my husbands studio and molested him after he had finished one of his works." Death moved to calm his wife just as the transmission cut out due to power rerouting from the damage caused in the small battle on board the Angels Exterminatus.

+++Transmission Failure.+++

Mar 31Nightmaremistress: (Turns to Pinkamena) you did what now?

Pinkamena: (Shrugs) think she was talking about another Pinkamena I work for Celestia along with Fluttershy

Nightmareblade: (Walks back in cleaning shoulder armor) by the way how is Fluttershy?

Pinkamena: Oh you know still pissed at Dash for losing her butcher sword

Nightmareblade: Really? Wow didn't think she'd still be so mad it was what...four weeks ago?

Nightmaremistress: Yea and didn't Dash find it for her and even sharpened it?

Pinkamena: All true but you now Fluttershy she loves that thing, anyways I would have to apologies to you Molestia but unlike my thousands of counter parts I don't really enjoy traveling to other dimensions the only reason I would have to is if me and Fluttershy got a contract from Celestia.

Nightmareblade: (Lays down shoulder armor and begins cleaning helmet) You know I only got a little of that battle but I must say (Looks up with red slit eye glowing darkly) That almost got my bloodlust pumping

Nightmaremistress: HA you should have been here from the beginning you would have likely took one of the portals to one of our reserved worlds and cause a massacre, Of course I'm not fairing any better that was oh so (Creepy smile) Gory

Mar 31+++Message from DeathAngelWolf Inquisition.+++

"Lord-Emperor DeathAngelWolf is currently indisposed with handling his wife; who has become so enraged that he had to knock her out. He wishes to extend his deepest apologies; for he knows the difference between your Pinkamena and ours. He would also like to extend an invitation for you to come aboard and tour his fortress Monastery in orbit above the fringe world of Cadia in the Warhammer 40k universe. That is all.

+++Lord-Inquisitor Joshua Samson of the Ordos Xenos, Signi...+++

"Wait, is that you Joshua?" The Lord Inquisitor turned from his personal terminal to see Molestia standing there.

"By the throne! You should be resting! Your child?" Joshua said, his voice colder than ice.

"Aw, come now Lord-Inquisitor; you know that my husband can't keep me down." Molestia said, batting her eyelashes at him while her voice took on a seductive turn.

Joshua sighed, why oh why did Molestia always play games like this with him alone. "Look, if you do not go back to your room with Death I will personally have Mekrail come back in here and remove you again by force. Do you want that, Xeno?" Joshua said, his icy tone matching his now stern gaze. Molestia backed away from the bulkhead doorway; she did not in truth like Mekrail because he was designed as a space marine to be resistant to her charm.

As she backed out of the room, she spoke rather nervously. "Not necessary Lord Inquisitor, I will be going now."

Joshua slumped back into his desk at his terminal. "Emperor, why did you have to allow my creator to be a Brony? He could have been anything else but a Brony; why did he pick that?" The Lord-Inquisitor shook his head at these thoughts; he was a loyal Inquisitor to his Emperor to the end, this time would be no different. The Lord Inquisitor sighed as he turned back to carry on his talk with these three that had shown up in his creators life.

"What exactly do you do Pinkamena? If you are an assassin then we might be able to do business. The Inquisition is always looking for more talented individuals to eliminate enemies of the Imperium of Man and DeathAngelWolf."

"And perhaps the fair maiden NightmareMistress could tell of us what you do?"

"What of you NightmareBlade? What do you do?"

His questions were interrupted when Molestia suddenly returned; smashing him out of his chair and onto the grated floor. He tried to yell out as she forced herself onto him, but his own Inquisitorial protocols engaged and disabled the reading off any further content.

+++End Transmission due to Heretical, sexual assault on Lord Inquisitor Joshua Samson the second. Initiate Kasrkin assault team protocol.+++

Mar 31Pinkamena: (Stares blankly before shaking head quickly and continue working) Wow...anyway my world of equestria has fallen on hard times not that it was already hard to begin with, after the escape of Discord and failed attempt to seal him back with the elements Celestia had no choice but to take up the title of Queen along side Queen Luna, our Discord is nothing like the fun loving guy in some of the other dimensions this one is cruel and 100% evil (Stops for a minute deep in thought before continuing) I think it was Manehattan that was first to go, we were called to the Queens throne room where we were told that since the elements failed we were needed to take up some...Hidden talent, Twilight went back to studying under Celestia and Luna on much more powerful spells, curses, elemental runes, and necromancy. Applejack or Commander Applejack was trained by the Queens top six generals of both armies she is known now as the Queens right hoof, Rarity has become a spy and a really good one too able to sneak in and out under the most secure places no matter what spell was used to secure it (mutters to self) I still don't know where she got that blue suit and mask. Rainbow Dash had an accident against Discord when he caught her Pegasus unit by surprise on one of their patrols and damaged her wings beyond repair but yours truly was able to work together with Twilight and Luna to create her some permanent light metal wings that not only increase her speed but also have sharp edges, thanks to those wings she is leader of the wonderbolts after Spitfire and soarin where forced to retire when their minds became to corrupted by Discords powers last I heard Celestia had to wipe their minds and place false memories so that wouldn't come back (Places scalpel down carefully removing the Pegasus wings and gently laying them into a metal box before closing it and pressing a couple of buttons on top) As for me and Fluttershy you could say we're assassins but also Medics me and Fluttershy take contracts from Celestia and Luna to take out certain Ponies, Griffons, and other creatures that show their disloyalty to the Queens or work for Discord which is easy since the Idiots wear his mark proudly through the streets, sometimes like this poor fool here we find somepony that has something special about them and certain body parts sell great on the black market this guy (pushes bed towards a hole in the wall) has large pair of wings that seem to have thin metal edges on each feather, after killing him It's my job now to remove the wings carefully and seal them away in a deep freeze case for Twilight to study later and possibly use whatever was used on him onto our Pegasus (Reaches hole and begins to open it the sound of multiple growls and roars rises up from the hole slightly shaking the camera) we usually dump the bodies into Lunas pet area where all her pets reside I'll let you guess what kind of pets she has (Pushes bed against hole the dumps body into the hole and quickly shuts it) now Fluttershy has changed the most she can still have her shy side but it's usually used to lure in unsuspecting prey to which she then uses her butcher sword on ever since Discord had killed all her animal friends she swears that she would never be shy again. She's not really that careful so she doesn't go after important contracts that much but when we need her to she can be very useful and very destructive (Begins to hose down table and place tools in bleach to soak) Now if you excuse me I have to get these wings to Twilight before she comes looking for me Mistress and Nightmare should be sending in their info soon Seeya (Walks away carrying case before turning off the lights)

Mar 31Nightmaremistress: (camera is picked up before being brought into another room filled with drawings, notebooks, and random

stuff lying around before Nightmaremistress face pops up) Hi it's me Nightmaremistress but friends usually call me Mistress, so I

heard from Pinkamena that you want to know what I do. Well I write and draw and work on my weapons skill but mostly I travel

to other dimensions with Nightmare so that I can get Ideas for better stories we occasionally stay in some of those dimensions for

a short time before coming back home, this dimension seems to be the most chaotic one we have ever been to so as we write our

story here we're also helping Celestia and Luna with their Discord problem but we would be honored to come aboard for that tour

but please don't be insulted if Nightmare doesn't remove his helmet. We had a nasty run-in with Nightmare moon in one dimension when we refused to help her and she got a little to close to Nightmares face, (Pulls a nasty look) If Luna wasn't being controlled by her I would have cut her head off with my scythe and ended it there. (Smiles again) Anyway I joined up with Nightmare about...six years ago and we've been dating for four I first met him when he was dealing with a deranged Arbiter that was on a rampage he looked so awesome in his ebony armor and his long sword Nightshade was so cool as it cut through the Arbiters armor (Looks away with a dreamy look) So cool...(Comes back to reality) *Cough* anyways after that I might have kinda stalked him for a while before he confronted me and after pleading my case he started to train me with my Crimson scythe. He was already writing before I came but I now help him so he isn't overloaded with work. I'm not as strong as Nightmare but what I lack in strength I make up for in speed the edge of my scythe has

Mar 31Nightmaremistress: Dang it the power jumped sorry anyways my Scythe has a thin layer of sharpened Obsidian allowing me to cut through things much easier then regular metal so I usually go in to cause damage and kill a few of our enemies before Nightmare comes through anyways I think I'll let Nightmare do his info now so lets go (grabs camera and takes off out of the room passing multiple rooms and characters who look on curiously, finally the camera stops in front of a majestic door before it is pushed open to reveal Nightmareblade along with Celestia, Luna, and Fluttershy, Fluttershy is carrying a large butcher like sword bandages wrapped around her left leg slightly stained red. All turn towards Mistress who quickly brings the camera up to Nightmare) Hi Nightmare it's your turn (Starts to film Nightmare)

Nightmareblade: Uh ok I guess (Turns towards the Queens) sorry Celestia, Luna but we must cut this short (Walks out the door the camera following right behind) Now lets see As you know my name is Nightmareblade I took up my sword Nightshade a good amount of years ago after I accidently stumbled upon a dimension I think it was one of the more peaceful versions of Equestria, after that I would find different dimensions to see how they were until I ran into my first bad one It was an Elder scrolls one where the Dragon born was executed I had travelled that word before I found Nightshade and found enough ebony to make the armor I now wear had some mages bless it and started my journey writing stories as I go and occasionally helping with their problems, But I think some of these of these Dimensions mess with me more then others take this one for example I find my Bloodlust seems to rise faster here if I'm not careful. Mistress Joined me some years back and ever since we have been inseparable I began training her in her abilities and she started helping with writing our stories and other events (Looks out a window) I agree with Mistress we could use a little vacation and I would really like to see some strong opponents so sure I'll come to

Mar 31+++Twenty minutes after the Inquisitor's assault.+++

+++DeathAngelWolf's Quarters.+++

DeathAngelWolf just emerged from taking a relaxing shower in his room to hear banging on his bulkhead door. He quickly pulled a towel around his lower body to cover his extremities before proceeding to the door. The knocking continued; only this time more frantically.

"Quit your knocking; i'm coming to the door Da**it!" Death growled, annoyed that one would interrupt him watching over his wife. AS he opened the door, he was face to face with Assassin Telios and several fully armored and armed Kasrkins at his back. All the men saluted and stood at attention.

Telios spoke, his voice even and respectful. "Lord-Emperor, you know that I out of all your characters would not disturb you lest it was of the highest importance."

"Well, what is it you came to tell me?" Death asked, growing impatient.

*Sigh.* "It is your wife my lord. She has molested Lord Inquisitor Joshua Samson and he even now lays in a comatose state due to the severity of it." Death's stunned expression told the Assassin all he needed to know. "Do not worry about your wife; she is safe and unharmed, but under twenty-four hour watch in the brig by Mekrail until we can revive the Lord Inquisitor and find out what truly happened." He said, setting Death's mind at ease.

"Good; now, when are we expecting our guests to arrive?" Death asked.

Telios finally noticed the lack of clothing; but decided to say nothing. "My lord, we expect their approach within the hour. I have our entire Death-Korp Kasrkin regiment made ready; as well as the entire Dark Angels Astarte's third Company for them. The bridge also reports that we have both main and secondary defensive batteries online and prepared to fire just in case." Telios said, listing of all the important news rather nonchalantly.

"thank you kindly Telios. Now, get the F**k out of my sight so I can put on some f*** clothes!" Death Howled at the soldiers, making them all leave in a rather quick fashion. Death turned about and sauntered back over to his personal armor station; linking into the interface, he selected his best artificer power armor from his time as the Dark Angels third-company Master before Mekrail.

+++Ten minutes later.+++

After the station finally finished installing his main armor, he looked in the mirror; his face was still scarred rather badly; especially when you looked at his one warp eye. It swirled around in it's socket, mocking him as it made the scars on his face pulse with pure Chaos energy. He shook himself thoroughly as he recalled the incident aboard the Space-hulk that had "Gifted." him this evil abomination of an eye. Death lifted his bionic eye over his face and covered the hellish thing; he certainly did not wish to bring the same death to these other writers like he had that guardsman back in the hanger. He turned himself away from the mirror and left out of his room; heading straight for hanger bay three to meet these new "Friends" of his.

+++Hanger bay three.+++

As Death entered the hanger; he found his Assassin had been right after all. The entirety of the Death Korps was assembled; its commissar making sure every Kasrkin was properly at attention with rifles at the ready. The third company stood across from them; their Chaplain, Drakeun, was administering the litany of faith while Librarian Trayclian was no where to be seen.

What is your Duty? To serve Emperor's Will.

What is Emperor's Will? That we fight and die.

What is Death? It is our duty.

What is your Duty? ...

The Chaplain's words resonated for but a moment before every warrior marine roared in affirmation; it was like a bright light in a field of darkness.

"TO SERVE THE EMPEROR'S WILL!"

The Chaplain's skull helm eyes glowed a bright red in pride at his faithful marines. Drakeun finally noticed DeathAngelWolf.

"Marines, your Emperor has appeared before you! Stand ready to await his orders and do not fail me, nor him!" He exclaimed. Death waived his gauntlet to silence his men. They would await in silence for these writers to arrive.

Mar 31Queen Celestia: Are you sure you don't want to take any of the others Nightmare?

Nightmareblade: (Places helmet on red eyes shining through the eye holes) I'm sure Celestia all we need is me, Nightmaremistress, and Pinkamena we'll be fine

Nightmaremistress: besides what's the worst that could happen...(Gets stared at by all) What?

Twilight: Just don't jinx yourselves already Mistress, Pinky are you sure you want to go, I mean the Celestia..

Nightmaremistress: Molestia

Twilight: (annoyed huff) sorry Molestia really didn't seem to like you

Pinkamena: Hey I'm not Celestias #1 assassin and medic for nothing. Besides Mistress and Nightmare will be with me so there's no danger

Queen Luna: Nightmare WE at least ask that Thou wear your power dampener amulet so that you do not appear as a threat

Nightmareblade: (Sigh) fine I'll wear it but I won't like it you know how much I hate lowering my powers and strength

Nightmaremistress: Ah will be fine so Nightmare which dimension do we go to?

Nightmareblade: The message said Warhammer 40K above the fringe world of Cadia

Nightmaremistress: Ok then lets go (Takes off running)

Nightmareblade: Oh jeez I just hope they can handle Mistress energy (follow mistress with Pinkamena beside him a camera around her neck)

Mar 31DeathAngelWolf stood as still and strong as the marble statues of Primarch Lion El' Jonson that remained standing among the semi-cleared wreckage of the hanger bay. He watched from his perch as a portal of sorts opened from within the hanger bay. He knew the exact reaction his entire retinue was about to give his arrivals due to this. As the three figures emerged from the portal of pure warp energy; the entire Death Korp of Kasrkins and their Commissar, F***-Law trained their Hellguns and laspistols on NightmareBlade, NightmareMistress and Pinkamena. Chaplain Drakeun issued the immediate order to stand ready to fire; every space marine's Bolter and plasmagun was trained on them. The Chaplain's Skull helm glowered with anger in it's red eyes. He sauntered forwards, an ease in his earth-shaking step as he reached NightmareBlade first.

Drakeun spoke, his voice echoing across the large adamantium hanger. "So, NightmareBlade eh? You hold yourself back; I can smell that much through my helm." He paused for but a moment as he turned back to his men. He shouted. "Brothers, Kasrkins, Weapons down now!" He turned back to NightmareBlade. "You should know that in our universe the only thing that will keep you alive is strength and intelligence; take that as a lesson from a Chaplain-Marine older than you ever will be. And you are welcome for me saving your hide; I could have allowed them to let loose on all of you, but, of course my loyalty is to Emperor DeathAngelWolf over there." Drakeun finished speaking by pointing to Death; who, by now was smiling lightly at his Chaplain's wise words.

-Just a moment ago...

Death raised a gauntlet to his ear communicator as the grainy voice of Telios came in. "My lord, your wife is awake and has broken away from Mekrail as I speak; brace yourself immediately." Death put on a fake smile to his guests.

-Present time...

"Greetings my fellow writers, I trust you find my war devastated universe hospitable." Death said as he descended the stairs to meet with them. He made a point to the wreckage of fellow Imperial Battleships and Strike-Cruisers that floated by; their husks leaking plasma fuel and bodies of the crew into the vacuum. Many of the Kasrkins made the sign of the Imperial Aquila over their hearts in honor for their fallen comrades of the Cadian regiments.

Death resumed. "Perhaps you understand now why my Chaplain said strength and intelligence should be held over all; for Humanity as a whole in our Million world empire is beset on all sides by aliens and mutants. Attacked from within by Rebels and Heretics; and under siege every...single...day...by The foul traitor Legions of my fellow Astartes and humans who turned to Chaos." He ceased speaking as his wife Molestia broke into the room; Mekrail was hot on her trail.

"You! I swear I will end you for what you did to my husband!" She howled as she charged forwards to attack Pinkamena. But, right before she could get within reach Mekrail emerged in front of her and tackled her to the ground. He restrained her with one armored gauntlet while waving to his company with the other.

"Do not worry Emperor Death, I have this one." He said, a slight smile tugging at his craggy features.

He and Death shared a quick laugh before Death turned back to face Nightmare Mistress.

"So full of energy are you?" Death said, his smile never leaving him as he gazed at her. He resumed. "I cannot say in all of my twenty-thousand years of living that I have done in service of the Imperium I have only seen one of your type; he was a very good Astartes that died defending Equestria from an entire warband of the fiercest of the Traitor Legions, the World Eaters." Death Finished by turning about on his heel and walking back; his entire Company following behind him. He only turned around to Beckon the three to move along with him. His wife was raving mad and tried to squirm free of Mekrail's Steel grip, but she could not break the from the Astartes.

"I suppose first we should get you settled into your rooms; they are basic quarters, everything you need in a basic living space is there. Beds, showers, storage, I could go on; but I would rather not bore you. Because, after all; you came for the excitement of a new, war filled realm where nothing but death awaits those unfortunate enough to live in this hellish realm of the decaying Empire of man that was to last the ages." Death said, his smile diminishing slightly as he ascended the steps with his entire Company.

Apr 1Nightmareblade: hmm I must admit of all dimensions we have travelled this one seems to call out to my blood-lust stronger than others (Looks around) so much violence and death

Nightmaremistress: hehe yea I have lots of energy I have to if I'm going to be so fast (Looks at several soldiers before noticing Molestia) Hi Molestia

Pinkamena: I guess an apology from me want help will it? (Uses camera to take several pictures) Dash is going to have a cow when she see's your wicked armor though

Nightmareblade: You say that strength and intelligence is key to survival my question is if I may remove my dampener? I detest it but I will listen to the worries of my friends...Mistress do NOT touch anything shiny

Apr 1"Do you think I would have lived to be an Astartes because I did not use all of my strength and cunning?" The Chaplain laughed heartily, his skull helm brightening as he continued. "No, once for example; I was a half a minute late to finishing the track meet through the mountains of Macragge. You know what my Chaplain did?" He paused for a moment to let the three think. "He threw me out into the mountains with nothing but my training pants and boots for two weeks to fend for myself. If I was still alive by that time I would have then finished my penance and returned fully as a scout marine in the chapter." Drakeun then leaned close to Pinakmena. "Besides, I suppose I loved that; because I got to fight a Tyranid Hive tyrant. That beast stood at about twenty feet tall and had an exoskeleton that could stop even the toughest of bolter rounds; its rending talons even took my right leg and part of my left arm. But I still killed that crime against nature with my bare hand." Chaplain Drakeun returned to his place at the head of the Company with DeathAngelWolf.

"So Chaplain, your thoughts on them so far?" Death whispered.

"They all seem fairly competent; I will especially say I was quite fond of Pinkamena, but don't tell her or your wife alright. The other one, NightmareBlade; he is a stern warrior, he shows much potential and could even become a space marine one day. NightmareMistress is certainly showing herself to be taking a liking to our deathly realm. You made sure to inform her of all the dangers and possibilities for death in this universe?" The Chaplain relayed all of his thoughts via their helmet and ear communicators.

"Aye, I hope that my wife though can be brought to stop hating Pinkamena; because I already have dealt with this issue privately in the Brig below." Death said, keeping his voice low.

"Yes, I remember the screams emanating from that place a few months ago; the Inquisition does have it's perks after all I suppose." Drakeun's laugh sounded distorted and malicious through his Skull helm. Death paused as they reached the third company hall.

"Men of the third, you are dismissed until your service is needed again." Death stated, his voice commanding and firm.

All of the brothers filled past the small remaining group, some wearing power armor marks from the great crusade or were heavily augmented by bionic enhancement.

"These, are my warriors as you know; I forgot to really introduce you, but they don't speak much as our motto of the legion always has been...

"Deeds not words is the language of the Angels." Mekrail said, breaking into the group. He was definitely a beast of even an Astartes, standing a foot taller than his eight foot brethren and wearing full Master-crafted power armor; he was a behemoth of muscle and mind. At his side was Molestia and Assassin Telios. Telios was a rather slender man; his black carapace armor covering his entire frame. His face, not even DeathAngelWolf had seen from underneath the frightening visage of his helm. A long, Exitus sniper rifle, the most powerful rifle in the Imperium; was strapped to his back, a lesser caliber Exitus pistol at his thigh and a combat knife from his days as a Kasrkin in his combat boots. He had several pouches filled with all kinds of equipment; from food cartridges to ammo to grenades and all other manners of things needed for a long period of active deployment.

"Miss Pinkamena; I do believe Molestia Wolf wishes to say something to you." He stated, his helmet making his words barely understandable.

Molestia appeared rather uncomfortable as she spoke. "Y...Yes, I...I would like to personally...apologize for my actions earlier. I am truly sorry for trying to kill you; had Mekrail and my husband not been there I do not know what could have happened." Death seemed to smile at his wife's words.

"Now, perhaps you'd rather ge..."

Warning klaxons blared suddenly aboard the Angels Exterminatus.

"Action stations! Action stations! Iron Warrior fleet of the port side! repeat, requesting Emperor DeathAngelWolf to helm immediately! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!"

Death only seemed to smile at the threat ahead. "Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like you get a firsthand tour of how space marines truly fight!" Death's eyes only seemed to shine with enthusiasm as he rushed to the service elevator to the bridge with his Chaplain rushing to the company hall to prepare the space marine defenders.

Mekrail calmly asked. "Follow me, we must get you all to the armory to suit up; you'll die if you get sucked into vacuum." He said as he slid his M.k. 4 Maximus helm on. He then bounded off to the armory.

Apr 1Nightmareblade: (Stern look) Mistress ,Pinkamena seems like we get to see some action

Pinkamena: Ooohhh how fun this is going to be exiting (Switches camera to video mode) don't want to miss any of this

Nightmaremistress: (Creepy smile begins to form) A battle huh heheheheh (Lovingly strokes shaft of crimson scythe) makes me anxious for some fun

Nightmareblade: (Grips dampener) Sorry Celestia but I might be losing this soon, PINKAMENA, NIGHTMAREMISTRESS

Nightmaremistress, Pinkamena: (Snap to attention)

Nightmareblade: This is not our world or one we are familiar with you will listen to commands and stay out of their way if needed. But if it should come to it (Crack forms on dampener) show them how we fight (Follows Mekrail)

Nightmaremistress, Pinkamena: (also Follows Mekrail)

Apr 1+++Bridge video feed 1537924.+++

+++Access granted.+++

As the service elevator finally ground to a stop at the twenty-seventh deck; the bridge, Death emerged from the heavy plas-steel doors and into the ancient command structure. The smell of burning incense permeated the air; soft voices of calming words to the ship's machine spirits echoed through the room. As Death glanced about, he saw several servitors in chairs on workstations; these were watched over by the deck officers under the ships captain, Lord-Admiral Ventanus. The Lord-Admiral was at on command pulpit; sweat tugging at his brow as he observed the massive fleet through a data slate. They were aiming to destroy his beautiful ship. The Lord-Admiral rose from his pulpit to join his fellow officers in planning. Death neared Ventanus, speaking only as he arrived at the war council meeting around the data slate.

"Brothers, I believe I was summoned?" He asked.

Several of the officers turned around, their weathered faces grim.

"Emperor Death; this is the largest fleet we have ever seen, they even now prepare to assault Cadia and we are all that stands in the way."

Another officer spoke, his tone even more grave. "Aye Emperor, the enemy is in possession of four Despoiler class Battleship's, an entire escort of three Battlebarge class battleships, three Repulsive class Grand cruisers, five Hades class heavy cruisers, six Murder class cruisers, and finally an entire complement of four Iconoclast Destroyers. Sir, this fleet is the largest this old Monastery could ever face in battle; what shall we do?" He asked.

Death appeared in deep thought before walking over to the ow empty command pulpit. He turned back to his men.

"Men, when they come, and they will; we will dig our heels into this spot and hold in the face of impossibility. We are not unknown to death nor pain; we fight because it is our duty to Him and the Imperium, we never surrender because there is honor in glorious death than a traitorous life. We are the harbingers of death, the bringers of war, the angels of retribution; we are Space marines, and we shall know no fear." Roars of affirmation went up from the entire bridge crew as Death rested on the command pulpit

He spoke again through the ship's vox caster, his tone firm and sure throughout the ship. "Men, to full battlestations! Prime the void-shields for combat! Raise primary, secondary and close in defense batteries to full power! Prep the engines for full ahead; today, we go to battle with the Traitors that betrayed us so long ago!"

+++Video log change.+++

+++Armory feed 451290.+++

+++Access granted.+++

As Mekrail opened the bulkhead door to the armory; he watched the expressions of the three he had been charged with. The armory was a grand place; filled with many weapons of war and death that only a Space marine could truly comprehend. Power-swords lay sheathed in their masterfully crafted scabbards; Chain axes lined the walls with Plasma pistols resting nearby. Bolters were racked in the dozens next to Storm pattern Bolters and Heavy-Bolters. Many plasma Cannons and Plasmaguns lined the wall racks; a few power knives lay scattered through the armory. But, what Mekrail truly was after was the M.k. seven Astartes power armor; the most widely used variant in service for its reliability and ease of manufacture. He hefted several muscle fibre skin suits on his shoulder and brought them over to the waiting writers.

"Put these on; they will enhance your natural body strength so that you may wear the Astartes armor; granted, you might not be used to it as we are or move as fast because of it, but you definitely won't die if you wear it." Mekrail said, tossing each one of them a suit. "And yes Pinkamena, we have modified power armor for you too. What? Did you think Lord-Emperor Death would leave his wife without protection?" Mekrail joked. As he did this, the Chaplain Drakeun entered the room as they were all suiting up. He went straight over to NightmareBlade; not even recognizing his Master or the others yet. He put his gauntlet to the Dampener and shattered it into a million pieces with just the power of his grip.

"Better. I need every man I have got at full strength or you are useless to me." He said, no fear in his voice at what he had done. After this, he exited the armory after taking his Sword of Silence and went back to the Company Chapel to ready his company for war. Mekrail then tossed all of them their suits of power armor respectively.

"Each of these suits weighs about three thousand pounds; without your muscle fibre skin suits you would have already broken your backs from the stress of all that weight." Mekrail said, seriousness in his tone. He added. "Of course though; you will not have access to the armor's full capabilities, only a true space marine can link his body to his suit; for we have special genetic enhancement and bodily organs to link us to our suits." Mekrail observed as the three finished armoring up. He then tossed Pinkamena two power knives and a plasma pistol; turning to NightmareMistress, he tossed her a Chain-sword and bolt pistol. Finally, he handed NightmareBlade a power-sword and bolt pistol. He himself stepped back and equipped himself with a Daemon-hammer and a plasma pistol.

"Now, we are ready for battle." Mekrail said, his tone firm and strong.

Apr 1Nightmareblade: (Stares at the broken dampener before a demonic smile slowly began to form)

Nightmaremistress: (Giggles slightly while playing with the bolt pistol a crazed look beginning to form) Told you I'd get one Nightmare

Pinkamena: (Also stares at Dampener before looking up at Nightmareblade with a worried look) Oh shit (quickly makes sure that camera is secured and shuffles slightly away from Nightmareblade)

Nightmareblade: i' "dampener" "is" wanwa sii' amin "can" "fight" ie' quanta poldora

Apr 1Mekrail dug his greaves into the metal floor; locking himself into a combat stance.

"So, ya want a fight eh? Well, lets see if this old man is enough for ya." Mekrail said as a smile formed on his face. He prepared for the inevitable rush from his fellow warrior when all of a sudden, the Lord Inquisitor Joshua Samson came out of the shadows and smashed his Inquisitorial hammer into the side of Nightmare Blade's head; sending the superhuman warrior crashing into a weapons rack of Bolters. Mekrail's expression was one of surprise as the Lord Inquisitor drew his hood up and wiped some rubble off of his cloak.

"So, what in the name of the Emperor did I miss? Other than NightmareBlade and the others of course." Joshua said, waving at Pinkamena and Mistress. Mekrail cast off his shock and stood at full attention.

"Lord Inquisitor, currently; we are under assault from an Iron Warrior fleet the likes of which we have never seen before. Other than that my lord, I have no idea." Mekrail said, shrugging. Well, how about we get to the bridge, and carry that piece of dead weight with you; I'll not have him about sleeping on all of my ships relic weaponry." Joshua demanded, his tone seething with malice and controlled anger.

*Mekrail picks up the now unconscious NightmareBlade.* "Sir, If I may ask; how did you wake so easily?" He asked as they exited into the corridor. Heading down to the service elevator; the two paused and waited at its gate for the other two to catch up.

"The answer simply is, that I felt from my mind a large amount of pure energy released; we psyker's can detect fluctuations in the energies of the Warp. It was so powerful it snapped me out of my coma. This one in particular was from Blade; and he has now hopefully been dealt with." Joshua said, pointing to Blade.

*Looks back at the other two as the elevator arrives.* "Ladies, I suggest you do not argue with what happened in the armory; or I will give you both much worse than what he will ever get for the rest of his life." The Lord Inquisitor said coldly, gesturing to Blade as they all board the elevator.

+++Bridge Video feed.+++

+++Access granted.+++

Everything was going as Emperor Death had planned; his monastery was in optimal positioning to fire all its primary and secondary batteries and take out much of the fleet. Then, fate had it be that he would lose focus for but a moment to see Mekrail carrying Blade and the Inquisitor? With Mistress and Pinkamena. As he turned to yell to them about what the hell had happened ; the ship was suddenly blaring its warning Klaxons once more.

+++Incoming! Incoming! Brace for impact!+++

The machine spirit of the Angels Exterminatus said nonchalantly.

Death turned about just as the ship was slammed with high velocity shells; these shells were corrupted and seeped full of explosive and corroding warp energy. He gripped the command pulpit tightly as the ship was thrown about, several servitors slumped over dead; several officers were wounded, but otherwise alright. Death wiped an embedded piece of shattered glass out of his gauntlet. He grimaced as he stared at the ships damage report.

+++Void shield failure.+++

+++Loss of close in defense cannons on port and starboard bow.+++

+++Decks four through nine vented into space.+++

+++Decks ten, eleven and twelve on fire.+++

+++Loss of long range targeting and Vox comms failure.+++

+++Hanger bays five, six and seven vented into space.+++

"Emperor's Blood! Officers! What is the status on our forwards bombardment cannon?" Death shouted, his voice filled with anger and murderous intent.

"Lord-Emperor, it is ready. But, we lost long range targeting! We'd be firing blind!" Another deck officer shouted back.

"I am taking her prow into those f***! We'll teach them that a wounded Wolf is still a dangerous one!" Death howled as he seized the helm from his dead captain, Lord-Admiral Ventanus. In his head, he was feeling so sorry for the loss of so many brothers; but, he had a duty to give vengeance for their lost souls. His rage was boiling his very blood; had those other writers not appeared at that moment he could have foreseen that very attack and prevented it.

"Nothing I can do now." He muttered as the ship ponderously lurched forwards towards the fleet. She groaned and creaked as though every fiber of her being was aching; her screams were empowering as she charged towards the fleet, her cannons firing blindly. Some hit their marks, setting many a chaos ship to ruin and flames. Others missed by kilometers; going off into space for many more kilometers until they finally would explode. All the while, he could hear the ship itself howling around him as more rounds struck her port side and smashed her armor.

Apr 1Nightmaremistress: (Shaking in fury silver eyes flashing between red and silver while glaring at Joshua)

Pinkamena: (Notices Nightmaremistress and gently touches her side) Mistress I understand your angry but remember What Nightmare said This is not our world or a familiar Realm although probably un-called for he must of had his reasons for knocking Nightmare out, don't worry he won't be down for long (Turns toward Makrail) But I would recommend that anytime he does awake that he be given a WIDE Perth he will be waking up more focus then ever

Nightmaremistress: (Slows down breathing while leaning back on a wall) amin "will" "stay" "calm" (Slowly stands back up eyes slowly fading to red)

Pinkamena: (Smiles slightly) That's it focus your anger elsewhere it will do no good to start something here...just follow Nightmares instructions and all will be fine, Nightmare will wake up (Notices Nightmares hand twitch) maybe sooner than expected...(Looks around) Any need for my medic skills or should I hold for now?

Apr 1+++Warning, breaches detected by Chaos forces on level three, fourteen, and twenty four.

The Inquisitor glared at Mistress. "Perhaps you might understand that if all he wanted to do was fight then he would have not been able to recognize friend from foe; meaning, all he would do is kill my men as well as the traitors. I could not risk that." The Lord Inquisitor said, his tone matching his glare. Suddenly, the sound of metal bashing metal occurred in the elevator behind them. This continued for a few minutes; with follow up screams of agony from one of the offenders. Eventually though, the doors were ripped open by none other than a dinged up Chaplain Drakeun, who had lost his Skull helm and was very, very pissed about it. Behind him was Apothecary Selucius and Tech-marine Rekriel; and in his gauntlet was the head of an Iron warrior marine, its bloodied and dented body still being dragged by him.

With a snarl on his craggy and weathered face and anger flaring is his solid white eyes he spoke. "I really have had a bad day; and if you do not stop b*** about your boyfriend you will join this traitor I have in my gauntlet here." Mekrail stared blankly at the Chaplains face as he set Blade down. He had never seen the Chaplain's face nor him ever be this truthfully angry.

Drakeun spat blood on the metal floor; his voice still dripping with malice. "Apothecary, see to it that this boy here is woken now. I must attend to the bridge Crew and our plan to finish these b***." He said, his eyes brightening even further from his anger.

"Will do Chaplain, I will need only a moment to wake this...human." Selucius said with what sounded like disappointment.

The ship was fighting, and winning too. Though she was taking severe amounts of damage from the return fire of the chaos ships, she was crushing all that stood against her heavy bombardment cannons. Death stood at the helm, guiding his ship through the blazing war-zone of wrecks and battle-cruisers that remained. His final ship was in sight; the last Despoiler battleship; the Warsmith of the Iron Warriors would be there, he knew it. He handed the helm to one of his deck officers and walked down from the pulpit to the data slate.

"What is the situation? Inquisitor, Chaplain?" He demanded.

"Currently my lord, we are running at fifty percent power; Half the generators are damaged as well as the guns." Chaplain Drakeun said, his voice still tinged with anger.

Lord Inquisitor Joshua added rather chillingly. "We've lost all contact with F***-Law and his Kaskrins; they are assumed lost on deck three where one of the Iron Warriors battle groups breached."

Death slammed his gauntlets onto the table; his bionic eye was glowing red with fury and his golden one was bloodshot. "Dammit! How long until that boy is awake? I need him for my assault on their flagship." Death snarled out.

"A few moments, but I would not worry about him." Chaplain Drakeun said, drawing Death's attention.

"Wait. Let me guess. Lost your helm to an Iron Warrior and now the Black-Rage runs through your veins." Death said. The Chaplain nodded as the three turned back to face the odd assortment that sat at the elevator entrance.

Apr 1Nightmaremistress: (Cradles Nightmare's head lovingly a small smile on her face) "It's" coiasira a' "wake" de "my" "love"

Pinkamena: (Watches silently while checking medical bag)

Nightmareblade: (Slight twitch before opening eyes that were now red slit with a silver ring)

Nightmaremistress: (Smiles and helps Nightmareblade stand up)

Nightmareblade: (Looks around slightly before noticing Death and walking towards him)

Nightmaremistress: (keeps smiling and follows Nightmareblade)

Nightmareblade: (Places arm at stomach and bows slighty) amin "am" ie' "your" "command?

Nightmaremistress: (Copies Nightmareblade)

Pinkamena: Ooh Nightmare is in Rune Soldier mode right now your wish is literately his command. In Rune Soldier mode he can tap into untold amount of power Queen Luna found out about this mode when Discord was attempting to torture Mistress. (Scratches head) We...honestly don't know how strong he is we know he went through Discords minatoar, griffin, and unicorn army without stopping it's one of the reasons Queen Celestia wants Nightmare to wear that Dampener so much which is right now destroyed so yea

Nightmareblade: (Still bowed) mani "will" lle "have" amin "do"?

Nightmaremistress: (Stands up) Nightmare would like to know what your commands are

Apr 1Death smiled. "Fight boy, fight the Iron Warriors; that is all you need to know." He said as he turned back to face his men.

"Lord Inquisitor, can you still fight?" Death asked.

Joshua replied coldly. "Yes, I will not say what exactly happened earlier before my coma but I feel much stronger than I have in many years."

*Death turns to Chaplain Drakeun and Mekrail.*

"We are ready to F**k some Iron Warriors up; they destroyed my Skull helm, this cannot go unpunished." Chaplain Drakeun answered, his solid white eyes still glowering with controlled rage.

"Telios, I know that you are hiding in the shadows over there..." Death was about to say when the Assassin appeared at his side.

"Say no more my Lord. Just...Tell your men to stay out of my way." He said stoically. A tired chuckle arose from the Ancient Wolf's throat.

"Good. Alright; as a precaution for any boarding actions I always had our armor implanted with teleport homers so that we can get from one ship to another easily. So, we will be going in via a teleportation chamber; I don't know what kind of horrors we shall see there, so be ready for anything." Death said, confidence in his eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere without a 'trained' psyker to ward off the taint of the Warp." Every one of Death's soldiers turned around to see...

"Librarian Trayclian! Brother! I thought you had died defending Equestria!" Mekrail shouted to his long lost brother and father figure.

"Indeed I was; but, in your ripping open the Gates of Tartarus in your quest for vengeance against Celestia and Luna all those years ago I had returned to life. Now, I am here to help once more in battle." Trayclian stated. He appeared rather solid; but, it turned out that he was actually completely transparent.

Trayclian laughed before speaking once more. "No, I am not completely alive; I would need to possess another and that ain't my style. I am actually in my spirit form right now, but I can still fight and give hell to the minds of those Iron Warriors; who actually I wouldn't care about possessing to make them kill themselves."

Death was the first to recover from his shock. "Alright then; the Teleportation device is located on your power-pack on your armor's back. To activate it, you must press the tin bits Skull rune in the center of it; luckily, it is already programmed for the enemy bridges coordinates." Death explained, activating his own and vanishing rather quickly.

You could hear the Chaplain shout as he too vanished in a flash. "Time for traitorous dogs to Die!"

The others of the small kill team did the same until it was just the three and Trayclian remaining.

Trayclian suddenly spoke before he too dispersed form the air. "Beware of the master of Faith; his rage is infinite and if unbound not even the Rune can stop him..."

Apr 2Nightmareblade: (Immediately activates device and vanishes)

Pinkamena: (looks at Nightmaremistress) Just so you know I blame you for this

Nightmaremistress: (Insulted look) Why?

Pinkamena: (Glares slightly) Wasn't it you that said nothing could go wrong before we left?

Nightmaremistress: Oh yea...hehe sorry

Pinkamena: (Sigh) whatever and try to keep your randomness to a minimum and watch Nightmare's back (stops from activating device and sighs again) Honestly I have a really bad feeling something just doesn't feel right at all

Nightmaremistress: (Pats Pinkamenas back) I know what you mean wonder who this Master of Faith is though (thinks for a few seconds, then shrugs and activates device)

Pinkamena: (Sighs again) That girl has more energy then I did before the discord incident (begins to activate device before smiling slightly) Hmm I wonder if death will allow me to take a few bodies for some...experiments? (Disappears)

Apr 2As Death appeared in the Despoiler class battleship's bridge; he found that it looked rather like his Monastery's own ship, only defiled by the ruinous powers of the warp. Physics seemed to not apply and the room was built as though it were in a pyramid that was upside down with a six pointed star of Chaos as its dais. He watched as the rest of his kill team arrived; and they all were having a staring match with the Chaos Warsmith and his crew of Chimera Marines. The Chimeras were abominations of machine and flesh; capable of working and fixing any machine of Chaos to working order. Bionic limbs and servo arms sprouted out of their powerpacks. Their blades; every one of them, oozed toxic poisons that could kill even a space marine with but a single, good cut. Soon though, the Chaos Warsmith howled; his voice distorted and evil, like that of a Daemons.

"Loyalists! Kill all the Loyalists and bring me their heads!"

With that, the Chimeras charged; their servo-saw arms and Chain-axes revving to life. Chaplain Drakeun lead the counter charge; his voice striking fear into the enemy.

"Rise up and Strike them Down!" He howled as he raised his Crozius-Arcaneum and charged. He smashed into the first marine; slamming him to the ground and holding his Crozius to his face as a concentrated ball of psychic energy charged at the Aquila tip. The ball shot forth and splattered the Chimeras head against the defiled flooring. He rose upwards once more and used his Crozius to block one of the Chimeras saw arms form slicing into his breastplate. Death howled in primal wolf fury and charged forwards; his power-sword shrieking to life as he cut through the first marine; he hauled his sword upwards through its gut; then slammed his fist on its back, breaking it over his sword and sending organs and oil-blood on the floor and his armor. Another charged him and sliced at his side, scoring him all the way to his spine. The Axe caught on his spine and the teeth ground into it; severing his spinal-cord. He howled out in pain and anger; wrenching the Axe from his side, he slammed it into the helm of the Chimera that had sneak attacked him, and it crumpled as the axes teeth ate into its face. Death then fell back as his legs finally registered that he was crippled, he tried even then to force himself to stand; but it was futile. He felt his wounds bleed on the metal flooring and he was forced to watch his men fight his battles; even those who had not and should have not come along. He watched Mekrail howling in battle fury, his voice commanding the men to fight and never fall. He leaned against the wall and stared as the Warsmith fought with NightmareBlade; their blades clashing at every turn. They were rather even in skill; the Warsmith's Daemonic enhancement further coupling with his own strength enabled him to keep up with the Rune soldier. The Inquisitor was laying waste to all that stood before him; caving skulls with his Warhammer and blasting heads from necks with his plasma pistol. Librarian Trayclian was possessing Chimeras left sand right; making them turn their saw blades and axes on each other to hack themselves to death.

-POV change, Chaplain Drakeun.

"Men! Know that none can withstand our Faith!" He howled, making his men and women fight harder. his expression was one of anger. He glanced back as his body's built in and honed battle instincts took over to see Death laying against the wall; his breathing was shallow and rapid, his blood pouring out of his side and dripping down his muzzle. He then roared in primal fury and smashed the enemy he had been fighting against the wall, busting its skull in with his armored greave as he rushed back to the Ancient Emperor. As he arrived; he could already tell it was very severe; he knew that Death was injured all the way to his spine, and his major organs in that area were all destroyed.

"Chaplain...You should be fighting..." Death said, his usual voice replaced by a quiet whisper as the poison took its toll.

"Hush Emperor Wolf, I must get you to safety immediately." Drakeun said, his voice stern and unwavering. He was stopped from hefting Death over his back by reality as Death spoke.

"You and I both now that this body is broken beyond repair; I will die here..." Death said.

"There has to be another way!" Drakeun shouted to the heavens as he smashed his gauntlets through the rockcrete walls; oblivious to the battle that was still raging.

He was surprised when Death spoke. "There...There is my...m...my Master of Faith." Death said, hacking more blood from his dissolving lungs as the poison eroded his advanced body. The Chaplain took a knee; he knew of what Death would ask him.

"A soul transfer; you wish to live on through me. Then that is what we shall do." The Chaplain said, no fear in his voice. He watched as Death smiled before gripping the Chaplains right gauntlet and using his other to weakly removed his bionic eye. AS he did this, he had the Chaplain gaze into it. The eye began to slow; its very fabric ponderously seeping out of it as Death's soul moved with it from his dying body.

"En Mortis Est Glorium Chaplain Drakeun." Death spoke, his voice weakening and his grip losing strength as he faded away. The eye then slammed fully outwards, the Chaos energy blasted forth into the Chaplain's face, it should have went past him; but rather, it disappeared into the Chaplain himself. Death's lifeless body then fell to the floor, eyes closed and body limp. He gripped at his face with a howl that rose up over all of the noise of battle; startling everybody present. He turned around slowly, and as he revealed his face once more to the others they right away could tell the difference. His right eye was now a swirling mass of Chaos; and his left was normal, other than that its pupil was solid gold like Death's. His face was far more scarred; scars that only Death had, his expression was twisted into a sadistic smile as he drew his Crozius once more. He held it to the air and on its tip charged an massive ball of pure light; he was screaming in rage in a language that the others could not comprehend.

"Die and burn foul heretics! I will kill all of you impure beasts!"

The ball of energy fired; and it hit dead center in the middle of the room; its light was blinding, and its heat and power immense. Like a star exploding it wiped the room. The only ones to react fast enough was Mekrail, Joshua, and Telios. Mekrail managed to leap forward and hold himself over Blade; taking the full brunt of the attack to the point that the flesh on his face was seared and his armor melted. The Inquisitor had managed to dive behind cover; quick for his age of 1026, he pulled Nightmare Mistress behind the cover as well. Telios was as quick as lightning; dashing forwards and ripping Pinkamena from her spot and behind several fallen columns. The entirety of the Chimeras were annihilated; only the Warsmith had managed to stay alive. Drakeun stepped forwards, his mismatched eyes now full of uncontrolled rage and hatred.

"I am Chaplain Draeath; the Harbinger of Death, and my unlimited rage is unbound." He raised his Crozius to the now laughing Warsmith. "Prepare to die by one who has been blessed by he who is most Holy, Heretic." He spat angrily, his voice neither his own nor Death's.

Apr 2Nightmaremistress: NIGHTMARE IS HE OK I CAN'T SEE HIM

Pinkamena: Calm yourself Mistress I saw Mekrail grab him before the blast

Nightmaremistress: What the hell happened?

Pinkamena: remember that bad feeling I had

Nightmaremistress: Yea?

Pinkamena: it happened

Nightmaremistress: what of the others?

Pinkamena: don't know can't see when your vision gets all blurry from fast speeds and blinding light (turns to Telios) Thanks by the way I really don't feel like dying right now to much stuff to still do

Nightmaremistress: (Blushes slightly) Oops (Turns to Joshua) um thanks...and sorry for the glaring

Nightmareblade: (Opens eyes to see Mekrail and gets a concerned look) tura "mekrail" ier lle "ok?

Apr 2Mekrail's now molten armor groaned in protest as he fell forwards. He hit the floor with a light smile on his face as he began to laugh.

"That, was the best suntan ever!" He shouted.

Telios shook his helmeted head as he replied. "Tis nothing; you'd have done the same for a comrade."

Lord Inquisitor Joshua was the only one that appeared rather concerned out of Death's characters. "That power of Warp Energy...it...it was even stronger than when Blade here had his full power unleashed. Now I understand why Death never used his psyker powers; they were too strong for even him to sufficiently control." The three of them turned to see that the battle was starting up once more between Chaplain Draeath and the Chaos Warsmith; only this time, the Warsmith was losing, badly. Left and right, Chaplain Draeath slashed and hack; each slice shipping away at the Warsmith's armor and his sword until finally the sword snapped in half at the last of the overly psychically imbued weapon. He then fiercely kicked out with his armored greave, pushing the Warsmith against the wall and holding him there. He raised his Crozius to the Warsmith's face and spoke, his voice still mixing between the Chaplain's and Death's.

-Chaplain Draeath's POV.

"You...Have failed...Warsmith Onyx. We sentence you to burn forever in Tartarus for your crimes." They said with unmatched conviction as the Crozius charged with even more psychic energy. Soon, even the Chaplain was surrounded by an aura of gold; holy, yet frightening at the same time. He then let the energy loose; it blasted forth from the blessed weapon like acid, melting the very Warsmith where he sat and going straight through to the munitions room below. The Chaplain turned back to his assault group as the Warsmith's screams of agony died down.

"We have less than three minutes before this ship explodes; in that time, I must make things right." He said, his voice sure as he stepped up to Nightmareblade. He held his Crozius to Blades chest; a steady flow of energy emitting from it as the reborn God-Emperor Wolf in the mortal Chaplain's body went into Blades very soul and corrected his Rune soldier abilities to allow him total control over himself. The Chaplain the raised the Crozius from Blade and to the air above; he said a few words before firing his last psychic ability.

"What is the terror of death? That we die with our work incomplete. What is the joy of life? To die knowing our task is done. I stand alongside warriors of honour, and the warrior who acts out of honour cannot fail. His duty is honour itself. Even a warrior's death-if it is honourable-is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek honour as you act, and you will know no fear." With conviction in his words and steel in his heart he fired the most powerful teleportation ability a psyker had ever undertaken; sending their little warband and the body of Emperor Wolf back into hanger bay 3 of the Angels Exterminatus and sending the Chaos ship into the warp to die an explosive death.

Apr 2Nightmaremistress: (Lands on her ass) Ow

Pinkamena: (Lands gracefully) hmm Mistress what are you doing on the ground?

Nightmaremistress: (Grumbles) shut up and help me up

Nightmareblade: (Looks at body) I feel...different like I wasn't fully aware of what was going on...

Pinkamena: Yea...you went into Rune soldier mode still are actually

Nightmareblade: Yea I remember that part I...I remember fighting along side Mekrail when something happened and It felt like I was pushed to the back of my mind

Nightmaremistress: (Looks around before asking quietly) So what now?

Apr 2"I guess you all go back to your realm; you all clearly were not ready for a universe of war and death, my test proved that." Chaplain-Emperor Draeath Wolf said, his voice finally choosing to settle back to Death's voice.

Lord Inquisitor Joshua and Mekrail both turned and asked, the latter still feeling awesome about his new suntan. "What of your old body? What about your wife?" As fate would have it, Molestia had heard that her husbands battle group had returned from the machine spirits and was in hanger three.

"Death my love, where are yo..." She stopped abruptly in silence as Draeath turned to face her. her eyes welled up; tears began flowing down and matting her fur as she galloped to Death's old and useless body.

"W...What happened!" She screamed at them.

Draeath responded, feeling rather sad to see his wife weeping for his old body. He spoke in his old voice. "Love, you know that on the day I swore to you on the alter of the chapel that I would never leave you." She suddenly turned and looked at Draeath in confusion. He continued. "I am still here, in a new body; but still here nonetheless." Molestia jumped from the ground into the Chaplains massive gauntlets; still crying, but tears these were, of joy. She would not even for a moment stop giving him wet kisses on his lips; he laughed all the while. Gesturing for the Lord Inquisitor to wrap things up as he carried himself and his wife out of the hanger.

"Well, now that that is over; perhaps we could discuss what in the hell exactly is going on before you three leave." Joshua said, his cold glare and tone still in effect.

"Give it a rest Lord Inquisitor, these ladies and this fine warrior earned it. we all did." Mekrail joked.

"No, I am an Inquisitor; my word is law underneath Emperor Draeath's and I will use it to the fullest extent." Joshua said, his gauntlets crossing his chest and his greave tapping rather impatiently.

Mekrail looked to Telios to back him up; but the Assassin was already gone, no trace of his existence other than a small note.

"Sorry, had more executions to deal out; be back for the finale.

P.S. Do not tell Pinkamena of my feelings or you will be next on my list.

Signed, Assassin White-Death Telios."

"That little s***. Making me hold on to all of his secrets that I want to tell about." Mekrail muttered as he turned back to face the group.

Apr 2Nightmareblade: (Turns to Nightmaremistress and Pinkamena who shrug in return) Ask your question we will answer to the best of our abilities

Pinkamena: Be warned though some answer may be strange and confusing

Nightmaremistress: And some may not be answered at all we all must keep our secrets

Apr 2"We just watched our Emperor change bodies with Drakeun. I think we will be fine." Joshua stated rather blandly.

"Aye, and I have seen some things in Tartarus about you miss Pinkamena that I wish I could scrub from my mind but can't." Mekrail stated calmly.

Telios reappeared in just under five minutes. "Alright, so what did I...Oh by the Emperor did you tell her my feelings or something!" Telios shouted as he drew his Exitus rifle to Mekrail's head, its laser sight blaring against his flowing blonde hair.

"Never mind those two for now." Joshua said, waving his hand to redraw their attention to him. He continued. "I suppose the only question I truly have is...How did you three meet up in Equestria? I mean, my story meeting up with these good chums is pretty f*** up and bloody; millions of Daemons and pony's died in the process, but how did you guys meet?" He asked as the two continued to bicker, involving Telios shouting about how Mekrail could never be trusted to keep his secrets about his feelings about others; while Mekrail argued that he had said nothing at all to Pinkamena.

Apr 2Pinkamena: (blushes) Oh..my (Slightly hides face in mane)

Nightmaremistress: (Smirks at pinkamena)

Nightmareblade: Hmm lets see, it was during one of mine and Mistress's many travels that we happened to have stumbled upon Queens Celestia and Lunas world that was around three and a half years ago. We had grown tired of some of our earlier realms and decided to see all that we could see in others before returning again, we had just left what felt like the 15th cupcake version Equestria when our travel was interrupted by Discord of Pinkamenas home and forced to appear in that Realm...unfortunately it had happened right when the Queens and the elements were discussing the process of using their new talent, so our first meeting resulted in us being placed in the dungeons until Celestia had time to deal with us. At least it wasn't as bad as the last Celestia or should I say Empress Celestias dungeon

Nightmaremistress: We wouldn't have been put in the dungeon if you hadn't punched Twilight

Nightmareblade: Yea well...she shouldn't have come at me with a fucking Scalpel claiming me as her next research subject. Anyways Celestia came around two days later after we had basically beat every prisoner down there that wanted to test us and demanded that we answer all her questions

Nightmaremistress: usually we would have just opened another portal and left but we could tell from the bags under her eyes that she was needing some kind of help so we decided to be truthful and see what we could do, we were mostly kept quiet about only the Queens and elements knew about us Pinkamena became our closets friend after we liberated her from one of Discords camps

Pinkamena: (Still blushing) uh...oh yea I had a contract at Phillydelphia apparently one of Discords top Generals was supposed to be staying at one of it's grandest motels, Fluttershy was supposed to come with me but we learned that this General had some kind of magic enhancement charms sewn onto his body, Twilight had mentioned that the closer some charms are to the user the more powerful they are. We couldn't risk Fluttershy accidently destroying one of those charms so I was forced to go alone...It was a bust they new Celestia or Luna would send me or Fluttershy I got careless (Pauses deep in thought before looking away) I...I'm glad Nightmare and Mistress found me some "Things" were about to be done to me that I would rather not mention anymore

Nightmaremistress: (Hugs Pinkamena) After that we were offered a place to stay at the castle with our own rooms to which we were allowed to use to our own pleasure as long as we answered Celestia and Lunas call and helped fight Discord, but after a while Discord had done something we hadn't seen the others do before. (Looks to Nightmareblade)

Nightmareblade: (Nods)

Nightmaremistress: This one seemed to be able to pull items and creatures from other realms we realized this when a dragon not of Equestrias species began to attack one of the settlements near what use to be Manehattan, witnesses claimed that it talked yelling in fury at someone named Rouge Shield maiden according to reports from Lunas Night Pegasus that when the dragon was slain it's body disintegrated leaving only bones behind.

Nightmareblade: Another example would be the sudden appearance of unicorn armies carrying guns with their magic thank God they didn't know how to use them we were able to deal with them quickly but that hasn't stopped more from showing up...We actually have an Item with us that we could show you it was picked up from Discords last base that we destroyed and we can't figure out what it is, if you like we could give it to you after the rest of our tale

Apr 2Lord Inquisitor Joshua seemed rather interested at the mentioning of this strange item. "Really, that is interesting; please, do go on with your tale." Joshua said, his tone rather normal for once.

Telios finally stopped arguing with Mekrail long enough to smash him in the face with the butt of his Exitus rifle and shout. "And I never am trusting you with such a secret again!" He turned away and walked out of the hanger bay. Mekrail was holding his nose; it bled slightly, making Mekrail felt slightly agitated.

He muttered in annoyance. "Son of a b***, I mean really; I didn't even mention anything to Pinkamena about how much that b*** loved her."

The Inquisitor turned back to Mekrail and had a glare of annoyance on his expression. "Silence about this; these two can cover that if they get time alone, so...shut...up." He turned back around to face the three once more.

"Please; as I said, do go on." He said, annoyed at Mekrail.

Apr 2Nightmaremistress: well you see Discord has started to build base all across Equestria some being small and out of site to being just as big if not bigger than Canterlot castle, after taking out another group of gun armed Unicorns me and Nightmare were sent to the base that they were seen coming out of naturally we get there and there is already reinforcements on the walls raining arrows down on us so we had to make quick work of the front door.

Nightmareblade: Meaning you charged it and sliced at it wildly until it fell apart

Nightmaremistress: Hehehe yea

Nightmareblade: Any ways what was so important about this base was that it had Discords Flag flying from its flag pole which meant that he was currently staying at this base. We took the best option and went with it which resulted in our capture and my awakening of Rune Soldier mode.

Nightmaremistress: Out of all the creatures he had at his disposal Discord was more interested in us Humans, turns out he can't pull a human through the realms, something about everything has a certain magical signal that he has to find to use, us humans being the hardest to find so he decided that he would mutilate one of us to find that signal. His biggest mistake? Choosing me as that person

Nightmareblade: When Discord had taken Mistress I became enraged how dare he take her for his sick games all I remember was allowing my Bloodlust to rocket before something bashed me upside the head...HARD When I had woken up it was like I was watching my body from the outside I could see everything I did but could do nothing to stop it...It didn't end until I had found Mistress in Discords Torture/experiment chamber

Nightmaremistress: Discord had fled as soon as one of his guards alerted him of Nightmares presence...I honestly think that was one of the only times I had ever been afraid of Nightmare. But instead of attacking me he simply laid his arm across his stomach, bowed, and spoke in a strange language that we were able to later find out was ancient Equestrian, after talking to Twilight and the Queens we learned that somehow, someway Nightmare had become like the Equestrians of old, A none stop fighting machine that always no matter what completed their objective even if it meant that they die

Nightmareblade: I'm Glad the battle didn't last to long, one of the Rune Soldiers must powerful attack is using all it's power and soul to create a powerful black hole that would immediately destroy everything making sure that there is no way for their objective to survive

Nightmaremistress: (Shudders) Anyway After Nightmare had returned to normal we raided Discords main room and discovered the locations of some of his research labs that's when we discovered this (Motions Pinkamena forward)

Pinkamena: (Still blushing and occasionally glancing at where Telios left, but approaches with one of her sealed cases) N..now we have reframed ourselves from studying this object because of the dark energy that seems to radiate from it, the Queens had requested that if it is needed to be studied that it is done so carefully (Imputes code causing the case to hiss as pressure is released, opens case allowing a long metal like object to be revealed)

Metal object: (Long while thick at one end but slim at the other latches are attached at the middle looking like they are holding it together small Dark jewels surround the end of the thick side while white jewels surround the end of the thin side. Alien language is etched into it's side pulsing with dark energy, lastly it is stained red in certain areas showing that it was used in some kind of battle)

Apr 2Fear and excitement seemed to well up from Lord Inquisitor Joshua "This...This is...a C'tan Phase blade; used by the Necron Lords of the ancient, deathless armies of warriors of the false C'tan gods back in the wars of the heavens. These blades are some of the finest around; made of a rare, regenerating metal used in the metal bodies of the Necron soldiers, codified Necrodermis. Any damage this blade would receive would automatically regenerate any shorn piece; making it an unbeatable weapon in battle. No matter how much you hurt a Necron, they can never die; nor can their weapons that they craft. This is but the basic blades of the Necrons; they also have what we know as Gauss weaponry, which is capable of peeling the very armor and flesh from one, layer by layer until nothing remains but dust. You would be wise to not carry such a dangerous weapon around on your person; it is said that Necron C'tan Phase blades can draw their Necron Lord to wake and raise his deathless armies to find it once more."

"Aye, I have seen my share of those ba***ds in battle; I watched the entire fifth company of the Dark Angels be annihilated by such weaponry, all those good men killed by such ancient beings that scourged the stars long before Humanity even stood upright." Mekrail added.

-POV Change, Telios.

-In the Armory.

"Who does that son of a B***h think he is? Giving away such a secret that I never even had the heart to reveal myself." Telios thought angrily as he racked his weapons and went over to the armor station, his armor station. He interfaced with it, and it immediately began to remove his armor; piece by piece, beginning from his helmet. As the motorized arms whirred about and removed the helmet from his head; his face was finally revealed for the first time.

Telios' face was rather young considering his extreme age. His features were weathered slightly by natural age and the countless battles he had fought through and lived. Scars crisscrossed his face in the rather odd pattern of the Imperial Aquila; ensuring to himself as a personal promise that he would never forget his oath to the Imperium. His closely cropped silver hair added even more to his odd looks. He had only one eye remaining; its pupil was a solid Cyan color; the other was entirely milky white. He looked down at his body; the machines had already finished removing his armor and was now passing to him the robes of his Officio. He slid into these grayish black black robes; inscribed upon the shoulders of his back was his Officio's order.

"Exitus Acta Probat." (The Outcome Justifies the Deed.)

He turned away from the armor interface; breaking his mental link and sauntering to the door.

"Hopefully, I can get my mind off of Mekrail and the fact that he revealed my one secret with a little relaxation; I haven't had such down time in over three-hundred years." Telios thought hopefully as he headed down the corridor to his room; drawing his hood over his face and staying silent as the Night on his homeworld of Calth.

Apr 2Nightmareblade: Hmm this does not bode well no doubt Celestia will not allow this to return to her realm and it now gives us even more to worry about with Discord. If he could pull something like this to Equestria then there's no telling what he will try next...(Sigh) Luckily by pulling this it seems to have drained him of much of his power as we haven't seen any new creatures or Items for some time

Pinkamena: (Closes case and re-imputes code) um...just-just a question and if it's alright with you and Mekrail but...but could someone um please take me to where Telios is so that we may...discuss some things (Looks down blushing more)

Nightmaremistress: hehehe oh Pinkamena you look so cute

Pinkamena: sh-shut up

Apr 2*Sigh* *Hands Data slate to Pinkamena.* "Alright, you are in luck. I have in this very data slate the current location of every single crewmen on this Monastery; via an implanted chip in their mind of course. At the moment, just for you; I have it homed in on Telios' signal, he is actually currently in his quarters taking a shower." Lord Inquisitor Joshua said with a cold, unfeeling smile.

Mekrail comically reached to the back of his head; feeling around for the implanted chip.

Joshua laughed at Mekrail's antics. "Not you Mekrail, I don't want to know where you go or what you are doing at all times." He said, stifling his laughter as he resumed his serious mannerism.

Mekrail glared at him in false anger before turning to Mistress. "Anyways; since I have actually shared a mind literally with that motherf***er for ten-thousand years. Every single minute of it battling him for control of my mind while my body fought the Daemons of Tartarus; if I know anything it is that he will attempt the same thing on your life. All he needs to do is simply connect a blast of pure Chaos energy to your body and melt it into your skin; then, his soul is fused with you until you can defeat him. I was only able to accomplish that due to Celestia and Luna using my Elements with the Six Mane to literally burn away all of his soul from me." Mekrail stated, remembering finally how the true God Emperor of Mankind had felt when during his mental battles.

"Well, I suppose I should actually..." The Lord Inquisitor trailed off as he saw someone he had thought dead. It...was Commissar F**k-Law; he was gripping at his forearm at a wound that had some blood still pouring out. He had a pained expression of anger on his face; his neck veins pulsating out of sheer anger.

"Heresy...Heresy everywhere..." He howled before falling on his face, already asleep.

"Huh, I guess he did survive; to think I doubted that he would." Joshua thought before turning back to Mistress. "Take no worry of him; he is tougher than a C'tan false God in my opinion, he'll sleep it off and be back to his always angry all the time self." He said, waving his hand to dismiss their concern.

Apr 2Pinkamena: Um th-thanks I'll uh see you guys later (Walks off)

Nightmareblade: (Moves case to the side) Well interesting turn of events there never expected to see Pinkamena get nervous about something before

Nightmaremistress: (Walks up to Nightmareblade) That's just how love works Nightmare I remember you being nervous when we started dating

Nightmareblade: (Hugs Nightmaremistress from behind) Hmm yea and I recall how nervous you were during our first kiss

Nightmaremistress: (Smiles then frowns) Nightmare can you remove your helmet? it must be getting uncomfortable

Nightmareblade: (thinks for a few seconds then sighs) Sure (Lets go of mistress and reaches for helmet, after helmet is remove it shows his young face with a single scar running down from his left eye his shoulder length silver hair pale and slightly dirty) Phew it was getting slightly hot in there, (Looks at case again) Now what should we do with that?

Apr 2"We could have it locked away in the Chapter reliquary here in its proper universe...or, I am suggesting this as a Lord Inquisitor with many years of experience under his belt; but, why not closely guard it and carefully study it. To your civilization so, this could be such an advance in technology that you should not refuse." Joshua said rather lively.

"Aye, it could set you and your ponies ages ahead in time; as well as give you a powerful new weapon to fight Discord against, we can tell you ourselves all we know about such weaponry and how to avoid waking its C'tan master." Mekrail suggested.

They heard the reply of F**k-Law, sleep slurring his every word. "Y...Yo...You cou...could...Destr...destroy it...al..all that...that is needed...is extreme...heat...to destry...Necrodermis." His voice still sounded angry, even in his sleep.

Both Mekrail and Joshua shared a hearty laugh before gazing back at the case once more.

Joshua rather dangerously suggested. "You could allow the Necrons to turn you into one of their Pariahs; a fusing of Necrodermis and your own flesh, making you even stronger in exchange for your humanity."

Mekrail instantly stopped joking, his face was one of anger. "Not even funny Lord Inquisitor, I have my left arm made out of that thanks to a Daemonically possessed Celestia removing my original arm; I would never recommend doing such a thing. It is so unnatural and its malicious presence even now claws at my hypnotherapy enhanced psychic defenses."

-POV Change Telios.

-Telios' quarters.

Telios had just finished enjoying the most lovely shower he had had in many months; he was truthfully looking forwards to the rest of his time off that Draeath had gifted them. Thanks to his wife distracting him; Telios could now actually rest. He emerged from the shower completely soaked; taking a white towel, he slowly dried himself off from his feet up. Leaving his hair to dry naturally; he wrapped the towel around his waist and emerged from his private bathroom. He glanced about, the room was spartan furnished; with a few desks and bookshelves filled with a few tomes about marksmanship and thousands of different combat styles. His bed was a normal queen sized bed; made from his days on Calth and brought with him for its comforting memories of his Homeworld. He heard the familiar sound of his clothing being washed in the washer and drier nearby. He looked at the washer, seeing he still had about twenty minutes before it would be done and ready to dry his robes. Just as he was about to grab one of his tomes and lay down to read for a while; someone decided to knock on his door, disrupting the good flow of emotions he had built up so far.

*Sigh* He glanced down at the towel that barely wrapped properly around his well muscled and scarred frame. "Guess it will have to do for this guest for now; gonna be like DeathAngelWolf was earlier today probably." He thought as he sauntered over to the door. He took a deep calming breath; remembering he had to use his manners and not get angry at however was on the other side. He put his hand to the scanner and removed several DNA coded locks; finally, the door was satisfied and released its lock. When he swung the door in; he instantly regretted taking that shower and washing all his clothes at once, because standing in front of him was Pinkamena herself.

Apr 2Nightmareblade: well...Ok we'll take it back with us maybe we can explain to Celestia the importance of such a weapon, I know Twilight will be happy, so what do we need to do to keep this thing safe?

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Blush) Uh..um...I uh...(Clears throat) wha-what I mean to say is (quickly turns her head) I..I'm sorry I should go somewhere else (Quickly begins to walk away)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Nightmaremistress: (Sudden creepy smile)

Nightmareblade: what's that smile for?

Nightmaremistress: Oh I just have a feeling Pinkamena saw something that she liked alot

Apr 2-Telios' POV.

"Hey, Pinkie wait!" Telios shouted suddenly. He walked down the hall; holding his towel to his body with one arm. "Where are you going Pinkie?" He asked. He finally stopped following her as he realized that while he was in this state he was no good at keeping up with the other assassin whom he loved so much. He slowly turned about and walked back to his quarters; upon his arrival, his robes and combat pants registered that they were dry and ready to use once more. He let a growl rise up in his throat at his stupidity; he had probably just ruined any chance of him ever talking with her again. He slid himself back into his clothes, drew his hood up; and exited his room once more to track Pinkie to where she had left to.

-POV change, Mekrail and Joshua.

"Alright, A C'tan phase-blade is in essence a weapon made of the Necrons living Necrodermis. This metal is found in all Necrons; and as such you cannot harm another Necron with their own weapons; as they will just be absorbed into the Necrons body to become one with them once more. The only way to prevent the Necron Lord from ever noticing that this weapon is in your possession is actually to become a Necron; this process, which would make you into a Pariah, would nullify its tracking beacon on you. It is also worth noting that the Necrons also might just remain dormant; but, you would do well to discover their tomb city on your world or they will eventually wake once more and enslave your world to their will once more. Your only hope to prevent this would actually be to destroy them while they are dormant; or they will rise and never be able to be defeated." Joshua explained rather icily.

"Sorry, the Inquisitor happened to have the ability to appear so cold and calculating." Mekrail said a she leaned closer to whisper. "But you seen, he lost his entire family to an Eldar attack and so he despises anything not human; even my wife and your dear friend Pinkamena. He hides behind it because underneath it he is still that same, scared child that watched the Eldar soldiers kill his family in cold blood." Mekrail leaned back to his position next to Joshua. He looked back and saw that Commissar F**k-Law was gone.

"Hm, gone. I wonder where to?" He and Joshua thought.

-POV Change, Commissar F**k-Law.

F**K-Law was walking down the corridors; he was heading straight to the Pink assassin to give her some angry advice. He came to the doorway that led to a open quarters that no one was currently living in. His senses told him she was in here. He stepped in and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! PINK ONE! GET OUT OF HERE AND STOP COWERING FROM TELIOS AND MEET HIM LIKE A REAL WOMAN!" He challenged, his arm still bleeding and his own ears leaking blood from his voice's power. Receiving no response; he left the room to have his ears fixed and his arm stitched up fully. He howled out a last challenge. "IF YOU REALLY LOVE HIM YOU WILL TELL HIM AND NOT LEAVE HIM HANGING! HE IS LOOKING FOR YOU EVEN NOW BECAUSE HE FEELS LIKE SUCH A FOOL RIGHT NOW!" As he left earshot, he could already hear Telios closing coming from several corridors away; in Assassin time, about fifteen minutes was how long he would take.

Apr 2Pinkamena: (Comically leans around wall staring wide-eyed at the doorway before slowly moving forward) He..he thinks he's a fool?...I- I guess I'm not that brave (Small tear falls before a very determined look come over) No...NO I am brave I am Celestia and Lunas #1 assassin (walks outside) I have faced many things that would have caused their guards to go into shock (Stomps ground) I am Pinkamena Diane Pie and I will stay and Talk to Telios about these feelings (Reaches for Data slate only to realize she had dropped it some where) I am Pinkamena Diane Pie (sigh) and now I'm lost

(SCENE CHANGE)

Nightmareblade: Wow this is serious we don't need something like that happening in Equestria...I wonder If Discord had this...Mistress did we make sure to search the entire base?

Nightmaremistress: I think so I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary (Annoyed look) But knowing Discord he could have hidden something in plain sight

Nightmareblade: You two what if this thing isn't the reason Discord was so drained on magic, What if he was drained on magic because something came with it?

Apr 3"The Necrons practically nullify the very warp and any psychic abilities around themselves; it would explain why he was so weakened, but it would not explain why the Necrons are not already active and trying to exterminate your whole world." Joshua said, rather surprised at the turn of events.

"Aye; once, Death actually faced an entire squad of Pariahs in single combat. After the fight was over he said he felt so drained that he could barely even move, let alone use his psyker abilities." Mekrail added.

"You would know a Necron base or Necron artifacts if you saw one; they are rather hard to miss, considering their main structure and super-tank is the Monolith, a weapon of mass destruction capable of deploying an entire legion of Necrons as well as maintaining and repairing them in battle. A typical base would also have several large surface tombs and research facilities to upgrade their army and restore their monoliths. Large conduits and plasma generators that glow a deep green would be present; capable of being seen for miles around." Joshua said.

-POV Change, Telios.

Telios moved through the Monastery with a quiet ease that comes from many centuries of life aboard it. He was going to where he had last heard Commissar F**k-Law shouting to the heavens; it was a good place to start looking. He moved through the hallway and turned to his right, he had arrived at the last place where he had heard F**k-Law howling like a banshee. Nothing. Almost instantly Telios went to the wall and smashed his unarmored head against the rockcrete wall. He was losing his touch if he couldn't even find someone he really needed to talk to. He smashed his fists against the wall, actually leaving cracks and indents in the solid material thanks to his enhanced skeletal structure. After a short while of this, he grew tired of it and turned around, sitting down against the now damaged wall and he began thinking to himself.

"Why? Why did I even think that such a thing would work out anyways? I should have known that as an Assassin I will never get to know true living; I will always be detached from people and ponies respectively. I should have known better, I feel like such a fool for believing that love could come to such a cold and unfeeling assassin like myself." He voiced his thoughts aloud, a single tear rolled down his face; this was the only tear he had ever allowed. He had never cried before in his life, even when he had watched his old Kasrkin regiment dying in glorious battle with the treacherous Word Bearers Space Marine legion during the Horus Heresy ten-thousand years ago. The battle of which had reduced the surface of his homeworld Calth to a wasteland unfit for any life; forcing his entire planet's population underground forever.

He sat with his head in his hands as he tried to keep his head calm like he ahd been taught by his Vindicare temple's Master-Assassin all those years ago; rather unsuccessfully he might add. He could not keep the raging emotions bottled up underneath that calm facade of an Assassin forever. He howled out his despair and slammed his fist through the rockcrete wall, leaving a gaping hole through the usually unbreakable material.

Apr 3Pinkamena: (Jumps slightly from sudden loud noise) Fucking hell...(Looks back down hall)Hello is anybody there? I got kinda lost...Hello (Begins to walk towards the noise Calling out)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Nightmareblade: Great so now we have some Giant destructive army to worry about as if Discord wasn't bad enough (Sigh) well at least he's out of commission right now, the only army we saw was the one that foolishly tried to attack the castle before we came here, now where in Equestria would that thing be?

Nightmaremistress: We could ask Chrissy she might be able to help us find it and it's been so long since she last came around

Nightmareblade: we could send a request but make sure you tell Cadance and Shining first don't want to scare them like last time

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (retraces her steps to try and get back to room) I know I heard something...HELLO ANYONE THERE...(sigh) I don't like this (Sudden noise from behind causes her to jump forward and trip over causing something to cut deeply into her back leg) Aahh fuck wh..what the hell was that (tries to stand but can't) Oh I am not getting stuck here PLEASE ANYONE I NEED HELP (Successfully pulls self to wall and leans against it) This...this sucks if only I hadn't dropped the Slate I would have found Telios by now and on top of that I left my bag with Nightmare and Mistress so I can't patch this up (Leans head against wall and sniffs slightly) Oh whom I kidding what would He even see in me I'm just some dumb mare in over her head even my friends keep me at hoofs length Only Nightmare and Mistress are my true friends I..I'll never feel true love

Apr 3"Wait a minute...I could have sworn I just heard something." Telios thought as he stood from his position on the metal flooring of the monastery. He started to slowly walk towards where he ahd heard the noise; it had emitted from down the corridor in a room that strangely enough had been left open. He peered into the room; it was much like his own, except for the fact that...she was here, bleeding. badly. His eyes widened for but a moment as his Assassin training kicked in. He put his finger to his ear communicator and radioed the medical bay.

"This is Assassin Telios, I am requesting an Apothecary to deck three in the crew quarters room 3156 immediately!" He shouted over the radio, now alerting Pinkamena to his presence.

grainy, static filled voices responded, it was of Apothecary Selucius and...Commissar F**k-Law? "Copy that Assassin Telios, we are on our way." Selucius replied. Telios then heard F**k-Law blowing up in the background, his voice filled with RAGE. "EMPEROR DA**IT SON! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! ANYWAYS, WE ARE HEADING THERE NOW!"

Telios could not help but crack smile at the old Commissar and his rage. He turned back to Pinkamena and his expression instantly turned grave; she was gashed rather deeply and it was along the tendon in her foreleg that allowed her to walk. If not treated quickly, she would never be able to walk with that leg ever again. He entered the room and came over to Pinkamena; he leaned against the wall to her and spoke, trying to keep her calm.

"Pinkamena, you need to relax and keep pressure off of that foreleg; otherwise, you will tear the tendon in it further and possibly ruin that leg. I have already contacted Selucius, he will be here soon; I swear on the throne that much." He said, his tone rather mellow than its usual monotonous and frigidness.

He held her in his hands she was soft; softer than anything else that he ahd ever held as he comforted her by petting her mane.

-POV Change, Commissar F**k-Law.

"LETS MOVE IT SON! WE DO NOT HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE UNIVERSE!" he howled at the Apothecary; who, was having trouble keeping up to the just recently healed Commissar. The two were rounding the corner with light speed almost; they moved through the corridors, pushing aside any crew member that got in their way. They eventually came to the doorway of room 3156. Selucius entered while F**k-Law remained outside to stand watch.

-POV Change, Telios.

Selucius came into the room and right away the heavily armored Apothecary knew what was wrong. He did heisitate for a momeent when he saw the way the two of us were sitting against the wall; but otherwise went straight to work. He didn't ask questions, just focused on mending the severe gash with surprising speed and skill. He first applied a alcohol of sorts to the wound to disinfect it, then added soothing pain balms over the wound, which were wrapped even further bandaging to ensure they remained in place to administer the painkilling medication and antibiotics to the wound. After all of this he stood from his position and said but one thing.

"This is an order from the doctor himself young lady; you will stay with Telios until that wound heals and only then can he allow you out of his sight. Without him, you likely would have perished as we have no crew stationed here for many corridors. So, keep yourself off of that leg for a while as well; or you'll rip the tendon worse and cause permanent damage." His voice was rather one of amusement; considering his only usual patients were of such life threatening nature and never really came under such odd circumstances.

Telios had a look of appreciation, which none ever got from him so this was a first. "Much appreciated apothecary, I do not know what could have happened otherwise." Apothecary Selucius then left to talk with F**k-Law outside.

"So, they're in love but haven't said anything to each other yet have they?" He asked a she stepped out with F**k-Law.

F**k-Law actually didn't shout this time when he spoke, surprising the old Apothecary. "Yes, I figured that one out a long time before I came to you; it was in the hanger to be exact. I was in a semi conscious sleep to heal when I heard Telios storm out saying something along the lines of that he liked her. I also watched as Pinkamena kept looking to where he had left and was blushing." He stated rather frigidly.

The Apothecary decided it was none of his business and instead chose to go back to his office; parting ways with F**k-Law and leaving Telios and Pinkamena to talk alone.

Apr 3Pinkamena: (Looks up at Telios face) Y..you found me (Tears slightly) I..I admit I was slightly scared I lost the Slat that Joshua gave me so I couldn't find you (Shuffles slightly in Telios grip) I'm sorry I ran away I was just so nervous, and seeing you halve naked I-I'm sorry (small amount of tears fall) D-damnit why can't I stop crying

Apr 3"That, I do not know the answer to My Little Pony; but, what I do know is that I am here now. And you are safe." Telios said, his expression a light, content smile as he held her in his arms.

"What exactly did you wish to tell me before you rushed off anyways?" Telios asked, curious.

-POV Change, Chaplain Draeath.

Finally, after the longest time of getting my wife Molestia to calm down about my "death" and new body I was able to break away from her. She was at the present moment passed out in our bed; sleeping with a content smile on her face after all that I had done to please her and make her feel better.

"I did thoroughly enjoy it; especially with this newer, younger body of my Chaplain I was able to actually last much longer than my old self." Draeath thought with a smile as he slipped out of the room in his full Chaplain armor once more. Draeath though began to wonder why the Inquisitorial protocols had not kicked in yet and disabled the reading of this content; usually, if it even hinted at any type of sexual activity it was removed by the protocol. Now, nothing happened.

"I guess Lord Inquisitor Joshua finally repealed that silly protocol after he got some for once." Draeath laughed as he reached the ancient teleportation room. He opened the door and set himself into a chair; imputing the coordinates of Equestria. Not his; rather, he would go to Nightmareblade and deal with all these problems for himself. He was a warrior of the greatest renown; a brilliant general in his own right, and the wielder of The most powerful psychic abilities in the known universe. He would not fail u=in his goal to remove the Necrons; they were a plague he despised since the day he had almost been bested because of the Pariahs and their psyker draining abilities. He confirmed the coordinates and activated the teleporter; the location? Everfree forest. He quickly faded from existence as the teleporter logged and registered his leaving; sending it to the next in command, Mekrail.

-POV change, Mekrail and Joshua.

Mekrail had been talking to his new friends with Joshua about possible hiding places for the Necrons when he received a message in his communicator stating that a being of great psychic power had just spirited away to Equestria. When he checked the coordinates he realized that these were not of the same realm as his own; and he became immediately alarmed. He also realized that the only true psyker on board was Emperor-Chaplain Draeath.

"Ladies and gentlemen; I do believe my Emperor has lost it." He said stoically. He watched as their faces held a hint of curiosity at what he implied. He explained. "I believe that from a report of a teleport that just occurred that Emperor-Chaplain Draeath has just spirited himself away to 'your' Equestria. He has likely been listening in on our conversations and feels like he owes you for your service to us, now he aims to repay the favor." Mekrail said, his announcement silencing even the Hardened Lord Inquisitor Joshua.

All the Inquisitor said was summed up in these words. "S***, things just got real brothers."

Apr 3Nightmaremistress: Wait will he just go after the Necrons or will he attack others the changelings are our allies in that world, along with some redeemed characters

Nightmareblade: This isn't good Celestia and Luna might deem him a threat and send some elite guards after him, how strong he is they wouldn't stand a chance hell I don't think even Celestia and Luna can handle him

Nightmaremistress: (Looks at Joshua and Mekrail worriedly) What do we do? We can open a portal to our realm but we don't know how many we can transport at once the most we've ever done is 8

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Carefully leans head against Telios chest) w-well first off I would have to say is that...I-I really don't know much about relationships, I didn't really have time for that, and even if I did...No one wanted to start one with the Queens Assassin so please forgive me for that, (Tears slightly slow down as a small smile forms) Um second...well just so you know Mekrail didn't really tell me your feelings (Looks up at Telios face again blue eyes shining from unshed tears) you kind of left me hanging there for a short time wondering where you went (Snuggles closer) But I will admit your comfortable (Notices tear stain) Oh uh so-sorry about that

Apr 3"I can take us to the helm; activate the ships warp drives and take our entire Monastery to war. You helped us, now we can help you." Lord Inquisitor Joshua said as he ascended the steps leading to the corridor to the elevator ahead. Mekrail seemed just as determined, he raised his Necrodermis arm to his communicator and issued his orders; they broadcasted all across the ship to the entire crew.

"Men and women of the Angels Exterminatus; tdoay, we go back to war. Today, we go to take the fight back to Equestria; not our own but rather, the universe of Nightmare's. Prepare yourselves servants of man; for today we march." His orders were issued with strength and courage imbued in every word.

"Brilliantly said Mekrail; you should have been a Chaplain yourself." Joshua joked as Mekrail joined him on the elevator, laughing and talking, like Draeath leaving on these random journey's was normal for them. The two waited until the two Nightmares had hopped aboard before taking them back up to the command deck for the journey ahead.

-POV Change, Telios.

"No worries, and I guess it was as soon as I saw you that I felt attracted to you; not just physically, but emotionally. I haven't known love for ten-thousand years; ever since my wife died in the Battle of Calth with my former regiment guiding her to the space port to escape." Telios said, enjoying his time with Pinkamena.

That was when everything went to s***; Mekrail's voice blared over the Vox communicator.

"Men and women of the Angels Exterminatus; tdoay, we go back to war. Today, we go to take the fight back to Equestria; not our own but rather, the universe of Nightmare's. Prepare yourselves servants of man; for today we march."

He looked from her to the door; he should go to suit up, but he felt compelled not to. He felt compelled to just stay there and watch over his love for eternity.

-POV Change, Lord Jackson Hardin and Captain Dashing Jackson Hardin.

"We're...going back? I do not think I could ever go back after what Chrysalis did to my love, Rainbow Dash. I would end up being even more depressed knowing I could never have her anymore and I would likely kill Chrysalis again with my madness." Jackson thought as he recalled his experiences in Equestria. What had made him who he was; his son who he was. He recalled his absorption of King Sombra; which gave him powers over madness. his creators Death aspect; A gift that made him virtually incapable of being defeated or killed, and gave him power over life and death, changing reality to some degree and Necromancy. He remembered watching his wife pass in his arms, and the unleashed madness which resulted in him being burned by the Elements corruption-removing power to the point where his body had been rendered physically incapable of doing anything; his mind ruined for many years until his son saved him.

Dashing on the other hand, was rather excited at the prospect of visiting his homeworld again; even if it was not his 'true' home per say. He could not wait as he put on his Captains armor from his time as Captain of Canterlot's guard.

-In the land of Equestria; specifically, Everfree forest.

-Emperor-Chaplain Draeath.

As the Teleportation finally completed, Draeath materialized out of the nothingness where he had come from. He immediately recognized where he was; he was in the ruins of the Sisters Celestia and Luna's old castle. He glanced about, it all coming back to him as he remembered guiding Jackson through his story here; subtly changing his life into the Chaotic Lord of Madness and Death he was today. He took note of the draw bridge that was nearby; knowing that likely it would hold his weight. He exited the courtyard and tested it.

"Success! Now, I just have to get across the first leg of my journey; and that is to get to Ponyville. After that, I must travel to Saddle Arabia and find the Necrons there; that will be where they lay dormant. Their cities were often built in places where the sands of time would hide them away until they were needed to return and conquer all." Draeath thought as he crossed the ancient bridge over the chasm.

Apr 3Changeling scout: (Flies over the Everfree forest a secondary scout by it's side looking for any disturbance of Discords army or other would be threat, grumbles slightly under breath about the childish antics of the rookie scout before noticing something crossing the ancient bridge that leads to the abandoned castle, sends a message to the rookie scout warning it to stay back and stay quiet as it gets a closer look)

(SCENE CHANGE) Canterlot castle Queen Celestias room

Queen Celestia: (Suddenly looks up from paperwork) wh..what in world was that?

Twilight: (Looks away from necromancy book #7 to look at Celestia) Celestia? what is it?

Queen Celestia: (Slightly shakes head) I don't know but something very powerful just seems to have "appeared" in the Everfree forest

Twilight: (Begins to get worried) You don't think it's Discord again do you?

Queen Celestia: (Smiles slightly to calm Twilight) No My faithful student Discord has been quiet for some time now but this is defiantly not him

Twilight: Should we send some guards to check it out?

Queen Celestia: (Thinks slightly before shaking head) No It seems to appeared near Chrysalis territory she will no doubt have some scouts in the area they will most likely check it out before telling us (Goes back to work but can't help but think about what could be happening

(SCENE CHANGE) PONYVILLE

Commander AppleJack: (walks down a long line of Soldiers near Ponyvilles center, large platinum armor covers her body with Celestias and lunas cutie marks) Now Yawl Listen up I may be a mare but that doesn't mean I can't kick your sorry flanks from here to Canterlot, Now I was told I have to train yawl until Commanders Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress get's back from wherever it is they went, and if they get back to find out yawl are lazier then a cow in it's pasture then we all are going to suffer Nightmaremistress's training (Stops and glares at mare she saw slightly giggle) And I'll tell you now you ain't ever been in any kind of training like she dishes out (Walks over to a Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail with sliver wings wearing light purple armor) Now all you Pegasus's will Go to Captain Rainbow Dash She'll be making sure your up to the task her squads must go through the rest of you are with me. We're going to be doing a practice scouting along the edge of the Everfree Forest so yawl have ten minutes to get your stuff and get in formation at the Ponyville entrance (Waits a few seconds to see nopony has left yet) Are ya deaf? That means GET (Watches as the soldiers almost trip over themselves to get to their task) I swear those guards will recruit just about anypony.

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Smirks slightly) Or maybe your just losing your touch (Laughs slightly at the look AJ gives her) Oh come on you know I was joking (Turns to look sadly at the state Ponyville was in) AJ do you think it will ever look the same again?

Commander AppleJack: (Also looks at Ponyville before sighing) I don't know Rainbow Dash I just don't know

Ponyville: (No longer looks like it's happy-go-lucky self many houses are gone and many more have hospital symbols outside them injured soldiers and civilians wait in line to be looked at as a lone grey mare with a blue mane holds a bundle close to her as a small foals cry is heard, many nurses and doctors can be seen running around house to house carrying supplies and other equipment, Applejack spots her sister Applebloom assisting a doctor an apple with a bandage on it as her cutie mark, Rainbow Dash sees her adopted daughter Scootaloo helping some soldiers move their weapons a flaming shield and sword as her cutie mark)

Commander Applejack: I didn't want my sister to discover her talent this way Dash I really didn't (Sniffs slightly before rubbing eyes)

Captain Rainbow Dash: The same with Scoots AJ, the same with Scoots

(SCENE CHANGE) Canterlot Dungeons

Dungeons: (A loud scream is the only sound to be heard in the dark basement of the castle a single voice yelling angrily at the screamer before a door is slammed open and out walks a yellow mare with short pink hair and a large butcher like sword in her grip)

Fluttershy: If you had just given me the information you would have your horn still but nooo you just had to be stubborn...well I'll keep this horn who knows I might get a pretty bit out of it (Slams door shut before walking off to a room further down, gets to room and opens it to reveal a bed, dresser, another door leading to a bathroom, a mirror, and a coffee table. Places sword on table and walks over to the bathroom to have a hot shower before stopping and looking sadly at a photo on the dresser) Oh Angel why didn't you listen to me when I told you to run?

Picture: (Shows Fluttershy holding a white rabbit smiling brightly at the camera)

(SCENE CHANGE) Canterlot castle balcony

Balcony: (A mare can be seen leaning against the rails of the Balcony a small amount of smoke rising from her red lips as she pulls the cigarette away from her face and crushes it before flicking it over the edge just to light another one and continue smoking. She is Dressed in a Light blue mare suit with what looks to be a handle of a knife slightly sticking out of her left sleeve

Rarity: (Sigh looks at cigarette) One of these days this is going to kill me (Walks back into room to see Sweetie Belle still asleep in the large bed) Oh Sweetie if only mother and father had been quick enough

Sweetie Belle: (rolls over slightly to show she has a music note surrounded by hearts)

(SCENE CHANGE) Pinkamena

Pinkamena: (Lightly grabs Telios's hand) I..I know you should be suiting up and I know I can't follow you right now but (looks up) Please...please promise me you'll comeback you make me feel things that I haven't felt since before the Discord incident and I don't want to lose that already (leans forward slightly) so please (Lightly kisses Telios Cheek) be safe


	2. The Journey Begins

_**Hello once again my patient reading audience, DeathAngelWolf here; with the second chapter of this story for you to enjoy. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story; and I know I did not ask of you this earlier, but could you leave me a review at the end of this chapter expressing your thoughts on the story so far? If so, please do so in a constructively criticising manner. (No one likes grammar Nazis, or people who overly complain; but I appreciate clear, concise reviews that tell of severe problems.) Remember though, that this story was left exactly as we originally wrote it; just for the record to let you know ahead of time. So, I hope you will enjoy chapter two in the story of two writers who cross paths.**_

_**Nightmares and a Wolf: Chapter two.**_

Draeath could barely stop himself from laughing at the Changeling's utter failure to hide from his all seeing eyes. He watched them as they observed him; and as they did so he drew his Crozius.

"I think i'll have some fun with them for a moment, just to allow me some laughs before I carry on." He thought as he raised his Crozius, its Aquila tip pointing right at their hiding place. Draeath put forth a small amount of his energy into a simple psychic attack; the attack would only temporarily give him full control over their nervous system, allowing him to have some fun before the seriousness of his journey began. He released the psychic energy, to which it spurred forwards near at the speed of light; smashing into the two Changelings and making their bodies stiffen up as his will was now imposed upon them. He gestured for them to come to him with a simple wave of his free hand, and they obeyed; albeit secretly trying to fight free of this unusual snare of psychic energy. As they landed, he looked on; his face turning into one of false, yet true appearing menace as he sheathed his Crozius Arcaneum.

"You would dare spy on me?" He asked, false anger permeating his tone. "I am Emperor-Chaplain Draeath of the Imperium of Man; and if you would like to keep your pitiful lives then you will say nothing of what you have seen here, understood?" He asked again, his menacing form in the Black power-armor of the Chaplaincy making him even more frightening to behold. He watched as they nodded, and he turned them loose with that; to which they almost instantly flew away.

"Likely going back to their Queen, Chrysalis right now to blab. They are lucky; I could make their very hearts explode right now but I choose not to for I swore off such evils after..." He shook his head, not wanting to remember that incident. He turned his attention back to the road in front of him; he had a job to do and that involved Ponyville, the place where it all began for him. He began to press on with his march, setting a rather quick pace through the ancient woodlands of Everfree.

-To Mekrail and the others.

As Mekrail and the others reached the helm; Mekrail immediately went up to the Acting Admiral of the Angels Exterminatus and told him of their plight. He nodded, his helmet masking any form of expression.

"I would take you into the eye of terror if you asked it of me Master Mekrail." He said as he moved to the helm, calling out orders to the rest of the officers to raise the gellar fields and make the warp drives ready. After a few minutes of silence; the ship began to advance ponderously, slowly a massive portal of swirling energy, almost Like Death's eye, appeared in front of the ship. The ship advanced into it, and the last thing Mekrail said to the group was...

"This might be a little trippy."

-Telios and Pinkamena.

Telios blushed slightly at the affection, he rose from her; his hand not wanting to go but his mind knowing it had to. He got to the door and turned around.

"I am an Assassin of the Emperor. I never die, only my enemies my love; Remember that." With that, he left the room and walked down the corridors of the ship to put on the ancient black armor once more and go into battle for the glory of the Imperium.

-Fifteen minutes of tripping out in Warp space later.

Mekrail and the acting Admiral finally brought the ancient ship out of the Warp; the large portal closing behind them as the warp drives and gellar fields deactivated.

"So ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding Air Exterminatus; our next stop will be in the wonderful land of Equestria, any objections?" Mekrail asked jokingly as he stared at the two Nightmares; clearly, they were not accustomed to his type of travel.

The ships magos, Procrean, arrived and informed the Lord Inquisitor of several things. He spoke both in the language of machines and High Gothic.

"Lord Inquisitor, we have made every weapon and piece of equipment ready. The Void shields are running at full power, all secondary assault batteries have been readied. Primary bombardment cannons and long range targeting made ready. We have complete Vox capabilities once more and the engines are at full power once more." The inquisitor nodded in assent at this report, and sent the Magos off with the following words.

"Excellent report Magos; now prepare our assault craft, we will need them for any landing operations in this sector." He turned his attention back to the planet that he had been on himself in a different dimension. It looked much healthier than it had in his time; what with half the entire planet a searing desert when he had arrived and the other half cloaked in an eternal night. He cast himself off of these thoughts as the Angels Exterminatus hovered in orbit around the planet; its humongous shape likely baffling any who looked to the sky and saw it from planet-side.

Nightmaremistress: Oh god I feel worse than the time we drank all of Apple Jacks Hard south Cider to celebrate her promotion to commander (Holds hand to mouth) ugh

Nightmareblade: (Sways slightly before taking deep breathes and letting them out slowly) ok better (Looks at Nightmaremistress) Can't say the same about her though

(SCENE CHANGE)Pinkamena

Pinkamena: (Lays down trying to get comfortable) hmm not the same as laying on Telios (Stops for a moment to realize that she had kissed him, and begins to blush deeply) Oooh I can't believe I did that (Looks at door with a dreamy look) But that blush was so cute (lays down her head and begins to fall asleep dreaming of a future with no war or dangers just her and Telios)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Changeling Scout: (Panic had settled in the Changelings mind this creature was powerful and Dangerous, the thought of dying never crossed his thoughts only the fear of what would happen should this creature reach the nest or Celestia forbid Canterlot, dismissing the shaken Rookie he continued on his way to his Queens chambers, she must be made aware of the situation and if possible send a message to Canterlot)

(SCENE CHANGE) Everfree forest

Everfree Forest: (All is quiet in the forest as if aware that some powerful being was walking among them, the only creature brave enough was a lone Manticore it's body morphed and demonic from Discords magic, blood leaking from injuries sustained in recent battles. It's wings broken, It's tail limp and it's eyes the very picture of madness as it slowly made it's way to this newcomer in it's territory it's mind too corrupted to even register the danger ahead of it)

*Cracks neck and pops arm joints.* "This will be a fun challenge. I wonder though; should I just purify it of its Chaos taint or kill it?" Draeath thought as he dropped into a combat stance; ready to meet the Manticore in battle. He decided he would see how powerful the Chaos were on this world; if they were anything like his own Equestria then this would be interesting. He suddenly howled an earth shaking roar and surged forwards to meet the Manticore; it sliced at him with its claws as he drew near, but his blessed Chaplain armor held firm under the Xenos attacks. Draeath decided though as his mind processed the situation that he should end this rather quickly; he could practically feel the Manticore's inner and outward pain shoot through his own mind through his psychic senses. He spun inside the Manticore's guard and smashed himself into the Manticore; slamming it to the ground with a dull thud, he began using his very armored fists to beat the life out of it. It howled in agony and anger as it slowly was beaten to a pulp; but it could still fight, clawing him again and again across his face and armor. As every cut was made on his already scarred face; it would coagulate and already begin to form scar tissue almost as soon as it had been cut thanks to his enhanced Larraman cells making his blood and body function at a much faster healing process. He wiped the coagulated blood from his face with one gauntlet; using the other to draw his Crozius. He raised it to the Manticore's chest and summoned a massive amount of psychic energy.

"Witness your doom!" Draeath bellowed as the massive ball of pure energy shot forwards; it formed into a solid lightning bolt that went straight through the Manticore's chest and exited out the other end. He looked on in amusement as the Manticore's body slowly lost its fight as its heart and mind shut down, it was clawing him slower and slower; until finally, it stopped entirely. He rose from the lifeless husk of the Manticore; standing tall and slathered in its corrupted blood. He stepped down and stopped; turning around, he knelt to one knee as he gazed into its lifeless eyes.

"En Mortis Est Glorium Manticore." He said in High Gothic, his voice of reverence to its warrior spirit that had remained pure; even to the end. Draeath rose from his kneeling position and calmly walked off; his next stop would hopefully be at Ponyville.

-POV Change, Telios.

Telios had just exited from the armory; he was once again in his full black carapace armor; his rifle slung over his back and pistol at his thigh. The Kasrkin knife in his boot heel; he set off to Thunderhawk bay three to prep for the initial drop into the land that he himself had seen before. The land that had convinced him to not hate all Xenos; even after he had mass-murdered much of it in his own time and universe at the Emperor of Mankind's orders. He shook his head, not wanting to recall those dreadful days where he was so cold and killing that he did not even discriminate the civilians from the enemy. He sauntered down the hall to the hanger bay, thinking of his life that he could have once this last mission was over. This brought a smile to his face underneath his helm; he could finally have a life and enjoy it to its fullest extent.

-POV Change, Lord Jackson.

Jackson had put on the only uniform he could ever allow himself to wear on such a place; the very one he had worn all those years ago at the gala to which his wife, Rainbow Dash, had perished. It was still in the mint condition that it ahd been; almost as though it was mocking him about its perfection. He shook his head as he rejoined his son; he could always do anything as long as he had his son with him. The two left from their shared quarters and headed to the Thunderhawk bay to ready for the Drop.

"I wonder if she would even know me?" Jackson thought. He dismissed this notion almost immediately; he knew that in an alternate dimension one knew nothing of another realm with the same person, or in this case pony. He miserably trudged down the corridor to meet up with his Commissar, F**k-Law, and prepare for an assault drop, his son Dashing at his heels.

-POV Change, Joshua Samson.

"So, everything is made ready I trust?" Lord Inquisitor Joshua asked to Magos Procrean.

With a voice like hissing steam, the Magos responded. "Aye, we are ready to commence our landing on the planet my lord; as soon as you and the others are ready we may commence."

"Bloody Excellent! Let us go, our Emperor needs us. Commence operation Aurelia now." Joshua said with slight enthusiasm as he walked back to the Elevator with Mekrail in tow.

"Battle-Brother Blade, Mistress, are you coming? We must make haste to hanger bay three; several Thunderhawks are ready for our operation." Mekrail said questioningly. "Or, perhaps you two could go and pick up Pinkamena and teleport down to Canterlot to tell your Queens of what is about to happen." Mekrail suggested as the elevator began to close and descend.

Nightmaremistress: (Still woozy) never again...never again

Nightmareblade: (Comforts Nightmaremistress) I think it will be best if we pick up Pinkamena and head towards the castle, with Draeath already here Celestia and Luna have no doubt felt his power hopefully he didn't appear in the Everfree forest and if he did not to deep Luna had offered Chrysalis more land so that her Changelings wouldn't be so crowded (slings Nightmaremistress's arm over shoulder) Where can we find Pinkamena?

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Slightly snoring while dreaming of her and Telios cuddling on a couch, his arms around her and lovingly rubbing her swollen stomach)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Queen Chrysalis: (Dismisses scout) Hmm this is most worrisome could Discord have brought another creature to us and if so just how strong is this one (Thinks silently for a couple of minutes before horn lights up with green magic bringing to her a paper and a quill and ink) I'll send Tia and Luna a message first on what they think should be done...Hopefully Nightmare and Mistress will be back soon

(SCENE CHANGE) Everfree Forest

?: (Lone hooded figure walks along scratching at the dirt every so often before picking something up and putting it in the pack on it's side then sighs) This war was made it hard for supplies I hope that Ponyville will soon be alright (Turns and begins to walk back to a large tree with multible knickknacks hanging from it)

(We can't rhyme at all -_-')

(SCENE CHANGE) Ponyville entrance

Commander Applejack: Alright you bunch seeing as we had to waste several minutes here because you still don't know your formation we're going to this scouting practice into a marching drill (Ignores the groans coming from soldiers) Now Pegasus to Captain Rainbow Dash, the rest of you with me (Turns ready to march off before two shouts of wait are heared)

Applebloom: (Runs up slightly out of breath) Sis...you...forgot...your...medipack again (sets down a small bag before trying to catch her breath

Scootaloo: (Walks up to Rainbow Dash) And you forgot your water Canteen mom (Places a canteen strap around Rainbow Dashes Neck)

Commander Applejack: (Smiles slightly before hugging Applebloom) Thanks little sis

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Pulls Scootaloo into and embrace rubbing her mane slightly) Thanks Kid I would have been in trouble there

Commander Applejack, Captan Rainbow Dash: (Pull back from their sister/daughter before turning and leading their group in different directions)

Finally, Draeath had reached the entrance to Everfree forest; as he emerged, he clearly was able to see the town of Ponyville. It was in near ruins, many buildings looked to have either burned down or were smashed until near nothing of them remained. He gazed out into the town and sighted several buildings that seemed less affected by the carnage that had befallen the area. He saw several ponies rushing about, they appeared to be medics tending to wounded; or civilians trying to help.

"I hope they are expecting guests." Draeath said, his expression rather stoic as he descended from the little hillside to get to the town; his hood over his head. He placed bandages over his Chaos eye to prevent anyone from knowing his taint.

-Back on the Angels Exterminatus, POV Joshua Samson.

Joshua hollered out through the rapidly closing doors. "Her location is currently in room 3156, on level three near the hangers." He hoped they understood what he ahd said as the doors slammed shut and the elevator began heading down at a rather decent pace to the hanger below. As they arrived at the hanger; they found that their entire group was already there waiting for them. They all looked battle ready, Jackson had summoned the dirt encrusted robe of death; his flesh becoming a hallow grey and his skeletal structure showing at several areas on his face and body. His midnight black horn was as sharp as the obsidian scythe he gripped; and his flaming crown of darkness hovered above his head. His son was in his full Captains armor; with his broadsword on his back and his scarf covering his neck. Telios was back in his Carapace armor and had all his equipment with him. Commissar F**k-Law was standing in the Thunderhawk with a full squad of Kasrkins and Apothecary Selucius at the ready.

"You men ready to fight?" Mekrail asked as he motioned to the Thunderhawk. The men and Pegasus respectively nodded their heads in assent; they all began moving to the Thunderhawk in silence. As they all boarded and strapped themselves in, Mekrail decided to instill some courage in the small warband about to go back into the fires of H**l once more.

"Men of Death, we are here today to go to battle against the forces of Chaos and the ancient slaughterers that have plagued us for so long. Today, we must take the fight to the surface, in our Emperor's holy name we shall fight, even if we die; we will die honorable deaths in glorious battle against the Emperor's foes. Now, let our swords be the Emperors mailed fist and our faith our shield; for Terra, and for Caliban!" Mekrail shouted, receiving roars of affirmation and much applause as the Thunderhawk lurched ponderously off of the ground. Soon though, its afterburner engines kicked in and the Gunship sped out of the hanger at a speed that would have shaken any normal man. They advanced down into the planets atmosphere, their ships shields absorbing the damage and the area around them blazing up in a huge fireball as they entered Equestria's Atmosphere. It was rather bumpy; the ship shaking about and causing them all to feel slightly sick from the jolts.

Queen Luna: (Eyes open wide in shock as a large flaming object could be seen through her telescope falling towards equestria) SISTER...SISTER SOMETHING IS COMING THIS WAY

(Few seconds earlier)

Queen Celestia: (Finishes reading a rather disturbing report for Chrysalis) Discord is this your doing? And if so whats your game? (Hears Lunas royal Canterlot voice) Twilight send a letter to all your friends make sure they're alert and ready for anything

(SCENE CHANGE) Ponyville

Applebloom: (Sits next to Scootaloo at Ponyville entrance) I swear my sister has gotten so forgetful ever since she became Commander of the Queens soldiers

Scootaloo: I know what you mean sometimes I have to remind Mom to eat breakfast in the morning (Looks across Ponyvilles devastated fields before stopping on a bipedal creatures heading their way) Hey Applebloom who's that?

(SCENE CHANGE)

Nightmareblade: (Drags Nightmaremistress) Ugh Your going to stop on those late night cake eating adventures with Celestia...Jeez (Looks across hall to see room number 3156) Ok almost there (Continues forward) Hey Pinkamena we got to go

Pinkamena: (Wakes up startled) Huh wha? Oh Nightmare...what happened to Mistress?

Nightmareblade: Long story (Notices leg) you ok?

Pinkamena: oh uh...yea I just can't put pressure on it

Nightmareblade: Ok (scoops her up) hold on we're going to jump to Celestia's room (Carefully grabs Nightshade sword and swings it at an open space causing a dark portal to appear) Oh by the way how did your talk with Telios go?

Pinkamena: (Blushes) better than expected

Draeath kept walking; despite the fact that he knew Applebloom and Scootaloo had spotted him in the withering fields as he approached. As he neared them, he could sense their emotions; fear being the most prominent.

"Once again we meet Applebloom and Scootaloo; you yourselves may not know me but I am Emperor-Chaplain Draeath." He could sense from them that they thought he meant to do them harm; so, he decided to go ahead and put a stop to that. "I am not here to harm you or your ponies in any way; I came here of my own accord after learning from Nightmareblade, NightmareMistress and Pinkamena of your worlds plight." He said, raising his hands away from himself to show he meant truly no harm. He watched them closely, they did not run in terror but rather now seemed to be more curious if anything else.

Draeath asked, his gritty voice temporarily replaced with a kind tone. "May I be allowed to speak with whoever is in command of the military garrison here? It is imperative that I speak to them immediately."

-POV Change, Mekrail, Joshua, and the others.

After about five standard Terran minutes of the bumpy ride through the atmosphere of Equestria; the pilot finally reported over the vox caster that they had successfully entered Equestria and were currently looking for a place to set down. Almost immediately, Lord Inquisitor Joshua spoke over the vox caster, his voice sounding urgent.

"Pilot, set us down over in that mountain city immediately; I have a feeling we will accomplish our objective there." None can refuse the orders of an Inquisitor, so the pilot corrected his landing course and arched the ship around to a city standing out of the mountain face itself. After a few minutes had ticked by; they steadily heard the decrease in the engines noise and the slope at which their sleek Thunderhawk gunship swooped down. Mekrail glanced out of one of the portholes on the starboard side; he knew this place, it was the city of Canterlot.

"Pilot, set us down in that park space over there; it is the best place to land in this city." Lord Inquisitor Joshua said, making Mekrail stop and think for a moment as the slowed even more and began to settle down into the urbanized park.

"Why would he insist us landing here? Does he know something from this place that I do not?" Mekrail pondered as the landing gear of the Thunderhawk hit ground; causing a small shake up of dust to erupt around the cabin as they hit ground. The pilot opened the rear hatch; and almost immediately Commissar F**k-Law and his Kasrkins poured out into a defensive formation around the Thunderhawk. Mekrail and Apothecary Selucius joined the fighting men of the Guard; they were here on a mission, and throughout that mission the Lord Inquisitor must be protected. Jackson and his son joined them outside; Jackson seemed even more depressed by the familiar city, leaning heavily on his scythe while Dashing seemed rather jittery as he recalled all the time he had done around here keeping Canterlot safe. After maintaining the position and hearing the all clear from Telios; to whom no one knew how he had gotten out without being noticed. The Lord Inquisitor emerged from the Thunderhawk, his armor of the Ordos Xenos making the light shine off of it as his bone colored robes billowed in the wake of the now powering down Thunderhawk engine.

"This place, I remember it well; it was the place myself and Magos Procrean had touched down on when we were investigating this planetary system in my own story." Joshua muttered incoherently as they awaited any type of response force to arrive.

Commander AppleJack: (Angrily throws down the letter she had just received) Dagnamit TROOP BACK IN FORMATION WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY AT CANTERLOT FALL BACK TO PONYVILLE WE NEED TO BE ABLE TO DEFEND IT INCASE OF AN INVASION

(SCENE CHANGE)

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Stares blankly at the letter in her grasp before sighing in annoyance) ALRIGHT EVERYPONY WE'RE HEADING TO CANTERLOT FULL SPEED WE'RE NEEDED FOR AN ESCORT MISSION

(SCENE CHANGE)

Applebloom: Oh uh I guess Mister but um the Elite guards will likely stop you, their the ponies in the gold and black armor they will most likely hold you until my sister gets back with her patrol she's the commander of the Queens soldiers

Scooataloo: (Looks at him suspiciously) Hey are you hurt? Why are your eyes covered up?

(SCENE CHANGE) Celestia's bedroom

Nightmareblade: (steps out of portal Nightmremistress passed out and Pinkamena asleep) My Queens we're back

Queen Celestia: Nightmareblade!? Your back thanks goodness we have an unknown Creature making it's way to Ponyville and a strange craft appearing in canterlots park

Nightmareblade: I know Celestia (Gently lays pinkamena and Nightmaremistress down on the bed) they're allies it turns out we have a much bigger problem than Discord and they're here to help (Looks up seriously then drops the sealed case) 1. DO NOT open that case and 2. I need my celestial moon armor

(SCENE CHANGE) Outside of Castle Gates

Captain Rainbow Dash: (places light purple helmet on head allowing her long rainbow mane to flow out, Opens silver wings and gives a slight test flap while waiting on her Elite Pegasus unit to arrive) This just had to happen while AJ and I were at Ponyvillie and Nightmare and Mistress were gone. This sucks (Grabs twin short swords and attaches them to her side, but then looks up in surprise when Nightmareblade walkes out of the castle with her Unit behind him)

Nightmareblade: (wearing large silver armor with sharp points on the shoulders each side show's Lunas and Celestias cutie mark, A silver helmet is under his arm, Nightshade sword rest on one side of body while another sword rest on the other, lastly long flowing black wings rest on his back) Hello there Rainbow Dash Ready to head out and meet our new Allies?

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Grins excitably) Oh yea it's been a while since you've worn your Celestial moon armor, (Gets into position beside Nightmareblade) OK TROOPS LETS MOVE OUT DOUBLE TIME

(SCENE CHANGE)

Commander AppleJack: (Nears Ponyvilles entrance and notices figure near applebloom and Scootaloo) Now what in tarnation is that? Almost looks like Nightmareblade but's it's to big and wearing different armor (Goes faster when she see's her Elite units heading in the creatures Direction)

"Scootaloo, do not ask questions you wish not to know the answers to." Draeath growled out, looking past them to see the small army of elite guards that were behind the fillies; Applejack stood at the front of them, and she certainly did look different. He knew exactly how to deal with this situation; he was certainly not going to be trampled on, nor would he hurt them. Instead, he smiled lightly as he held his gauntlet up; charging it full of psychic power. He spoke in ancient Calthian; something he knew they would not understand as he fired the psychic attack at the assembled guards.

"Bow to me My little ponies; your Emperor is here at last." At that moment, the ball exploded in midair amid the entire guard contingent; instantly, they all were forced down on their knees as the psychic energy coursed through them and the air. He only allowed the two fillies and Applejack to remain unaffected.

This time, he spoke in normal English. "So Applejack, it is good to see you again; I know you don't recall me either but I certainly remember you." Draeath said, his smile still on his face as he removed his hood, leaving the bandages over his eyes so to not frighten them with his curse.

"Now that we are on even grounds perhaps we may talk?" Draeath asked, his mellow tone belying his truly insane nature; considering he was now made of two consciousnesses in one body.

Commander applejack: (Looks at all of her soldiers, slight amount of fear coming off her as she turns back around) You girls stay behind me, Alright Partner we'll talk seeing that you disabled my Elite guards I really don't have much of a choice...but keep your hands where I can see them your not really in a good light after what you just did...(Calm breath, removes large sword from side and hands it to Scootaloo) A little faith in this partner, So what is it you want to talk about?

(SCENE CHANGE) 5 Minutes before arrival at park

Nightmareblade: (Places Helmet on and enters Rune Soldier mode amazed at how powerful it feels to actually be in control for once) Listen RD these guys are our Allie's from somewhere far away they're warriors who know how to fight and won't hesitate to defend each other especially the one known as The Lord Inquisitor, just be respectable and answer any questions asked, ok?

Captain Rainbow Dash: Alright, alright I'll be good besides I trust your judgment Nightmare. Besides I want to see what they look like (Excitement face)

"I am Emperor Draeath. I have come here owing a debt to Nightmareblade, NightmareMistress, and Pinkamena Diane Pie." Draeath said as he drew his Crozius and held it at his side, along with his Bolt pistol in the other gauntlet. He held them at his sides so she would not flip out.

"By the way, I also would just like to add that if I truly wanted to, I could have killed all of you without a second thought." He said as he released the guards from their temporary mind prison. They would feel groggy as F**k due to the psychic manipulations and would want to rest for a while before they could even do much more than talk or sit.

-Lord Inquisitor Joshua Samson, Canterlot.

"Five Terran minutes have passed since we exited this bloody craft; I would have expected a force to come here in their most defended city by now." Joshua thought as he impatiently tapped his armored greave in the hard packed dirt.

"Aye, we should have seen something of em by now; in my realm, they were rather fast responders when this type of stuff happened." Mekrail said, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Jackson spoke, his voice sounding rather demonic due to his Death form. "Here they come...and..." He trailed off as he realized that Rainbow Dash was one of the ones among them.

"Dad...You know that is not mom...right?" Dashing said, trying to get Jackson to snap out of it before they arrived.

"I...I know son...but...I just can't take seeing her alive like this and knowing she doesn't...doesn't remember me." Jackson said, leaning even more on his scythe and seeming even more fragile than he actually was.

Dashing rolled his one eye in annoyance at his fathers foolishness.

"SILENCE! NOW!" Commissar F**k-Law shouted , making everyone stop talking in respect for the eternally angry Commissarist.

Nightmareblade: ELITE GUARDS LINE FORMATION

Guards: (Immediately move into long line, Faces forward no emotion showing)

Nightmareblade: PARADE REST

Guards: (Move to a relaxed but alert position)

Nightmareblade: (Motions for Rainbow Dash to walk forward with him) Come Captain Rainbow Dash it's time to greet our Allies

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Looks at Dashing strangely before shaking her head and following Nightmareblade) So these are the Warriors you mentioned I must say (Looks to each one before a smile breaks out) They have to be the most bad-ass group I've ever seen

(SCENE CHANGE)

Commander Applejack: applebloom, scootaloo go take care of the Elites make sure their ok (watches them go) Alright Emperor Draeath you can put your arms down If Nightmareblade, Nightmaremistress, and Pinky trust you then so will I...I apologies if I seem hostile but not hearing anything from Discord for so long and Chrysalis not sending in any reports about him has us all on edge and seeing a strange being near mah sister and Rainbow Dashes daughter well I think you get the picture (removes helmet to show that her mane is cut slightly shorter with no band holding it then settles on the grounds) So what else do you have to say?

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Rolls over on bed holding a pillow close to her mumbling Telios name a small frown forming as a nightmare began to form)

*Looks at Rainbow Dash ad Nightmareblade* "Where is Emperor Draeath?" Lord Inquisitor Joshua asked.

"Seriously, we would like to know; he should never undertake a mission alone, because if he does he goes into a state of which everything is a game to him without one of us around. He could be toying with someones life and think it nothing more than a game." Mekrail added.

*Tries to avoid staring at Rainbow Dash.* "I...I'll just wait in the Thunderhawk Dashing my son." Jackson said, feeling the very memories of his life in Equestria flashing past him like his old PTSD moments from WW1 and WW2. He walked back into the Thunderhawk, the very flowers he walked past wilting and dying.

*Sigh.* "Sorry Dash, Blade; gotta make sure dad will be alright." Dashing said as he turned around and trotted away to his Dad in the Thunderhawk.

-Inside the Thunderhawk.

Jackson felt nothing but depression grip his soul as every painstaking moment flashed through his mind. He didn't even register his son being there until he was right in his face.

"Jesus Christ son! Never sneak up on a 101st Airborne trooper; that could have been your death. I couldn't bear that son." Jackson said, his head in his skeletal hands; his eyes were mismatched, one flaming like Sombra, the other was his usual Golden pupil. Something that Dashing and he shared, the golden eyes.

"Dad, you have to get yourself together; you were a grown man when she died, I was only one year old and I watched her die in front of me as well. You can't seriously think that you had it worse; I watched her die when I was barely walking and talking." Dashing said, reminding him that he ahd felt the same loss. "It is how you deal with it dad, I chose instead of brooding to find and cure you; my only family left. You are everything to me father, now stop ripping yourself apart ; she is not mom nor would she ever be." He said confidently.

Jackson seemed to be pulled out of his memories with that had gripped him so tightly.

"T...Thank you son. I needed that...very...very much." Jackson said, his voice no longer depressed; rather, he sounded as lively as his normal old self. Dashing beckoned his father to come back out with him; knowing that they would have some questions to answer in a few minutes anyways. Jackson obliged, and the two emerged from the Thunderhawk; Jackson actually appeared to stand taller, his form more menacing and imposing. The cracked bone wings that completed his form were tucked inside his body; ready to be used at will.

"Wait...Where is Telios?" Lord Inquisitor Joshua asked, confused.

-POV Change, Draeath.

"Well, all that is left to say is that I have to go. I must speak with the Princesses immediately." Draeath said, forgetting this was not his universes Equestria. "They must be warned of the Necrons; which I must defeat or your world will die under their deathless armies." He added rather mirthfully as he held up his Crozius.

"Perhaps I can use this to share what I've seen instead." Draeath thought. "Yeah, lets just do that." He added to his own mind as the Crozius powered up. HE held it out to Applejack and fired it once more, this time it was a memory transfer of the last few days in his universe. He the walked off towards the direction of Canterlot as she experienced everything that he had seen and heard from eavesdropping with his psychic abilities; even stuff she probably did not want to see. He sheathed his weapons as he walked, not really anticipating any company of any kind since this was still a solo mission to him.

commander Applejack: (Heavy breathing) wh...what the hell...ugh (collapse from strain on mind)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Nightmareblade: (Frowns slightly) Queen Celestia just received a report from Chrysalis about 20 minutes ago, two of her scouts encountered and were brought down by a strange being that took total control of their bodies and threatened their lives, (looks at Joshua) She is reframing herself from sending her troops after them especially when another scouting group found a mutilated corpse of a discorded manticore, She believes that it is Discords doing but I have convinced the Queens that it's not Discord, anyways the reports say that the path being traveled will head straight to Ponyville

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Ruffles silver wings slightly) A report back has yet to be sent but should be in the next couple of minutes if not already, Hopefully Commander Applejack will be ok we were stationed there to train new recruits, and defend it until Commanders Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress have returned, Ponyville is nothing but a small community now used for supplies and healing the injured

Nightmareblade: Oh my apologies. This is Captain Rainbow Dash of the Canterlot Elite Pegasus unit

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Opens wings with a very slight metallic sound) Yo what's up

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Nightmare continues getting worse, starts out with Pinkamena hearing Telios say that he doesn't really love her cruelly, then moves on to where He is attempting to kill her because she showed him affection, the last one is of her holding Telios close as he dies his head in her lap and blood everywhere all around her everyone was dead the queens, Nightmare and Mistress, everyone she met in the other dimension, forced to watch as Telios's life slipped away causing her to let out and anguish scream of pain and sadness)

"I am aware already of her, blade." Jackson practically spat out.

"Calm yourself dad." Dashing said, getting worried.

Lord Inquisitor Joshua turned to face blade. "That sounds like Draeath alright; as we have said, he is quite unusual if not in the presence of one of us. You perhaps recall how he acted so normal on the ship around us; it was because he knows we are watching him." Joshua said.

"Yes, otherwise; he tends to act a little...Derpy." Mekrail said, trying to keep a straight face.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Emperor's Blood! What is happening in my head? It feels as though half of my mind is being smashed in." Telios thought as he staggered through the bushes and into the town nearby. Luckily, he still knew his way around, and was able to discern where the castle was easily. He fell to his knees; wrenching off the helmet and hacking up blood. He never had this problem before in his life, always perfectly healthy. He forced himself to rise; wiping the blood on his gauntlet as he forced himself onward; he had to get to the castle, he had a feeling that it was the cause of his illness. Arriving at the gates, the already weakened assassin remembered there would be guards to deal with. He felt more blood and a heaving cough fighting at his system; but he forced it back down and made himself battle ready. After peeking around a corner of a nearby building at the gate, he was able to pick out two guards at the gate, and one inside. He, as quick as a night on Calth and just as deadly, charged. Meeting two of the guards head on and knocking them out with well placed punches to several pressure points in their bodies that induced unconsciousness. He turned his attention to the last guard and drew his Exitus pistol; switching it to fire a stun round, he took aim and pulled the trigger. The effect was instantaneous; the guard fell the floor already out. He shot by him with an unnatural speed; and with that he was in the castle. He staggered again and nearly fell to the floor; but, he caught himself on the ancient stone masonry. Steadying himself, he forced himself forwards, his body slowly feeling like it was being assaulted by something Ethereal. He found himself at these rather impressive doors; which did not interest him, he slammed them open and entered the room. He found himself staring at a Sleeping Pinkamena and Nightmare Mistress; with the two Queens likely staring at him in confusion. He tried to speak when he fell over from the sheer pain inside his body. Coughing blood and phlegm; he found the strength to mutter, barely audible.

"Assassin..*Cough*...Telios...Felt...her..*Cough*...anguish...wake...or...death..." He then slipped into unconsciousness. his frothed blood pooling on his onyx colored carapace armor and a little on the floor.

Elite guards: (A strained giggle could be heard)

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Immediately turns around eyes flashing angrily at the 6th stallion at the front of the line) WHAT WAS THAT? DID I JUST HEAR A LAUGH? TELL ME I DID NOT JUST HEAR A LAUGH NOT ONLY IN FRONT OF GUEST BUT IN FRONT OF YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER

Elite guards: (shows no emotion) No Captain Rainbow Dash

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Moves closer to Stallion) ARE YOU SURE? ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE I DIDN'T HEAR A LAUGH FROM YOU

Elite guard: (Sweets slightly and opens mouth to reply but gets cut off)

Captain Rainbow Dash: SILENCE I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU KNOW IT WAS YOU DO YOU THINK I'M A IDIOT? HUH

Elite guard: (shaken) N..no Captain

Captain Rainbow Dash: IF WE WEREN'T HERE RIGHT NOW TO ESCORT THESE GUYS AND ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS I WOULD HAVE YOU FLYING LAPS AROUND CANTERLOT WITH WEIGHTS TIED TO YOUR HOOFS, SO YOU HAVE THEM TO THANK

Nightmareblade: (Calmly places hands on her back) That's enough Captain (looks back at Joshua) My apologies again ever since she had been attacked and lost her wings because of Discord she's been very aggressive to her unit only because she doesn't want them suffering the same fate (Looks across the Elites a small proud smile) And I must admit they have become great ever since (Looks to Jackson) And I apologies to you I did not mean to upset you I was unaware of you knowing her

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Nudges Nightarmareblades leg) But I don't know him how does he know me?

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Continues to hold the now dead Telios her voice hoarse from screaming out Telios's name, only to be shaken and the Nightmare torn apart as she wakes up) Wh..whats going on? What happened? (Looks at door to see Telios) TELIOS?! (Rushes to him ignoring the blood covering her as she lifted him and placed his head in her lab) TELIOS...TELIOS WAKE-UP (lightly shakes him) TELIOS THIS ISN'T FUNNY PLEASE WAKE UP (doesn't notices the Queens leaving) TELIOS PLEASE BABY WAKE-UP DON'T LEAVE ME (Tears begin to flow from her eyes as she hugs Telios closer to her, a slight whimper makes it's way out of her mouth as the pain in her throat stops her from yelling) telios please I don't want to lose you please (Leans forward and kisses his lips) wake-up

"You could say we know each other. I know a lot about her; might even be able to say everything." Jackson said, his depressed voice and slouch returning. He seemed to be slipping into another of his time gap episodes; Dashing could tell that much from the blank look in his one golden pupil eye.

"The one time I get to come to my homeland; and my father gets so mentally F**ked up because he meets an alternate universe version of my mother." Dashing muttered, barely audible to the whole group.

-POV Change, Telios.

Telios found himself waking in a completely different environment; it was just empty fields that stretched on forever in any direction. He still was dress in his armor from the neck down; he even still had his weapons and equipment. He found himself though, feeling as though he was weightless, as though nothing was tethering him to the Earth anymore.

Am I dead? That is on my list of things to never do." Telios said, fear in his voice.

"For now my child, for now." a Mysterious voice said from behind him. No, this voice; he knew it. It was...the Emperor of Mankind. He immediately turned on his heel and kneeled before the greatest man to live.

"Emperor, I am not worthy of your holy presence. Why? Why am I here?" He asked and stated. He felt the armored gauntlet of the Emperor touch his own shoulder guards; leaving him an imprint if warmth and a fatherly love imbued in it.

"Rise my child, it is not your time to go just yet; Your people need you now more than ever, especially one certain pony that even now holds you in your death hour." The Emperor of Man spoke, his voice perfect.

As Telios rose, he felt pain beginning to return to his body. He wanted to sink back to the ground and lay there in the Emperor's warmth forever; but, he knew he could not if he wished to live again. He slowly forced himself to his feet in the spiritual world, his body becoming more solid and changing to his form on the floor. He felt extensive body damage that made him cringe at the life that awaited him. But, he had to try, for her. He finally was able to reach a full standing form, his body felt like dead weight on fire and shot through b several Exitus rifles.

"You made the right choice my son; now, save this world, you and your brothers must save this world or face extinction and the loss of someone you hold over even myself.

-Back in Canterlot Castle.

"His body shuddered as he returned to life once more; all of his senses except his hearing was overwhelmed by pain. All he could hear was Pinkamena crying out for him not to leave. Slowly, with all the physical strength he could muster; he raised his arm to her face and softly caressed it while trying to form words.

"I...I...Wo...Would...N...Never...l...leave...y..yo...you." Telios weakly croaked out. "E...Even in...death...I...could... nev...never leave...yo...you."

Captain Rainbow Dash: uh wow that's...that's confusing I mean you claim to now everything about me and honestly I want to believe you but...(Slightly kicks the ground) It's just something I wasn't expecting to hear

Nightmareblade: (Nods head before becoming alert and grabbing the unknown blade at his side) Captain did you hear that?

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Tilts head) Yea sounds like

Nightmareblade: (quickly turns to side drawing a pure white sword and blocking a short sword aimed at his head) You Discord Assassins are all the same can't keep quiet at all and try to attack at the most inappropriate of times

Unicorn Assassin: (Hisses angrily before jumping back and attempting to swing at Nightmareblade again)

Nightmareblade: (Casually blocks before swinging white blade, it shimmers through the Assassins sword causing it to melt in his magical grasp)

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Spin kicks the Assassin before he could try to escape accidently causing him to land in front of Jackson)

(SCENE CHANGE) Road to Canterlot

Road: (a turned over cart can be seen further down the road a mares scream for help can be heard followed by multiple evil like laughs, a Dead stallions lies to the side his throat slit and a stab wound to the chest as a small yellow coat, red mane filly cries next to him the Mares screams coming from the other side of the over turned Cart)

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens room

Pinkamena: Telios? Telios! you...your ok (clings closer) I thought I lost you, you were so cold and quiet (smiles slightly through her tears) but you came back the thought of being separated from you was tearing me up inside (Leans down to kiss his lips again) I...I love you Telios

Jackson, finally having something to exact his anger and depression out on; picked up the Unicorn by its chest and held him in place, his Skeletal left hand digging through the skin of his victim. Almost like tendrils, his fingers pierced; causing blood to well up and the Assassin to hiss in pain. His voice was no longer like that of himself; instead, it became gravelly and filled with ancient power. Jackson gazed into the Unicorn's eyes as he spoke, his flaming eye swirling with madness uncontrolled, the other a pit of ferociously intelligent darkness and despair, glowering with a slightly red hued pupil from its murky depths. His half smashed midnight black horn swirling with controlled magic.

"You Dare Attack Jackson's wife!" The ancient voice of Death said, cackling madly as his bone tendril hand sank deeper into the Unicorn's chest and actually fused with his rib-cage. Death forced the Unicorn's chest to constrict around his organs so much that they were almost shutting down from the pressure. He slammed his scythe into the ground; it almost instantly left the ground colorless and lifeless as it permeated the soil with death. Now with his newly free hand, he raised it to the Unicorn's horn, stopping at its base.

"First, let us see how 'magical' you really are." He said, a sadistic expression permeating his halved Death form and human form. He slowly applied a stronger and stronger grip to the horn, increasing the pressure on it and making the Unicorn continually his in pain. Finally, when he believed he had it just right; he yanked savagely, the horn flew from its master with a shower of magical energy that should have killed him. But, Jackson stood, taking the full brunt of the blast and nullifying the rest as though he was immune. Now, with the serrated horn in his hand, he held it to the Unicorn's eye and pressed it with a delicate pace. After some time, he forced the horn straight through its eye socket and sadistically laughed as he spoke in the voice of Death.

"An eye for an eye is justice of the most righteous; Death is too good for you, but I will make you hurt so badly that you shall wail for it every time I return." He then suddenly released his skeletal grip through the Unicorn's chest, his hand exiting and there now being a grayish skin with no fur where he had touched to indicate it was fully dead there. He dropped the Unicorn and savagely kicked it over to Rainbow dash; his scythe flying to him from the ground and standing as his walking cane almost, making him appear fragile once more.

"Take this criminal to the dungeons, that shall be the rest of my sentencing; he is to live the rest of his life in the dungeon, and only when he dies may he be released." The ancient voice of Death spoke one last time before releasing Jackson fully and most of the chilling form with his spirits retreat into his body. Jackson stared on in confusion at why they were looking at him so strangely.

"What? What did I do or say?" He asked, genuinely confused.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Of course I would...come *Cough* back. You are the shining light in the darkness and despair that is my life. I...I l...Love you too...Pinkie." Telios said, every word imbued with truth and pure love. He forced himself to a sitting position. He looked into her eyes, pulling her close to him; he gave her a kiss on the lips. He wanted to hold that kiss forever; but, sadly his body needed oxygen to live, and so he pulled back. He had a face that suggested he might have done something wrong.

"Uh...I...hope it is okay, but I...had to uh...knock out some guards...to get here." Telios said sheepishly; bracing for the possible retribution that might be coming his way from his love.

Captain Rainbow Dash: That...was...AWESOME how did you do that? one minute your you and the next your like Death itself passing judgment and...(Suddenly stops as she looks at Jackson in confusion) what did you mean attacking Jackson wife?

Nightmareblade: (Motions for five Elites to take the assassin away, notices that even though their faces are emotionless the slight twitch of their ears and lips shows that they are slightly nervous but ready to jump to attention to protect their Captain and Commander) Well how about we start heading towards the castle, Queens Celetia and Luna would like to meet you and discuss what is going on here

(SCENE CHANGE) Road to Canterlot

Road: (The small filly can be seen walking down the road at a steady pace slight bruising on her side and face, her mother begging her to head to Canterlot for protection, the Discorded Unicorns having stolen everything and raped her before leaving her to die)

Filly: (sniff) Mommy, Daddy why? Why did these happen? (Trips over rock and falls to the ground where she starts to cry

Pinkamena: (Stares blankly before a slight giggle makes it's way out of her mouth) Oh Telios I don't care your here with me now and that's all I care about (Helps move him to bed before remembering Nightmare) I just need you to hold me close Love I..I had to most horrible Nightmare and I just need you near to now your ok

As the group began to walk away; leaving only F**k-Law and his Kasrkins to guard the Thunderhawk, Dashing sighed.

"Dash, let me ask you a question." Dashing said rather bluntly. Seeing her nod in approval, he continued. "Why do you think my name is Dashing? Why do you think I am a Cyan Pegasus and that I come from my Human father Jackson over there?" He asked, pointing between himself and Jackson with his hoof.

"Dashing, you should know that it is not wise to mention our universe in this way; you could break the poor mares mind." Apothecary Selucius whispered to him before passing by and marching up to meet Jackson.

Lord Inquisitor Joshua had noticed a change in Mekrail as soon as they had reminded him of the two Queens. His demeanor had changed in such slight ways that they were almost impossible to pick up on. He ground his teeth in silence, muttering some curses in High Gothic and at the same time he gripped the pommel of his sword even tighter.

"Master Mekrail, what ails you old friend?" Joshua asked, truthfully interested in his brothers problem.

"I really, really do not want to see them again. They burned my city New Terra before my eyes; cast us into Tartarus to battle daemons for ten-thousand years because they feared my abilities to control the Elements alone. They stripped me of everything, and then; they tried to pretend they were sorry about it all after they used my own Elements against me to purify me and burned my armor to my flesh and my flesh from my bones. I was crippled for another millennia and rendered unable to lead my Company and people of Equestria like I should have; all of it is because of them, even when I had nearly given my life to protect them from Discord." Mekrail replied, his voice speaking like hot fire in his anger.

"I am sorry for your loss brother; but, we need their help as much as they will need ours." Joshua said, trying to calm the ancient Space Marine down.

"Aye, and they will betray us just as soon as we vanquish their enemies. If they do so Inquisitor, I shall have the Angels Exterminatus blow this planet apart with cyclonic torpedoes outfitted with virus bombs." Mekrail muttered as he marched ahead with Selucius and Jackson.

-POV Change, Telios.

"I am so lucky to have her." He thought as he laid down on the bed; albeit still rather painfully due to his body's sudden heath issues. Then he got to thinking even deeper. "Why? Why did my body suddenly develop these problems? I was screened not but a week ago by Selucius and he reported nothing out of the ordinary." He drifted from these thoughts back to the beautiful mare that lay beside him. He smiled, watching as she slowly slipped back into sleep; he himself felt rather tired too. He found soon that his eyelids were like lead; and soon he slipped into a deep, meditative sleep.

-POV Change, Draeath.

As Draeath marched onward down the road, he found himself staring at the wreckage of what appeared to have been a convoy of sorts. As he neared, he detected the smell of death in the air and...other things he would rather not speak of. He looked around and found a mare laying in the dirt; she was dead and so was the stallion beside her. Draeath felt a single tear of sadness roll down his cheek at such savagery. He then, sensed something...something alive and only lightly injured just up the road.

Draeath charged up the road, leaving the grisly scene behind as he hastily caught up to the creature in question. It was a young filly that appeared battered and bruised, but not too seriously. As he neared the Filly his eyes went crossed randomly as the bandages over them flew free and blinded him with the daylight; and he tripped up over himself and fell right beside her. He kicked up a small amount of dust and left a small crater next to the filly. It froze; turning around and staring at him, its eyes wide with fear.

He spoke his voice gentle and calming, his eyes still F**ked up from the landing; which added a comical look to his face. "Hold on little filly, ah'm not here to harm ya. Ah found tha wreckage back there an came lookin fer any survivors. Ah guess you could say ah am here to protect ya." He said, his voice lightly tinged with a southern accent for some reason or another. He watched as its fear seemed to melt away; replaced with caution and wariness.

"may-hap ah be privileged to yer name miss?" Draeath asked as he picked himself up and dusted off his awe and fear invoking Chaplain armor.

Captain Rainbow Dash: Well I must admit you kind of caught my attention but I didn't think much of it at the time...but you do look...Familiar, Really don't know why I've never meet you or even heard of you (Goes into deep thought)

Nightmareblade: (Walks beside Mekrail) Mekrail I don't know of what horrors you went through nor do I think I want to (Looks Mekrail in the face) But I promise on my honor as a Rune soldier and Celestia and Lunas Celestial Moon Knight that they will not betray you (Hesitates slightly while looking around Canterlot and what little of the outside fields that can be see) But forgive them if they seem cautious this war has brought many horros

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens bedroom

Nightmaremistress: (groggily wakes up to see Pinkamena sleeping on top of Telios) Oh god please don't tell me they got frisky while they were next to me (Gets up slowly and walks through door still sick from the travel and wanting to lay down in her and Nightmareblades bed)

Pinkamena: (Moves slightly in sleep, her dreams no longer Nightmares but again of spending her life with Telios) mmm Telios

(SCENE CHANGE) Road to Canterlot

Ruby: Uh um R..Ruby sunshine daughter of Cassandra sunshine and Marshall sunshine...(sniffs slightly) Is...is my mother ok? She, she told me to go to Canterlot to get away from the bad unicorns (Moves slightly closer to the Draeath) I..I don't want to be alone (Looks up into Draeaths face slight amount of tears falling down her face)

"Ruby, I...I was sent in your mothers stead to protect you to Canterlot." Draeath flat out lied. "Besides little one, *Ruffles mane.* I don't think I could make it by myself; I think you might actually be the one protecting me." Draeath said, trying to raise Ruby's spirits. He then kneeled down; and in one fell swoop he had picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

He warned sharply. "Ruby, you might want to hold on; this is about to get rough." As soon as he felt the little filly's grip around his neck tighten, he took off at superhuman speeds towards the City of Canterlot; his greaves striking the ground and shaking the immediate area and kicking up large poofs of dust. All the while though, he wondered what Applejack exactly had seen from his vision sharing and what she thought of it all.

-POV Change, Mekrail and company.

*Turns back to Nightmareblade.* "This...You think this is bad?" *Laughs* "This is nothing. I have watched and fought on a thousand worlds; each of them were under assault from the Alien, the Mutant, or the Heretic. Billions of people dying to defend each world, entire cities leveled in a day by artillery or Nuclear weapons. Sometimes, even the taint cannot be stopped; so, we Exterminatus the entire planet, make its atmosphere literally eat itself away because of the mutagen Virus bombs in the cyclonic torpedoes. The worlds atmosphere would then s*** on the world like sludge; and all it takes is one shot from a bombardment cannon to set the entire planet alight and scourge it clean and barren. This war...is nothing compared to the campaigns these eyes have seen." Mekrail said, turning forwards once more to arrive at the castle.

Jackson kept moving forwards, ignoring the things of his past that he recognized so much; and he tried to ignore the fact that 'she' had died here, in the very castle they now approached. The same memory kept playing itself over and over in his head as they neared the gates.

Flashback: Twenty years ago, at the Gala on Jackson's Equestria.

"Hey, I think I am done with everything; now I believe I can have this Gala all to you and me Dash." I said with a huff as my energy began to finally fade after all that I had done today.

"Love! it is good to see you again!" She said in an overly cheerful tone.

But something was not right with my love; I could sense it, even if the others couldn't. There was something off about her; I just couldn't put my finger on it yet. She came over to give me a hug and that was when I noticed what I had been missing; her eyes, they were not the usual beautiful color that they were. I shoved her away suddenly; and she seemed to act falsely distraught about what I had done. The others took notice of this.

"Love, why did you push me away?" She asked in a fearful voice.

"Because; you are not the real Dash, where is she! Tell me you impostor, tell me!" I shouted suddenly; drawing everyone else into this. The impostor Dash's voice changed; it became more gravelly, and ancient.

"Your love is gone; gone forever!" The impostor shouted as she/it cackled madly.

"That…..That is impossible? No…...No way my Dashie is gone." I said with my voice failing at the thought. Then, the impostor finally dropped its disguise; and I saw who it really was.

"Chrysalis! You fiend! You can never leave us ponies alone can you!" Cadence said, realizing who it was. Every one around this Chrysalis got into a battle stance before something happened. First; there was alight and flash, then I looked after having covered my eyes to see Dash laying on the ground. I bolted forwards; and got to her quicker than even thought possible. I got to my knees and listened for her breathing; it was shallow and very fast. She had many deep cuts and bruising on her body; but nothing compared to the fact that her wings had been cut off and her stomach split open.

"Dash? Dash my love my life please stay with me; I can fix this." I said with worry and fear edging into my voice. I forced all my energy and the powers of Sombra himself into healing her; but it was doing no good, the wounds were too deep and life threatening. Dash slowly turned her head and faced me; she coughed very hard and her body kicked spasmodically, but she spoke very slowly.

"J….J….Jackson…...n you….hear me?" She asked. I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting the floor as I held her. "G…...Good…..J….Jackson…..you need to…..to know that…...I…...will always….love….you. I want…..want you to…..to take care…...of our son. Help…...help him grow up…...strong. And get…..get that…..b*** Chrysalis." She said, her eyes filming over and her body slowly stopped kicking out. "Remember that….I...I always will…..love you Jackson…..to the end of d…..yond." With that, her eyes finally closed and never opened again. I sat there stunned for some time; feeling so distraught and angry with myself and I cried openly, the floor was pooled both with tears and blood. I carefully placed Dash down to the ground and I looked upwards to everyone.

"I….love you too sweets; rest now. Rest now." I said in a voice not my own.

I felt a change in my very heart itself; it no longer beat with love and compassion, but with pure hatred and anger. I fell back to the ground as I felt something start to overtake me; all of my hatred and anger was beginning to change me, no it was not just hatred and anger, it was Sombra. I felt my normal golden eye begin to change; it began to catch fire and was soon casting an evil light upon my eye. I felt a pain in my head as something pierced my skin; it soon sprouted out and it was a solid midnight black horn. A flaming crown of darkness soon began to form over my head; and my clothes changed from their bright and colorful uniform to full obsidian battle armor. Dark sigils of death and madness were carved into every place on the ornate armor. A sword forged from pure darkness was sheathed at my waist; and I looked up again to see the looks of fear and curiosity in many ponies, including my son. I stood up and spoke in a gravelly voice not mine nor Sombra's.

"I am King Jackson; lord of madness, darkness, and death! Bow before me or die!" I howled, shattering the very glass and cracking the ancient stones with my voice. The ponies all hit the ground; and I turned around to see that Chrysalis was the only one that stood."

Jackson was shook out of his trance however, when Lord Inquisitor Joshua sighted two crumpled up guardsponies on the ground by the gates.

"By the Emperor, this work looks to be of Telios." Joshua said solemnly as he approached. He also found the only blood on the scene was what appeared to have been hacked up; and Telios' helm was near this blood stain.

Nightmareblade: (Looks to Elites) You three get these guards to the infirmary then report back and take their place take your pick of your partner I want two of you together at all times (Walks over to helm but doesn't dare touch it out of respect for the Assassin) Why would he leave his Helm? And if it's here then where is he and could this blood be his to?

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Moves closer to Dashing) Hey is he Ok (Motions to Jackson)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Ruby: (Laughing hysterically as colors fly past pulling herself closer to Draeath)

(SCENE CHANGE) Ponyville

Commander Applejack: (Opens eyes to see that she is laying in one of the many hospital beds in Ponyvilles main Hospital) What...what is going on how did I...(suddenly gasp and holds head as the memories assault her mind) I...I have to warn the Queens, Discord needs to be put on the backburner for now we have a much worse problem (Stops as one particular memory flashes through her head again causing her to blush deeply) I've been ruined for any other Male (Quickly jumps up and heads to entrance needing to check on her Elites before moving to Canterlot)

(SCENE CHANGE) Near doors leading into the Castle

Rarity: (Stands beside Fluttershy and Twilight, applying lipstick to her lips before pulling out another cigarette) How much longer must we stand her Twilight dear I must make sure Sweetiebelle is alright before heading of for my next mission (Lights cigarette blowing out a small puff of smoke

Twilight: (Makes a face) I really wish you wouldn't smoke so much Rarity

Fluttershy: (Holds Butcher sword slowly running a rag up and down it making it gleam in the sun)

Twilight: They should be here soon Rarity besides your mission was cancelled remember we're to remain here and assist the newcomers (Smiles) oh I hope they don't mind answering some of my questions this is so exciting getting to learn about another realm

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens room

Pinkamena: (wakes up to a sleeping Telios's face) hmm he looks so peaceful (Lightly runs hoof through his hair before kissing his forehead and getting up carefully, smells self and slightly recoils) I need a bath (Heads to bathroom before looking at Telios one more time before smiling slightly and walking into the bathroom and starting the shower)

"He is not dead; but, he is nearby. I can feel that much from hosting Death." Jackson said rather harshly, still affected by the memories of this place and those nearby.

"Aye, there is no way that man would go down; he proved that much." Mekrail said with a slight chuckle at the scene.

"I may know the truth behind that." Apothecary Selucius said to Nightmareblade, causing everyone to turn to him. He took a deep breath through his respirator in his helm; then he spoke. "It is true that Telios never had any medical problems prior; but, he did report this to me on his first check up in my medical bay, a few years ago. In the report he mentioned something about whenever he was really close to someone, he could feel whatever thoughts, conscious or not, of him. If these thoughts were of him being hurt physically or him feeling a certain way it often would affect him so much that it nearly would kill him. Even though he is not even a psyker; I believe that he has the abilities of an Empath, but to an extreme degree. If he senses someone close to him in his heart feels so horrible about him or imagines him to be harmed then he will be, physically or mentally until that thought is gone." The Apothecary took a long pause as he remembered something.

"But, now that I think about it; he has not been close to anyone since the Battle for Calth, in which he lost his wife to the Word Bearers traitor legion. After that he has always been cold and silent; never making any true friendships or otherwise with anyone." Selucius added.

*Mekrail carefully scooped up the helmet, its respirator was filled slightly with coagulated blood; and it had been ripped off forcibly by Telios, his hand prints were on the sides covered in blood. He took the helmet and opened a small cartridge area in the back; removing a small grey object from it. He then activated the cartridge and out sprang a holo-projection; it showed Telios and all that had happened before the helm had been ripped off.

"Well, at least we know everything now." Mekrail said as he reinserted the cartridge before holding the helm with one hand and his bolt pistol in the other.

The Lord Inquisitor then spoke, his voice hard as steel. "Whoever is ahead of us best come out; I would prefer not to end up killing you on accident."

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy: (Walk forward)

Rarity: Oh dear Forgive us Darling but I found it rather rude to interrupt you while you were talking (Crushes used Cigarette before pulling out another)

Twilight: (Pulls another face) seriously another one, you just finished three of those while we were waiting

Fluttershy: (Just watches the company eyes moving from person to person)

Twilight: (Clears throat) Anyways welcome to the Queens Castle my name is Twilight Sparkle and on my left is Rarity (Slightly waves) and Fluttershy to my right (Continues to stare) please follow us to the Queens throne room

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Stares at Jackson a slight worried expression not of fear but of concern and says to herself) He looked so proud when he stepped off that transport of theirs but every time my name is mentioned or we pass a certain Street he looks depressed. Whats wrong with him and why does it bother me so much

(Scene change) Bathroom

Pinkamena: (Stands under the large shower head allowing the water to flow over her mane and body, Sighing as the hot water begins to work out her sore muscles) Hmmm that feels so good (Thinks about Telios again) I wonder if he can give a good message? (Blushes at the thought of him running his hands over her body) Ooohh yeeaaa

(SCENE CHANGE) Road to Canterlot

Road: (A pony could be seen walking down the road a satchel full of food and water for sale yelling out his wares to any houses he may pass before a loud thunder like noise and a large cloud of dirt caught his attention further down the road behind him, each thundering sound causing his body to vibrate)

"Dad, remember...she is not mom. She died twenty years ago at the Gala in your arms. You have to stop being depressed; we need you to be at your best...I need you." Dashing whispered to Jackson.

"You think I don't remember that son?" Jackson said rather harshly. "No, I know that she is gone; there is no way to bring her back a second time, but I still can't bear that here she is alive and doesn't even know me."

Mekrail greeted the others first, his tone formal and respectful. "Hello Miss Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity; I am Mekrail, Master of the Third Company of the Dark Angels Adeptus Astartes."

Joshua continued. "I am Joshua Samson, Lord Inquisitor of the Ordos Xenos of the God-Emperor's holy Inquisition."

Jackson muttered, just loud enough to be heard. "I am Jackson Hardin; Veteran of World War one and two, and former captain of the Crystal Empire."

Dashing seemed rather down after he noticed Rarity. "Now I know what dad meant." He thought. "I am Dashing Jackson Hardin; Captain of Canterlot and son of my father Jackson here." He said, his voice slightly depressed, but almost unnoticeable.

Finally, Apothecary Selucius spoke up; he had been carefully watching this Fluttershy for some time now, studying her. Trying to figure out why she hid behind that wall of stoniness; not even space marines were that bad. "I am Apothecary Selucius of the Third Company Dark Angels; I deal in the healing of the wounded and the tending of the sick and the weak of mind and body."

"Now that we know each other, let us go and meet your Queens." Lord Inquisitor Joshua said, interrupting Mekrail before he could begin to speak. The group continued on into the castle grounds.

Twilight: oh this is so exciting I have so many questions

Nightmareblade: calm yourself twilght let's get them to the Queens before you ask your questions (leads the company into the castle bringing them to a long hall with a large door (stops then yells to the ceiling) SHADOW SQUAD DISMISSED

Shadow squad: (Immediatly fifty unicorns become visible and drop behind Nightmareblade, each one equipped with a modified sniper bolt crossbow their faces are covered by a black mask allowing only their eyes and horns to be visible

Nightmareblade: Luna's idea just in case enemy's make it into the castle ( pushes the doors open then motions the company forward as the elite guards salute as they walk forward) My queens I have returned with our allies

Queen Celestia: (Sits upon a golden throne a picture of the sun behind it, smiles to all but falters when she sees the look Mekrail is giving her)

Queen Luna: (sits on a black throne a picture of a full moon behind it, smiles in excitement at the group)

Queen Celestia: (Walks towards the group) Hello everyone I'm so happy that you were able to come and I hope we can all be friends (Looks again at Mekrail and says sadly) At least I hope we can be friends

Rarity: (Goes for another cigarette before noticing Dashing looking her way, puts the cigarette away and moves closer to him) I must say darling you are one handsome stallion

Fluttershy: (Just continues to watch them never letting one out of her sight for more then 3 seconds)

(SCENE CHANGE) Road to Canterlot

Road: ( The stallion finds himself spinning uncontrollably as the thundering noise and dirt cloud zooms past him causing him to get extremely dizzy and collapse)

(SCENE CHANGE) bathroom

Pinkamena: (Wraps towel around herself as she moves to the large mirrors and begins to comb her long pink hair, after a few seconds she begins to sing softly to a song that just randomly popped into her head) Hold me close throughout the storm keep me close all save and warm, kiss my tears whenever I cry just please baby always be mine ( stops suddenly in confusion) What was that? I don't remember ever hearing that song before (shrugs before removing towel and combing her coat)

(SCENE CHANGE) Road to Canterlot

Ruby: (continues to laugh begging Draeath to go faster)

"Friendship? you wouldn't know the first thing about friendship." Mekrail harshly muttered. "You wouldn't know of the bonds of friendship forged in the fires of war; spanning millions of worlds over millions of years." He continued. "You want to be friends? Try taking a few bolt round for me in war to the chest and then we can talk." Mekrail sarcastically said, the bolt pistol in his gleaming bionic hand gripped even tighter.

Joshua intervened, stopping any further comments. "Apologies, Queens Celestia and Luna; we are truthfully here to find our Emperor and assist you in the destruction of Chaos and the Necrons." Joshua said icily, his distaste of Xenos subtly hidden in his respectful tone.

Selucius continued to carefully observe Fluttershy; he could tell from a thousand years experience that someone or something had seriously affected her mental state. She clearly had not been like this beforehand.

"Are you gonna lighten up and smile young one?" Selucius asked. "Or am I going to have to have to assist you?" He joked.

"Good to see you again Celestia; I haven't seen you since the..." Jackson trailed off as he remembered he was in a alternate universe again.

Dashing appeared extremely nervous as Rarity approached. "H...Hey...Rarity." He managed to weakly stammer.

-POV Change, Telios.

Telios woke from his peaceful dreams to hear running water. He glanced down and found that his armor was extremely encrusted with blood from earlier.

"Damn. Well, I hope they have clothes for me; because I am not staying in my armor for now." He thought as he rubbed his eyes while he sat up. As he glanced about, he remembered that someone had left the shower running in the room off to his left. Telios then stood, and carefully removed all his armor until he was down to his obsidian muscle skin-suit underneath. He carefully arranged the armor before walking over to the room and entering.

-POV Change, Draeath.

Draeath bounded on, the city of Canterlot was in sight far down the road in the mountainside. He began to sing, his voice way out of tune; yet still flowing with the lyrics freely.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

At the end of the song, he was laughing and panting slightly as he stopped below the great city. He then began to think deeply for a moment.

"How am I gonna get up there?" He pondered. "Well, you could always jump. It is like what, only five-thousand feet?" A part of his consciousness asked.

"Eeyup. That is good enough for me." With that, he drew his Crozius and channeled a massive amount of Warp energy behind it. He cast it on the ground and it launched him upwards explosively; all the while he was screaming while laughing.

"HOLD ON YOUNG RUBY!"

Ruby: wwwweeeee we're flying (giggle)

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Queen Celestia: (flinches) O...of course (clears throat) n...now Nightmareblade has informed me that the being who stopped chrysalis's scouts and destroyed the discorded manticore was your emperor who was then heading towards Ponyville now what would he (stops as an Elite runs into the room quickly salutes and passes a letter to Nightmareblade)

Nightmareblade: (Dismisses Elite before reading letter) Hmm it's from commander Applejack (reads some) apparently Draeath left Ponyville after some how placing memories into Applejacks mind, uh (reads further before coughing awkwardly) it appears he had placed memories from when we arrived to when he left...and not all of them were...appropriate (quickly rolls up letter) Anyways it says that he is on his way here but she doesn't know when or how since he has his eyes covered, so (looks to Joshua) when should we expect him?

Queen Celestia: (looks sadly at Mekrail) excuse me sir but if I could talk to you (sad tone) please

Queen Luna: Sister?

Fluttershy: (looks up glaring, before losing her fire and looking sadly away)

Rarity: Why hello handsome hmm you look absolutely define (Flirty smile)

Captain Rainbow dash: (Moves toward Jackson) hey you ok? Do you need to lay down your kinda pale (nervously) I...I can take you to the infirmary if you want that is

Twilight: (sketching detailed pictures of everyone's armor and weapon) so much info

(SCENE CHANGE) bathroom

Pinkamena: (continues to sing song occasionally moving her body to the rhythm, her still damp mane sticking to her face and halfway down her back unaware of her audience)

Mekrail looked rather apprehensive; but, he relented after speaking. "Alright, but you best not betray me." *Emphasizes the long scorch marks going down the right half of his face.* He then followed Celestia, looking back at Luna with a slight smile.

"We can expect him at...actually...I don't know. Without one of us at his side he can go into his state of Derpyness Maximus; making him either fashionably late due to his shenanigans, or very early due to his extreme focus with his alternate personality." Joshua answered.

*Selucius neared Fluttershy before kneeling down to her level.* "Fluttershy, I am a friend. A healer of the scars both on the inside and out. You can trust me." He said, his voice gentle as the nights of Caliban.

"Thanks, but my beauty could not compare to the rare gem standing next to me." Dashing said, a smile on his muzzle as he faced Rarity.

*Pushes Dash away.* "I am fine." Jackson said, blood running from his mouth slightly, his skin ghostly pale. "I am the host of Death; I am going to be pale, and I am going to bleed." He said, his legs giving out slightly as the curse of Death manifested; as it always did for bouts of time.

*Mekrail and Celestia enter another room, out of earshot of the others.*

Mekrail snarled a she spoke, his voice thunderous. "What do you want?" He demanded. "Do you seek to add more scars to my face and have more of my brothers die for you in glorious battle?"

-POV Change, Telios.

*Whistles.* "Looks like heaven sent me an Angel that not only is beautiful, but sings as well." Telios said as he stared at her slender body.

-POV Change, Draeath.

The two landed in the city of Canterlot; the ponies all stopped whatever they were doing as Draeath and Ruby landed, creating a crater in the cobbled road.

He smiled. "Hello ponies of Canterlot; I am Draeath, and this is Ruby Sunshine." Waves to the frightened and curious ponies as he rose out of the crater to full height. *Wipes rubble off right shoulder guard.* "Well, time to go." Hops out and rushes off to the castle; pushing pony's and guards out of the way as he charged to the castle through the streets.

Queen Celestia: (flinches again a sad and confused look crosses her face) add scars? Die for me in battle, Sir I have no Idea what your talking about I only wish to know what it is that I have done to cause so much hate (Notices that he is about to leave) Sir please...may I see? May I see what you know that has brought so much hate directed at me? May I see the moments that has destroyed any chances of trust between you and me, May I see what it is that I must do...to earn your friendship

(SCENE CHANGE)

Ruby: (Squealing with laughter before a loud rumble comes from stomach) Um mister Draeath I'm getting hungry can we get something to eat soon?

(SCENE CHANGE) Bathroom

Pinkamena: (Quickly turns to see Telios) T...Telios! uh...um how...how long were you standing there (Bright blush before sudden ting of pain comes from her back leg reminding her that she needs to check on her wound under the surprisingly dry wrappings around her back leg) oh that smarts

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Fluttershy: (looks up at Selucius before gently grabbing his hand and pulling him to a small door on the other side of the throne room, pushes the door open to show that it is a green house attached to the castle, it is filled with all sorts of plants and some creatures who can come in and out as they please, tugs slightly and begins to walk down a stone cut path leading to several headstones surrounding a smaller one that said "Momma's little angel")

Rarity: Oh my handsome and a charmer I must say I have never had such good company of a male before you must tell more about yourself (smiles with a small blush)

Captain Rainbow Dash: Wh..whoa hey what happened...(all concerned before what he says registers) host of Death like the grim reaper? (Stunned face before smiles brightly) That's so cool (Notices blood) ah your bleeding are you sure there's nothing I can do?

(SCENE CHANGE) Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress's bedroom

Nightmaremistress: ugh so much dizziness (Notices Nightmareblades open chest that is always locked but for some reason open) Hmm what's in there (Walks over to chest to notices that it is filled with all the candy that Nightmareblade tries to keep away from her) Wh..my candy? This is where he hides it...(Starts to go into rant about evil boyfriends who take and hide their sweet girlfriends candy before a sudden hunger over takes her) I haven't had any candy in a while...hehehe candy time (Dives into candy)

"You want to know what happened?" Mekrail asked. "Very well, I shall show you then." Suddenly, Mekrail surged forwards and grabbed Celestia's horn; he drained a small amount of magical energy before casting a psychic attack, knocking both of them into his mind.

He showed events from his mind; the defense of Ponyville from World Eater invasion; the hells of war and the loss of most of his Company. He showed his rage at losing his only father figure from the Chapter, Librarian Trayclian. He showed the final battle in the ruins of Ponyville; where three companies of Dark Angels and Krieg's finest guardsmen died by Pony Cultists and Khorne Berserkers. He revealed the near death he suffered in the battle for Canterlot; where he learned to wield all the Elements alone and killed Discord. The seed of Taint discord planted; which only grew after he and his company were thrown into Tartarus by Celestia. He remembered emerging many years later; with a legion of Damned marines and corruption in his body and mind. He watched as he walked back into the city his original 100 marines had built with their hands burned down and ripped to ruins. Bodies of men, women and children littered the streets. Guardsmen and Space marines lay among the bodies with Celestia's guards mixed in. Rubble was all around, and small lakes of blood had formed in the streets. He remembered the anger and pain; the loss as he realized he had been betrayed utterly. His legion felt this power as well, and they were beserking. He found one of his marines that miraculously was still alive; his arm was disintegrated and his armor melted to his skin.

"S...She did...this...She...betrayed...us. Please Master...Mekrail..kill her...for us...for the billions that died here." The marines body gave out as he delivered this last message to New Terra's old master.

Finally Mekrail released Celestia from his mind. He calmly sat back and waited for a response as he gripped his bolt pistol even more tight.

-POV Change, Selucius.

As Selucius gazed at the headstone; he was reminded of his son who he had watched die from a Chaos assault on Cadia; his homeworld.

"I...Know the pain you feel...this has reminded me of when I watched my son die before my eyes, helpless to save him because I did not know how to treat his wounds." He kneeled down as he gazed into her eyes through his helmet. "you should never let your trauma define who you are; After all of my grief and sadness and despair, I was ready to kill myself; but Mekrail, he saved me. Gave me a purpose. Fighting for the Legion as an Apothecary to save countless lives and made my life worth something again. Never let despair catch you; it is a pit that leads only to more despair and eventually death." Selucius said as he stared off in silence.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"...Fine...I suppose if it will get you off my back, i'll *Cough*go to...the med bay." Jackson said, managing a slight smile at her doggedness to help him. "And yes, Death I do possess; yet even with his strength I am weak." He added a she coughed another light amount of blood and phlegm on his Military uniform.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Oh please my dear; I would rather hear about you instead. I am not as interesting as I appear." Dashing said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Sweets, I've been standing here for ages; listening to your beautiful voice." Telios replied happily till he saw the slight tinge of pain in her expression. "What? Is your leg bothering you again love?" Telios asked as he moved to her; ready to help.

-POV Change, Draeath.

"Alright Ruby my dear, what exactly would you like so I can get it for you?" Draeath said as he continued to move through the city.

Ruby: (Taps her chin with her hoof) Hmmm (suddenly brightens up) Oh I know mommy said that there's a really old pony who moved here during the war and has a funny agsaint...asquint...(Puffs cheeks slightly) he talks funny anyways he's supposed to make the best daffodil sandwiches in the world, he owns a small sandwich shop that's just a few hoof steps away from the castle gates...(gets sad) Oh but I don't have any bits to pay for it

(SCENE CHANGE) Bathroom

Pinkanmena: Oh its nothing really (Smiles through the pain) I...guess I just moved it wrong, (smiles sheepishly while rubbing leg, then tries to change the subject) So you think my voices is beautiful?

(SCENE CHANGE) Green house

Fluttershy: (Stares at head stone before turning to face Selucius tears welling up that threaten to overflow before turning back to the headstone and kissing it gently) No matter what happens you'll always be my little angel (Finally allows months worth of tears and anguish pour from her, her soft cries calling out to the hearts of all who would listen)

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Nightmareblade: (Talks to Joshua) So tell me if you will what was the worst he's ever done when he goes as Mekrail put it Derpy

Queen Luna: (Stares at Joshua noticing how he holds himself around others)

Rarity: Oh my and a gentlecolt you sir are just full of surprises, (clears throat) I guess there are a few things I can tell you, (Mischievous look) But some may cost you something in return

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Helps Jackson up) Come on big guy you need a bed and something good to eat while I find something for that cough (Directs him to the infirmary)

(SCENE CHANGE) Small room

Queen Celestia: (Stares wide-eyed shocked beyond believe about what she had seen and heard, Looks to Mekrail seeing how tense he is before collapsing to the floor gasping for breath as tears run down her face) H..how? Why? why did she...did I do that, Why did I do all of that? All those innocents...all those lives (Tries to curl up into a small ball) The pain the suffering I...I caused all of it...I...I (more sobs leave her as she tries to speak) You...you have every right to hate me you suffered so much because of...me my very presence causes you nothing but anger and pain (Finally the sobs become to much forcing her to stop and attempt to hide away from Mekrails stare by curling up further using her wings as a type of blanket)

(SCENE CHANGE) Armored train

Commander Applejack: (Sits and stares out a cars window as her Elites attempt to sleep more from their ordeal, Applebloom and Scootaloo sitting next to her using her lap as a pillow) I'm on my way my Queens (remembers particular memory again, slightly blushes) And I've got a head to bash in

Mekrail watched in silence for a moment. "Hate...Hate is something I do not feel. Rage yes; but hate? No." Mekrail said, sliding his Bolt Pistol into its holster on his thigh armor. "You should in truth know this young Alicorn; I do not hate you, nor would I ever. Though my life is filled with Pain and Rage I have never blamed you for it truly was Discord orchestrating the entire thing from the beginning." *Moves Celestia's wing to look into her eyes; his own were rather soft and calm.*

"Rise young one; I believe our friends may end up looking for us, likely believing something entirely different has happened." Mekrail joked, his eyes with their old gleam of humor as he extended his Bionic arm out for her to take.

-POV Change, Selucius.

"I know that grief hurts, but by holding it back you only hurt yourself more my friend." Selucius said, offering a sympathetic ear as he removed his helmet and cradled it in his arm; revealing a weathered face riddled with battlefield scars. He had a short brown buzz cut; His eyes were a deep blue. tears of blood were rolling down his craggy features.

"Do not be afraid to allow yourself to cry little one; I am here to listen and help in any way I can." He said, feeling the tears of blood that rolled down his cheeks. This was his personal scar, to bleed others emotional pain since his fight with the Khornate Daemons that had killed his son and mutated him so horribly. The more he bled, the better they felt; and the worse he felt. But, as a Space marine he could never allow such pain to manifest in his physical expression or form.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"Well, there was the Incident on Holy Terra where he literally crashed our fortress monastery into the side of the Imperial Palace just to ask the God-Emperor of Mankind how he was doing. He in the process killed one-hundred Adeptus Custodes to get to him; the finest space marines ever made they were. When he came back to the helm he told me these exact words."

"I just don't know what went wrong."

"You tell me if you think that is Derpy enough Commander Nightmareblade." Lord Inquisitor Joshua said, noticing Queen Luna's gaze, yet saying nothing about it.

-POV Change, Jackson.

As Jackson walked to the Infirmary; he couldn't help but think of the time 'his' Dash had made such a fit about him having the same problem at work one day. It brought a light smile to his face and a chuckle to his lips as he entered the room and found the three guards laying unconscious in nearby beds. He decided to ignore them and went over to one, laying in it carefully as to not wake the sleeping guards.

"*Cough* I wonder...This World...No...I could never...*Cough* Do such a thing." Jackson thought, waiting and thinking.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Well then my flawless diamond; perhaps you might be able to tell what that cost might be." Dashing said, his voice matching his naughty look.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Of course I find it beautiful; your voice is as smooth as Calth's nights, and as exotic as the flowers of Macragge." Telios said, his eyes twinkling with delight.

-POV Change, Draeath.

"Ruby...we will work something out. I am sure we will." Draeath said, a smile on his face as he set off at a rather leisurely pace this time to find her this mysterious pony near the gates.

Nightmareblade: (stares at Joshua silently the words I just don't know what went wrong going through his head) Uh (coughs) well uh (Body shakes slightly) If...if you would excuse me for a minute (Quickly leaves area body continuing to shake before chuckles could be heard)

Queen Luna: (Studies Joshua more closely seeing key points in stance, and figure that points to him being a leader)

Twilight: (Continues to sketch and take notes)

Rarity: Oh my (Thinks quickly) How about this when giving time, a date to settle some questions (Moves closer) a Night time stroll for more (Really close) and perhaps if I'm not being to fast a night to ourselves for the last bit (Leans close enough to almost kiss him before pulling back teasingly) But until then I could answer any other questions you have my dear

(SCENE CHANGE) Small room

Queens Celestia: (Reaches out to him hesitating slightly when remembering that this was the arm that was gone replaced by something else) I...I should still apologies even if it means nothing (Looks Mekrail in the eye before taking his hand) I'm sorry for everything

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Pushes a small cart into the room a medium sized bowl of steaming stew sitting beside a small bottle of pills and a cup of water and tea) Now I couldn't find any nurses because they must have left to change shifts with the ones in Ponyville (Stops cart and hands Jackson the pills and water) but I thank I'm good enough for the job (Smiles slightly as she reaches into the carts drawer and pulls out some soft tissue before carefully wiping Jacksons chin of any and all blood, then steps back proud of her work) There clean (Motions for him to take pills) now you take those and eat some stew (sorry look) I sorry if it doesn't have any meat in it (blushes slightly before turning towards the door) I have to go check on the guards outside I'll be back in ten seconds flat (Smiles then flies out door thinking to herself) I hope he doesn't mind that I made that stew all the cooks were gone and stew Is the only thing I can make that's good

(SCENE CHANGE) Green house

Fluttershy: (Continues to cry) Th..they were the world to me and...and he took them away he took everything away, why? what did they do to deserve this? (the tears came freely but slowly began to lighten)

(SCENE CHANGE) Bathroom

Pinkamena: (Smiles and blushes) hehe wow I didn't know I could sing a song I've never heard before that good (forgets about leg and gets up to move to Telios before a much more painful sting causes her to flinch and stumble towards him)

(SCENE CHANGE) Canterlot

Ruby: (looks around in excitement trying to spot the shop her mother always talked about before noticing an old grey pony with a cutie mark of a sandwich with a blue white and red flag sticking out of it cleaning tables outside a store) Hey Mister Draeath I think that's him right there.

"That, I can do." Dashing said, smiling.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"Now where did everyone go exactly?" Joshua thought as he glanced about and only saw Dashing. His expression subtly started to anger; but, just as quickly as it did, you could see it stop and here him muttering. "I am an Inquisitor, I do not get angry."

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"No necessity to apologize Queen Celestia; I already forgave you." Mekrail said, a laugh on his lips. "What, afraid of a little Necrodermis?" He asked, deciding now was not the time to mention that she was the cause of his arm loss.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Well i'll be damned." Jackson thought as he finished the pills and began eating the stew. "This stuff is better than what we used to have on the southern front of Africa in World War II." Jackson said, thoroughly enjoying it.

-POV Change, Selucius.

"Do not worry little...one...I...am here...for...you." Selucius stammered, the blood tears had leaked down his bone-white apothecary armor and were staining his battle robes and the armor crimson. He was certainly feeling weaker; considering his slur of his speech. "This is a blessing as well as a Curse; made for me to ease the suffering of others with my own." Selucius thought as he felt his two hearts beating even slower and slower as the blood flowed out.

-POV Change, Telios.

With his lighting fast reflexes, Telios caught her before she could fall over; his face one of concern. "Pinkie, you need to really get off of that leg and rest like Apothecary Selucius ordered." His voice was rather stern as he helped her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

-POV Change, Draeath.

Draeath strode calmly up to the elder pony. "Hello my friend; I am Draeath, and I have come here hoping that you could help me with the matter of feeding this little filly here." Draeath said respectfully as he gestured to Ruby Sunshine.

Old Pony: (Squints up at Draeath and speaks in a French accent) why hello there your big for a stallion you saying you need some help? (Looks over to Ruby) So your hungry? (Thinks for a minute before smiling) well sure come on in I have all kinds of sandwiches lettuce, tomatoes, celery, asparagus, even some meat based items and of course my all time famous daffodil, well come on in and I'll get started (Motions for them to follow)

(SCENE CHANGE) Small room

Queen Celestia: It's just a little strange when we lose a limb it's gone there's no replacing it unless your a unicorn and even then it's just magic...(Reaches out and gently touches hand) you must be very strong to go through so much (smiles slightly) I am glad you don't hate me...even if I hate myself right now (clears throat and has a sudden thought) um if I my ask do you perhaps know a person by the name Telios the assassin?

(SCENE CHANGE) Green house

Fluttershy: (Sniffs slightly before noticing Selucius) Oh oh my what happened why are you bleeding? (Gently touches face) Why is blood coming from your eyes? Oh..oh dear we have to get you some help

(SCENE CHANGE) throne room

Queen Luna: (Approaches Joshua) You hold yourself well for someone in a foreign land But seeing the armor you wear I have no doubt that you have seen more then I ever have or ever will

Rarity: Splendid well then how about...(Suddenly remembers Sweetiebelle ) Oh dear I forgot all about my sister she must be worried, Um if I may ask can you escort me to my room I really need to check on my sister

(SCENE CHANGE) Bathroom

Pinkamena: (Leans against Telios slightly flinching) I...I now love but I really needed a bath (Looks him over and notices he isn't wearing his armor, blushes before asking) I...if you want we could both take one even though I already had one if that's ok

(SCENE CHANGE) Train station

Commander Applejack: (watches as her Elites help each other to the barracks, Scootaloo and applebloom beside her) Ok girls lets go (Stomachs rumble) uh lets go to mister Gray manes first I'm really hungry

Scootaloo: Hey Applebloom what's up with Applejack she's been acting funny ever since she woke up at the hospital

Applebloom: I don't know she keeps mumbling something about bashing someponies head in and something else about ruining her for some other guys what ever that means

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Walks through the door leading to Infirmary to see Jackson eating the stew) Good huh again sorry there's no meat I didn't know where they store it for the griffon diplomats (Not realizing that she had admitted to making the stew)

"Excellent my friend; thank you." Draeath said as he followed the ancient stallion in to his shop. "By the way friend, I never caught your name." He said as he set Ruby down.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"I will admit at first it felt strange; my new bionic arm was gripping much tighter and was less flexible than my old hand, but with time you learn to cope with it. I did suffer pain and anguish form the one who took it; she was possessed by a Chaos Demon lord that I had to slay form her mind and body. She was very powerful indeed; even without the Daemon she was a capable and confident leader." Mekrail said, hinting rather at who this person was "And Telios? What of that old Assassin friend of mine? He is actually missing right now." Mekrail said, thinking once more about his old friend.

-POV Change, Selucius.

"What? Me?" Selucius asked. "Do not presume to worry about me; all that matters is you feeling better." He weakly said as he rose to his feet; wiping the blood off of his face and placing his helmet back on. He glanced about slowly, rubbing his eyes as they readjusted from the incident.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"War my lady, war. Wars the likes of which spanning dozens of worlds with billions of Imperial servants all fighting and dying. I have fought Xenos the likes of which even the hardiest of Space Marines would back down from; I have sentenced entire worlds to death to save countless others. War is all I know from a thousand years of life; all my people know It is our pledge and craft; to hunt the Xeno that dares defy us relentlessly and destroy them wherever they may hide." Joshua said, feeling his hatred boil to the surface for a moment as he remembered the Eldar attack on his homeworld that killed his parents.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Very well my lady, let us go and check up on this young Filly." Dashing said as he took up alongside her to escort her.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Why not? I needed to get out of that bloodied armor anyways." Telios said, smiling at his young love.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Well by golly girl. You made this?" Jackson said, his smile outweighing his surprise. "This has to be honestly the best food I've had in years Dash."

(SCENE CHANGE) Outside Rarity's and Sweetiebelles room

Rarity: (Goes to push open door before hesitating and sighing sady) Forgive me dearie but you may not get much of a response from her...(Gently pushes door open to show Sweetiebelle laying in the bed still sleeping) ever since the incident in Ponyville she has refused to wake up, no matter what the doctors or I do she won't wake up (Gently rubs Sweetie's mane)

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: Wh..(Realizes that she admitted to making the stew) Oh uh yea (Puts on brave face while blushing) Well it wasn't that hard I mean I can at least make a good stew (Mumbles) since I'm not good at cooking other stuff...so what do you like about it?

(SCENE CHANGE) Green house

Fluttershy: Oh my are you sure, I mean it looked painful and you helped me so much right now

(SCENE CHANGE) Small room

Queens Celestia: (Walks out of room with Mekrail) well while I was in my room with my sister after Nightmareblade had returned with Pinkamena and Nightmaremistress, another human had entered, he was panting and bleeding, He looked like he was looking for something and when his eyes stopped on young Pinkamena...he said something about feeling her anguish and pain and said to wake or die, before we could see if he was ok Pinkamena woke and immediately latched onto him and began begging him not to die, we left the room to give her some space

(SCENE CHANGE) Sandwich shop

Ruby: (Looks around at all the foreign items and pictures each showing the old ponies many achievements)

Gray mane: Hehehe Just call me old mister Gray mane (looks back at Mekrail squinting again) I must say sonny your the biggest stallion I've ever seen (walks behind counter that is separated into two sections one being for herbivores and the other for carnivores, while in the middle was a small mix for omnivores) So what will it be

Ruby: Hey Mister Gray mane are you ok? Your squinting your eyes a lot

Gray mane: Oh hehehe I'm partly blind youngin (Picks up two knifes much to Rubys worry) but I don't need eyes to do my craft (Rapidly spins knifes around before tossing them up and catching them again when they fall) So again what will it be

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Queen Luna: (Looks around) Oh looks like we're the only ones here now (some how Twilight had snuck off to go over her notes, Looks back at Joshua) please would you tell me about some of your many battles?

(SCENE CHANGE) Bathroom

Pinkamena: (Pulls back slightly, smiling at Telios, moves to shower and turns it back on adjusting the water just right) Watch me Telios watch your girl (Steps into shower allowing the water to cascade down her body her mane covering her back and part of her face as she looks at Telios a small smile on her face) Telios? will you hold me?

"Allow me if you will my dear; something my father taught me before he disappeared so long ago." Dashing asked. Seeing her nod, he walked over to the bed and stood as still as Death.

He began to speak, in the ancient language of power that is the words of Death. To those never having heard it, it would seem like a bunch of gibberish. His eyes glowed with power, his aura was grey, His fur turned a deathly white; his blonde mane had became grey and thin. His armor became obsidian, with his war helm plumed by bristled filled with the blood of the damned.

"Ξυπνήστε το παιδί μου, ο χρόνος για τον ύπνο γίνεται." (Wake my child, the time for sleeping is done.)

"Sleep όχι, ο θάνατος δεν έχει εντολή να πάτε σε ατελείωτες ύπνο σας." (Sleep not, Death has not commanded you to go to your endless sleep.)

"Πολλοίπεριμένουν την επιστροφή σας μικρό, αυξάνεται και πάλι για την αντιμετώπισή τους." (Many await your return little one, rise again to meet them.)

After he was done, Dashing felt truly weak. many who had ever tried speaking the words of Death instantly burned up from the sheer power that was imbued into them. He only survived because he was the son of Jackson, Death's host. His body and armor flickered back into its normal self; his aura was gone and his one eye was normally golden once more.

He mumbled before passing out himself. "She...Will...Wake...Now." Wit that, he fell over on his side and was already snoring.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Sweets, I like everything about it." Jackson said. "how did you get it to taste so good anyways?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

-POV Change, Selucius.

*Begins walking before lack of blood to his legs makes him stumble.* "Emperor Dam**t!" He shouted as his full armored might fell on the ground, indenting it slightly. "Actually, I may need some help for now. My legs are receiving nearly no blood form my primary and secondary heart." Selucius admitted sadly.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Yeah, those two became lovebirds the after a short while on my Emperor's ship, which I forgot is actually above us in the Atmosphere." Mekrail said, revealing the Angels Exterminatus' location as he came back to the group.

-POV Change, Draeath.

Draeath did not want to frighten the filly or give up that he was actually a superhuman warrior. "I suppose If you could I would like to have *Glances down the bar lines.* I'll have a Daffodil sandwich Mr. Greymane my friend." Draeath said. "What do you want little one?" He asked Ruby.

-POV Change, Joshua.

'Very well my lady, I suppose I shall begin with the battle for Macragge." Joshua said with a smile as he recalled the ancient battle with the Tyranids.

-Flashback, Macragge, the Polar Defense fortress.

"Move it Ultramarines! in the name of the Emperor they must not take this fortress!" A younger, less bionically enhanced Inquisitor shouted. This was none other than Joshua Samson; he was there holding the line desperately with the Ultramarines famed first company. They were fighting and killing; in the thousands the abominations fell to their storm bolters. Their bodies piling high on the walls and enabling the Termagaunts to climb to meet them in battle. Bloody was it when they reached the top, Hacking and slashing; smashing and blasting. Joshua found himself back to back with the Veteran Sergeant Lucian Ventris. They were both out of ammo and they were surrounded as their brothers were the same.

"It has been an honor Inquisitor Joshua." Ventris said as he readied his powerfist; it crackled with deadly energy. Joshua drew his Chainsword, an Ancient relic of Fenris; made with the finest teeth, it could cut as good as any powersword and much more brutally. He pressed the activation stud and the blade flared to life, whirring and shrieking as it wanted to taste the blood of the enemies of man.

"No Sergeant, it has been an honor to fight with you." Joshua said as they readied for their final battle. As the two let loose a powerful warcry together they charged, singing gloriously in battle a rousing hymn from the dawn of the Imperium that the other Terminators took to with gusto.

"We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood

We killed the dragon

In glory we return, our destination's end

We slayed the dragon!

No more living in fear it's time to raise our king.

We made it happen we're the chosen ones!

We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood

We killed the dragon

We're the chosen ones!

Riding through thunder and lighting once again

We slayed the beast we brought an end

Now we have left the kingdom of the damned

Heroes of the day, legends forever!

We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood

We killed the dragon

We're the chosen ones!

It seems to me like a journey without end

So many years, too many battles

We've finally arrived, now we're standing at the gates

Heroes of the day, legends forever

In glory we return, our destination's end

We slayed the dragon

No more living in fear it's time to raise our king

We made it happen we're the chosen ones!

We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood

We killed the dragon

In glory we return, our destination's end

We slayed the dragon

No more living in fear it's time to raise our king

We made it happen we're the chosen ones!

We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armor stained with blood

We killed the dragon!"

Joshua decided to end the tale there; he would rather not tell of the death that occurred to the men under his command to hold that line.

-POV Change, Telios.

*Steps into shower, feeling the warm water gently hitting his body.* "Of course i'll hold you my love." *Sighs in bliss.* Telios said as he pulled Pinkamena close to his chest.

Pinkamena: (Leans head on Telios chest listening to his heart beat before recalling his state of character when she saw him) Telios how did you get so hurt earlier?

(SCENE CHANGE) Green house

Fluttershy: (Carefully helps Selucius up making sure he is balanced before helping him leave the green house) Come on lets get you somewhere where you can rest

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: (blushes) uh well...(Leans closer) Listen don't tell anypony ok but (Looks at the sleeping guards before looking at the door then back to Jackson) I...I have a secret garden, I started it a couple of years before the Discord incident and have been ever since (Motions to the bowl) everything in my garden is all natural no growth formula or chemicals (blushes again) It's kind of weird I didn't want to do something like that for so long and then suddenly I wanted to start one like literately I was just lying on a cloud and suddenly I wanted a garden

(SCENE CHANGE) Rarity and Sweetibelles room

Rarity: Darling? (Rushes over and starts moving Dashing onto the bed) Oh...my...your...heavier...then...you look (Finally gets him onto bed, about to leave for help when a small voice called out to her)

Sweetiebelle: Sis? where are we?

Rarity: (Turns sharply at Sweetiebelle) Sweetie! your awake (Pulls the confused filly into a massive hug tears running down her face as she looks happily at Dashing) I don't know what you did or how you did it but thank you and when you wake up I'll give you anything you want

(SCENE CHANGE) throne room

Queen Luna: Fascinating the thrill of battle, the massive movement of your men, the thundering pounding of thousands of soldiers feet, please you must share more

(SCENE CHANGE) Sandwich shop

Ruby: (looks over all of the different combinations before making her decision) Um If its ok mister I want a Daffodil sandwich too please

Graymane: (Smiles before pulling out the needed ingredients before rapidly moving everything around until two perfectly made Daffodil sandwiches lay sitting before Ruby and Draeath) there you go that will be two bits

(SCENE CHANGE) 10 minutes away from sandwich shop

Commander Applejack: (Keeps mumbling about perverted emperors and how they ruin a girls love life)

Scootaloo, applebloom: (watch Applejack wondering watch she was going on about

(SCENE CHANGE) walking into the throne room

Queen Celestia: (Giggles slightly) young love its always nice to hear something nice going on, so you have a large ship in space?

"An ability I have not felt in years. *Deep breath as he looked in Pinkamena's eyes.* "This ability allows me to feel the thoughts of those that have gotten very close to me; not only that, but these thoughts can physically affect my body depending on what they are." Telios said.

-POV Change, Selucius.

"Thank you. Usually it is me doing this for another brother." Selucius said with a chuckle as he kept his full armor's weight off of Fluttershy's body.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Well, that is certainly something I remember about you now that I think about it. You always were growing things back then..." Jackson said, accidentally speaking his thoughts aloud.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing mumbled in his sleep. "A...Date...Would be...Nice." He then dipped back into deep sleep.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"I suppose the tale of Pavonis might suffice." Joshua said, recalling the time he had helped bring the Heretical Kasimir De Valtos to justice for waking the Nightbringer; an Ancient C'tan god that had been entombed under the surface for millions of years.

"Kasimir, you Damn traitor! Waking Xeno Gods! I will kill you!" Joshua howled as he charged forwards into the underground chambers of the Necron Tomb. He was leading a squad of the finest Ultramarines from the Fourth Company. Pasanius Lysane at his side; this beast of a man was dressed in power armor cobbled form salvaged Terminator armor, he was that massive. To his left was Captain Uriel Ventris, son of Sergeant Lucian Ventris. The last was Veteran Sergeant Learchus. The four roared in primal battle rage and charged, slashing into the deathless activating Necrons with unbridled fury. They would be cut down and destroyed; turning to another they would soon see that they had rebuilt themselves before their eyes. They continued hacking and slashing through the waking Necrons, trying to reach Kasimir and Archon Kesharq of the Dark Eldar. Finally, they saw the tomb; it was slowly sinking into the ground and was being replaced by long, tattered robes of pure darkness. Skeletal hands reached out and pulled this form o shadows upwards; its eyes were a sickening yellow and were filled with a haunting madness. All the while, they could feel the thoughts of the Nightbringer; this creature, trying to corrupt their minds with visions of all the slaughter in the universe. The Space marines felt sickened, but fought on. An Empath like Joshua was literally straining every fibre of his being to not fall to the ground and retch and rip his eyes out to end his existence. After battling through Necron Pariahs and the dark Eldar themselves, they came face to face with the Nightbringer. Joshua watched in horror as Pasanius Charged into the reaper; who merely raised his dirt encrusted scythe and sliced, cutting his arm straight off and leaving the stink of death in the chamber. Surprisingly, this did not deter the Ultramarines, who fought doggedly on; even with the Necrons reforming around them and the Nightbringer mentally and physically assaulting them. Joshua noticed something peculiar, a little piece of the Necron liquid metal was pulsating and flowing on the top of the tomb. He charged for it, his power knife in hand. The Nightbringer reacted to this by bringing its scythe up and slashing Joshua's right leg off, already the stump began to feel cold and dead. He fell to the floor, blood leaking from ruined arteries; he crawled forwards through the pain, surprising it with his psychic abilities. He felt powerful psychic waves being sent up from it into space, and he knew it was bringing something even worse here. As he grabbed the object; its psychic waves were interrupted, actually forcing it into him and burning his very armor. He held the object up and put the knife to it; his voice was threatening as the Nightbringer approached.

"You want me to destroy this?" The Nightbringer halted. "I did not think so; without this, you will never have your ship and will never leave this planet." Joshua hissed as he began to cut the object. He watched as the Nightbringer began to fade away at his threat, never to return to this planet. AS the Inquisitor bled, he watched as Kasimir tried to escape through the entrance to the tomb.

*Joshua drew his bolt pistol, it swayed as he lost more blood.* "The Emperor hereby judges you guilty of Heresy of the Highest degree. The sentence to earn your salvation is Death." The sound of the bolt echoed off of the Necrodermis walls as it shot forwards, piercing Kaismir's chest and dropping him to the ground. Joshua slowly felt his vision fade as the Ultramarines came over to his side. He wouldn't make out the words, but he knew he was being moved.

-POV Change, Draeath.

*Roots around under his breastplate.* "I was sure I kept some Equestrian bits on me for such an occasion." He thought. *finds two shining gold bits and pulls them out. Hands the bits over to Greymane. "Here you are my friend, I believe this should cover it." Draeath said, happily eating the sandwich as he watched Ruby do the same. He kept thinking. "She probably has no family to go to; what can I do? Should I watch over her as my own for a while or try to find her remaining family?" He pondered this as he ate. "I suppose i'll treat her as my own for now; I always wanted a kid anyways." He thought as he looked to Ruby again. *Ruffles the filly's mane.* "Hey my little sunshine. Do you have any other family that you can remember?" He asked.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Yes, The Angel's Exterminatus. A Fortress Monastery Class Battleship; the finest ship of her line, only rivaled by the Rock; or as I know it the Tower of the Angels. She is capable of laying waste to entire systems; taking on fleets of the finest enemy warships, and can carry many of the largest and most devastating weapons of Mankind. At the moment we have an Entire Regiment of Krieg's Finest Kasrkins, entire armored regiments, My Dark Angels company, and the ships crew of five thousand. " Mekrail answered.

Pinkamena: (Pulls back) So...so any negative thoughts can hurt you...so it's my fault (looks sadly at Talios) I...had the worst Nightmare you hated me and tried to kill me because I said I loved you (looks ready to cry) then the next thing I know I'm in a room covered in blood everyone was dead, the Queens, Nightmare and Mistress, all my friends, and everyone on the ship...only you were alive but you were slipping away...(Pulls away) Oh god it's my fault it's my fault you ended up like that (steps back on bad leg again causing her to fall backwards hit the wall, slides down to sit on the ground using the wall as a prop rubbing her leg again) I'm sorry...I'm so sorry

(SCENE CHANGE) Sandwich shop

Ruby: Well my daddy said that we're not really welcomed on his side of the family anymore, something about him marrying a comoner...comenor...(grunts cutely) somepony who wasn't like them, daddy said that they were rich and him marrying a poor pony made them look bad especially since he was supposed to get all the money when they died I think he said he was the hair (Cute confused look), Anyway Mommy said that all her family was gone so I guess it's only me and mommy now (Sad look while eating sandwich)

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Queen Luna: to face such hardship and still keep going you must be powerful (Looks at right leg) even when you have lost a limb you keep going

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: what do you mean you remember and back then, (Confused look) ever since you guys got here I've gotten so confused, why do you seem so familiar when I know I've never meet you before...please help me

"Sweetheart, do not apologize. It is not your fault what your mind thinks; and what my body was made like. The God-Emperor has a plan for everyone of his subjects; I am no different." Telios said, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Pinkamena.

-POV Change, Draeath.

"Hey little one, I am here for you if you need me." Draeath said, offering Ruby his hand.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"Hardship?" Joshua appeared to be almost on the verge of laughing. He shook himself before he spoke. "This is not hardship. In truth, I have it easier than most of the Imperium of man. This bionic leg is only one of many scars I have sustained to take some of the load off of the people. For that I have bionics, every wound is another Imperial world or system saved." Lord Inquisitor Joshua said rather firmly.

-POV Change, Jackson.

*Sigh* "Would you really like me to explain everything, and how I know so much about you? Seem so familiar to you without having met you as you say?" Jackson asked, making sure.

-Out in the sands of deserts lost to time.

In the ancient deserts of Equestria, unknown machines were working. These machines were rather large and bulky, having the shape of obsidian scarabs with extended claw-like arms sifting sand. Green power pulsed form the center of their bodies; and their eyes were dull, and lifeless. They were excavating a structure, it appeared to be a pyramid of sorts; topped on thee sides by a cube like structure cut into three lines each on these sides. In the center of the pyramids tip was a large, faintly glowing emerald that occasionally sparked with power. Standing nearby and watching was a man of only the loosest sense. His body was cloaked with a moth eaten ceramite infused cloak. He was completely skeletal and his body appeared to be made of metal. Scratches ages old were across his entire metallic frame. His eyes were dull and lifeless under his hood, though Malice and hatred radiated off of his form. A cross with four diagonal lines extending our of a circle based at its center was in the middle of his metallic rib cage. Wires dangled out of his form and heavy shoulder guards were across his armored arms. His hands had been fashioned with claw-like sharpness, and his legs were armored and wires loosely dangled out. His feet were made only in resemblance of the human skeleton's foot.

He was observing the work these metallic scarabs were making; they had uncovered much of the Monolith and were slowly bringing its systems online. Soon, he would revive his warriors and lead his deathless armies against the flesh creatures once more. Normally he would be leaning on his Scythe blade; but a flesh creature had stolen it from his tomb while he was still sleeping. His eyes glowed red for a moment in anger as he recalled the loss of his Phase Blade.

He spoke, his voice metallic and static filled.

"I...Am...Azerath...The...Ravager...Lord...of...Equestrian...Necrons...This...planet...was...mine once...it...shall be...mine...again...and the flesh...creatures will...surrender to...my...Iron...will."

Nightmareblade: (Leans against wall finally over laughing fit) oh God that has to be the longest I have ever laughed before (removes helmet to wipe eyes before noticing something really far down through Canterlot) Now what is that (Motions for 12 of the on guard Elites to follow putting the helmet back on)

(SCENE CHANGE) Sandwich shop

Ruby: (Looks up at Draeath before smiling brightly) I like that I'm glad mommy got someone like you to watch me (Finishes sandwich before looking towards door to see somepony that is looking at them in a shocked expression) Mister Draeath who's that?

Commander Applejack: wha..why...what are you doing here I thought you would already be at the castle warning the Queens and here you are eating a sandwich...(Thinks for a minute before suddenly remembering memory) And you messed up any chances of me ever getting a mate

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: (thinks for a few minutes looking up at Jackson every once in a while before looking somewhere else, finally after 12 minutes sighs and moves closer) I..I want to know, It's like I have to know and if I don't then it's just going to keep bothering me until it drives me crazy, I realize from your tone that it's going to be drastic and may affect me in a negative way but...I have to know

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Queen Celestia: (Enters laughing at some of the tales Mekrail is telling)

Twilight: (sits on steps leading to thrones thinking to herself)

Fluttershy: (Helps move Selucius into throne room near some comfy seat provided for guest) here you go you just sit and relax and worry about yourself for now and I'll be right here if you need me

Queen Luna: (Continues to talk to Joshua about many things that make her and his realm different)

Rarity: (walks in smiling Sweetiebelle walking beside her while helping her to bring Dashing back into the room)

(SCENE CHANGE) Bathroom

Pinkamena: I..I guess but it still doesn't help me feel any better knowing my Nightmare did that to you (hugs Telios back) lets finish our shower I need to check on this wound and see how it's doing

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Nightmareblade: (Charges into room his helmet off to show his angry yet worried face) My queens a group of discorded ponies and minatoars are right outside this door (Stops Elites from charging) but they're not here to fight rather they are here to deliver someone (Motions for Shadow Squad to take their hiding places making sure they have their sniper bolts out and ready, sends Elites to cover all exits and windows swords and spears pointed at the door ready to charge if something goes wrong) OPEN THE DOOR

(In walks a scene of mortification deformed and disgusting ponies of earth and Pegasus walking slowly forward with 8 equally deformed minatoars walking around them, a familiar shape could be seen lying down in the middle on a medic stretcher while 4 earth ponies carry it)

Discord: (Lets loose a wheezing cough his grayed features and skeletal like look show that he had suffered from some kind of form of rabid aging) Hello again Celestia, Luna, (Looks angrily at Nightmareblade) Nightmareblade hmm I wonder where is your other?

Nightmareblade: (Growls) THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN

Discord: (Shrugs slightly before another wheezing cough forces him to turn away and see Mekrail) Oh ho ho I know you your the one who destroyed my other self, what don't you know that Chaos is connected no matter where it is, hehehehe (Another cough) oh I know all of you in here that has faced one of my Chaos twins

Nightmareblade: (Angrily draws swords) ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES DISCORD WHAT DO YOU WANT

Discord: (Glares at Nightmareblade) Oh poo you can be so boring sometimes though I wonder if that pink friend of yours enjoyed that Nightmare I sent her, oh if only that assassin hadn't gotten there in time

Nightmareblade: Your trying my patience Discord answer now or we will attack

Discord: (Sighs after coughing again) ho hum very well I'm going to die soon anyways that metal man made sure of that draining me of so much magic has had a horrible affect on my body

"Hold your horses Applejack, I can taketh away what I giveth, Beside, I had to make sure this little ray of Sunshine didn't go hungry." Points to Ruby as he draws his Crozius. "And by the way, he is already awake." Draeath added, with a rather stoic expression.

-POV Change, Jackson.

*Long Sigh.* "Very well." Jackson said as he leaned up off the bed. "First of all, the reason I know so much about you is because I was your...husband in my life. I am acting so oddly around you because twenty years ago I watched you die in my arms because Chrysalis wounded you even beyond my healing capabilities. My son...Dashing...is yours as well. He watched you die and because of that at such a young age he devoted himself to finding me when I was sealed away from him because Sombra's madness finally crept back out of the mental prison I had built for his consciousness after your...death." Jackson said, waiting for her to say he was joking or not believe him.

-POV Change, Telios.

(Remembers wound.) "Actually love, let us deal with that now. I would rather you not be hurting at my expense anyways." Telios said as he eased himself and Pinkamena out of the showers.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

Mekrail suddenly stepped forwards, his rage overpowering any vestige of his self-control. He drew his bolt pistol and power sword in one swift motion; arching the blade to Discord's Neck and the pistol to his head.

"What are you doing here you damnable Chaos beast!" He shouted. "I may not have the Elements on my person at the moment; but I will not need them to crush your neck beneath my greave you devious, vile animal!" He angrily spat.

"Captain! Refrain from mindless violence at this moment!" Joshua shouted, his voice hardening like Iron. As the Lord Inquisitor neared him, he whispered in his ear. "You can torture him later; but right now, we need info and he may be willing to give it." He watched as Mekrail gave a nod of affirmation, slowly withdrawing his weapons but keeping them ready. Apothecary Selucius forced himself upright, still dizzy; but ready to assist if things got any worse.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing was just waking back up; still feeling rather weak when he saw all of the commotion going on. He almost immediately bolted forwards; standing at the side of his comrades, his stature and form imposing as he drew his broadsword.

Discord: oh I do apologies that I'm not more lively it seems that my meddling has finally caught up to me (caugh) my last big realm pull brought me a powerful weapon...but at what cost, after the pull I was drained for sometime. But then I realized I wasn't regaining my powers and I could feel a faint pull from some where for away pulling my magic and chaos somewhere else (another cough)

Nightmareblade: object? Wait you mean that phase blade the one we have sealed away (looks at Joshua) I'll go get it (runs off)

Discord: Oh goody he's gone (sees dashing) oh why if it isn't young dashing tell me how is your father?

(SCENE CHANGE) bedroom

Pinkamena: (Leans slightly on Telios) thank you love I just want to make sure it's healing proberly I mean don't get me wrong I believe your medic knew what he was doing but it doesn't hurt to check on it (sits on bed) so do you want me to sit on the edge or lay down?

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Stunned silence) I'm... I'm your wife?, Dashing is my son...fo...forgive me but...this is hard to believe I mean the thought of being married has crossed my mind before and I never could find the right guy but to find out that an another me was married and had a son it just sounds crazy (looks down sniffs slightly) but...but why does it feel right (looks up with a confused face a single tear going down her face)

(SCENE CHANGE) sandwich shop

Ruby: hi I'm Ruby

Commander Applejack: uh hello (looks back at Draeath) why do you have a filly with you?


	3. Friends and Foes Meet

_**Hello once again my patient audience, author DeathAngelWolf here with the third chapter in this story; I sincerely have hoped you've enjoyed this collaboration so far and that you will continue to enjoy it until it's conclusion. As always, please leave a review containing your thoughts on the story. I hope you enjoy the story of two writers who cross paths and please remember that this story is left exactly as we originally wrote it; in respect for my co-writer, NightmareKnights.**_

_**Chapter Three: Foes and Friends meet.**_

"You already know you wretched Chaos God." Dashing said, anger in his voice. His father's original bond with Death was that he would act as Death's avatar and as a result would never suffer any pain or aging. But, because of Discords meddling, most of Death's spirit was ripped from him and formed the consciousness of Jackson's estranged Army father in a pony-human hybrid. Now, Jackson always suffered form Death's form in the result of the curse, it saps ones strength and makes one so fragile they can barely walk; blood often fills their lungs and forces them to cough it and phlegm till it is purged.

-POV Change, Telios.

*Grins slightly.* "Which do you think love?" Telios asked, his expression still rather funny.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"I understand it is a lot to take in; and of how confused you are. All I can ask is what do you believe? What do you want to do about this?" Jackson asked, his expression neutral. He was about to say more when he suddenly felt a presence in his mind; it was weak, but it was flowing with suppressed Chaos energy. Jackson growled in mental strain and anger as he felt the Chaos presence of Discord. The pressure on his mind drove him to his feet and made him walk to the door; his expression one of controlled rage as he glanced back.

His voice was hoarse. "Discord...He...Is here. Follow me..." He said, sliding out the door of the Infirmary towards Discord's location.

-POV Change, Draeath.

*Makes false embarrassed expression.* "Yeah...um...about that...I kind of..." Draeath paused, waiting for the words to take effect.

*Holds hands up, his Crozius dangling from his hands to silence Applejack before she could speak. "No I am just playing with you. I actually found her walking up the road to Canterlot from a terrible wreckage...*Voice falters.*...Her mother sent me to guard her for the time being." Draeath said as he finally lowered his Crozius and his expression turned back to seriousness.

"So, would you like me to remove those memories?" He asked. "I know all and have honestly been enjoying your mental frustration about those memories though." He added, his expression thoughtful as he noticed that both he and Ruby had finished their food.

Commander Applejack: (Growls slightly) I would appreciate it if you would remove them, I can't last much longer with them

Ruby: (notices Applebloom, and Scootaloo, waves shyly)

(SCENE CHANGE) Outside throne room

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Walks beside Jackson glancing at him every few steps, stops him from opening door) Jackson listen...I-I want to get to know you better later if that's ok I just need to know more about you

(SCENE CHANGE) bedroom

Pinkamena: (Flirty grin, scoots back further before laying back propping herself up so she can look at Telios)

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Discord (laughs quietly) oh I'm striking nerves everywhere (looks to Joshua) but do please tell me how that assassin is doing last glimpse of him I had was when he was trying to get to Pinkamena

-POV, Draeath.

*Smiles.* "Then it is as simple as this." Draeath said as he raised his Crozius and charged it full of Psychic energy. Draeath began to drone on about the side effects. "This might feel weird; actually the exact side affects include extremely tipsy emotions, Sexual frustration, odd feelings towards those you know...these are all temporary and will only last for about a day and are very extreme." Draeath said happily as he released the energy. Already, he could feel the memories coming back to him. He smiled as the last 'Ruinous' dream was removed. Draeath waited for a moment to see the reaction of his good work as he sheathed his Crozius.

-POV Change, Jackson.

*Faces Dash, Sighs.* "I would honestly like to get to do that again myself Dash; I suppose we can talk after we deal with the little Chaos dog in there." Jackson said, a slight smile on his face. *Motions to the throne room.*

-POV Change, Telios.

"Alright love, just relax and this will be easy." Telios said swooningly as he began to remove the bandages carefully. As the bandages were removed; they slowly revealed a long, jagged, but sealed cut that went down her leg. "Well love, the god news is that it is looking about as fine as a severe cut can, no infections." Telios said, a sigh of relief escaping. "But, it looks like it will stay this way for a few more days and you will need some rest." He said, his tone slightly tinged with sadness.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"Vile Xeno; you know for a fact that he is missing from us right now." Joshua said, his gauntlets crossed; his expression not angry, but annoyed.

Discord: Oh what fun, (Cough) oh yes I'm going to give you information only because that dreaded metal man has done this to me I recall him several time in all of your heads what was he called? Oh it's on the tip of my tongue (notices door open and Rainbow Dash walking in with Jackson) Oh my oh my if it isn't death himself

(SCENE CHANGE) Bedroom

Pinkamena: (Reaches out to Telios pulling him on top to her) Hey, hey it's ok I'm fine, as long as I have you I'll always be fine (Goes to kiss him before door is flung open and Nightmareblade comes running in)

Nightmareblade: (Doesn't notice Pinkamena or Telios just grabs the case and runs out...stops and slowly walks backwards to look into room) Did I just interrupt something? Never mind Discord is in the Throne room and we need everyone in there (Looks at

Pinkamena and notices leg) Do you think you can move?

Pinkamena: No I can't every step is painful and drains me

Nightmareblade: Ok (Looks to Telios then back to Pinkamena) Can you direct him to mine and Mistress's room to get Mistress?

Pinkamena: Sure (Watches Nightmareblade nod then run away again, looks up at Telios smiling) Well love can you carry me to their room it seems like we're needed

(SCENE CHANGE) Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress's bedroom

Nightmaremistress: (Jittery, running around and around in circles nothing but after images left behind the entire chest empty)

(SCENE CHANGE) Sandwich shop

Commander Applejack: (Heavy blush settles on her face, a low sexual sigh passes her lips as she rubs her back legs together in frustration) Oh god this is even worse (gets angry) You did this to me (Gets sad) Oh I'm sorry I know you were only doing what you could

Scootaloo, Applebloom, Ruby: (At bar watching Graymane flip his knifes around putting on a show for them not noticing what was going on with Applejack)

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Fluttershy: (Angrily glares at Discord while standing beside Selucius, but the slight quiver of her lips and small amount of tears in her eyes shows that she was about to break down again)

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson gritted his teeth as he heard Discord's voice again. He did his best to keep control of himself and stood by Dash, trying to exude a calm exterior expression at the creature that had ruined his life.

He muttered. "B***, you did this to me...everything bad that has ever happened is because of you."

-POV Change, Telios.

*Carefully picks Pinkamena up* "Alright love; point me the way and we'll go and fetch Mistress." Telios said, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

-POV Change, Draeath.

"Well, this is going to be my new way of punishing people." Draeath thought, a smile creeping on his craggy features. "By the way Applejack, you can end the side effects by performing certain...physical...things with someone; but I can tell you would rather endure this torture than give that up." Draeath suggested, watching his words around the fillies before looking to Ruby.

"Come along my little Sunshine; we should head to the castle." Draeath said as he looked to the others. "Actually, all of you follow me to the castle, you can eat there anyways." He said, laughing to himself once more at Applejack's misfortune with the powers of the Warp. He scooped Ruby up and placed her back on his shoulder and walked out calmly, glancing back only to see if the others were following him.

-POV Change, Selucius.

Selucius felt his two hearts begin to thump slower in his chest once more as the blood began to flow back to his eyes. He weakly wrenched off his helmet; it had some blood on the inside and more leaked down his face as he staggered about for a moment. Selucius finally fell to his knees from the blood loss, and shot Discord such a hate and malice filled glare that it practically spoke a thousand words in one second.

"You don't stop causing her mental pain, and I will rip your heart out and keep you alive while I slowly tear apart your anatomy for her pleasure."

Discord: (slight nervous look before smiling again) Oh fine I'm tired of her anyways (waves paw in a dismissal wave before another coughing fit causes him to lose his voice for a few seconds)

Fluttershy: (Sniffs slightly before rushing to Selucius and helping him back to the seats before ripping the pillows off of them and arranging them into a bed like shape, helps Selucius lay down) Please stay down and rest (Carefully wipes blood away) I'm happy you stood up for me but please don't push yourself to hard (Continues to wipe blood while humming a song softly)

Captain Rainbow Dash: Why is he here? And why does he look so old

Queen Celestia: I don't know Nightmareblade said he was here but didn't say why he looked like this

Queen Luna: I don't think even our Knight knows sister

Rarity: Sweetie please head back to our room the grownups are talking (Watches as Sweetiebelle leaves before turning to Dashing) Are you going to be ok dear?

(SCENE CHANGE) Right outside Throne room door

Ruby: (Laughs as Scootaloo and Applebloom Run around Draeath's legs laughing)

Commander Applejack: (Walks behinds them slowly quivering with each step expression switching between happy to almost be at the throne room, to angry at Draeath for making her feels this way, to exiting to see everypony again, to silent when she thought about Twilight, mumbles to herself) Twilight darling I need you right now (Gasp again) really badly

(SCENE CHANGE) Outside Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress's bed room

Pinkamena: (Giggles slightly as Telios hands accidently glide over a ticklish spot) Telioooss that tickles (Snuggles closer and sighs happily) I'm not too heavy am I?

Nightmaremistress: (Looks at door before grinning slightly, runs to door and opens it quickly then takes off running down hall causing a large gust of wind to blow past Pinkamena and Telios)

Pinkamena: (Stares wide eyed down hall as hair whips around her face) Oh no...(Looks at Telios) Mistress found her hidden candy

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Nightmareblade: (Enters room through bedroom hall door suitcase in hand) I've got it right here (Passes it to Joshua after imputing unlock code)

Discord: (Eyes widen slightly as a cold sweat goes down his face) H..how did you get that?

POV, Draeath.

"Come on little ones, we have to go and meet the others; they have been waiting for us for a while now." Draeath said, the joy filled smile that he had because of the young fillies not diminishing a bit. He turned to look at Applejack, his expression twisting into a visage of extreme anger and Malice. "Look girl, when we get in there; the first thing I want you to do is go and deal with this Sexual frustration. If not, I am going to deal with it personally, and you would not want that." He whispered menacingly, wielding his Crozius in a manner that suggested he would use it to deal with her personally. This was quite out of character for him as he pushed open the doors and stepped inside to meet everyone.

"Hey again everybody! Your Emperor has Arrived!" He exclaimed, striking a hilariously macho pose for a second before dropping over laughing. He walked into the throne room, ignoring Discord and the others until he reached the Queens. He kneeled down in respect.

"By the Throne...I see Equestria has been rather kind to you my ladies." He said, that stupid grin he had never diminishing. Draeath went over to Nightmareblade; he took the Phase Blade out and after examining it, seeing a faint greenish glow emanating from it he said, his voice dark and depressing.

"They have arisen, we have not much time left."

After holding the Phase Blade in his hands for but a moment, he placed it back into the case and turned back to Applejack, his expression Darkening.

"Ruby my ray of Sunshine, you may want to cover your ears and close your eyes." His voice was like lightning, swift and strong. Within a moment he was standing over her and he held his Crozius to her nose.

"Why have you not moved? Move now you Bucking Equine!" He shouted, his Chaplain's voice echoing off of the walls of the throne room. He turned back to Joshua and spoke, his expression serious.

"Lord Inquisitor Joshua Samson, you have done well; but we must get the rest of our assault teams here on the ground if we are to hold back the Deathless armies of the Necrons."

"Will do Emperor Draeath." Joshua replied. "What happened to you anyways?" He asked.

His expression again returned to its natural state of ease. "I'm glad you asked. Well, first, I arrived and temporarily enslaved two Changelings to my will to scare the Buck out of them for fun. Next, I fought a Manticore and won with just my fists and Crozius. Third, I met Applejack and the other fillies here; kind of shared some memories and such. Forth, I walked off towards Canterlot where I found this little Filly all alone; survivor of an Attack. Her names Ruby Sunshine, and ah'm takin care of her. After that we arrived in Canterlot and decided to eat at a shop near the Castle and met up with Applejack again. I cured her of some of the memories I shared after warning her of the side effects and now...*Checks to make sure Ruby's ears are still covered.*..."Twilight! Get over here and help this poor mare!" He said in a rush.

"Alright love, you can uncover your ears now." Draeath said, motioning with his hands that she could do so.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"I am fine Miss Rarity, just needed a moment of rest." Dashing said as he glanced at Draeath and all the Derpyness he was doing; not surprised at all.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Damn, that girl reminds me of Draeath when his alternate personality Derpyness Maximus is in control." Telios whispered as he began walking back down the hall with Pinkamena in his arms to find Mistress.

(Mulitiple scene change)

Nightmaremistress: (Runs down hall stopping occasionally to look down different halls before running down one only to be seen running down the other a few seconds later, runs into kitchen making multiple plates of food so fast that they just appear on the waiting table, then runs into the armory dressing several mannequins in different armor and weapons, runs out door leading to the gardens startling the grounds keeper as all the hedges are suddenly cut and in forms of random people fighting gallantly against their enemies, heads towards infirmary next making the bed that Jackson had been laying on, lastly she heads towards the throne room bursting through the large door sending the guards at it flying in different directions before zooming around several times around everyone before stopping at Applejack) hiapplejackwhendidyougethereheyyoulooktensedoyouneedanything?

Commander Applejack: (Huffs slightly in fear and arousal) I...need...Twilight

Twilight: (Worried expression and goes to help Applejack before Nightmaremistress beat her to it)

Nightmaremistress: oki'llgetherandhelpyoutwofindaroom (Quickly grabs Applejack before zooming towards Twilight and grabbing her and zooming back out the door, a few seconds later she returns running up to Rainbow Dash causing her to jump into Jacksons arms) youoweme200bitscollectlaterbye (leaves again)

Nightmareblade: (Sighes before looking at Joshua) That is Mistress on a sugar rush

Ruby: (looks at Draeath before laughing)

Scootaloo: (walks over to Rainbow Dash and Jackson) Mom? Why is that guy holding you?

Captain Rainbow Dash: Oh uh no reason kid (Slowly gets down) Um Jackson this is my adopted daughter Scootaloo

Applebloom: (Nudges Draeaths leg) why did Mistress take my sister and Twilight out of the room?

(SCENE CHANGE) Empty room

Twilight: (slightly dizzy before shaking her head) Applejack what wrong

Commander Applejack: (Doesn't answer just immediately kisses Twilight pushing her towards the bed)

(SCENE CHANGE) hall way

Pinkamena: Love we might as well head towards the throne room We'll never be able to catch her when she's this fast (Snuggles closer) Oh but take your time I'm enjoying you holding me this close

POV, Draeath.

"Little one, they are going to be doing some rather...adult things for a short while; so they need to be alone for a while." Draeath said, his voice filled with humor and his eyes twinkled with tears of laughter.

*Turns to Nightmareblade.* "This is nothing to me. I can handle this as simple as *Snap.*" Almost as soon as Draeath had snapped his fingers Mistress appeared floating in front of him; stuck running as Draeath held her in suspended animation.

-POV change, Jackson.

*Leans down.* "Well hey there little one, I am Jackson. former Captain of the Crystal Empire." Jackson said as he looked to his son. "Hey, Dashing, hows about you come over here for a moment, could you please?" He asked, his tone nice and respectful.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Excuse me for a moment my lady, but my father requests me." Dashing said, his voice slightly saddened as he trotted over to Jackson. He asked. "Yes father, what did you need?"

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Son, I would like you to talk with Captain Dash and her daughter, get to know them." Jackson said, knowing his son would do just this because he had barely even known his mother. He watched as Dashing nodded his head and turned to the others.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Well...Uh...Hello I guess...Dash, Scootaloo. I am Dashing Jackson Hardin, son of this ghastly man here." Dashing said, reintroducing himself mostly for the filly's sake.

-POV Change, Telios.

"As you command my love." Telios said as he continued his leisurely pace through the winding corridors to the Throne room. He enjoyed this, as he loved holding her to his body; feeling the warmth radiating from her body and the steady sound of her breathing. Everything was going great for him today, and nothing was about to ruin that.

-POV Change, Azerath The Ravager. Necron Lord of all Equestria.

-Unknown deserts.

"Finally...those...scarabs have...restored my...Monolith." The Necron Lord Azerath hissed as he watched the ancient structure course with the life giving power as its plasma generators awakened. Soon, the Monolith could be heard making loud, churning noises and the sound of machinery being welded was evident. After a few moments of waiting, the first Necron Warriors emerged; similar in looks to their creator they lumbered out, heavy Gauss rifles pulsing with sickening green energy and their soulless eyes heralding Death. They made clicks and whirs as the communicated in the machine language of the Necrons; and marched out into the sands and formed up in perfect rows and columns. The process was endless; as more and more Necron tombs awoke they would rise from the underground tomb cities and be built once more to serve the mighty Necron Lord and the C'tan. Hundreds came, and now the Necron lord needed to awaken more. The Necron lord raised his clawed hand, and with it he dragged it across the landscape; in an instant, ancient tombs, plasma generators and forbidden archived rose up out of the sands half built and damaged.

"Need...Power...Need...Archives...need...Flesh for...Flayed ones..." Azerath spoke, his voice again static-filled and demonic due to the C'tan's design of his body. He watched with his cold, dead eyes and his stony expression as the Scarab builders moved from the Monolith; working at surprising speeds for such bulky creatures, they brought many more generators and tombs online. The Forbidden archives were the next to come online, and the Necron lord felt his being pulse with the power of ancient Technologies as his body was augmented by the arcane lore of the C'tan.

"Soon...Yes Soon...We shall attack these...flesh creatures...Soon the creatures of...Saddle Arabia will...bend to my will...and join our...ranks..." Azerath said as he continued to observe the bases development in the ancient deserts that the flesh creatures had named Saddle Arabia.

Nightmareblade: (Watches Nightmaremistress for a few seconds before shaking head) She must have found the hidden candy her natural speed is right now increased by a thousand percent, the only downside is her crash she'll only be out for a few hours but she'll be really weak

Scootaloo: (Shy) H...hi Dashing (Shy kicks ground)

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Looks at Dashing for a minute before turning to Jackson with a questioning look before looking back at Dashing with a smile the thought of this stallion being her son even if he was from another realm slightly messing with her mind) So...what do you want to talk about?

Discord: (Continues to stare at the Phase blade before looking somewhere else, Notices how Fluttershy is keeping Selucius company asking questions on different medical stuff and different healing process before an evil gleam is seen, looks back at Mekrail) Just so you know I'm going to do something REALLY bad (Dismiss discorded minions causing them to return to normal before looking at Fluttershy again and sends out a mental message) Oh Flutteshy

Fluttershy: (Stops in the middle of sentence looking around fearfully)

Discord: I so enjoyed ending all of their lives it was so easy to do and I would do it again if given the chance

Fluttershy: (Covers ears lying down next to Selucius) Make him stop please make him stop

(SCENE CHANGE) Hallway

Pinkamena: (As Telios walks pass another door a faint noise could be heard coming from it) Love do you hear that?

Selucius' eyes began to glower in anger. Even with his weakened body he forced himself to his feet; and staggered over to Discord.

"Master Mekrail, permission to act freely." Selucius asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

The Company Master smiled as he spoke. "Permission granted Apothecary." Mekrail said. "just take him out of the throne room and to the Infirmary please?" He suggested.

As Apothecary Selucius turned back; he found Lord Inquisitor Joshua standing there, his expression was neutral, but you could tell he was wanting to join in.

"Come along Lord Inquisitor, we shall now 'interrogate' him." The Apothecary said as he wrenched his wrist mounted Scalpels into Discords chest and dragging him to his feet. Joshua took the Phase Blade with him as they left. The two walked out with the already dying Chimera and down the corridor to the Infirmary.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Well, I suppose I would like to know you...I never heard much about you..." Dashing said, not knowing Jackson had already explained much.

-POV Change, Telios.

"I know that sound from anywhere..." Telios thought as he halted for a moment. He shook his head and grinned as he spoke "That...Would be two people or ponies going at it."

-POV Change, Joshua.

As they entered the Infirmary; Selucius went over to a large bed and slammed the Chimera down on it. As he did so, he slowly pushed his scalpels into Discord's chest even further; enclosing them around his heart and stopping before he cut it. In his other gauntlet was a device for administering medications for slowing wound bleeding or pain. He plunged this into Discord's chest and began to slowly administer the cocktail of medications. Just enough to paralyze him, but not enough so that he couldn't feel. Joshua came to Discord's side and had a light smile on his face.

"I do not feel sorry for this my friend, but you must pay." He said rather nonchalantly as he raised the Phase Blade and activated it. Several powered blades sprang from the scythe; and it was still slightly stained with the dried blood of its previous victim. The Lord Inquisitor's eyes seemed to shine in admiration of the Xeno tech as he raised the blade to Discord's right arm. Do you wish to lose your arm Xeno?" He asked. "If not then you will not push your limits and will answer any questions we have." He said, although he really hoped he would not cooperate.

Discord: (Scared expression) Oh no please don't take my arm oh I'll answer all your questions just please don't hurt me... (sudden disturbing laugh) Go ahead I'm dead anyways what's it going to matter if I lose a limb (Laughs harder, before looking at Selucius) I bet you want to know don't you...I bet you want to know why I target her out of all the ponies in the world (Coughs while laughing) but I'm not ready to tell you yet

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne Room

Nightmareblade: (Carefully scoops Fluttershy up into a hug as she continues to hold her ears begging for someone to make the voice stop) Shh it's ok he's gone it's going to be ok

Ruby: (Looks sadly at Fluttershy) mister Draeath is she going to be ok

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Moves Scootaloo towards another room while waving to Dashing to follow)

Nightmareblade: (Looks at Draeath) You can let her go now she's had enough time to crash she might be down but she might be aware enough to help me, she's always helped Fluttershy before (removes helmet and places it on ground) it's ok Fluttershy it's all going to be ok

(SCENE CHANGE) Hallway

Pinkamena: (Blushes while smiling slightly) Better hurry along love they need their privacy...And maybe (leans close to slightly lick cheek) later we could find our own room

POV, Draeath.

*Snaps fingers. Mistress drops to the ground.* "I am going to deal with this personally." He looked back in sadness that Ruby had to see his true form; rather than his kindly form of Emperor Draeath. Draeath's eye literally flamed up, his warp eye spread until half of his face was encompassed by the constantly changing soup of the Warp. His entire body for the moment seemed to phase back into his old Wolf Terminator form. Psychic energy oozed through the entire throne room as Draeath's Anger was personified. His Crozius was drawn and He almost instantly teleported from the room, leaving behind the rest of the group.

-Infirmary, a few seconds later.

Joshua fell to the ground clutching at his mind at the all-powerful might of the Emperor; he was angry, and was certainly exerting his will through Psychic manipulation. Selucius turned and saw Draeath standing there; no, rather it was DeathAngelWolf. DeathAngelWolf surged forwards at the speed of light; and he was staring Discord in the face, his Warped face of Chaos facing him. He smashed his Inquisitor and Apothecary aside and ripped his Gauntlet into Discord's body. After this he forced Psychic energy into his body and made it keep Discord's body alive; while at the same time he made the energy constantly attack his entire body's nerves and cause extreme pain throughout his system.

He spoke, his voice No longer Draeath, but A combination of Draeath and DeathAngelWolf. "You will burn forever; trapped within your own body and crippled by the agony of your own doing until you cease assaulting my friends." He growled out, his voice demonic.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing followed Dash out of the room; he was rather worried for the others at this point; especially since Draeath had gone full Psychic. "Dash, why did you call me out here?" Dashing asked.

-POV Change, Jackson.

Jackson felt the pressure in his mind intensify as his master called upon his Aspect. He watched only half paying attention to his son following Dash out of the room as his headaches became splitting.

-POV change, Telios.

Telios smiled at the affection. "Maybe in a little bit, but we have to..." He paused as a Psychic scream echoed around the corridors. "S***...That was Emperor Draeath...And he is Angry." Telios said as he suddenly rushed forwards, trying to be as careful as possible with Pinkamena.

Discord: (Laughs weakly through the pain) You know why...don't you...you know why I target...her...she's...the one...she's...the...only...one...who...can control...them...(Laughs) it's in her...head...she was born...to do this...and...I was so...close...to pulling her...to my side...would have...offered...her...anything

(SCENE CHANGE) Throne room

Ruby: (Looks around worried) Draeath? where did you go?

Nightmaremistress: (Slowly stands up) Oh god I feel horrible (Notices Fluttershy's predicament) Fluttershy (Quickly crawl to her wrapping her arms around her with Nightmareblade)

(SCENE CHANGE) Another room

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Hangs head low Scootaloo having gone back into Throne room to talk to applebloom) Why? (Looks up tears brimming, confusing Dashing) Why is it hard to talk to you...I...I just want to hold you close and cry...even when I first saw you and Jackson I felt the urge to just run up and hug you both...I don't understand...what's happening to me? where are all these emotions coming from? Jackson couldn't answer so maybe you can (Steps slightly closer) Why

(SCENE CHANGE) Hallway

Pinkamena: (Hold on tighter to Telios) Love I know you can go faster don't worry about me right now, I'm pinkamena Diane Pie I can handle any pain, your Emperor needs you so don't hold back

POV, Dashing.

"B...Because I am your son...And Jackson is your husband...We never got to truly love you because you were taken from us...Taken by Discord manipulating Chrysalis into killing you. That night, twenty years ago...at the Gala...I was just a young foal when I watched you die...Father went insane soon afterwards and disappeared...You feel the way you do because...your love was so pent up even in death it overwhelms you now." Dashing said, sad and depressed that it had to come out this way.

-POV Change, Telios.

Telios rushed even faster, he eventually found himself at the doors leading to the throne room. He pushed them open with his other arm and came upon the others standing around. "Why in the Emperor's holy name are we standing around for?" He shouted.

-POV Change, Draeath/DeathAngelWolf

*Turns to Joshua and Selucius. Rips arm out of Discord's chest.* "You have one choice Discord; eternal life in pain, or an easy death." DeathAngelWolf said. "Joshua, Selucius, if he gives any trouble, summon me immediately, and DeathAngelWolf will take over once more." DeathAngelWolf added as he teleported away.

-Throne room, a few seconds later.

DeathAngelWolf re-materialized, though he made sure to change back into Draeath's form before appearing. As he touched the ground, he looked over to Fluttershy; then to the Queens and the little filly Ruby. Draeath walked over to Fluttershy and the others; kneeling down, he asked, his voice calming and strong.

"How is she feeling?"

Nightmaremistress: (Looks up slight tears showing) not so good, this is the worse that I've ever seen her go through most of the time it only takes a couple of minutes then she acts like nothing happened, can't even remember it happening, but at least she could respond to us now she won't even answer

Nightmareblade: (Calmly strokes Fluttershys mane a slight tremble could be seen on his hand)

Ruby: (Looks at Draeath sadly and whispers quietly) daddy?

(SCENE CHANGE)

Captain Rainbow Dash: But I'm not your Dash I was born here in this world I didn't even know your names until you introduced yourselves how can I be feelings these things when I was never there? How come it hurts so much to see Jackson when he was in pain if I was never there to see it happen before, why do I worry that your ok if I've never seen you born (Leans against wall) Just why

(SCENE CHANGE) Infirmary

Discord: (No longer laughing) Oh my poor boy its already to late for me even now I can feel my magic slipping away and without it my immortality ends

-POV, Draeath.

*Looks back sadly at Ruby one more time before Death's rage began to manifest once more.*

"Everyone out...Everyone get clear of this castle now!" He howled; his voice carrying all through the entire castle as his Psychic Energy filled the room even more thickly and dangerously. He held himself back from what was about to happen as Mekrail and the others did their best to remove the others; they had seen Death's rage before and knew it could level entire cities, not to mention when his Psychic energy was spiking so much.

-POV Change, Joshua.

Joshua staggered again as he felt the destructive forces of Death spiking once more.

He spoke, his voice shallow and low. "Run...Run...All we can do now is run!" Joshua shouted. Selucius was supported by the Inquisitor, his body still weak form earlier; and they staggered together out of the castle through a back door in the Infirmary. When they had gotten outside, they looked back and saw the very Warp beginning to tear apart much of the castle from the roof. Solid red Lightning spiked from the swirling portal and set fire to much of the neighboring area. Finally, the Warp portal shot a massive bolt of Energy forth; the only exception was that it was going straight to the Lord Inquisitor. As the bolt neared to end his life; he braced his Psychic barriers, but they were never struck. He opened his eyes and found he was face to face with Selucius; and when he looked down he saw the massive bolt had blasted most of his chest out and left nothing but a few flesh chunks remaining. The Apothecary had a pained smile on his face as he slowly began to stagger and fell to his knees; he wasn't coming back this time.

"I can hold on for a while Lord Inquisitor, do not worry; help will come." He said weakly; but he had meant only for Joshua.

"Come on old man; you can come back from even this, I will not allow you to die this day." Joshua said, his confidence in his voice untrue as he tried to heft the ancient Apothecary; his bionic legs power pushing to maximum and it crushed into the stone floor.

Nightmareblade: (Quickly rushes through out the castle taking every short cut he knows carrying Fluttershy and Nightmaremistress , looks behind to see the Queens have used their magic to teleport them and several other people out of the castle, runs around another corner to see the doors that would lead to the outside reactivates Rune soldier mode pushing his body even further than he ever had before)

(SCENE CHANGE) Outside Castle

(A large flash can be seen as the queens and several people and ponies appear away from the castle Rarity, Sweetiebelle, scootaloo, two embarrassed Applejack and Twilight, Applebloom, several Elites and shadow guards, and Ruby who was fighting against the others trying to go back in)

Ruby: NO please don't leave me daddy

(SCENE CHANGE)

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Quickly flies with Dashing following the others)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (Holds on to Telios tightly pressing her head against his chest) We're going to be ok right baby? We're going to get our happy life's together right?

-POV, Joshua.

"In the Emperor's name, please tell me that Draeath did not kill anyone." Joshua said, holding the dying Apothecary over his aching shoulder; his bionic legs and reinforced spinal cord barely supporting him. He walked, and walked all the way back to the front gate; its charred and burnt out husk sheltering several wounded. Joshua suddenly remembered something Librarian Trayclian had tole him and the Nightmares.

"Beware the master of Faith." He muttered within hearing range of the group under the gatehouse. "You were right Trayclian, you were right." As he neared, he realized that it was the Nightmares and the queens with several guards. Telios and Pinkamena were also there; but Jackson was no where to be seen. He set the dying Apothecary down near Telios and set off into the ruins. Already he could feel the Psychic presence lingering dissipating; Jackson was also nearby; wounded. But it was truly Draeath that was in grave straights. Finally, Joshua caught sight of Draeath, he was standing in the middle of what was left of the throne room; he was not moving and was breathing heavily. Blood leaked down his armor and coated his face and robes; His own blood. He fell backwards and smashed into the ground; indenting his body into the stone. Joshua rushed as fast as his rapidly depleted body could carry him; and he was at his masters side within five seconds. As he gazed at the Emperor; his head lolled over to him.

Draeath gargled on his own blood as he spoke. "Necrons...You...Must...Lead...or they...fall. I have...foreseen...it." He said, his once great, rousing voice now a whisper.

"Emperor, you know I cannot do so." Joshua said, hoping Draeath was faking this all.

"No...I am incapacitated..I cannot lead...my body is broken...but my mind remains. I know that you can do it...for a thousand years...you have led at my side." Draeath croaked as he felt himself weakening.

"Alright my lord, I will try to do your will." Joshua said, a single tear rolling down his cheek at his mentors state.

He was surprised when Draeath gripped his arm tightly for such a weak state. Power flowed into the Inquisitor; psychic abilities being enhanced, his mind being bolstered by his Emperor's knowledge. "Promise me this...that you will watch over my little ray of sunshine...my Ruby...protect her from all that would seek to harm her." After he finished speaking, he phased out and fell into unconsciousness, not to wake until his body had healed.

"I will Emperor Draeath, I will." He promised as he rose form the unconscious body of his mentor and Emperor. He turned back to face the crowd that sat outside near the gates; he had to lead, His people needed a strong leader, and he was also going to make sure little Ruby was protected.

Nightmareblade: (Weakly stands up his armor busted and dented, his helmet lost when he was running showing a stream of blood flowing down his face forcing him to keep his left eye closed)

Pinkamena: (continues to hold Telios close whimpering softly)

Commander Applejack: (holds twilight and Applebloom)

Scootaloo: (looks around for Rainbow Dash a worried expression on her face)

Queen Celestia: (holds her crying sister while trying to keep a brave face on)

Rarity: (rubs sweetiebelles face brushing off the dirt and dust)

Ruby: (continues to try and go back in crying out for Draeath)

Nightmareblade: (turns to Mekrail) what the actual fuck just happened? (Leans down to help Nightmaremistress up as she carries Fluttershy who has still not awoken

-POV, Jackson.

As Jackson began to wake back up from the explosion; he felt...nothing form his waist down. He opened his eyes and slowly looked around; seeing rubble all around him, rubble barricaded him into the collapsed Infirmary. He had tried to protect those guards and even Discord. Finally, after registering that the guards were in fact alive and uninjured for the most part; he gazed down at his lower stomach, it was impaled straight through his spinal cord. Some of his spine was stuck on the marble column; and he was bleeding rather profusely. He rather did not feel any pain, but he knew that this was likely from shock. He honestly found himself singing rather loudly as Delusion set in from blood loss. His tone was mellow and carefree; he knew Dash wasn't was coming for him and that the others near him were unconscious.

"Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you."

-POV Change, Joshua.

*Walks down to Nightmare and the others by the archway gate.* "The Emperor...He has gone into a Death Trance. He will not be able to wake until his body is healed from the wounds of the Chaos Energy circulated through his system. He...Was driven to such an unbreakable rage from the harming of his friends that he summoned more energy than even his all powerful form could hold at one time." Joshua explained coldly as he turned to Ruby. He went over to the little filly and fell to his knees, tears barely suppressed in his eyes as he spoke. "I am sorry little Ruby, Draeath is away for now..." He said, embracing the young filly; hoping to calm her down.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Hang in there Apothecary. You saved my life; now I have to repay the favor." Mekrail said rather depressed as he knew all his efforts were futile. Mekrail himself was wounded, his left eye had been blasted from his face and with it much of his skull. He had wrapped his own wound and covered it from prying eyes. The Apothecary's armor machine spirit had casually registered that Selucius had lost his primary heart and his secondary was failing. His main lungs had collapsed and his third lung was filling up with blood. He stopped his futile medical work as Telios walked over, his Exitus pistol in hand and he sat by his brothers sides. Telios was bleeding profusely from a gash in his chest, but otherwise he was fine.

"Would you like the Emperor's peace brother?" Telios asked, sorrow tainting his voice. The two watched in silence as Selucius spoke one last time after nodding in affirmation.

"Brothers...protect...Fluttershy...She...I...Will miss...her..." His voice gave out, his grip starting to slacken on his grievous chest wound bindings over his crimson stained Apothecary power armor.

Telios raised his Exitus pistol, his hands were actually trembling as he held the gun. "Goodbye brother." Telios said, for the first time turning away in disgust from one that he killed. The Bullet echoed throughout the ruined castle as Apothecary Selucius' Death howl echoed with it.

-POV Change, Dashing.

The moment Dashing had heard the Death Howl of Selucius he had altered his flight straight to the gates; expecting to see father there when he landed. As he landed and looked through the others; he began to fell rather desperate, his father was no where to be seen. He fell to the ground and began to mutter almost incoherently. "I...failed you father...I...I...am...sorry..." A single tear had welled up out of his one gold pupil eye, and it matted against his cyan fur.

Discord: (Stares blankly ahead the sound of Jackson singing reaching his ears causing him to awaken from his unconsciousness and calls out with no malice or hate) do you fear death reaper of another world, do you fear leaving behind unfinished business? Leaving behind all those you know and love?

(SCENE CHANGE) charred gates

Ruby: (Holds on to Joshua crying out for Draeath to comeback) daddy, daddy don't leave me please don't leave me

Nightmareblade: (deactivates Rune soldier mode the strain on his body slowing him down) So what now the castles gone we have injured and let's not forget the other threat we have

Pinkamena: (looks sadly at Telios small cuts on her body as he carries out his task) Oh Telios

Captain Rainbow Dash: (opens eyes slowly her back legs pinned down by debris) Jackson, Dashing

Jackson ignored Discord, preferring instead to out-sing him in his delusion. Jackson paused his singing though as he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Dash?" he questioned. He knew he wasn't that far gone yet to be hearing voices; so, he resolved to get to his Dashie and help. He first started by gritting his teeth; after he ahd braced himself, he forced himself upwards. Blood soaked down the marble stake as he slowly slid up off of it; grunting in pain all the time. As he reached the end and finally lifted himself off; he fell back to the ground with a sickening thud. Jackson coughed up a small amount of blood as he called on Death to help him; using his remaining power he had on hand, he summoned from the very shadows two human forms that walked up to him and lifted him to his feet. The two shadow figures seemed to be struggling to hold his weight; he was barely keeping on his feet due to his spinal injury. He summoned pure shadows to his right arm and it cloaked his arm in darkness. As he summoned more and more power; he felt himself getting weaker, but he forced that hand to expand outwards and act as a physical plow through the collapsed wreckage of the castle. As he reached the blocking columns, he smashed his fist forwards; the larger shadow fist mimicking his actions and smashing repeatedly into the columns, which grew weaker and weaker until he finally broke through. He staggered about, his powers weakening and the shadow figures phasing out; but he pressed onward. Sheer willpower and the desire to protect his love outweighing his own pain and anguish. Jackson came into a slightly lit area of the throne room; he caught sight of Dash pinned underneath debris. His one eye flamed even brighter and he forced himself forwards, his dark servants disappearing and phasing into his back to hold him up and replace his missing spinal piece for a moment. With the last vestige of his strength he slammed his shadow claw into the debris; casting it off of Dash and freeing her. In his final moments of Consciousness, he forced his remaining energy into mending her legs and any other imperfection or previous wound on her body. Jackson fell to the ground near her, his final conscious words were.

"You are not dying again on my watch; even at the cost of my own life." He then closed his eye and drifted into unconsciousness.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing felt a sudden pain in his head; it was his father, he had felt that pain before. He was close, and so Dashing forced himself into flight once again and he headed back to the throne room. Upon his arrival he found his father speaking before falling over out cold from his grievous wounds.

"You are not dying again on my watch; even at the cost of my own life."

Dashing rushed over to his father's aid. He fell to the ground at his fathers almost non-moving body. He nudged Jackson's arm, sadness and despair on his face. More tears welled up form his one eye as he spoke, his voice cracking and his words almost like that of a young foal.

"D...Daddy? D...Daddy, please don't be dead Daddy." Dashing said as he fell to his father's side, sniffling and getting his mane and fur matted with tears and his fathers coagulating blood. He covered his head in his hooves to hide his despair and weep in quiet. He had not even noticed Dash's presence yet.

Captain Rainbow Dash: (slowly stands up shaking dust out of her coat before noticing Dashing and Jackson, A sudden feeling of despair settled in her mind at seeing Jacksons prone state and an ache settled in her heart at hearing Dashings cry, making up her mind regardless of any other feelings she walked over to Dashing and threw her hoofs around him pulling him to her and softly stroking his mane) It's ok it's ok mommy's here my little colt let it all out

Discord: (continues to listen before huffing) your lucky we discords are connected reaper but even I know what is coming and you will be needed (begins to pull all magic he has left before making it flow towards Jackson his features aging rapidly the further it gets) but I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my black heart, no if I can't rule Equastria then neather will that metal man (last bit of magic slips away as his body begins to be reduced to dust) though I wonder if they'll ever discover fluttershys role (gives off final laugh before turning fully to dust the wind caring the particles away

(SCENE CHANGE)

Fluttershy: (eyes suddenly snap open a small gasp alerting the group to her awakening) He's gone Discords gone (looks around) where's selucius?

POV, Mekrail.

Mekrail looked at her, his heart heavy as he stood to the side, revealing the Apothecary's body propped against the charred wall of the gatehouse. His voice was heavily coated by sorrow and blood began to finally seep out of his soaked bandages on his head. his severe head wound as he spoke.

"I am sorry my dear Fluttershy; but, Selucius has gone to the right side of the God-Emperor for his eternal rest at last." After he had spoke, he himself felt a rather strong headache going on from the chunk of his face that was completely missing; his left eye was fried off as well, so seeing was very difficult.

-POV Change, Telios.

The Exitus pistol he had used; he slowly slid it back into its holster at his side; looking rather melancholy as he gazed at Fluttershy.

"I am sorry little sweet flower, but Selucius wished to have the Emperor's peace. His last words though were to...protect you..that he would...miss you." Telios choked out, sadness filling his voice and tugging at his heartstrings.

-POV Change, Jackson.

Jackson had never felt better in his life; he was walking among the clouds in the Kingdom of Heaven with God. He was carefree, devoid of wounds or pain; but the one thing that he had noticed was that his wife was not there with him. He turned to God, his expression grim and determined; to which God took notice of and smiled lightly.

"You wish to go back, to protect the ones you love in the world that you belonged in, don't you." God asked, his voice booming.

Jackson nodded his head, he never wanted to surrender his life when he still had so much to do. "Yes Father, I still believe I am needed."

God raised his hand, and commanded him forth. "Then go my son, go forth back into the mortal realm; Discord has imbued you with the last of his life-force in this realm, use it well." Jackson felt light headed for a moment before he found himself back in his old body, feeling all the pain that he had before. He heard his son crying softly for him; and Dash was there too, comforting him. The first thing Jackson did was open his eyes and slowly lift his hand to his back; he surprisingly felt no wound where his spine had been punctured. No blood was on his uniform; and when he found this out he pushed himself upright, his body still aching from earlier. He crawled to his son and Dash; putting his own arms around the two, he spoke, his voice surprisingly calming.

"Hush my little ponies, there is nothing to cry over today."

Pinkamena: Telios...come here baby (reaches out to Telios letting him know that she wishes to comfort him, that she is there for him in his time of need)

Fluttershy: (Tears up slightly before getting out of Nightmaremistress's grip to walk over to Selucius, looks over his body seeing all that he went through before leaning forward and gently kissing his cheek) You helped me when I needed it most, your kindness to me is something I will never forget for you brought me out of my darkness and showed me the way, please rest easy where ever you go

Queen Luna: Is it true? is what she say true has Discord perished? Is this Chaotic war over?

Queen Celestia: (Smiles at her sister) Yes my dear sister it's over we can finally have peace

Nightmareblade: (Looks at Joshua seeing he was comforting the now sleeping Ruby who hiccupped ever few seconds before looking back at the Queens a sad, and tired expression on his face) My Queens I'm afraid it's not over yet, we have a much bigger threat that puts Discord to shame (sits down to allow a medic pony to begin wrapping his head to stop the bleeding

Medic Ponies: (Multiple of them begin to tend to any wounded that needed help)

(SCENE CHANGE) With Dash, Jackson, and Dashing

Captain Rainbow Dash: (Looks up slowly to see Jackson looking at her and Dashing) Jackson? (Small amount of tears begin to flow down her cheek, before she leaned forward slightly and kissed his cheek) I...I was so worried, I felt like a piece of me died when you went silent...Jackson I don't care anymore...I don't care if these feelings confuse me anymore...I just want to believe their real and I'll be damned if I let them leave

POV, Telios.

Telios embraced Pinkamena; his expression slowly softening as he felt her soft fur once more. "I have never felt such guilt at killing anyone before; but this feels so different. I...I am glad you are here for me Pinkamena." Telios said, his voice still cracking with sadness.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Lord Inquisitor; with the Emperor incapacitated, you are the next in command." Mekrail said, his voice solid even through his wound that bled down his face. "What are your orders?" He asked.

-POV Change, Joshua.

Joshua looked up from the little filly asleep in his arms; his face was neutral as he rose to meet Mekrail.

His voice was quieted as he gave his orders; he did not wish to wake the sleeping filly. "Captain, summon the Krieg Regiment; bring our Tanks and Artillery, call your battle Company down here. We will need them all; and after that I want you to send as many men as you can spare to secure the ruins and find survivors."

Joshua turned to the Queens as he held the little filly, ruffling her mane as he spoke. "My ladies, I would personally request that you come with me back to the Angel's Exterminatus. It is the only safe place to command from now that this place is destroyed." As he finished speaking, Commissar F**k-Law and his Thunderhawk arrived; they had flown in from the park and landed in the remains of the courtyard. As the ramp fell down the Commissar and his Kasrkins rolled out on the cobbled ground, Hellguns ready. The Commissar called an all clear; and he went over to the Lord Inquisitor.

"Lord Inquisitor Joshua, what of Emperor Draeath?" He asked, being mindful of the filly for once and lowering his voice.

"He is incapacitated; you must go to the Throne room and retrieve him, take him back to the Angel's Exterminatus and lay him in state until he awakens form his Chaos induced slumber." Joshua replied. The Commissar understood, and gruffly ordered the men to go and retrieve their Emperor.

Joshua spoke again. "We will be going with you as well; I hope that the Queens will go as well, we need time to prepare." *turns to Mekrail once more.* "Captain, I will leave all ground operations in your capable ha...You are injured Captain...You got a little bit of your head missing here." Joshua said, pointing to his own head in emphasis.

-POV Change, Jackson.

Jackson felt his cheeks flush at the affection. "D...D...Dash, you know how much I love you right now?" He said as he held them both in his embrace. After a moment though, they heard the clank of greaves; when he looked up, he saw Kasrkins marching over to the collapsed form of Emperor Draeath. They all stood at his side and lifted his armored body up; carrying him slowly away from the scene with no words spoken.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Dad...Mom...you're okay!" Dashing shouted, his voice reeking of happiness. He embraced his father and mother all the same as they all stood together in the ruins of the castle. Dashing himself was so caught up he did not notice the Kasrkins nor the fact that Emperor Draeath had been carried off.

Pinkamena: (Smiles before pushing Telios slightly away so that she could kiss him, then pulling back and smiling) Telios I will always be here rather you want me to or not I'll always be here, no matter what happens your stuck with me (Kisses him one more time before pulling him back into a hug) you did the right thing Telios, you did the right thing

Queen Celestia: (Looks over the ruins of her and Lunas castle) Yes (Looks at Joshua) We shall come our Castle is gone and with it any form of protection we might have had (Turns to Nightmareblade wrappings going around his head and over his left eye) Nightmareblade our Celestial Moon Knight step forward

Nightmareblade: (Steps forward and kneels to his left knee)

Queen Celestia: In the Name of Canterlot and all of Equastria I give you the rank of War Marshall you have supreme command of all our troops, your word is law only below mine and my sisters Stand and take this Rank with Pride

Nightmareblade: (Stands and bows) What is your first command my Queens?

Queen Luna: Assist all here help them with what they need and send word to all our allies and reserved troop (Turns to Joshua) What else would you have us do?

(SCENE CHANGE) Rainbow Dash, Jackson, Dashing

Rainbow Dash: (Hears Celestia's command) Well looks like I've had my rank dropped (Looks at Jackson) But right now I don't care (Has sudden thought before smiling slightly) You know your going to have to propose to me all over again right? (Adds jokingly) And not only that but there's a certain filly who's had several birthdays you need to make up for

-POV, Joshua.

"Come with me queens; we must take to orbit if we are to speak further on what will happen." Joshua said as he turned on his heels with Commissar F**k-Law at his back. He still held the filly close to his chest; it was Draeath's last order before his Death Trance, and he honestly found himself getting attached to the little filly. She ahd been through the same things he had endured; Draeath had shown him that in his transfer of knowledge. As he boarded the Thunderhawk, he saw the Kasrkins sitting in their benches strapped in; at the back on a single bench sat Emperor Draeath. His body appeared dead, his breathing had stopped; but he was in a Death Trance. His entire body had shutdown and stopped until he was healed; and now he was frozen in time, his expression was Cold and near dead. His armor was bloodied and scorched; his blood actually had frozen in the air around him, floating around him in never ending free fall.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

Mekrail raised his gauntlet to his right ear communicator and sent orders, his voice still strong and commanding even with his wounds.

"This is Captain Mekrail of the Dark Angels Third Company; I have on authority of Lord Inquisitor Joshua that all the Kasrkin regiments are to be deployed immediately. all Leman Russ tanks and Basilisk Artillery is to be deployed to Canterlot. And my Company; today we go to war, come to the ruins of Canterlot's castle immediately. This is Captain Mekrail, out." His gauntlet fell to the ground from sheer tiredness; he had not slept in days, even with his advanced anatomy and genetic modifications he was still capable of being tired. He sat back on a piece of rubble from the gate; thinking, planning for the inevitable invasion of the Necrons and of all that had happened here.

"May the God-Emperor help us all...especially Celestia...and...Luna." He muttered.

-POV Change, Jackson and Dashing.

"Yeah I suppose I will, but in due time love; you still don't really know me." Jackson said jokingly to Dash and Dashing

"Meh, never cared much for celebrations. Just would be glad to have you two there." Dashing said with a shrug.

*Clears throat.* "Hey, we should probably get back to Mekrail and Nightmareblade though; they still need us." Jackson said, starting to walk back towards the recently landed Thunderhawk with his son and Dash at his heels.

Nightmareblade: (Talking to some Elites before noticing Rainbow Dash, Jackson and Dashing) There you are Scootaloo has been looking everywhere for you

Rainbow Dash: (looks around) Where is she?

Nightmareblade: Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack took her, Sweetiebelle, and Applebloom to the nearest hotel to rest and get something to eat

Rainbow Dash: Oh (Smiles) So I heard the Queens command how does it feel to control all of Canterlots Soldiers?

Nightmareblade: (Sighs) Honestly it's weird

Nightmaremistress: (move over to slightly Hug Nightmareblade) You'll do fine beside you always was one for strategy and leading

Pinkamena: (Nudges Telios) Hey lets head on over to Nightmareblade and the others I know you and I don't want to but we're going to be needed soon

Fluttershy: (Moves over to Mekrail) Excuse me sir...but Selucius showed, and taught me some things before he passed and if you want I could look at that for you if we have some of his medic type equipment

(SCENE CHANGE) Thunderhawk

Queen Celestia: (looks around slightly nervous)

Queen Luna: (Jumping slightly with excitement while looking around)

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gate

Nightmareblade: (Calls forth eight of the Pegasus Elites fastest fliers) Listen up the Queens have ordered for all allies and reserves to be brought to Canterlot this is an important mission with absolutely no room for failure I need each of you to split into groups of two and head towards Chrysalis's kingdom, the Crystal Empire, The Dragon lords city, and the Griffin kingdom if any thing is noticed along the way one of you break off and immediately return here to report it understand

Elite Pegasus: (Salute) YES WAR MARSHAL

Nightmareblade: (Returns Salute) DISMISSED

-POV, Telios.

"Alright love, lets go see if they have anything for us to do at this moment." Telios said as he walked with Pinkamena up to the others.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Well Flutters, if you think you can fix me missing most of the left half of my skull you are welcome to try." Mekrail said as he pulled the soaked bandages off, revealing shattered skull matter and ripped skin; matted hair that barely disguised the wound from bad as it was. He leaned forwards off of the rubble and pointed to Selucius' body. "His right gauntlet; mounted on it is all the medical equipment an Apothecary needs to tend to his brother-marines wounds." Mekrail said, clutching his bionic arm to his left eye socket; which had been burned beyond repair.

-POV, Joshua.

"Please, do sit down Queens; Draeath is not going to bite, and neither will my men." Joshua joked, trying to lighten the mood that the imposing form of the Deathly ill Emperor Draeath gave off as his body sat immobile on the bench; his cold eyes seemed to follow you even though they didn't move at all. After the queens took their seats; the Thunderhawk began to lurch back to life; its engines making such loud noise as they activated that you could hear it for miles. The Imperials though, were used to this and it did not bother them. As the Thunderhawk ascended into the atmosphere Joshua took one last look at the world; he began to recite a song he had learned form Mekrail. It was of an ancient Calibanite Knight who had fought at the mighty Primarch, Lion El' Jonson.

"A time of religion and war

Legends tell the tale of a lion

This beast in the shape of a man

With a dream to rule sea and land

And all those who stand in his way

Will die by the Lion and victorious arms

With the righteous that follows him south

Once more set ashore to war

Legends have taught battles fought

This lion has no fear at heart

Lion come forth come from the north

Come from the no-o-o-o-orth

Gustavus Adolphus

(Gustavus Adolphus go forth libera impera)

Libera et impera

Acerbus et ingens

(Acerbus et ingens leo libera impera)

Augusta per augusta

A storm over Caliban unleashed

Dawn of war a trail of destruction

The power of Chaos won't prevail

See the Daemons shiver and shake

The future of warfare unveiled

Showed the way that we still walk today

Der Lwe aus Mitternacht comes

Once more he is here for war

Stories of old truth unfold

Control over Europe he holds

Freedom he'll bring

Lion and king lion and king

Gustavus Adolphus

(Gustavus Adolphus go forth libera impera)

Libera et impera

Acerbus et ingens

(Acerbus et ingens leo libera impera)

Augusta per augusta [X2]

Mighty eagle rule alone

Liberator claim the throne

Lion from the northern land

Take the scepter from its hand [X4]

(Oh oh oh you lion from the north

Ooooooooh you lion from the north)

Legends have taught battles fought

This lion has no fear at heart

Lion come forth come from the north

Come from the no-o-o-o-orth

Gustavus Adolphus

(Gustavus Adolphus go forth libera impera)

Libera et impera

Acerbus et ingens

(Acerbus et ingens leo libera impera)"

finally ceasing his song; he turned to gaze out of his porthole at the Angels Exterminatus; the greatest Monastery of her class, only rivaled in power by the Tower of the Angels. She was patiently gliding over Canterlot in orbit; her elegant poise and graceful form bristling with armament. Thousands of close in defense batteries cleverly hidden beneath buttresses or battlements. Heavier secondary batteries sat near the main bombardment cannons to assist with fighting other ships. The hanger bays were lower down, Thunderhawks and Valkyries poured out of them as the entirety of the Ships army deployed to Canterlot. Thousands upon thousands of Elite Imperial Kasrkins; armed to the teeth. Hundreds of the heavily armed and armored Leman Russ pattern Tanks and hard hitting Earth-shaker Basilisk artillery pieces; and the famed Third Company of the Dark Angels Adeptus Astartes. Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus were also being deployed; masters of the machine, they would build a new and better base out of the ancient castles ruins and maintain and build all the weapons of war for the Imperial forces. Joshua broke his thoughts from the porthole and focused his attention back to the Queens; awaiting what they would say.

Queen Luna: Amazing simply amazing to think that such feats had been accomplished by others

Queen Celestia: Now Lulu you can drool over their equipment and soldiers later, (Turns serious) Right now we have a different matter to attend to (Looks to Joshua) What did my War Marshal mean when he said that we had a much bigger threat?

Queen Luna: (settles down and turns her attention to Joshua)

Ruby: (Snuggles closer to Joshua a slight snore coming from her)

(SCENE CHANGE) Canterlot

Nightmareblade: (Looks at Pinkamena and Telios) Pinkamena your leg still doesn't look fully healed so the most that I can ask you to do is stick with Telios and try to get some rest

Pinkamena: (Goes to argue before being interrupted)

Nightmareblade: I know you want to do something but I can't have an injured soldier collapsing on me because she strained her self to hard (Calls up two Elites then looks to Telios) These two will direct you to a hotel that has been generous enough to provide rooms for the injured you can get a room there and you can choose to come back or stay with her your not my soldier so I can't tell you what to do (Turns and walks away)

Pinkamena: (Huffs slightly) Damnit

Fluttershy: (Carefully retrieves the equipment and returns to Mekrail) N..now he showed me some of the things that's supposed to deal with deep wounds and stop bleeding along with a few other things so forgive me if I'm not as good as him (Starts to slowly begin her work)

Nightmareblade: (Walks over to Rainbow Dash) Dash I'll need my fastest flier again soon (Looks at Jackson and Dashing before looking back at her) but for now until we hear a response from our Allies and reserves your free to do as you please

Rainbow Dash: Sure thing boss (Smiles at Jackson and Dashing) Lets go see your sister Dashing and your Daughter Jackson

Nightmareblade: (Walks away smiling slightly)

-POV, Joshua.

"The Necrons. An ancient race that existed long before your race; they are humanoid in body structure but that is it. They are Machines, driven by their False God-like masters called the C'tan. I faced one such in combat and escaped with my life; by trading my leg though. *Emphasizes Bionic leg.* They are the ultimate war machines; unable to die or be killed through normal means. Their very bodies are made of a regenerative metal called Necrodermis; their bases as well. They have likely been entombed on this world for millions of years; sleeping until they would rise again to reclaim their world. From my knowledge, Discord himself was brought low by their leader, the Necron Lord. Where their base is, I do not know." Joshua said, looking to Emperor Draeath's non-moving body as though in his mind may lay the answer. Although Joshua felt angry with himself at the Necrons and Discord, he would look at the sleeping and snoring filly at his side and smile; she took all the malice out of him within a seconds glance.

-POV Change, Telios.

*Looks to Captain Mekrail, his expression grim and ready for war once again.* "Captain..." He began, but Mekrail silenced him with a wave of his bionic hand.

"Negative Assassin Telios; you must stay and guard Pinkamena with your life, that is my order and I expect you to follow it." Mekrail said, his tone suggesting he was not taking no for an answer. He glanced at Mekrail one last time and saw Fluttershy tending to a severe head wound on the left side of his face; Mekrail had lost an eye and his skull was visible through his flowing blonde hair. He turned back to Pinkamena, his expression subtly delighted.

"Well love, I cannot argue with my commander and nether can you." Telios said, shrugging.

-POV Change, Jackson and Dashing.

"Alright love, lead the way then. I want to meet my daughter." Jackson said, an ease and happiness in his normally depressed tone that Dashing hadn't heard in many years.

"Yeah...Mom, lets go see my sister!" Dashing said, still happy as he could be about having both his parents again; and a sister too.

Rainbow Dash: (smiles then turns motioning for Jackson and Dashing to follow her)

Pinkamena: (huffs cutely before smiling at Telios) well come on love if we're going to be stuck doing nothing lets do it in a free room

Fluttershy: (Breaths out slowly as she carefully looks over her work, the bleeding stopped and several patches of skin reattached) ok I did what I could how do you feel should I find you some medicine?

Nightmareblade: (walks over to his armor master) steel hoove do you have the armor ready for the Elites and Queens guard?

Steel Hoove: (large dark green stallion with scars covering his body and missing part of his left ear) Aye War Marshal the armor is ready the unicorn scientist have just finished installing the shield projectors and the emergency realease to drop the heavier part of the armor to allow more speed and movement your War Marshal armor should be ready before your messengers arrive

Nightmareblade: (Nods head befor heading over to Mekrail)

Queen Luna: then what should we do?

Queen Celestia: the only thing we can do Lulu offer any troops we can hope that we can when win this

-POV, Joshua.

"Hope is the first step on the road of disappointment Celestia. Choose instead of hoping to rely on what you can see and what your army can do. Any army is unbeatable as long as you believe it is." Joshua said. "And besides Luna; why is it that you do not have any suggestions? I do not like it when my officers are silent and do not speak their minds." Joshua asked, genuinely concerned.

-POV, Jackson and Dashing.

Jackson and Dashing smiled lightly as they followed Dash to the hotel to meet Sweetie Belle and the others again.

-POV Change, Telios.

*Grins rather widely.* "Gotcha love, lets go." Telios replied as the elites began to walk off. Telios and Pinkamena followed them away to the hotel.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Not necessary my shy friend; your company is enough medicine for me." Mekrail said, a smile beginning to form at her niceness as he heard multiple Thunderhawks and Valkyries landing to his left.

As he gazed at the disembarking troops, he saw many Kasrkins hitting the ground and heading straight into the ruins to secure the perimeter and find survivors. The might of the Imperial regiment was matched only when his company hit the ground; their massive, power armored forms standing out and looking proud and strong among the sea of Kasrkins. They wielded their bolters with purpose and ease; though they were ready for war at any moment, this is what they were all made for. The Valkyries also deployed the heavy Leman Russ tanks and Basilisk artillery to the ground with an entire contingent of the Finest Tech-priests in the Imperium. These Tech-priests split into two groups; one to monitor the vehicles for damage and angered machine spirits, and another to construct a Battle Command out of the ruins of the castle.

'War Marshal Blade; What do you require?" Mekrail asked as he continued to smile at Fluttershy, not even realizing it consciously.

Nightmareblade: one is to see how your doing and two to make sure Fluttershy is ok

Fluttershy: (Smiles brightly) I'm doing fine Nightmare just keeping Mekrail company (Looks at Mekrail) I'm going to find you some water you just rest for now (runs of to one of the many medics still running around)

Nightmareblade: wow you don't know how long it's been since I've seen that smile (looks across ruins to see that the green house was gone but Angels headstone was still standing) ever since Discord first attacked her she stopped smiling, stopped being helpful, all she would do was her job and care for her butcher sword (scratches bandages slightly before noticing Nightmaremistress) MISSTRESS DON'T TOUCH THAT

Nightmaremistress: (Freezes and looks towards Nightmareblade wide eyed almost touching the armor of one of the soldiers, quickly walks behind a wall only to raise up behind Mekrail keeping him between her and Nightmareblade)

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel

Rainbow Dash: (Pushes hotel doors open looking around before spotting Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack talking quietly while the ex cutie mark crusaders were eating sandwiches) Hey Scootaloo

Scootaloo: (Looks up and around to see Rainbow Dash walking in with Dashing and Jackson following behind her) MOM (Puts sandwich down and runs to Rainbow Dash hugging her close) I was so worried I couldn't see you anywhere

Rainbow Dash: (Smiles and rubs Scootaloos head) Hey Scootaloo you didn't really get to introduced yourself last time but I would like you to meet Dashing and Jackson my...(hesitates before looking at Jackson for help

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel room

Pinkamena: (Spreads out onto bed a soft sigh escaping her lips before looking at Telios) come to bed love I need something to cuddle with (suggestive grin) or we could always pick back up where we were at the castle before being interrupted

(SCENE CHANGE) Thunderhawk

Queen Luna: Forgive us for our silence Lord Joshua, it's just...the thought that we have ended one war just to step right into another has left a sour taste in our mouth but we are ready and willing to follow all your commands but...(looks worried) what worries us more then anything is where is the enemy and how will Equestria fare when it is all over

Queen Celestia: (Drapes wing over Luna before trying to encourage her) Luna you are our best tactician I'm sure Lord Joshua will listen to any of your suggestions

-POV, Mekrail.

"I am fine War Marshal, never better in years; though, I do not know why I feel so well after I lost half my skull." Mekrail said, confused slightly as he watched the Kasrkin Lieutenant, Vance Konarski; come marching up to him. His honor guard was equipped with the finest weapons and carapace armor; the Lieutenant himself had light artificer armor with a wrist mounted storm-bolter and master-crafted power claws. His face was covered in bionics; with his right eye replaced with a zoom-able bionic one. He saluted, and his entire retinue fell to attention behind him.

"Captain Mekrail, Krieg's finest stand ready to fight and die for you my lord." Lieutenant Konarski said gruffly.

"Good. Lieutenant, how long until the battle Command will be ready?" Mekrail asked.

"The Machine priests estimate that they can have a fully functioning command post within the day my lord." Lieutenant Konarski dutifully replied.

"Excellent, Dismissed." Mekrail said, waving his hand in dismissal. The Lieutenant walked off, but stared at Mistress; she had been the one who he had almost killed had he not forced himself to stop after she ahd touched his armor, surprising him. Mekrail again found himself staring off at Fluttershy; he really appreciated her kindness to him, most would have just left him to die or bleed until he healed because of his genetic enhancement with such malicious scars that would make him only more repulsive to normal humans. He broke his stare at Fluttershy to turn around and see what Mistress was even doing.

"It is not wise to touch the Kasrkins; they are trained to kill anything that they sense is a threat, which you would have been seen as for touching their armor. They really hate those who touch their armor; unless you are a Tech-Priest, do NOT touch them." Mekrail said, warning in his stern tone.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Stallion-friend, little Scootaloo. I am her Stallion-friend." Jackson said, finishing her sentence.

-POV Change, Telios.

"You got it my love." Telios said lovingly as he came to the bed; a seductive grin on his face as he leaped over and landed on top of Pinkamena, kissing her deeply on the lips.

-POV Change, Joshua.

Joshua felt the Thunderhawk slow; and he felt gravity returning. They were inside the hanger and were about to land. He picked up Ruby; careful not to disturb her, and he had the Kasrkins lift Emperor Draeath up to his feet.

"Tis alright princess, we understand your silence; and we do not necessarily expect thee to follow our commands. Rather, we expect thee to lead thy people through these troublesome times form our Fortress-Monastery." Joshua said, slipping into old Terran. "And we of course would listen to anything thee hath to say." Joshua said respectfully as the Thunderhawk touched down; its ramp sliding down and revealing the crew of the Angels Exterminatus and several hundreds of Kasrkins moving weapons and equipment between Valkyries. The men were also boarding the Valkyries; but some stopped and stared at the two Queens as they disembarked. Some were muttering under their breath; and Joshua could feel their emotions, some of which were disgust, others were...well he didn't even want to think about the perverted thoughts they were having.

"Come, let us get to the bridge my queens." Joshua said, turning to Commissar F**k-Law. "Commissar, you will need to be on one of the next Valkyries back to Equestria; Mekrail needs another officer on the ground to watch the Guard and keep up morale." Commissar F**k-Law saluted, his voice sharp and angry as it used to be.

"YES LORD INQUISITOR! ALRIGHT, SQUAD, FORM UP ON ME!" F**k-Law shouted, and almost instantly a new squad formed up on him as he walked away to a nearby Thunderhawk. Joshua smiled as he held the little filly; F**k-Law always made him want to laugh. When he glanced back at Emperor Draeath's lifeless form, he frowned once more. Crowds of Kasrkins gathered around him and the Kasrkins carrying him. They were making the sign of the Aquila over their chest; muttering prayers and kneeling before him as his motionless form passed. Joshua could sense his masters consciousness; it was battling the Chaos infused in his body, slowly forcing it out. But he had no idea how long it would take; even just to regain use of his speech and movement of his head. He shook his head and continued on to the elevator leading up to the bridge. He entered with his Kasrkins and Draeath, and awaited for the Queens to catch up.

Nightmaremistress: (Sad expression before slowly sinking behind Mekrail, when she was no longer visible a soft) sorry (was heard)

Nightmareblade: (Walks around Mekrail to comfort Nightmaremistress only to see that she had disappeared, sighs) well she's pulling her speed again, (walks back around to look at Mekrail) She really doesn't mean any harm she's rather curious about things and sometimes finds herself being drawn to them, (Looks at Fluttershy) As for you feeling like you do...that's just the way Fluttershy is no matter what she does or who she helps it's like an angel has done the deed it's been that way for a while before Discord stepped in and now it looks like with Discord gone she's back to the way she was

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel room

Pinkamena: (Pulls back breathing heavily a trail of saliva running down her chin, places a hoof on Telios cheek) Telios please...be my first

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel lobby

Rainbow Dash: (Smiles at Jackson's quick save) That's right Scootaloo my Stallion-friend, (Looks to Dashing) he and his son Dashing here wanted to meet you

Rarity: (Perks up when she hears Dashings name) Darling? Is that you (moves over to the group Twilight and the others following)

why it is you oh I feared the worst when the Castle was collapsing (Begins to flirt) You know I really hope we can go on that date soon

Rainbow Dash: (Watches Rarity flirt with Dashing a soft growl beginning to build before feeling Jacksons hand on her back)

(SCENE CHANGE) Castle ruins

Nightmaremistress: (Walks through what's left of the ruins making sure to stay away from the Kasrkins before coming up to the bodies of the Discorded stallions and Minatoars, kneels beside one of the stallions and reaches out to softly close the Stallions eyes before muttering a soft prayer in ancient equestrian) Esta nessa ohtar ar' "find" "your" seere e' i' ento coia (rest young warrior and find your peace in the next life)

(SCENE CHANGE) Celestia and Luna

Queen Celestia: (Motions for Luna to speed up) Come along Lulu we shouldn't dally

Queen Luna: Yes sister we shall speed up but forgives us if we slow down again (Stares at everything her excitement rising again)

Queen Celestia: (Smiles softly before shivering slightly as some soldiers passed)

Ruby: (Wiggles slightly before getting comfortable again and sighing)

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson whispered to Dash. "Calm down love; you may not believe me but that is his wife in my realm. I understand what you feel though; I felt the same way when I was bound to my Stygian Iron throne under the castle because of Sombra's madness and the elements burning my body. But, I have gotten used to her and she is like family to me. also, I suppose you do not knowing Stallion-friend means. It means in my realm that I am one that you are in love with." Jackson finished whispering with a chuckle as he reached forwards and pet the little filly Scootaloo.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Me too Rarity, but war calls; and I must answer it on my honor as a soldier." Dashing said with a dissatisfied sigh at his fate.

-POV Change, Lieutenant Konarski.

"Sir, that woman is here again; she is messing around with the bodies over near the remains of the throne room." A Kasrkin pointed out to the Lieutenant.

He dismissed the Kasrkin as he spoke. "Thank you for the information; now, carry on." He walked down through the rubble to the ruins of the throne room. He stopped when he was within arms length of the bodies and Mistress. He kneeled down, studying their bodies carefully.

*Cough* "Ma'am, you do not have to wish them peace; the Emperor is watching over their souls. I refuse to believe that my Emperor is disabled, he is watching them while he sleeps; while he is awake. These stallions died honorably;and there is no better death than that in the eyes of the Emperor." He stood from his position and went back to the Infirmary ruins; he was rather surprised when he heard three voices in the dark. They sounded like they were wounded.

"Command, send me a squad of Kasrkins and medics immediately; we have three Equine guard survivors in the Infirmary, deeply wounded." his tone was firm and sure.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Alright Pinkamena my love." Telios said, his voice starting to sound rather primal as he readied himself.

-POV Change, Joshua.

As the elevator went up; as the ancient elevator arrived at the command bridge he stepped out and was greeted with the bridge officers and the acting Admiral.

"Lord Inquisitor! What happened to Emperor Draeath?" They all asked apprehensively as they gazed at the two queens.

"Chaos. Chaos infested his mind. Now, he fights it out of his system; but, I have no idea how long it will take nor when he will be able to move or talk again." Joshua explained, setting the crew at ease.

"Let us take him to the command pulpit where he belongs." The space marine officers offered, delighting the Kasrkins greatly. They gingerly took Draeath's body, almost as though touching the ancient Emperor would disintegrate them. The crew carried him up the stone steps and up to the command pulpit chair; they set him in it, his arms on the side rests and his greaves against the stone floor. His expression remained cold and dead; but, as Joshua neared, the Emperor twitched. His face seemed to come alive for but a moment, and he forced himself to look at the Queens and Ruby.

Draeath gasped out before turning back into that same, near-dead motionless form on his command pulpit.

"Saddle...Arabia...Necrons...Converting...ponies...Pariahs...Ruby...Daddy...Loves...You...forever..."

Joshua visibly paled at the mentioning of Pariahs. "They...They're converting ponies into Pariahs? At Saddle Arabia?" He thought aloud. "This is not good...not good at all." Even the bridge crew had seemed shaken by the revelation from their Emperor.

-POV Change, Azerath.

In the smoking ruins of a small town; unnamed in the Saddle Arabian desert, the Necrons worked ruthlessly. The Necron warriors of Azerath had encircled the village and assaulted it with their Gauss rifles; stripping the town away layer by layer, herding the ponies that lived there to its center. As they pushed further; the Warriors seized any ponies trying to escape and held them in their steel grips, carrying them to the square for Judgement. Finally, as most of the town lay in ruins; the warriors and Azerath enclosed all of the frightened ponies into the square.

Azerath Spoke, his demonic voice barely understandable. "Prepare...the conversion..." Even as he spoke, Warriors with specialized bodies; like that of a surgeon, stepped forwards and would seize some form the crowds. as they dragged the ponies off one by one, screams would be heard form all the nearby buildings. Sawing of bone and flesh rang in the remaining ponies ears as they listened to the screams of their beloveds. Finally, the first pony stepped back out; its flesh and fur was no longer, it was all Necrodermis. A skeleton of metal with no organs; a large Gauss rifle slung over its shoulder, and a phase blade mounted on its back. The same soulless green eyes staring out into the crowd of ponies left. It marched out and stood by Azerath.

"Good...Flesh for...Flayed ones...Ponies for army..." Azerath spoke to the large earth pony Pariah. He was not the least surprised when it spoke back; its voice similar to his own.

"Yes...We...will...serve...the...C'tan..." This earth pony was clearly built as the leader of the Pariah ponies. His form was much more armored, and he now seemed to nullify the warp or magic around himself much more strongly. His phase blade was much more ornately crafted and his body was written with sigils that meant the C'tan favored him.

Azerath spoke as he over-watched the ever dwindling supply of ponies. "You...lead...Pariahs...I lead...Necron Warriors...Together...we...convert all...Equestria under...our...iron will." He heard a demonic, static filled laugh emerge from the Pariah pony leader.

"Yes...Silver Smash will lead...Pariahs..."

Queen Luna: what did he mean Pariahs what is the enemy doing that is causing such panic

Queen Celestia: (Stands silently beside Luna keeping her panic down)

Ruby: (Moves slightly in Joshuas grip) hmm Ruby loves daddy

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruined Throne room

Nightmaremistress: (Watches as Lieutenant Konarski leaves before turning back to the bodies) that might be so but a little extra warriors prayer doesn't hurt

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gates

Fluttershy: (Runs back over to Mekrail a bottle of water in one wing and a sandwich in the other) Here this is all I could get their trying to ration the rest until the soldiers from Ponyville arrive (Smile at Mekrail) please enjoy

Nightmareblade: (Smiles at Fluttershy until five Pegasus Elites catch his attention) Where's the rest of the squad?

Elite: (Steps forward sweat running down his face) Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor requested one stay with them for escort, another is at the Medic tent, she forgot Dragon law and didn't offer the Dragon lord a gift and was burned by him (Causes Nightmareblade to growl in anger) the last I don't know what happened his partner returned without him

Nightmareblade: Which one were they supposed to alert?

Elite: The Changeling kingdom

Nightmareblade: (slaps forehead) Chrysalis you horny bitch, alright he'll arrive with the Changeling Queen, when should we be expecting our allies to arrive?

Elite: They should be here with their armies in two hours

Nightmareblade: Alright you five are dismissed get some food and water then rest

Elites: (Salute before leaving)

Nightmareblade: (Sighs and turns to Mekrail) well looks like Chrysalis has added another one to her growing Harem and now we have two hours to kill

(SCENE CHANGE) Outside hotel room door

Maid: (Stares in shock at the door the moans and screams coming through causing her to blush deeply before quickly leaving) What an animal

(SCENE CHANGE) hotel lobby

Rainbow Dash: Oh my special somepony huh that's even better (Looks back at Dashing and Rarity, Sigh before whispering to Jackson) I know I shouldn't but since accepting these feelings I just have a protective urge over him and seeing Rarity flirt like that to him just...well sets off my moods

Rarity: Oh I know dear it's a shame really but we can try la...(Gets interrupted by a loud yell that echos around the lobby)

?: Oh Celestia Yes don't you dare stop Telios you hear me don't you dare Stop I want your Foal

Lobby: (all quiet except for the snickering of a few Elites Scootaloo being the one to break the silence)

Scootaloo: Mom? Was that Pinkie Pie? What's she doing?

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gate

Nightmareblade: (Leans against some Rubble watching Fluttershy rest next to Mekrail her head sinking before suddenly raising back up her eyes halve closed as a small yawn escaped her before she finally leaned sideways her head resting on Mekrails leg) Wondered when she would tucker out (Smiles until a medic runs up to him) Yes what is it?

Medic: I'm sorry to inform you War Marshal but the Mare brought in, her wings are far to singed and damaged her days as an Elite Pegasus is over

Nightmareblade: (Stands up Shaking with fury) Thank you for the report please return to the Medic tent and inform her I shall be there shortly (Watches medic leave before slumping back against the rubble) That damn Dragon lord and his damn Dragon pride I swear when he gets here I'm challenging him to a sgiathatch runya dagora (Dragon war battle)

-POV, Joshua.

"It means my fair maidens; that the Necrons are turning your ponies into abominations of flesh and Necrodermis. These Pariah ponies will no longer produce magic, they will sap it from you like a vacuum. They are the most deadly breed of Necron next to the Necron Lord himself; and they are ruthless killing machines, nothing of their past life exists anymore, only the need to serve the Necron Lord and the C'tan." The acting Admiral said, his voice still slightly tinged with fear, which is nearly impossible to make a space marine feel.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"War Marshal Blade; there is no need for violence; I have kept a true secret form all of you, something from my universe that I was allowed to safeguard. Something that even took most of my body and burned it beyond recognition before I could use it again." *Sighs as he pulls a container out of his armor that had a holy glow emitting from it. Holds container up and opens it.* A crown made by the Elements of Harmony; linked together and burning with a bright intensity almost like a halo. As he explained further, he softly stroked Fluttershy's mane subconsciously; not even registering that he was doing it.

"These elements are more powerful than yours because they are not bound by your worlds laws and physics. They, in my universe; can remove Corruption *Emphasizes burned half of face.* heal wounds of any kind; even lost limbs, and supercharge ones attacks. I give it to you for now; use it to help that poor mare, it is a gift from me to her, even though I never met her." Mekrail said, his voice hinting that something like this had happened before to him when he did not possess the Elements.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"That is adult business Scootaloo; something you should not concern yourself with alright?" Jackson said, his voice hinting that she should not ask any further questions.

-POV Change, Dashing.

all the while as he heard that shout play back in his head he was thinking. "Score for you Telios." He chuckled to himself quietly at the thought and also warned his sister Scootaloo. "Scoots, do not worry about them, it is an adults thing. One day you will understand though."

Scootaloo: (Huffs) Ok (Then smiles happily at Dashing) Hey I want to introduce you to my friends (Grabs hoof and starts pulling him to Sweetiebelle and Applebloom)

Rainbow Dash: Oh Pinkie why did you have to be so loud (Notices Applejack whispering in Twilights ear who blushed and giggled) And now I owe Mistress 200 bits (Looks at Jackson smiling) So now that Dashing has been taken Prisoner by his sister and her friends what do you want to do now?

Scootaloo: (Continues to drag Dashing until she is right in front of her friends) Hey girls I have somepony to show you (sits beside Dashing) This is Dashing he's that guys son (Points to where Jackson and Rainbow Dash are talking)

Sweetiebelle: Hello my name is Sweetiebelle (Voice is soft and melodic seeming to catch ones attention)

Applebloom: And I'm applebloom (tomboyish voice with a touch of southern thrown in)

Scootaloo, Sweetiebelle, Applebloom: And we're the Cutie mark crusaders (Stop suddenly and smile sheepishly)

Applebloom: Sorry about that we stopped being Crusaders when we got our Cutie marks

Sweetiebelle: It's more of a force of habit now

Scootaloo: So Dashing what do you do?

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Luna: So what your saying is now not only to we have to worry about the Necrons but we now have to worry about our own citizens being turned into these..these things and there's nothing we can do for them

Queen Celestia: Please Lulu calm down getting angry will not solve anything

Queen Luna: But Tia we already had to worry about Discord doing this but at least we could free them these are ponies that we can't save

Ruby: (Stirs from the noise opening her eyes slightly before looking around and spotting Draeath) Daddy?

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gates

Nightmareblade: (Carefully picks up the Crown feeling the power flowing around It before looking at Mekrail and nodding) I thank you I'll return this as soon as I am done and not a moment later (quickly heads of to the medic tent gently cradling the powerful object, enters tent to see that all the staff and injured have already moved out only the soft sound of crying could be heard coming from the back, walks towards sound preparing himself for what he was going to see) Elite is that you?

Elite: (Startled slightly causing her to hiccup before answering) Y..yes War Marshal I'm here

Nightmareblade: (Moves flaps around bed and stares sadly at the Mare, she is laying on her side facing away from him her once proud blue wings reduced to small shriveled burnt flesh the fur on her back black and charred no longer able to regrow) State your name Elite

Elite: Featherlight sir...I...I'm not going to be able to fly again...am I

Nightmareblade: (Sighs) No soldier you won't at least not for us (Carefully places crown on head) because your going home you've seen enough war (Gently touches her wings willing the power of the elements to flow out and heal her)

Featherlight: (Turns head in amazement when not only her wings are fully healed but other injuries she sustained from the Dragon lord also healing) wh..how sir?

Nightmareblade: (Removes Crown) One of our Allies heard about your injuries and allowed me to borrow something from them to help you (notices Featherlights tired expression) get some rest Featherlight your going home soon

Featherlight: (Nods before rolling over already a light snore coming from her)

Nightmareblade: (Smiles then quickly turns and heads back to Mekrail, when he reaches him hands back the crown) I thank you again Mekrail because of you that mare is now fully healed and will get to go home soon (Frowns when he thinks about her injuries) But I'm still not Happy about what the Dragon lord did and though you said violence is not needed I'm afraid even you will be itching to fight him when you first meet him (Leans back against rubble)

-POV, Jackson.

"I would rather want to now what you want to do love?" Jackson asked, nearly laughing at his sons predicament.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"I fight in the army as a Captain; at least, in my realm I do." Dashing said. "Its what I was born to do, my cutie mark here; an Eagle with swords crossed over it; olive branches in one talon and arrows in the other. It means I am a born warrior willing to fight for peace at all costs." Dashing said proudly; he recalled the day he had been able to show his father, he had been so proud that day.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

*Takes the Halo crown and carefully replaces it inside its casing before putting the casing back in his armor.* "I believe not; but, if he insults or injures mine or your people then his corpse will join the rubble on this hallowed ground. Then, I will assume command of his forces and lead them to victory or death in glorious battle." Mekrail said, his expression speaking in its own right.

"Cross me, and die."

-POV, Joshua.

"worry not little Ruby, Draeath is just not feeling well right now; so he can't see you." Joshua said, his voice calming as he held the little filly. He shot an anger filed glare at the queens. Joshua hissed in annoyance. "Quiet! I understand your pain for your subjects, but this is no way to save them. Give them a merciful death, that is their reward. Only in death will they be released from their torment now."

Ruby: (Slowly lowers head back down another yawn making its way through) I hope daddy wakes up soon (closes eyes)

Queen Luna: (looks sadly at Ruby then looks back at Joshua) My apologies Lord Joshua I forgot we were in the presence of a filly I will lower my voice

Queen Celestia: I apologies to, now that we know where the enemy is what is the best way to defeat them before they spread out

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruined infirmary

Nightmaremistress: (Watches as the guards are moved out before moving forward and looking for any supplies that might have survived before bumping something with her foot) hmm? What's this (Picks up dropped phase blade) Hey this is the weapon that we had locked up (quickly runs back to Nightmareblade the weapon held firmly in her grasp)

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel lobby

Rainbow Dash: well since we can't go on a date yet how about we head over to a couch and talk some more I really want to get to know you better might help make more sense about these different emotions that I can't figure out

-POV, Jackson.

*Walks over to a nearby couch and sits down.* Jackson gestured for Dash to come and sit by him. "Come along my little Dashie, I will tell you of myself then as you wish." He said, humor in his tone as he called her his pet name for her.

-POV Change, Joshua.

No problem Queens; it is just...Emperor Draeath ordered me to protect and care for this filly and keep her nice and comfy. I don't go back on my word, so I alone will take care of her until Draeath rises again." Joshua said, turning his attention to the filly as he pet her head softly. "Sleep now my little pony, sleep in peace; your daddy will wake soon." He faced the Queens once more and his expression was serious.

"the only way we can truly defeat them is to remove their Monoliths; every single Monolith that exists will continue to maintain control of the Necron Tomb cities below Saddle Arabia. These Monoliths will produce endless warriors; and as long as one of them exist, any 'killed' Necron's soul, even the Pariah ponies will return to the Monolith to await a new body so they may march again. If you can find their hub Monolith; as well as their Necron Lord, then we may have a chance." Joshua said, his eyes blazing with controlled Zeal; he believed his men would win, at any cost.

-POV Change, Telios.

As Telios woke from his peaceful slumber after his sexual escapades with Pinkamena; he slowly sat upright in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Telios glanced over to his sleeping special somepony; she was streaked with sweat and s***, but she was sleeping with a content smile on her face. He smiled as he began to contemplate what had just taken place about an hour ago.

"This was definitely the best day of my life to date. I owe it all to her; she did excellent for her first time." His thoughts finally took to the future. "Well, I suppose this means she may have gotten pregnant." Telios truly did not feel any panic or anxiety at this; he had honestly wanted a child of his own for a long time. He laid back down on the bed; draping his arm around his sleeping mate, Telios began to rest contentedly once more. Not sleeping; but not staying fully awake either. "I hope we do have a foal, I would love to raise a child to pass on mine and Pinkamena's legacy." He thought as he rested; waiting for her to wake herself.

Nightmaremistress: (runs up to Nightmareblade and Mekrail) Nightmare What should we do with this? (Holds out the phase blade)

(SCENE CHANGE) hotel lobby

Rainbow Dash: (Smiles and trots over and sits on couch) Ok first things first how did we meet? I mean the other me and you meet, then how long we... I mean you dated and then I guess I can answer some questions

Scootaloo: cool so your just like mom (turns to show her cutie mark, a flame covered sword lays across a flaming shield) I got mine when I helped some soldiers defend a hospital against a small raid of bandits (smiles slightly before frowning) after it was over I was so scared I didn't even now what I had done, I just saw these ponies trying to still our supplies and it's like my body went into auto drive

Applebloom: (turns to show her cutie mark, a red apple with a bandage across it) I got mine when a mare brought a hurt stallion to the hospital none of the doctors could assist her but like Scootaloo my body just moved on it's own and next thing I know the stallion was up and moving around and all the doctors were staring at me

Sweetiebelle: I didn't get mine like they did (turns to show her cutie mark is a musical symbol with hearts surrounding it) when Queen Luna was stressed out about the war I found myself singing a song for her that helped her relax

(SCENE CHANGE) charred gates

Fluttershy: (turns slightly a frown on her face)...

(Dream)

Fluttershy: ( Wakes up startled to find herself no longer beside Mekrail or Nightmareblade but laying on a plush pillow, she tries to get up but finds herself heavy, looks down in shock to find her stomach swollen and round, gently touches it only to pull back when a faint kick is felt, a few seconds later a door opens drawing her attention to somepony walking in but thier body is blurry keeping their identity unknown she suddenly found herself speaking against her control) Love so good to see you have you found what you've been looking for?

?: not yet Butterscotch but I will find it soon (comes up and nuzzles Fluttershy) how much longer?

Fluttershy: (smiles and takes his hoove placing it on her stomach) not much longer love soon our little angel will be born

?: (makes a pleased sound before gently kissing Fluttershy) yes our little angel she has an important role when she is older ( turns and walks back to doors) take care Butterscotch I will return shortly (throws doors open and walks out)

Fluttershy: (last thing she sees before waking his him spreading his wings reaves king them to be large and white)

-POV, Jackson

"Well, we met in Everfree forest; the old castle of Celestia and Luna to be exact. Although, we could have met under better circumstances; I think we made it work. I was around afterwards in Ponyville for about a week before we actually started going out; it was during this time though that my men were killed in action by Celestia's guards; which, now reflecting on it was right to do on her part. She did it out of fear because of all the war and destruction we humans could bring. I went a little crazy after that and found Death; together, we did some things I ain't rightly proud of these days. You though, brought me out of my madness. Anyways, we ended up dating for about a year before finally getting married at the Crystal Empire." Jackson explained.

As Jackson found himself thinking, he asked. "So Dash, how did your life come to be as it is here? I really would like to know how you came to be this strong, young and beautiful Mare."

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Well, I suppose it may have not been the best of ways to earn your cutie marks my little ones; but, God works in mysterious ways." Dashing said rather sagely; he had adopted his fathers religion since his mother had not been around to teach him otherwise.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"I can take possession of the Phase blade for now if you wish; but I will respect your wishes if otherwise." Mekrail said, gazing down at the sleeping Fluttershy ad noticing that her face had twisted slightly into a frown.

"War Marshal Blade, Mistress; something is not right with Fluttershy. She appears to be having; forgive me for lack of a better word, a nightmare." Mekrail said, worriedly.


	4. Secrets and Plans

_**Hello once again my patient reading audience, author DeathAngelWolf here with the fourth chapter in this ongoing story; Nightmares and a Wolf. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and that you will continue to enjoy it through to its eventual end and beyond that. Please is you could do me this favor and submit a review at the end of reading this chapter that contains your thoughts and perhaps Ideas. (I review all ideas and check your reviews and I will relay this information to my co-writer NightmareKnights to hear his/her feedback.) So I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter and we will see you all later.**_

_**Chapter Four: Secrets and Plans.**_

Rainbow Dash: (Thinking) Well a few years after Twilight had lived with us at Ponyville for a while The Queens who at that time were still Princesses had called us up about an incident at the castle so naturally we got our stuff together and took the train to Canterlot where we then find out about Discord...At first it was like some kind of stupid game to us he would bring up different test and tell us what to do...I..I'm not happy about it but I fell for one of his tricks and was discorded and made things worse for my friends but according to Twilight we all fell for some kind of trick of his anyways to make that long story short Twilight worked out a spell that would help us return to normal and we used the Elements on him (Smiles slightly before frowning) But something wasn't right...I mean yea he was turned to stone but something just really didn't feel right, but we ignored it then and continued with our life's it was a few weeks after that, that I started my garden like I said I just had a sudden urge to start growing it sits under my cloud house...A few more months we were again called to canterlot for a wedding of Twilights brother shining armor, that didn't go well at all that's when we had our first encounter with Chrysalis (Notices Jackson Flinch) Hey you ok?

Sweetiebelle: (Curious expression) Who's God?

Applebloom: Yea we've heard Nightmare and Mistress say that name before

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gates

Nightmaremistress: (Lays the Phase Blade beside Mekrail looking worried at Fluttershy) Oh I hope it's not about the incident with Discord again

Fluttershy: (Sits up gasping for breath her hooves immediately going to her stomach before slowing her breathing and trembling slightly)

Nightmareblade: Fluttershy are you ok?

Fluttershy: (Looks up) I..I had a strange dream I...was my mother she was laying on these royal looking pillows pregnant with me, and some...stallion came in and talked to her but I couldn't make out his face but I know he was a Pegasus...but his wings were giant and a brilliant white color, he was looking for something and my mother was familiar with him I...I think he was my dad, he said I had an important role when I was older and then he just left. That's when I woke up (looks at Nightmareblade, Nightmaremistress, then Mekrail) What does that mean? What role do I have?

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Celestia: Saddle Arabia we get weapons from them some of our scientist are there too

Queen Luna: (Continue to looks at Ruby sadly) I hope for Rubys sake that Draeath awakens soon, (Looks at Joshua) so Should we assume Saddle Arabia is in control of the enemy now or is there a chance to safe it

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel Room

Pinkamena: (Rolls over pulling herself closer to telios before opening her eyes and looking up) Hmm Telios I love you so much (Kisses his lips before laying her head back against his chest content to listen to his heart beat) I can't wait to see if I'm pregnant

-POV, Jackson.

"Yeah...just...Bad memories..*Voice begins to sound like that of Sombra's*...Chrysalis...*Mutters.* That b*** killed her...she should pay...*Voice becomes Jackson's once more.* No. we will not discuss this with her in front of us Sombra; now go back to your cell in my mind and stay there!"

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Little ones, I am not the best one to ask but I will try to explain." Dashing said. *takes deep, calming breaths.* "God is in essence the creator of all things in the universe; the supreme ruler of all from the Kingdom of Heaven." Dashing said, relieved he did not have to explain lengthily; which would likely bore his sister and the other fillies.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"That my little pony, I do not know. Though, Selucius seemed to realize it. *Expression turns sour.* but he has passed on honorably." Mekrail said as he picked the Phase blade up; strapping it to his waist and securing it before facing Fluttershy once more. "I would not trouble yourself over it Flutters; when the time comes, you will know what to do." Mekrail said, his expression turning back into a smile.

-POV Change, Telios.

*Looks at Pinkamena.* "I love you too Pinkie. I can't wait to know if I will be a father." Telios said, kissing Pinkamena's forehead as he laid with her in the bed, content.

-POV, Draeath.

Draeath was constantly fighting in his mind to free it of Chaos. He was leading across his mind a force of Psychically created Space marines. They had actually just reconquered Draeath's Telepathic functions; now, he could at least communicate with other psykers or creatures that possessed magic. As Draeath felt his Psychic consciousness roam over the controls once more; he began to send a Psychic form of himself to Luna's mind. She needed to know what was going on; and where they needed to focus their efforts exactly. As he finally managed to complete the entry, a clone of his consciousness formed and almost immediately phased out of the control room; going off to Luna's mind to speak with her. Draeath turned back to his Space Marines; and he ordered some of them to stay here and man the stations; reporting any activity sent back or received to be sent to his consciousness at once. Draeath then exited the mental facility that held his Telepathic power; and marched off with an entire legion of psychically created marines to storm the next place, his speech bunker.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"For now my queens, I do not know. All I know specifically from experience is that Necrons are slow to start up; so the region may yet still be salvageable. I do have some preliminary scans from the bridge here that suggest that several cities are still intact and unharmed, and that many outlying villages have been raided. The entire pony populations drug off into their own homes and their flesh sheered off and replaced with the Necrons metal flesh. Many groups of Pariahs have been sighted; so many small villages have fallen, so we can only expect safety and salvageable areas to be in the big cities." As Joshua finished his explanation he noticed something odd in Queen Luna's behavior, as well as a major spike in Psychic activity from Emperor Draeath.

"Art thee alright Queen Luna?" He asked, concerned.

Queen Luna: (Rubs forehead) a sudden headache but it should (Eyes roll up into head before collapsing)

Queen Celestia: LUNA (Rushes to her and cradles her head) Luna what happened

(SCENE CHANGE) lunas mind

Queen Luna: (Wakes up to find her self back at the Castle before Discord, Slowly stands up to realize that she was shorter then she used to be) wh...what is this what happened (Notices mirror which she uses to look at herself) I...I'm a filly again, what's going on was all of that a dream? (Starts walking to throne room, gets there to notice two ponies sitting on the thrones) Mom, Dad?

Luna, Celestias parents: (smile before spreading hoofs for a hug)

Queen Luna: Mom, Dad (Runs to them only to run through them and the Throne room empty once more) What? what happened?

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gate

Nightmareblade: (looks towards the sky as multible roars are heared) Well Looks like the Dragon Lord is early, (Looks at Mekrail a scowl forming) I will try to reframe myself from challenging him but please (Looks back to the skies where multiple black dots can be seen) If he does do anything that causes you to get angry please (turns back Rune Soldier mode activated) let me handle it, it would be better if I face him then you we've never seen eye to eye but...if I may ask can I ask you to be my runya ohtar aran (Flame warrior King) the Dragon lord is very prideful and not well liked by his subjects and he may take this opportunity to try and end my existence ones and for all to proof his strength and if it comes to that I will need you to be one so that I can pass along his kingdom to you

Nightmaremistress: Are you going to remove the others?

Nightmareblade: (Looks at Nightmaremistress briefly before looking back at the dots that can now be identified as humanoid dragons armed and ready for battle) Against him maybe one but I refuse to go all out yet (Gust of when blow and causes his Hair to move slightly away from neck to show six gems imbedded into his skin each a different color)

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel lobby

Rainbow Dash: (Grabs Jacksons hand) Hey it's ok I'm right here if you need to talk to me..and trust me I will listen, do you want me to continue?

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel room

Pinkamena: (sits up and giggles slightly) We need another bath love (Carefully moves to the edge of the bed) And since I've been ordered to get rest and stay off my leg until it's healed (Looks back at Telios untold amount of love shining in her eyes) It looks like we need to bathe together

-POV, Mekrail.

"But of course brother Marshal Blade; I accept the honor of being your runya ohtar aran. However, if that dragon dishonors either you or any of your people I will fight; it is a brother marines sworn duty to uphold the honor of his fellow Chapter mates. *Pulls the elemental halo crown back out of his pocket and places it above his head.* The halo floated above his head; wreathed in holy light as its aura spread across his body. Mekrail's armor gleamed; his powersword sharpened and his bolt-pistol became much more embellished with sigils and relics of the chapters long history. Mekrail's physical appearance seemed to change as well; his face was no longer scarred, his eyes glowed white, his expression was of grim determination as he spoke.

"I am Angels Overlord Mekrail of the Dark Angels; and I am at your service War Marshal Blade."

-POV Change, Draeath.

As Draeath gazed at the poor little filly of Luna; he released his shroud of her mother and what she thought was her father and appeared into view where her father had been standing. His expression was rather loving, unusual on his craggy features.

"Hello again Luna my dear; I hope you remember me dear. I have much to discuss with you my little pony." Draeath said lovingly.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"No my love...it is alright...please...continue telling me of your life." Jackson said, trying to put those thoughts of the past with Sombra out of his head; she was here with him now, and she loved him. At least he thought so.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Then let us go my love; I always enjoy showers with you." Telios said lovingly as he picked his favorite Mare up off the bed as he rose and carried her to the bathroom.

Queen Luna: Draeath? What has happened? why are we here more importantly how are you here (Grows slighty to preteen age and wobbles slightly) oh I feel weak (Stubbornly pushes herself up) What is it that you must tell me

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel lobby

Rainbow Dash: (Looks at Jackson with worry, gently pressing a hoof against her chest and the other against his cheek) I...have the oddest feeling that you are lying but I won't push it (Removes hoofs) anyways Chrysalis had crashed the party when it was revealed that she was disguised as Princess Cadence but both Shining and the real Cadence defeated her sending her and her changeling army deep into the Everfree Forest...It was after that, that Princess Celestia got word that Manehattan was gone, after that she called up all the element bearers and told us that the elements had failed and Discord was still free, she told us that we were needing new talents beside our own so that's how me and Applejack joined the guards, Twilight began studying with the now Queens and Pinkie and Fluttershy became the Queens medics/assassins...It was a couple months later when my patrol was ambushed by Discorded unicorns they...slaughtered all my troops but kept me alive Discord wanted to make an example and send back a warning...(Gently runs hoofs over metal wings) He removed my wings painfully making sure I was awake the whole time to see them ripped from my body and then tossed aside like garbage, when I was found by a passing group of guards near Canterlot I was bleeding profoundly, I was told that I almost died several times while the medics worked, two weeks later Pinkie came in with some unicorn Medics telling me that she might have found the solution to my problem (Moves back some and spreads her wings) this was her solution a light weight type of metal that was dug up in the northern mountains, its light, but strong she demonstrated when a guards sword just bounced off it not even a nick in the metal, sadly I had to stay awake when they attached them to make sure they were connected to my flight muscles. (Sighs) I'm much faster I'll admit that but sometimes I miss the feeling of the wind on my wings as each feather is caressed by it. After that I threw myself into training making sure I was always ready and willing to go and slowly I made my way to the top taking soarin and Spitfires place when they went crazy from Discord, it was after that, that Nightmareblade, and Nightmaremistress showed up. At first we thought they were enemys seeing how they showed up during a fight in Canterlot with Discord leading just looking at them was enough to cause many to give up hope until both turned and attacked Discord forcing him to flee while his army was captured and de-discorded

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gates

Nightmareblade: (Turns and bows slightly) oh no my aran (King) I am at your service (Stands back up only to hear a deep throated laughter)

Dragon Lord: (lands in front of Nightmareblade, Nightmaremistress, Fluttershy, and Mekrail. He is large but only comes up to Mekrails shoulder jewels and diamonds stick to his body, he is not overly muscled more of a runners build with a short sword at his side, his tunic is overly covered by medals and awards many that look like he put them on there for his enjoyment) Did I really just hear you call this man your king, oh you have fallen low Nightmare boy (Laughes before glaring at silent guards who then laugh awkwardly)

Nightmareblade: (Steps in front of Mekrail his hand on his Nightshade sword) He is my Aran Dragon Lord and that's all you need to know, now why don't we be respectable to each other and get down to why we are here (Glares angrily when the Dragon Lord ignores him to instead look around)

Dragon lord: My what a dump tell Me boy where are your Queens to afraid to meet me face to face and where are my Jewels they know they must give me a tribute whenever I come (Doesn't notice his Guards along with Elites glaring at him)

Nightmareblade: (Gently wraps fingers around handle of nightshade before letting go) If you must know Dragon lord they are away right now in a meeting with our allies something that you should be doing soon

Dragon lord: (Perks up) Away you say hmm perfect just perfect then by Dragon law I hereby declare this unruled land Dragon territory

Nightmareblade: (Angrily steps forward) You cannot do that you have no prove that this is unruled land

Dragon lord: on the contrary I'm the Dragon lord and I can do as I please I see now Queens only your King and he doesn't rule here

Nightmareblade: (Looks back at Mekrail before turning back to the Dragon lord placing his hands on Nightshade and Sunstorm ) Then by Dragon law I challenge you to a sgiathatch ohta dagora to challenge your degree

Dragon lord: (Laughes) is that so then I counter challenge you to a sgiathatch ohta dagora gurtha (Dragon war battle death) I will get rid of you once and for all, all your Aran has to do is accept the challenge if not then I win as forfeit

Nightmareblade: (Turns and bows to Mekrail) what is your choice Aran

Dragon lord: (Notices Mekrail tightening his hold on his weapons) uh-uh-uh don't do that if you attack me before a choice is made by both parties then your knight surrenders his life, My guards might not respect me like they should but they respect Dragon law and you would be violating a big one so choose

-POV, Mekrail.

"Very well; you wish for a fight? You shall have your fight; but, if you are dishonorable in this fight I will blast your soul to Tartarus with the Elements from my realm and rip your body into bloody chunks with my bare hands to be scattered across it. That is a promise, Xenomorphic filth." Mekrail said, steel in his voice and fire in his words.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"This is a tale of sadness and despair; you remain strong with the aid of friends. Now, I am here to help you in any way I can; noth me, and my son." *Mutters in Sombra's voice.* "I will not lose you again, never again."

-POV Change, Draeath.

"I am here to warn you; the Necrons grow strong; soon, they will overwhelm Saddle Arabia's remaining cities. Silver Smash leads their Pariah ponies to battle; and Azerath leads the Necron warriors; they reside in the badlands of the Desert, the only place never settled by your kind. Not only that; but the Dragon Lord seeks to end your War Marshal Blades life. This Mekrail will not allow; and when his life is to be snuffed out he will burn that scum from Equestria with my realms Elements of Harmony. I arrived here only due to my crusade in my mind to purge the Chaos from it has liberated my Telepathic communications center. I am talking to you now only because I know you; after all, I created your original family line and I know that you will share what I am telling you to my Lord Inquisitor and your sister." Draeath felt his form begin to shimmer. "You must tell them everything; hold none of what I have told you back to your sister or my Inquisitor." He said, a smile on his face as he bid farewell for the time being. "Goodbye my great-granddaughter, I will see you and Celestia again one day in my physical form." As he completely faded away, he left with a ruffling of Luna's mane.

Queen Luna:(Returns to full size) Great-granddaughter? But...(Looks to where Draeath had been) when you awaken we have much to talk about great grandfather (Fades away to awaken back in the real world Celestia holding her close) Tia you can let me up now

Queen Celestia: Lulu your ok what happened (Helps Luna up)

Queen Luna: (Looks at Draeath) Great Grandfather called out to me in my mind he had much to tell me (Ignores Celestias confused look) He says that the Necrons grow stronger and will soon overwhelm Saddle Arabia's cities, somepony called Silver Smash is leading the Pariah to battle while one called Azerath leads the Necrons, they're in the Badlands in the desert a place we deemed unlivable for our ponies. He also said that the Dragon lord wants to end Nightmareblades life but Mekrail won't allow it and will burn him from Equestria when he dies with his realms Elements of Harmony. (Looks at Joshua) He said he was only able to talk to me due to his crusade in his mind to purge the Chaos he had liberated his Telepathic communications center. With this Info what shall we do now

(SCENE CHANGE) Charred gate

Nightmareblade: (Walks off to armor master) Mistress explain the rules to Aran I'm going to see if my armor is here and if not get my old armor repaired before the fight

Nightmaremistress: Ok Mekrail, Nightmare will meet the Dragon lord in a circle made by his and your troops the circle must be large with enough space to allow the combatants to battle without interference of either sides army or ruler, normally you and the Dragon lord would have to present their warrior with a weapon but since the Dragon lord is fighting you don't have to do this but if you choose to Nightmare will provide you with his swords which you must then walk out and give to him before the battle this shows that you believe in your warrior to win (Motions Mekrail and Fluttershy over to a large space of land that already had Dragon guards working on it) Now because this is a death battle Nightmare has the choice to either kill the Dragon lord or let him go as soon as the battle is over and if Nightmare lets the Dragon lord go he must leave and forfeit all his birthrights and anything he owns if he retaliates he is killed on the spot, the Dragon lord is arrogant and sneaky he will try everything he can to win without violating the rules, Finally Nightmare has another thing you should know about him you saw those gems on his neck right? those are mini dampeners only set to weaken certain abilities, they help him increase his speed, strength, and eyesight by weakening them forcing his body to get stronger and when released allows all that strength built up to return he will ask you to allow one to be dropped to increase his strength he can beat the Dragon lord without it with Rune Soldier mode but he aims to send a message that he is not to be messed with, I have yet to see him release more then two but that was before he attained Rune soldier mode so now he can continue to increase his strength, speed, and eyesight without them

releasing them

-POV, Mekrail.

"Very well, I understand." *Raises hand to right ear communicator. "Lieutenant Konarski! Have your entire Kasrkin regiment and armored vehicles assembled at a nearby arena at my location now; at full attention and armament and make sure there is space." *Switches channels* "Men of the third Company; this is Captain Mekrail, I wish for you to all assemble at attention around an arena that several dragon guards are making as of now. That is all, I will see you on the battlefield in a matter of moments." Almost as soon as his hand left the communicator, he received two replies.

"This is Lieutenant Konarski, we copy your orders Captain. Moving to location now."

"This is 1st Sergeant Harkus; we heed your orders brother-Captain."

The shaking of the earth began as the entirety of the Imperial forces; including their now activated and readied Leman Russ tanks, marched, drove and converged to this location specifically.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"Bloody Excellent! We now know the enemy forces locations." Joshua said, a slight hint of excitement in his tone. "My queens ;with this information, we have the ability to end this war before it may very well begin. I ask only of what you would have our humble battle Monastery do; and we will see to it that it is carried out." Joshua said, hinting at the choices they could make. Wait until the ground teams handle it; or take us straight into the heart of the enemy without our full complement of forces aboard and end this at possibly the cost of our lives.

Queen Celestia: (Closes eyes thinking for a few seconds)

Queen Luna: as rulers our first choice would be to stop the threat now, but if we should some how fail then the enemy would double their everts and might raise a big enough force to stop our ground troops

Queen Celestia: (Opens eyes and looks at Joshua) if this silver smash is leading the pariah to battle could we face them and stop them now sending their souls back to the monoliths with no new bodies to use the outlining settlements would be small only providing at least 600 maybe 700 ponies and stopping the pariahs first would set them back long enough for our ground troops to launch a massage assault minamizing casualties

Queen Luna: Is that possible can that be done?

(SCENE CHANGE) Armor master tent

Nightmareblade: (moves flap aside walking in to see Steel hoove working on some Elite armor) hail armor master

Strep Hoove: (looks up) Hail War Marshal what can I do for you?

Nightmareblade: is my armor ready? As you've no doubt heard I have challenged the Dragon lord

Steel Hoove: Aye your armor is ready come let's strip off that damaged armor and get you into your War Marshal armor

Nightmareblade: (follows Steel Hoooves into the back)

(SCENE CHANGE) circle battle ground

Nightmaremistress: ok Mekrail when all of your subjects and all of the Dragon lords subjects are here you must step out and declare the challenge and why Nightmare has challenged him after that you will step back and Nightmare will provide you with his swords while he heads out to the center and agree to all that was said after that he will come back for his final blessings of your choice and to receive his weapons (Notices that Dragon lords subjects have arrived) I've sent elites to get the others at the hotel so all we have to do is wait for them and Nightmare

(SCENE CHANGE) hotel lobby

Elite messenger: (walks in to see everyone including the now rewashed and glowing Pinkamena and Telios) Attention all personnel are to report to the castle for a battle between War Marshal Nightmareblade and the Dragon lord details will be given at the match that is all (leaves)

Rainbow Dash: Finally Nightmare is going to put that brute in his place

(All get up and leave hotel)

"Understood, I know what is to be asked of me." Mekrail said as he watched the thousands of Imperial Kasrkins form up in ranks along the circle. They all stood at perfect attention; their left arm behind their back and their right gripping their Hellguns at their side. Behind them, Leman Russ pattern tanks hummed their engines idly; their heavy bolters and main cannons loaded and ready for combat. To the right of the now formed up regiment; Mekrail's Third Company stood at attention, their Bolters and Chainswords gripped with an ease that suggested they had fought for centuries and could kill you without even trying. Even the Company Dreadnought had turned out for the fight. This lumbering, towering suit of armor encased a marine who had been mortally wounded in serving the chapter. A hero from times past, this ancient dreadnought was equipped with a powerful siege hammer arm on his right; and his left was a slowly whirring autocannon, ready to mow down any foe of the Emperor in holy fire. He even saw his fellow brothers; Jackson, Dashing, Telios...all of them plus the others had arrived and were mixing with his men.

"My men are ready to witness this honor duel; now, we only await the War Marshal and the Dragon lord to arrive so I may initiate this battle." Mekrail said gruffly, his transformation slowly beginning to take its physical toll on his body as he waited.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"To destroy a Necrons body is like to cut a piece of grass; unless you pull it out at the root, or in this case the Monolith's. Then, the Monolith will just analyze the form they had last and upgrade it in their production facilities below the Deserts. This body will be given back and an even tougher and stronger Necron is born from the ashes of its previous life. They do not need bodies to rebuild their Pariah ponies, all they need is their Monolith to build them a new body. They would only need new ponies if they wanted to increase the amount of Pariahs they had, not to rebuild their bodies." Joshua said, pausing slightly as he stared out at Equestria below from the bridge viewing bay.

"Our last and best hope is a combined assault on their Monolith's. Only then will we stop their reinforcements and ensure that we can win. *Turns back to the Queens.* Make no mistake, many will die in this war; it remains to be seen how many or how much will be devastated by wars end." Joshua added, his expression melancholy as he held the little Filly Ruby in his arms; comforting her and rubbing her mane to help her stay asleep.

Circle battle grounds: (Disturbing the silence is the sound of heavy metal boots hitting the ground walking towards Mekrail small chink noises being made as metal bumps into metal before stopping beside Mekrail to reveal Nightmareblade in his War Marahal armor)

Nightmareblade: (dressed from neck to foot in pure black obsidian armor large white wings attached to the back, sharp long spikes go from the outside of his wrist and curve up to his elbows showing sharp edges, chest plate is form fitting and despite being solid show is flexible, places helmet on to show it is the shape of a wolves head halve his face exposed through the jaw) your knight is ready Aran (removes swords from sides and stabs them into the ground)

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Luna: (sighs sadly) we understand Lord Joshua

Queen Celestia: We should assault them with our enitre force like you suggested you've faced this type of enemy before and your experience will be our greatest chance for us to win

Queen Luna: (looks at Draeath) What would you do Great-grandfather?

-POV, Mekrail.

Circle Battle Grounds.

*Steps out into the center of the arena.* Mekrail's Kasrkins fell silent, as did his Space Marines; they awaited what he would say. He raised his hand to silence anyone else from the Dragon Lord's side.

He raised his voice to a boom; it had the effect of lightning, striking terror and awe into those not used to his voice. "Dragons of Equestria, Humans of my realm and friends of this one; heed my voice and hear what I say!" Mekrail paused for a moment. "Today, The Dragon Lord must fight War Marshal Nightmareblade; in one on one combat! War Marshal Blade has challenged the Dragon Lord to this battle on the grounds of stopping the Dragon Lord from claiming this land as his own!" *Steps back to his previous location.*

-POV Change, Draeath.

Draeath's mind.

Draeath and his men charged through the Chaos held bunker; they had already dealt with the outlying guard force with only about three brother marines lost to bolter fire. As they cleared through the bunker; sweeping room by room ,they happened upon the final resistance of chaos. A Chaos Champion stood in his way. Draeath roared in primal fury as he charged into the room; smashing his blade into the side of the Champion and hacking large chunk of the flesh from his side. The Champion already was dissolving into nothingness; howling and slashing with his bronze Daemon Claws at Draeath's armor. It held firm under his assault ;and in time the Daemon Champion was nothing but dust and slime on the floor of the bunker. As he and his marines cleared the rest of the control room; he heard his sergeant report in over his communicator.

"Emperor Draeath, we have secured the bunker and rid it of all living Chaos forces. You may now use the speech functions in your body and can speak what you need to."

Draeath smiled, he had not spoken with his own mouth to his great-granddaughters; and he needed to tell them what they needed to know. He immediately marched over to the main console in the room and activated it; his ghostly hands flying over the solid controls and typing out his message to her.

Angels Exterminatus Bridge.

Draeath's mouth finally moved; it was slow and painstaking, but he spoke. His voice was weak, and it came out as a soft whisper.

"Lead...the ground...troops...personally...fight while...my ship...supports from above...Stay out of...Necrons ranged..weapons...avoid their Flayed ones and...Pariah ponies in melee...That is my...advice my great-granddaughters." His voice spluttered out as Joshua turned, his expression one of surprise.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"Emperor Draeath...You speak once more? This...is...good...With him able to guide us, we now have a greater chance of victory." Joshua said, his tone much more brightened at this information. The entire bridge crew had even stopped and stared for a moment to stare before going back to their work in silence.

Nightmareblade: ( Bows and offers swords then Steps forward all eyes directed at him) what my Aran says is true I have challenged the Dragon lords degree and have stepped forward this land is not his to claim and I will defend it to my last breath to keep it that way (returns to Mekrail to receive his blessing, swords, and his request)

Dragon lord: (steps forward an arrogant smirk on his face carrying his weapon showing lack of respect to his opponent) I have accepted the Boys challenge and will take great pleasure in defeating you and taking this land ( looks around spectators stopping on Pinkamena, rarity, and Rainbow Dash) and maybe some mares (quickly steps back ignoring the glares directed at him)

Nightmareblade: (glares before making his request) Aran If I may can I remove one of my dampeners for this fight (bows head for blessing and receiving weapons)

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Luna: (Smiles at Draeath) thank you Great-grandfather (turns to Joshua) so with a plain shall we return to our castle and see how our War Marshal fares?

-POV, Mekrail.

Circle Battle Grounds.

Mekrail spoke, his voice confident and sure. "You may remove one of your dampeners War Marshal." Mekrail said as he stepped forwards with the swords in hand. He handed the swords to them; but he one last offering. He handed Nightmare blade is own powersword, the Blade of Reason. "This blade War Marshal, has been in the Dark Angels possession for twenty thousand years; dating back to the Great Crusade of the Emperor of Mankind. It has slain thousands of Heretics and Xenos over the time; earning it the rights of blessings by the Adeptus Mechanicus to slay Xenos like him. I give it to you for you will need all you can get; that Dragon, an excellent warrior but a proud one, too proud. Go forth ad strike him down War Marshal, you must free his people and defend Celestia and Luna's land." As he stepped away to watch, he felt a constricting pain in his chest; it was the curse of wielding such pure Elements all at once. If you wielded one alone, you were fine; but all together for an extended period of time would eat away at all the impurities in your body until naught remained. He said nothing, he was strong; a Space Marine, he would not falter while he was still needed like this.

-POV Change, Joshua.

Angels Exterminatus Bridge.

Joshua said nothing for a moment as he subconsciously put the pieces together while holding the still sleeping filly. He finally spoke, his voice weak and thready. "Wait...Draeath is your...Great-grandfather?" He shook his head for a moment at this information. "I...knew Draeath had...a thing for you ponies...considering that he married princess...Molestia; but...I never thought he had spawned your...entire family" Joshua appeared to be in a daze as he heard the elevator rising. As the doors opened up; it revealed to be none other than Molestia, and she was...surprised actually.

"What? What are you two doing here on my husbands ship?" Molestia asked to the queens. She then noticed Draeath, sitting immobile on the command pulpit.

"What happened to my husband?" She shouted as she rushed to his side, ignoring the others completely. She held him in a hug tightly, yet her fur would easily make it feel like you were hugged by a teddy bear. Joshua knew that much from a personal experience with the Mare that he wanted to forget entirely

Draeath spoke, his voice still weak. "Hon...you should be...used to me like...this...by now..." He paused for a moment. "You should be...resting anyways love...Your...foal needs it..."

"I slept for so long already love, I do not need to sleep anymore; especially since you have gotten yourself so injured." Molestia said, her voice suggesting she was not leaving his side.

Draeath's expression slowly turned into a smile. "I know love...I know." *Turns head to the Queens and Joshua.* "You three should be going to the Thunderhawk bay to get back to Equestria. I...can command the entire...ship from here...Do not worry...my wife is here to...watch over me...now..." Draeath said, his expression sure and firm.

"Uh...Yes...Lord Emperor Draeath. I will leave Ruby here for now." Joshua said, awkwardly setting the little Ruby into Draeath's lap as he walked back to the queens and spoke.

"We should go now. Princess Molestia is not exactly...my favorite of your kind. She honestly makes me hate your kind even more from what she has done to me." Joshua whispered as he walked shakily to the elevator; still recalling the day he had been assaulted in his own quarters and was unable to stop it.

Queen Celestia: (Follow Joshua while occasionally looking at Molestia) I feel...disturbed

Ruby: (Moves slightly before opening eyes and yawning cutely) Daddy? (Looks at Molestia) Who are you?

(SCENE CHANG) Battle Circle (Story mode activated)

Nightmareblade gently wrapped his fingers around the power sword feeling it's strength adding to his own, he carefully ran a hand across it's smooth side noting the detail of its majestic make, stepping back and giving a couple of practice swings Nightmare looked up at Mekrail before a small smile is seen under the open part of his helmet "I think you for such an honor my Aran I shall use it wisely" Making sure that his other blades were reattached firmly at his side he turned and began to advance to the center, the Dragon lord already there and his sword already out and waiting. If one was to look closely they would see a small shine on the back of Nightmares neck before it deemed signaling that one of his dampeners had been released allowing built up strength to once again flow through him. Reaching the center Nightmare withdrew Sunstorm swinging both swords to make sure a balance was found before using them, "What are you doing boy your going to poke an eye out at this rate" Ignoring the Dragon lords jesting calls Nightmare held the swords at his sides waiting for the right moment to strike. The Dragon lord snorted slightly a bit of fire shooting from his nostrils before charging forward his sword held sideways to try and cut Nightmare across his waist hopefully ending the fight early, but it failed as soon as Nightmare raised Sunstorm stopping his sword and leaving Dragon lords side exposed for the stinging bite of the Blade of Reason nicking his side, jumping back Dragon lord quickly touched his side pulling it back to reveal dark blood leaking from the wound, Ignoring that he again tried to move in fast using his speed to try and Catch Nightmare of guard but again failed when Nightmare simply side-stepped his charge and using Sunstorm to cut off halve of Dragon lords tail. Crying out in pain Dragon lord immediately blew fire on the wound stopping the bleeding before glaring at Nightmare in fury "You ignorant brat how dare you cut my tail I will end you" In an act of fury Dragon lord threw his wings out and immediately launched himself into the air looping around before diving for Nightmare his sword pulled back into an overhead strike, Nightmare calmly stabbed the Sword of Reason into the ground beside him before pulling out Nightshade placing himself into the sword breaker sword style. Off to the sidelines Nightmaremistress smiled briefly before leaning towards Mekrail "It's over that's Nightmares most powerful move against an armed opponent Dragon lord won't know what hit him" True to her word as soon as Dragon lord was close enough he swung down with all his strength only for Nightmares arms to become blurs and step out of the way of Dragon lord crashing into the ground. A few seconds passed as Dragon lord tried to restore his balance before a loud crack was heard as his blade snapped in halve, looking in disbelieve at his sword Dragon lord turned slightly to the side to see Nightshade pointed at his head "Yield Dragon lord and I won't kill you, don't and you'll be missing a head" A calm silence fell upon the spectators waiting and watching for what was about to happen "I...I yield you win boy" the ground shook as the Dragons cheered many flying up and performing acrobats in celebration. Calmly removing Nightshade from Dragon Lords face Nightmare placed both swords into their rightful scabbards before walking away to reclaim The Sword of Reason. Dragon lord looked on a feeling of fury, his pride shot before charging forward roaring in Dragonic fury before realizing he couldn't feel his legs anymore, and the ground was coming up fast. Grunting as he hit the ground and skidded he suddenly found Nightmares heavy boot pressed against his head pushing it into the ground "I gave you my warning and you ignored it your life is forfeit and your possessions and kingdom mine to give to my Aran pray hard Dragon that my Aran will be merciful to you though I highly doubt he will." Reaching down Nightmare grabbed the ExDragon lord by the back of his neck the sharpened points of each finger digging into his flesh and hauled him over to Mekrail the Dragon screaming out in fury declaring Nightmare a cheat following a false King before being thrown infront of Mekrail Nightmare moving to stand beside him the Sword of Reason held and ready for a command it's blade coated in Dragon lords dark blood

-POV, Mekrail.

Circle Battle Grounds.

Mekrail stood and stared at the ex-dragon lord; his stony expression not even hinting at the thoughts running through his head. "Should I have him killed? Should I allow him to live?" These thoughts brought forth their own mental argument. "He is a competent warrior and thinker for sure. But, he has no honor or respect; these is held above all except the God-Emperor and the Lion themselves by me and my marines." In he end, Mekrail knew there was only one choice. He spoke, his stern gaze daring those to speak up and defy him.

"You owe me your life Dragon. I will spare you; but, I am bounding you by any honor you may have to serve in the Kasrkin regiment." *Leans closer so only the dragon could hear him "And they like to 'break' any new recruits in." *Leans back to stand at his full height.* "Does anyone here contest my judgement?"

-POV Change, Draeath.

Angels Exterminatus Bridge.

"Hey my little sunshine...This is princess Molestia; my wife...and your mother my dear." Draeath explained calmly, sad that he could not move his arms or body yet to softly caress either of them.

Molestia spread her wings around them both in a loving embrace. "Hello little Ruby...I am indeed Molestia...your daddy's wife and I suppose your mother." Molestia said lovingly, with a hint of confusion underlying her tone.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"You should be...that Alicorn is a twinned Slaanesh Daemonette of you; taking your form because you were the first thing she saw. There are slight differences in looks and a massive amount of behavioral alterations. I will not even begin to tell you what happened to me before NightmareBlade and Mistress came aboard a few days ago for the first time." Joshua said, his face slightly tinged with anger and regret at what he had allowed to happen; both to himself and Draeath.

The three finally came to a stop inside the elevator; Joshua pushed the button and they began the slow descent to the hanger bay at level three.

Ruby: (Looks at Molestia, before looking down sadly) Mommy...Mommy didn't tell you to protect me...did she, I know my daddy was gone but...I thought my mommy was still ok (looks back at Molestia before hugging her neck hiccupping slightly)

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle circle

Nightmareblade: It would be wise to accept Dragon this may be your only chance at life

Dragon: (Growls deeply before the pain of losing his tail and legs causes him to flinch) FINE on my honor as a Dragon I'll accept your Arans Gracious offer, just give me My legs so I can reattach them

Nightmareblade: (Shakes head slowly) You seem to have forgotten Dragon When you lost, everything you owned became mine and I pass all that to my Aran those limbs are no longer yours they belong to him and only he can decide what happens to them

Nightmaremistress: (Walks up to Mekrail) Dragon scales and Dragon blood are both very valuable the scales are lava resistant and the blood is not only a natural repellent of all known poisons in Equastria but great muscle enhancement, a pint of blood can get you anywhere from 50,000 to 75,000 bits but since this was from a Dragon lord the value goes up to 189,000 to 245,000 bits the reason the value goes up is because a Dragon lord has much more potent blood that's why it's so dark.

Nightmareblade: Just a single drop can make you permanently immune to all discovered and any undiscovered the reason it can stop undiscovered poison is because as soon as the new poison is in your system the blood immediately attacks, analyzes, and deconstructs the poison into a harmless nutrient keeping a small sample to circulate in your blood to make your body immune to it

Pinkamena: (Moves forward with the help of Telios) Oh Nightmare, Mistress don't forget about the scales these scales are much stronger then a normal Dragons you have to be really strong to penetrate them and their resistance to heat and cold is legendary a full body suit would keep even the hottest of volcanoes or the coldest of blizzards from harming your body sadly even if they are from a Dragon lord this amount is only worth 120,000 bits but enough to make a very decent chest plate and either boots, helmet, or some greaves (Glares angrily at the Dragon) And if I ever see your eyes look at me like that again I'll pluck them from your skull and make my love a lovely pair of dragon vision goggles to help him with his missions, (Gets closer causing the Dragon to sweat from her glare) THAT includes any other Mare, and trust me I WILL FIND OUT

Nightmareblade: So what will it be Aran? Give him back his limbs, use the blood for you and your brothers, or sell them

Nightmaremistress: After that don't forget to address your new subjects they are happily waiting for your command

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Luna: Can you believe it sister our long lost Great-grandfather

Queen Celestia: Yes Lulu you've been bouncing around in excitement ever since we got on the Elevator...I just don't know why Mother and Father didn't tell us Surely they would have known, (Shudders slightly) Oh I still can't get Molestias image out of my head...I know Nightmare and Mistress said that there are multiple other worlds and each one has different ponies but to know that Molestia existed in one makes me almost question what could be worse

(MULTIPLE SCENE CHANGE)

Princess Trollestia: (Sneezes while trolling Blueblood)

Princess Celestia: (Accidently trips spilling her hard cider everywhere)

Princess Celestia: (wakes up suddenly in her older sister Princess Lunas bed)

Princess Sunterror: (Miss fires a beam of pure light into the nearby lake frying all the fish and other animals living in it)

Human Princess Celestia: (Drops Quill having to bend over to pick it up and accidently sign a randomly placed piece of paper banning Prince Blueblood from anymore Galas and the royal treasury,)

Human Rarity and Princess Luna: (Snicker and high five at successful mission)

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Celestia: (Shudders again) Yea I don't want to know

-POV, Mekrail.

Battle Circle.

Mekrail looked between the others; his eye twitching slightly. "You are all aware that I am a space marine, yes?" He asked. He continued. " I am a warrior of the Emperor; I see his enemies on the field of battle and smite them; equipped already in the best of armor and the finest weapons I am armed. My body is already completely genetically altered; with entire new organs being added to increase my body's efficiency in the field, I can withstand the worst of poisons without even flinching. I value money as next to nothing, all that matters is service to my people; and those dragons are now a part of the Imperium of Man." Mekrail said, his breathing slightly quickening and his voice slightly tinged with pain as the Elemental curse ate away at his body's impurities.

He spoke once more, his breathing stabilizing once more. "He will need his legs to serve as a Kasrkin; and the blood is yours, use it as you see...fit." His speech slightly slurred from the curse attacking his voice box. He forced himself past the others to the group, his form flickering slightly. He stood in the center of the arena and raised his voice to a boom once more.

"Dragons of Equestria! I stand before you now, not a conquering king, but a common man. I came from origins much like your own; my life was wracked with war and death, tyrants and overlords of pure evil. I come here now; to relieve you of the same problems that have plagued my life for so long. All I ask of you my dragons; is to assist me and my armies, we must stand together to stop a threat to your world that threatens to plunge it under an iron f*** rule that will destroy all Equestria. Please my subjects; help a man save your world, and lead you into a future of peace and prosperity." As he finished his speech; he felt his own body's two heartbeats beginning to slow as he took worse to it. He turned to face his comrades once more; his form flickering even worse as he lugged his rapidly feeling like lead body past them and out of sight of his men and new subjects.

Pinkamena: (Somehow collects all the blood off the blade and has it stored in multiple bottles with Telios looking at her funny, Smiles sheepishly) What?

Nightmareblade: (Looks at Dragon) You got lucky take your legs and reattach them you have a new commander to follow

Fluttershy: (Watches Mekrail concernly) Oh I hope he's alright he didn't look so well

Rainbow Dash: (Leans against Jacksons left leg) Ok so the Dragon lord is defeated we now have the entire Dragon army under Mekrails control (Notices three different armies marching in the distance) And it looks like the Crystal empire, changeling army, and Griffon army has arrived

Nightmaremistress: (Squeals slightly before running towards the Changeling army) CHRISSY

Twilight: (Starts running towards the Chrystal Empires army with Applejack)

Rainbow Dash: (looks at Jackson) Hey you going to be ok your looking pale...well more Paler then usual

Fluttershy: (Continues to look at where Mekrail left before standing up and walking after him no one noticing her gone)

(SCENE CHANGE) Thunderhawk

Queen Celestia: (Closes eyes and holds onto seat for dear life again)

Queen Luna: (Laughs at her sisters expression gleefully enjoying the ride)

-POV, Telios.

"Nothing...Just...nothing...nevermind love." Telios said, a laugh beginning to build up a smile curled at his features. He soon noticed Jackson's expression, and came to his brethrens aid.

"Brother, what is wrong with you? Are you having..." *Notices the Changeling army with Chrysalis at its head.* "Mother of the Emperor, not them; Not her, he will kill her." Telios said, backing away from Jackson slowly, fear actually in his eyes.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Not her...Please by God not her...Not here...Dash...understand that I really, really... *Surges to the ground as the memories flood through of Dash's death once more.* cannot handle her right now...too much pain and anguish...death and grief. Madness and loss." Jackson appeared to be fighting a mental battle; between himself on one side, and Sombra and Death on the other. He clutched at his head whispering in anger for the voices to silence; that she had already paid in blood and death.

-POV Change, Dashing.

*Sees the Changeling army with Chrysalis.* Sweat formed immediately on his brow as Dashing rushed to his fathers side He had his hoof over his shoulder and was whispering into his ear gently; almost like and autumn breeze.

"Silence my father...She will not take her again; I am not a foal anymore, I will not let it happen again father." Dashing heard his fathers mutterings in Sombra's voice; almost as silent as the night, but just loud enough to be heard.

"Chrysalis must pay...in blood and madness seven-fold what we have felt...She must die for what she has done."

-POV Change, Mekrail.

Almost as soon as he had escaped the sight of all the others; Mekrail let himself topple over, the pain of his hearts slowing to a near halt maddening. He fell to his knees, his right arm limp and his Bionic arm feeling like solid lead as his body slowly died form purification. He mumbled to himself as he fought with his Bionic arm against the wall to haul himself upright.

"I am a Space Marine for the Emperor's sake. A warrior of the most pure blood, second only to the Emperor and the Primarchs. I should not be dying from purity; for I am pure, these very elements blasted all Chaos and corruption from me themselves." He felt his hearts slowing to their final beats; soon, he would go into a Death Trance that he would never return from unless the Elements were removed. He weakly clawed with his Bionic arm at the Elemental halo; but, he again toppled over to his side and laid on the ground, his blood already running cold in his veins as his hearts beat in his head slower and slower.

*Five beats...Four beats...Three beats...*

Fluttershy: (Continues to follow Mekrail as best she can looking around to see if he may have stopped somewhere before moving on, she finally comes upon him, gasps quietly then runs forward lifting his head and placing it on her lap unknowingly knocking the elemental halo off his head) Mekrail? Mekrail are you ok...Oh please be ok I don't want to lose another one please don't let me lose another one (Gently runs hoof over his face before placing her forehead on top of his crying silently, with her eyes closed and tears softly landing on Mekrails face she began to sing softly)

I'm a big big girl

in a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you

leave me

but I do do feel

That I do do will

Miss you much

Miss you much

I can see the first leafs

falling

It's all yellow and nice

It's so very cold outside

Like the way I'm feeling

Inside

I'm a big big girl

in a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you

leave me

but I do do feel

That I do do will

Miss you much

Miss you much

Outside It's not raining

And tears are falling

from my eyes

Why did it have to

happen

Why did it all have to

end

I'm a big big girl

In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you

leave me

but I do do feel

That I do do will

Miss you much

Miss you much

I have your arms around

me

warm like fire

But when I open my

eyes...

Your gone

I'm a big big girl

in a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you

leave me

but I do do feel

that I do do will

Miss you much

miss you much

(Very softly)

I'm a big big girl

in a big big world

it's not a big big thing

if you leave me

but I do

Feel I will

Miss you much

Miss you much

(Unknowingly Fluttershys wings began to glow softly increasing in size and turning white as her soft voice was carried on the wind reaching the company causing all to stop and listen to the sad melody that was coming from a young mare that was afraid of losing another friend)

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle Circle

Rainbow Dash: (Looks up from Jackson the song seeming to circle everyone) Fluttershy?

Pinkamena: (Leans against Telios afraid and confused) Flu...Fluttershy? what happened?

Nightmareblade: (Removes helmet feeling the power of the song) This song? why is she singing it

-POV, Mekrail.

*One beat...Sixty Beats*

"Mekrail's eyes smashed open as he felt the elemental halo leave him; his scars returned to his weathered face, his armor no longer gleamed and neither did his skin. The bolt pistol at his side grew dull and his bionic arm dimmed. His body seemed to jolt as he felt his hearts jump from one beat to sixty in a split second. His body was on fire, it was so traumatizing to him for the sudden jump. His eyes were blurry, all he saw was the beautiful winged Pegasus Fluttershy in front of him. He weakly spoke, his mouth quivering on his words.

"Sad to realize too late...death was meant to be my fate...You have saved me...*Begins to fall into unconsciousness, his voice weakening much further.*...Forgive me...the Elements...All their pain must follow me..." As his strength gave out; he reached forwards and weakly hugged Fluttershy. He whispered, his voice speaking absolute truth from the deepest recesses of his soul as he fell back.

"T...Thank yo...you Fl...Fluttershy...I...I Love...you...so much." He then collapsed, out of strength; his body feeling like his old human self for the first time in ages. floating nearby, the ghost of Trayclian was smiling. He dispersed from the air, knowing he had someone to finally watch over his figurative son for the first time; now he could sleep eternally.

"Watch over my son Fluttershy...watch over him and help him in any way you can...He's a boy drowning in a sea of emotions pent up from his days ten-thousand years ago; since the day he became a space marine. He needs you now...more than you will ever know; only Emperor Draeath knows the depths of his feelings." His voice was like a calm whisper in the wind as he faded away to join the God-Emperor of Mankind at last.

-POV Change, Telios.

"I do not know love; but, a feeling of sadness permeates the very air." Telios said, his own voice influenced by the feelings in the air. He held Pinkamena close as the feelings grew in intensity.

-POV Change, Jackson.

"Someone is close to death...I can feel it...Fluttershy...she is saving him." He growled out, his mind still warring in his head with Sombra and Death about Chrysalis.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"Father...You're not saying...*glances to where he had seen Mekrail leave.*...That Mekrail..." His own voice gave out at the thought.

The Kasrkins and Space Marines were all still at attention; though, some had slackened as they heard their trusted brother Dashing speak. Lieutenant Konarski shouted, trying to instill that this idea was pure fallacy.

"No! Mekrail would never die! He has survived thousands of battles over thousands of years! He is a man who never dies; even in the face of the Daemon Gods he spat in their faces and asked for more! Stand strong Marines; he will return!"

Fluttershy: (Gasped from the sudden hug before smiling softly and blushing) Mekrail...(Wings finally reach massive size before her body glows brightly changing her form, slowly her body takes on a more humanoid shape her hoofs becoming hands and her legs straightening to allow her to stand properly but her feet remaining as hoofs, as the glow fades a beautiful sight could be seen as a pink haired yellow furred white winged angel wearing a long white dress was revealed, not even realizing what happened she continues to gently stroke his cheek with her hand as he laid unconscious a few tears still falling) Just rest Mekrail, rest and I will be here when you wake up for as long as you will let me

?: So she transformed?

?: Yea all because of that big guy uh...Mekrail I think

?: ...Alright our job is done

?: Seriously!? it's over just like that?

?: Yep (Very faint walking sounds)

?: Oh man it doesn't even feel like we've been here long (Another set of faint walking sounds the talking getting fainter before disappearing)

(SCENE CHANGE)

Rainbow Dash: (Feeling empowered by the song turns to Jackson and gently grabs his face turning him to her) Jackson...please listen (Takes deep breath before letting it out slowly) I...I am Rainbow Dash born in Cloudsdale and raised there, my best friend is Fluttershy we met in flight school I moved to Ponyville when I was 18 because I wanted to prove myself, I worked for the weather factory and trained for the wonderbolts, I don't write home because there is nopony there to write to because they died, I made more friends named Pinkie pie, Rarity, and Applejack who helped me with my depression, I later made another friend called Twilight Sparkle, I adopted Scootaloo when I found out she was living in an alleyway, I started a Garden that I am proud to say out grows even Carrot tops Garden, I had my fair share of heartache and pain, but never, never have I felt such strong feelings about you or Dashing...I may not be your Dashie but I will do all that I can to be like her and right now I can feel you need me just as much as I need you (Draws closer) So please...please let me help you (Gently kisses his lips)

(SCENE CHANGE) Changeling army

Queen Chrysalis: (Stands proud at the front of her army ready to lend her allies the support they need, but loses it when glomped by Nightmaremistress:

Nightmaremistress: CHRISSY YOU CAME OH I KNEW YOU'D COME

Queen Chrysalis: (Chuckles slightly returning the hug) Mistress it wasn't that long ago since my last visit (Looks across army) Though I do remember having less guards

(SCENE CHANGE) Crystal Empire army

Shining armor: (Walks beside his wife talking about why Cadences aunts would ask them to bring the entire crystal army before being interrupted by a running Twilight)

Twilight: BBBFF

Shining armor: Twily (accepts hug from Twilight before looking at Applejack) and Applejack it's so good to see you guys again

Cadence: Yes it is you should really visit more when you have the time

-POV, Jackson.

*Sits shocked.* Jackson had not expected such a strong show of emotions from Dash in front of the others. At the moment his brain ran like this.

*Jackson's brain.*

-Brain control this is Lieutenant Death and Sergeant Sombra.

-Sergeant Sombra, Lieutenant Death, what were we arguing about?

-We do not know Commander, but we need to stop because Jackson needs to give us orders to respond to Dash.

-Affirmative. Initiate response action Sicily, Adanti protocol.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

*Back at the battle circle.*

As Jackson resumed control of his body; he kissed back with increased passion and fervor. He savored her exotic taste as his tongue danced around with hers. As he finally pulled away, he was smiling stupidly.

"You already were my Dashie the moment we met...I love you Dash...I...I believe I am finally willing to...tell you everything." Jackson said, untold love and compassion deep in his flaming eye and skeletal one.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing stood back, tears welling in his one eye at the sight he had wanted to see and hear since he had gotten here.

"Thank God. Dad can finally feel happiness again." Dashing said, his voice and forelegs weak with all the feelings he felt right then.

Rainbow Dash: (Smiles and places forehead against his) And like I said before I'm willing to listen to anything you want to tell me

Sweetiebelle, Applebloom: aaaawwwww

Scootaloo: (Stands awkwardly next to Dashing before nudging his leg) uh I...I guess this means you'll be my big brother huh ( shyly draws circles in the dirt)

Pinkamena: Telios love, I'm worried about Fluttershy, and I can tell your worried about Mekrail let's go find them and make sure they're ok

Nightmareblade: (Watches the group interact with each other before smiling and headin after Nightmaremistress to welcome Chyrsalis and the other leaders)

Rarity: (Smiles at Rainbow Dash and Jackson before turning to look at Dashing a small blush forming)

-POV, Jackson.

"Well Dashie...I don't want to speak of what happened, here in front of everyone...Could we find a place privately?" Jackson asked quietly as he rose to his feet; his minds of Sombra and Death finally linked in perfect harmony for the first time in many years with his own.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing looked down at his little sister, his eyes sparkling from shed tears in them. He spoke, his voice as soft as clouds. "Yes it does; you don't have to be shy around me little sis." Dashing wrapped his hoof around Scootaloo; glancing back at Rarity with a smile on his muzzle.

"You can join in too Rarity; come on, don't be afraid. I won't bite." Dashing said jokingly as he beckoned her to him with his free hoof.

-POV Change, Telios.

Telios spoke calmly as he walked with Pinkamena held close to him to where they had seen Mekrail and Fluttershy last. "Yes love, we should go see if they are okay. I hope so; I cannot stand to put another brother out of his misery."

Rarity: oh I know dear I was just letting you have your family moment (walks forward accepting a hug) mmm your warm deary I like that

Pinkamena: (Looks around as best she can while Telios carries her) I know love but if you have to then know this (Looks at Telios) your not going to be alone...I will be there with you this time

Fluttershy: (Continues to hum gently smiling down at Mekrail her giant white wings folded behind her not even hearing the approaching Telios and Pinkamena)

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (Continues to hug molestia sniffling slightly before pulling back) I...I hope I can be a good daughter for you...mommy

(SCENE CHANGE) Queens

Queen Celestia: (Turning slightly green from the bumbing motion of the Thunderhawk

Queen Luna: (Laughs even harder at Celestia)

(SCENE CHANGE) Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: (Thinks for a few seconds before motioning towards a medic tent) The medics and patients are already gone we can talk there (begins to walk towards tent looking back to see if Jackson is following her

-POV, Draeath and Molestia.

"Of course my little sunshine, you will always be a good daughter in my eyes." *Leans close* "Besides, you are going to have a little brother soon who is going to love having a big sister to watch over him." *gestures to her swollen stomach.*

Draeath's deep, rumbling voice spoke once more. "Darn sweetheart! I had almost forgotten; you keep your figure so well it is had to notice." If Draeath had control of his hands he would have been scratching his head in recognition of his failure to remember. His voice softened. "Do not worry my sunshine; you will do great."

-POV Change, Joshua.

After a long time of silence and mourning over his recent past regrets; Joshua found himself joining in on Queen Luna's laughing. He actually teared up slightly from his laughter.

"C...Celestia...How can you...you not have...fun in this." He asked amid his laughter as the ship cleared the atmosphere and slowed as it circled down towards Canterlot's new Imperial Battle Command that ahd been erected out of the ruins of the castle and the bare bones equipment the Tech-Priests and Tech-Marine Rekriel had brought along. The Imperial command stood imposing and shining out over the city; a veritable fortress that was bolstered by the full might of the Imperial bastion and the Dragon forces within.

-POV Change, Telios.

*Smiles weakly.* "I...I know dear...I am glad you are with me." Telios said shakily as he rounded the corner and came upon Mekrail and Fluttershy. His voice heightened in fear of his brother; he didn't even register in his mind about Fluttershy's transformation.

"Mekrail! Brother!" *Rushes with Pinkamena to the two, kneeling down to his side and setting Pinkamena down carefully. "Are you...*Takes pulse. Sighs in relief.* Thank the Emperor you are okay." He said, tears threatening to fall but holding back. He finally noticed Fluttershy and gasped as he stepped back in slight fear and awe. "W...What? You're...you're...an Anthro?" He asked, his voice choking out as he spoke.

-POV Change, Jackson.

Jackson walked into the tent and sat down at an unoccupied table in the tent. He began to talk, his tone sad; but also relieved he could finally tell someone else, for he had not even told his son the horrors.

*Deep, calming breath.* "Dashie...in my realm...you died because of Chrysalis...she killed you...in front of me...Drove me insane...Sombra took over my mind and made me kill my only brother in arms and best friend in the whole world before killing her. Jacob Coltson...An Army Tanker from my days in the Airborne in Africa. He died because of her; You died because of her...Our son Dashing was cursed to hunt for me using his credentials as Captain of the Guard to manipulate others into finding me or helping him while I was locked away under the very castle that now is replaced by the Imperial Battle Command for twenty years. My insanity was all to accompany me; fueled by my desire to see your face again, even while my body had lain on my Stygian iron throne down there broken and burned beyond use...Your death has kept me like this for many years; and even now I still have mental battles with Sombra and Death over punishing Chrysalis's I meet form other universes. If she gets within arms length of me or you or my son she will die; and I will not be able to control it...I am sorry that I kept this from you love...for so long I have kept all this pain and anguish to myself to spare others..." He held his head in his hands as he felt all the pent up emotions finally subside form over twenty years of holding them back. Tears of blood ran down his skeletal eye and normal tears down his golden pupil one. His skin and Uniform seemed to brighten in color as he felt himself being cured by the outlet of pain and emotions of sadness and despair.

Fluttershy: A what? (Looks at body gasping) eh...what happened to my body (runs new hands over arms, body, legs, and face) why do I look like this (gently places Mekrails head down so she could stand up, finally finding her balance on her new legs she revealed a average height yet slim hourglass figure her dress reaching her ankles and then ends of her white wings trailing the ground. Her yellowed furred skin seemed to glow as a small amount of sunlight shone down on her, lastly her long pink mane had increased in size reaching the top of her butt, all-in-all she had a very angelic figure)

Pinkamena: wow Fluttershy you look beautiful

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent

Rainbow Dash: (smiles an wraps Jackson in a hug wiping away the blood and tears) I understand Jackson I'll tell Mistress that I need to stay away from Chrysalis or as Mistress calls her Chrissy, and I'll make sure your never lonely again I'm here for you just as you are here for me

(SCENE CHANGE) Thunderhawk

Queen Celestia: (still green) this is more flying then I can handle

Queen Luna: (smiles while giggling slightly) oh I'm sorry sister but the look you were making was just to funny

-POV, Mekrail.

Mekrail opened his eyes slowly; the first thing he had heard was Pinkamena telling Fluttershy how beautiful she was. As his eyes adjusted once more; he settled on her angelic figure.

*Whistles weakly.* "I'll say...You are more...beautiful than any human I have ever seen. The finest Angel I have ever known." Mekrail shyly said for the first time in his life. He tried to get up; but found himself still too weak to even stand.

-POV, Jackson.

"T...Thank you Dashie my love...I do not know what I could do without you." Jackson said appreciatively as he fully embraced Dash in a steel gripped hug of his own that was filled with love.

-POV Change, Joshua.

As the Thunderhawk settled down in a landing pad inside the Battle Command; Joshua assumed a full on serous face; complete with a scowl that would scare the Chaos out of any normal man and stop any questions.

"Come along my queens; we must go to the battle grounds and meet your War Marshal and my acting commander Mekrail once more." He said, his voice again as hard as steel as the door slammed down and revealed the majesty that Tech-Priests can do if given time. The battle Command was grand; extending across the entirety of the remains of the castle and built up even stronger than it. plas-steel walls went hand in hand with the ancient brick and mortar in the remaining walls. Rockcrete brought from Calth itself was shoring up any weak points and building great bunkers armed with gleaming heavy bolters over watching all approaches as well as the inner courtyard. Several hundred Kasrkins manned the walls and worked around the compound; with Tech-Priests working in massive Manufactories building weapons of war. Heavy Leman Russ Tanks were been produced within some of the great, towering Manufactorums at speedy rates. The Imperial command center stood at its center; a massive Rockcrete fortress with unmatched defenses and guards in all directions from it.

Fluttershy: (Blushes before smiling shyly her tail gently sweeping the ground as her hair covered the right side if her face) Oh wow I've been called beautiful before but never like that (Moves back to Mekrail getting on her knees and helping him up allowing him to lean slightly on her so he could sit up better) please take it easy Mekrail your not at full strength yet

Pinkamena: (Watches for a few seconds before smiling slyly) Oh I see what's going on here, love let's help these two back to a med tent they're going to have a lot to talk about later

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle command

Queen Luna: (allows her still slightly green sister to lean on her as she looks around) Amazing to think that you could erect somthing of this caliber so guickly (looks at Joshua) you and your people are amazing

Queen Celestia: yes...amazing...(suddenly turns greener) oh no trash can

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (Looks at Molestia in surprise) I..I'm going to be a big sister? (Smiles and giggles excitedly) I'm going to be a big sister (Hugs molestia again before turning and hugging Draeath then hugging Molestia again)

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle circle

Rarity: so darling...(stands awkwardly for a few seconds) well...(huffs loudly before pulling Dashing into a deep passionate kiss before pulling back) you don't know how badly I was wanting to do that darling

-POV, Telios.

Telios walked over to his brother in arms and lent him a hand. Mekrail graciously took his hand and said as he unsteadily rose.

"The elemental halo crown? Could one of you perhaps retrieve it for me while I and Fluttershy go to a medical tent?" Mekrail asked "I am still rather weak." He added.

As Telios helped Fluttershy by leaning the ancient marines weight onto his body; he said. "Sure brother, after I get you to a medical tent I will come back; and for you as well my dear." He had referred both to the Elemental halo and Pinkamena. Telios and Fluttershy slowly and carefully helped the Space Marine walk his way up the road to the medical areas established outside the Battle Command and Battle Circle.

-POV Change, Dashing.

Dashing had an extremely deep crimson blush on his face as he looked form Rarity to his sister and back again. "Every time she does that; even when she was my wife it is exhilarating." Dashing thought as he turned to face her completely. Dashing felt compelled by his own desires to return the favor; and so he pulled her into a kiss of his own. His kiss was full of passion and love; tasting her flavors as his tongue explored her mouth and danced with her tongue. As he drew away for sadly needed air; a long string of saliva connected between the two of them.

"Now that...Is a kiss fit for a queen." Dashing said as he stared lovingly into Rarity's eyes.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"We are the Imperium of man, entire worlds are built just like this in days; a battle command takes merely hours to build." Joshua said, making it sound like this was truly unimpressive as he held a trash can to Celestia for her to throw up in. As she finished throwing up; he spoke again as he walked to the gate with the two Queens. "Are you feeling better Queen Celestia?" He asked. "I hope you are, because we have commanders to meet with." He said, his face stoic as he continued on; only stopping to tosh the trash can to a passing Kasrkin to incinerate at a manufactorum.

-POV Change, Draeath and Molestia.

"Yes my daughter, you are...I...I am glad you are so happy about having a little brother." Draeath said, a sigh of relief passing his lips as he felt his mental crusade. They were winning very well, within a little bit he would have control of his arms once more. He smiled once more at the thought of being able to hold his daughter and wife lovingly.

"Yes my sunshine. Soon, very soon you will have a little brother to play with and love." Molestia said; love in her eyes as she beamed at her new daughters love of her coming Alicorn foal, Azza. (Translation: The Strong.)

Queen Celestia: (Takes deep breathes letting them out slowly as the green left her face) Yes, yes I think I'm better now, but I don't think I should get back on your...Thunderhawk I think that's what you called it anytime soon

Queen Luna: (Stifles another giggle before coughing) So where do we meet the commanders?

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent

Rainbow Dash: (Gently pushes Jackson onto a nearby bed before crawling up and laying on top of him) I'm tired Jackson and I know you are too so let's take a little nap before anything serious comes up

(SCENE CHANGE) Another medic tent

Fluttershy: (makes sure that Mekrail is stable before moving tent flap) in here Telios there's an empty bed right here (motions to bed before moving over to a medical cabinet and getting out some pills and a small bottle of emergency water liking how easy it was to grab different items with her hands, turns and pulls up a chair sitting at Mekrails head and pouring some pills into her hand) now Mekrail these are some energy boosting pills that should help you get up and going soon an after that (blushes while smiling shyly) we could talk about what you said earlier...if you want to that is

(SCENE CHANGE) Pinkamena

Pinkamena: (draws shapes in the dirt waiting for Telios to return before noticing the elemental halo) hmm what's this? (Gently touches it causing a small flash and the sudden disappearance of the pain on her hurt leg) wha? (Carefully stands up) Oh I'm better I can walk around again (doesn't notice Telios in her excitement) Telios doesn't have to carry me anymore...(blushes with dreamy grin) unless he wants to, and I do like hearing his heart whenever he holds me close

(SCENE CHANGE) Rarity

Rarity: (Blushes deeply while breathing heavily) oh my darling we may have to reframe from doing that in public (leans close so only he can hear) Because you don't know how badly I want to jump you right now (leans back and starts to slow her breathing) it looks like we've been selected as baby sitters until the others return so how about we talk for a little while, I don't think I was able to find out everything about you yet

-POV, Joshua.

"We are going to be meeting Lieutenant Konarsrki of the Death Korps of Krieg Kasrkin regiment, War Marshal NightmareBlade, Captain Mekrail of my Dark Angels Space Marines, Queen Chrysalis, Shining Armor and Cadence, and the king of the Griffon army at according to my charts...*Hold up invisible charts to their faces.*...at a battle ground circle near some medical tents about twenty minutes after they arrive." Joshua rattled off from his memory; a memory that Draeath had gifted him before being confined to his command pulpit on the Angels Exterminatus.

-POV Change, Jackson.

*Yawns audibly. Wraps arms gently around Dash; holding her close to his body.* "Alright...my love...just a little...*Snore.*" Jackson said, feeling suddenly the immense tiredness overtake him.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

*Takes pills and pops them into his mouth before taking the water.* Mekrail's expression did not change from its usual stoniness as he swallowed the energy pills; however, he did begin to feel more energized as his advanced metabolism broke the pills down and distributed the energy throughout his body.

"Thank you again Flutters; and yes, I would like to talk about what I said." Mekrail said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I...truly do love you Fluttershy...I always have. But, I never have had the courage to say it to your face until now." Mekrail said shyly as his face blushed a light crimson.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Well, I guess I can still carry you my love; it really works the muscles." Telios said, a goofy smile on his face as he flexed. "By the way hon; I am going to need that Elemental halo, it is Mekrail's prized and entrusted possession from the Celestia of my universe. It is his to guard and use in her name." Telios said as he reached over and carefully lifted the Elemental halo and placed it into a equipment pouch at his waist. As he turned back to Pinkamena, he asked nicely. "Do you still want me to carry you back to the others love?"

-POV Change, Dashing

"I know Rarity my fine gem, I know how much you do." Dashing said, a smile on his muzzle. He instantly thought of something to add; so he covered his sisters ears before speaking. "Besides my dear, a Stallion doesn't kiss and tell; you'll have to earn your answers by doing certain things for me." Dashing said jokingly; though masking it under a tone of seductiveness while using his eyebrows suggestively.

Pinkamena: (Blushes at being caught) Only if you want to love, I wasn't kidding when I said I like listening to your heart beat, it helps me fall asleep like at the hotel, and it reminds me of what I now have (walks over and carefully balances self on back legs so that she could lay her head on telios's chest) someone special and dear to my heart (Grabs hand and places it against stomach) someone I hope to make a family with (Moves hand slowly up body to her chest her heart beating rapidly at the contact) Telios only you can make my heart beat like this)

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle Circle

(Story mode activated)

The rhythmic pounding of multiple hoofs and flapping of wings causes the very ground to shake as three large armies converge onto the Battle Circle. Each army was lead by their respected countries rulers, for the Crystal Empire Princess Cadences and her husband Prince Shining Armor each soldier was wearing dark blue Crystal armor the Earth ponies were equipped with a sharp emerald sword on one side and a large ruby shield on the other, the Pegasus were carrying long amethyst tipped spiked lances and a short emerald sword on their sides, their jobs was if the Ground troops were being charged they would drop down and form a large spiked wall in front of the ground units cutting their enemies numbers down before dropping the lances and attacking with the short swords with the rest of the ground units, the unicorn units carried long to short bows tipped with black diamonds 150 long bow arrows but only 20 short bow arrows and twin emerald daggers their jobs were to shoot from a distance each one trained in eyesight to become the most accurate bow masters in Equestrian history if the enemy got closer they are to switch to short bows and then to their twin daggers to join the ground forces, The Griffon King was good friends with the Queens and enjoyed the many stories that Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress could tell him, his most favorite stories were the one that had to do with Spartans namely the one with where King Leonidas lead 300 Spartans against a Persian armada, having enjoyed the stories so much he began to set his army into the Spartan way, each one of his soldiers marched in a single formation shields and spears lay across their backs while a deadly blade rested at their sides, special helmets were made for each one to sit comfortable on their heads without losing visibility. Each one had brands on their sides the Spartan symbol that was obtained after completing training and proofing to be a strong warrior, Lastly the Changeling army not much had changed about their style except for the shire number of Changelings they relied mostly on numbers but were wise enough to wear steel armor on their bodies a simple sword and shield on their sides their greatest ability was to copy their opponents gaining their strength and weaknesses along with what ever weapon they were carrying with them. Chrysalis had immediately sent a letter of surrender to the Queens when she was defeated back at the wedding explaining that her Changelings were starving and she needed a supply she could have negotiated but the hunger drove her mad and caused her to take drastic measures, after a talk with the Queens and a quick friendship with Mistress and later Nightmare she had secured an alliance and agreement with Canterlot that benefited everyponie. Now all three armies and their leaders meet on the Battle Circle where War Marshal Nightmareblade defended his Queens home was to now be used as a meeting spot for all the leaders and commanders of their massive army.

(SCENE CHANGE) (Story mode deactivated) Medic tent #2

Fluttershy: (continues to smile at Mekrail before gently grabbing his hand) Your very handsome you know that Mekrail? I must admit when you allowed me to lean on you to sleep and you petted my mane I was already feeling something for you, but I guess I was to shy to do anything to (Rubs thumb across his hand) I..if it's alright with you...that is if you want we could try...dating I mean if you want to I would understand if you didn't I just thought...(She was silenced by a hand gently covering her mouth)

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle circle

Rarity: Oh my Darling you have a devious side to you (Leans Close) Momma likes

-POV, Jackson.

"I...I...F*** this...*Scoops Pinkamena up in his arms and passionately kisses her on the lips.*...I love you hon...and this day as I've said is the best I've ever had...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I may not have a ring right now but...will you marry me?" Telios asked, love in his eyes and softness in his tone.

-POV Change, Lieutenant Konarski.

"Men of Krieg! Form up ranks, stand and deliver! Our allies are here to assist us!" Konarski shouted, his voice carrying across the entire field. The entire Kasrkins formed up at once and so did the Space Marines; even they respected the Lieutenant Kasrkin. All the men had their equipment and weapons ready; and the Leman Russ tanks revved their engines loud enough to destroy anyone's ears not used to the sound and racked the slides on their heavy bolters.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

Mekrail smiled lightly as he held his hand over her mouth. "Quiet my Angel...I...You think I am handsome?" He asked, incredulous. He shook his head, man she really was so nice and lovable. "I love you...what can I say? We can...date whenever it is good for you my sweet Angel; for you I'd go across the universe and back for a moment of your smile and love." Mekrail said, his voice speaking truth as he removed his hand from her mouth and instead caressed her cheek softly.

-POV Change, Dashing.

"I'm glad you do my dear; But, that is for later as I have a sister to watch." Dashing said, hinting at what he had planned later for them both.

Rarity: very well darling I should go and see what Applebloom, and Sweetiebelle are doing hopefully not bothering anypony

(a little bit away)

Sweetiebelle: Applebloom are you sure we should be messing with Mistress's scythe? Didn't she tell us that it's used to absorb bad ponies souls when it...kills them?

Applebloom: (Practices swinging Mistress's scythe that she had yet again left somewhere it didn't belong) I know Sweetiebelle but I'm not going to hit anypony with It I just wanted to see what it feels like to be swinging this giant thing (Starts spinning in a circle going faster and faster before the scythe slipped out of her hooves and went flying into the air rapidly spinning towards Nightmareblade and Nightmaremistress who were talking to Chrysalis with Cadence and Shining) Oops

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle circle

Nightmaremistress: So Chrissy how's the harem coming along? Are all the boys and girls getting along?

Queen Chrysalis: Yes their doing fine (Smiles slyly) but it would be better if you two became my alphas

Nightmareblade: (Chuckles slightly) sorry Chrissy but you know the answer to that...speaking of which did you have to take another one of my soldiers?

Queen Chrysalis: Oh Nightmare it's not what you think he actually asked me if he could join I didn't do anything

Nightmareblade: (Sighs) very well after this is all over I'll sign his papers and get him transferred to you (Reaches out and grabs scythe then yells out) DON'T PLAY WITH THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU APPLEBLOOM (A small sorry was heard back before Nightmare turned to Mistress a frown seen under his helmet) and how many times must I tell you not to leave this lying around

Nightmaremistress: (Smiles sheepishly before taking scythe and placing it onto her back in it's strap) sorry

(SCENE CHANGE)

Pinkamena: (stares at Telios silently her eyes having grown large at his proposal, a deep silence covered them both before a sniff was heard followed by crying as Pinkamena threw her hoofs around Telios's neck hugging him close and kissing him hard her tears wetting both of their faces) Oh Telios...yes, yes a thousand time yes I will marry you (Kisses him again)

(SCENE CHANGE) Med tent #2

Fluttershy: (Smiles happily at Mekrail again half her face covered before she blows it out of the way) Yes I think your very Handsome Mekrail I don't care how you think you look or how others think you look to me you'll always be handsome (Leans into hand) I...I really like it when you touch me, I know Nightmare and Mistress have touched me before to help me calm down or to cheer me up...but your touch seems to send an electrical current through my body and makes me feel all tingly inside (Touches hand) and I really don't want that to end anytime soon..If that's ok (Shuffles wings slightly their large size causing a small gust of wind to blow past them) Oh...My I didn't realize how much my body changed but oddly...this..it seems...right like this is how I'm supposed to be

(SCENE CHANGE) Near battle circle

Queen Celestia: (Looks out proudly at how their allies were interacting with each other) It almost feels like the time father called an alliance meeting when the Diamond dogs were rebelling

Queen Luna: Yes if only it was Diamond dogs we were facing (Turns to Joshua) shall we get started?

(SCENE CHANGE) Med tent #1

Rainbow Dash: (Shifts head slightly before opening eyes to see Jacksons sleeping face, smiles gently before leaning forward and softly kissing his cheek before lying her head back down ignoring all the noise outside as she was in her own little world with Jackson by her side)

-POV, Telios.

Telios was the happiest man in the universe at that very moment; he now had everything in his life that he could ever want, a wife to be, a possible child on the way and brothers all around him who would support him. He kissed Pinkamena back with all the passion he could muster; which was a lot. As he pulled back; he found himself tearing up. "love, you've made me the happiest man in the universe; I've never been happier in my life than with you. And hopefully soon, we'll have a child to share our love with." Telios said, his eyes sparkling and tears streaming down his face out of pure love for Pinkamena.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you my dear; you are like the night sky, eternally youthful and full of shining radiance that outshines all others. You are like the sunset; a beautiful, shimmering light in the sea of impending darkness." of Mekrail said, his stony expression cracking a smile. "And I do not want this to end either. You bring Flutters of life to my cold hearts Shy, you know that?" He added, his eyes never leaving her perfect eyes and face.

-POV Change, Joshua.

Joshua raised his voice to outshine all the noise coming from the groups of meeting armies. "Men of the Imperium, Ponies and Changelings! Griffons and dragon subjects of Mekrail! I am Lord Inquisitor Joshua Samson; Today, we meet to discuss a matter of great importance. Regarding the safety of all Equestria! Come forth leaders of your kingdoms, we must talk in private!" Joshua promptly descended the last steps and marched down to his Kasrkins and Space Marines. He stood at ease as he awaited the leaders to step forth and meet with him at his regiment and Company with the Queens.

-POV Change, Lieutenant Konarski.

Konarski quickly put his hand to his communicator and sent out a message to Mekrail to tell him he was needed for the meeting immediately.

+++Captain, We await your arrival; as well as that of former Captain Jackson of the Crystal Empire and Assassin Telios for the meeting of nations. Lieutenant Konarski out; Emperor be with you, Space Marine.+++

Fluttershy: (Smiles) Your such a flirt Mekrail (Kisses cheek) But I like that, (Hears order and pouts slightly) Oh I guess you need to get out there can you walk yet or do you still need help?

(SCENE CHANGE) Pinkamena

Pinkamena: Yes love yes we'll have a child as many as you want and all of them will be beautiful, we'll have a grand family me, you, (places his hand back onto her stomach) and the little one who will be growing right here, (backs up so she can walk again) Come love we have some friends to tell the good news to

(SCENE CHANGE) Med tent #2

Rainbow Dash: (Snores quietly while nuzzling Jacksons neck not hearing Joshuas booming voice)

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle circle

Nightmareblade, Griffon King, Chrysalis, Cadence, Shining, and Nightmaremistress: (Step forward)

Nightmareblade: Mistress to my side (Removes helmet placing it under his arm)

Griffon King: Hmm to call such an alliance meeting causes one to wonder what is happening especially with the war with Discord going on

Cadence: yes Aunties why did you call for the entire Crystal Empires army?

Queen Chrysalis: It must be something of great importance if we're all here

Nightmaremistress: To answer your question Beleg (Mighty) the war with Discord is over, he died several hours ago inside the castle infirmary

Shining armor: He's dead! Truly dead, then what is happening now that calls for us all to be here?

Queen Luna: That is what Lord Joshua here can tell you.

Queen Celestia: Yes so please listen to what he has to say

-POV, Joshua.

Joshua explained calmly; for through a thousand years of life fighting Xenos like this in the Emperor's name he was no longer afraid of them. "The Necrons. An ancient race of men who who forsook their flesh and blood for machine bodies of Immortality. They hav ebeen dormant under this worlds Deserts since before your kind first appeared. They are deathless, marching armies that will encroach over this world once again and bring it under their Iron will once more. They cannot be reasoned with; cannot be deterred from their destruction of all life or the enslavement of all. They are armed with weapons so ancient and advanced that even their most basic Gauss rifle can melt the armor from the mightiest tanks and soldiers; their simple Phase blades can cut through the strongest of armor and flesh. They have Pariahs; abominations of flesh and Necrodermis; ponies themselves have been forced into servitude of the C'tan, their False Gods. These ponies souls are no longer savable; they must be given death to release them from their torment. Even now; they wake, they march, they kill all life in Saddle Arabia. They will not be deterred; unless we all work together to stop their waking armies, only then will your world be free of war. I know all of this because my entire life has been to seek out and purge the Xenos; all of them, no matter where they may hide their ugly faces. My regiment of Elite Kasrkins and Leman Russ tanks from Lord-Emperor Draeath and Mekrail's Space Marines stand ready to help wherever we can; as well as our Fortress Monastery the Angels Exterminatus." As he finished He heard from behind him the clank of greaves and the whirring of machine parts. When he turned, he was face to face with the towering bulk of Tech-Marine Rekriel; who was scowling fierce enough under his Tech-Priest adept hood to scare, although slightly; even the fearless Lord Inquisitor. His body was comprised of a crimson power armor with only the Insignia left shoulder guard of the Dark Angels left as it was to honor the suits Machine Spirit; Servo harnesses were on his back that directly linked his extra mechanical limbs to his body, enabling him to use them like his normal arms or legs. His body hissed as his bionic legs walked forwards, his extreme weight making them work overdrive. His arms gleamed silver; replaced long ago on Mars with mechanical ones. His left eye was covered by a bionic multiple zoom one. His skin was as dark as midnight black; courtesy of being a man of the Primarch Vulkan's Volcanic homeworld. Scars bore across his face from many a battle and forging in the great anvils of the Tower of the Angels.

"The Lord Inquisitor is correct; my Magos, Procrean tells me that the Necrons have recently taken an entire city in the name of the C'tan; bolstering their Pariahs to numbers in the tens of thousands and making the area even more unstable by the day. The Earth Pony, Silver Smash the Heartless; led the entire assault single hoofed with naught but his Pariah brethren. Be wary my comrades of flesh and bone, we have not much time." Tech-Marine Rekriel said statically, his voice box having long ago been replaced by machinery for his dedication to the Machine God.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

*Tries to rise, but fall back on the bed.* "Well, I suppose for now my dear you will have to help me about; I am way too weak but Honor demands that I report to the meeting with my Company and subjects." Mekrail said, for once admitting defeat and accepting help.

-POV Change, Telios.

"You are right my love. Come, let us go and tell the others the good news." Telios said happily as he walked with his new fiance back up the road to the medical area where everyone had gathered.

Fluttershy: (Helps Mekrail stand up her wings flapping slightly giving them a slight push to allow Mekrail to lean on her showing that she wasn't that weak) Come Mekrail lets get you to your men (drabs left wing around his shoulder)

(SCENE CHANGE) Pinkamena

Pinkamena: (Leans against Telios while walking a loving smile on her face before noticing the large army ahead) Wow I didn't know they were here already (Spots Fluttershy walking with Mekrail) hey there's Fluttershy

(SCENE CHANGE) Scootaloo

Scootaloo: (Walks around with Dashing) So who fast are you at flying? Are you really fast (Gets excited) ooh ooh can you help me be a better flier?

Rarity: (Chasing Sweetiebelle and Applebloom) I swear when I catch you two you'll learn your lesson about playing with things that don't belong to you

(SCENE CHANGE) Battle circle

Beleg: So lets see if I got this we have literately ended one war and stepped right into another? How did this happen

Cadence: Yes if these beings have been dormant for so long like you said then why have they awoken now?

Queen Chrysalis: (Looks at Cadence with a raised eyebrow) seriously there's only one being that we know of that could have done something like this

Shining Armor: Discord (Looks at Joshua) but what could he have done to cause them to awaken and if he did why couldn't he control them like anypony else he touches if they're as powerful as you say wouldn't they have been a great asset to his goal of ruling Equestria?

Nightmaremistress: There is more to this then you think Shining

Beleg: If that is the case then why don't we attack now? You heard what he said they have already taken one of the bigger cities in Saddle Arabia there are only three of them and one has fallen why do we wait

Nightmareblade: Beleg your letting your Judgment be ruled by your emotions, I know you have relatives traveling there but you must understand we cannot jump into this with short fuses (places hand on Belegs shoulder) Remember your rule Beleg you must keep calm (Looks at Joshua) Please Lord Joshua continue

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (Brushes long red mane back out of her eyes before asking an innocent question) Mommy? How did you and Daddy meet?

-POV, Rekriel.

Rekriel's voice screeched loudly out in the machine language, silencing all from speaking. He began to speak, his voice sounding almost like Azerath the Ravager Necron Lord's. "Silence...These war machines cannot be controlled by such things as Chaos; they practically exude a warp barrier against any type of Chaos, Magic or Psychic energy. They are only controlled by the will of their Necron Lord; who is following the orders of the original Silent King of the Necrons, Szarekh. Azerath's orders were to wake six-billion years later after going to their tombs and resume the quest to consume all life in the universe; but now, Discord has indeed awoken them early, at the cost of his own life. For once his psychic energy was felt, the Necron Lord awoke and sank his Phase blade of pure nullifying and draining psychic energy into him; his fate was sealed when he left with the blade still in his possession, which also has led the Necron Lord back to the surface with his army of Death. In search of an ancient Phase Blade that was gifted to him by the mythical C'tan Deities themselves." Rekriel said, summarizing what all had happened before the Lord Inquisitor could speak.

-POV Change, Joshua.

"I...Yes, indeed...That is actually exactly what is going on my fellow commanders." Joshua said, surprised the Tech-Marine would even deign to grace the gathered forces here with his knowledge. "Ahem...They actually would have awoken soon enough; it has been approximately six billion years in my universes time since they have slumbered here, so they would have awakened soon enough and without warning, slaughtering all of your planet after it was weak from the ongoing war that has recently been ended." Joshua added.

-POV change, Dashing.

"I am indeed fast my little sister; I wouldn't be the Captain of the guard from my realm without it, although it does really come from all the training and hard labor I forced myself to do to get stronger." Dashing said, remembering his days on his Equestria that seemed so far away now. "And yes my little sister *Ruffles mane.* I can help you learn to fly better; but for now I must pay attention to the meeting Scootaloo." He added, sad that he couldn't help her right then.

-POV Change, Mekrail.

"Thank you again Flutters, I couldn't have even made it out of the tent without you my guardian Angel." Mekrail said, a smile on his face a she thought of how he must look to Telios right now, who he knew was watching him because he had heard them through his genetically replaced Lyman's ears.

-POV Change, Telios.

"Well, I'll be damned, Mekrail never lets anyone carry him like that, except off the battlefield." Telios thought as he envisioned all the times Mekrail had crawled or walked away from a battle with mortal injuries. A smile came to his face that he was accepting help now; something he would never do under the worst of circumstances. "I think Fluttershy finally broke that Angels Stubborn streak." Telios whispered jokingly to Pinkamena as they neared the armies and Fluttershy with Mekrail.

-POV Change, Draeath and Molestia.

"Well my little sunshine, we actually met right here on this Monastery." Molestia said, gazing lovingly into her husbands eyes as she recalled the day they met.

Draeath picked up where she had left off, his own gaze loving. "My twin brother in fact introduced us in a way; that crazy Daemon Wolf, he got her to come here by tricking her and myself as well. We met, and some things were said; eventually we got together and started dating, all because we met thanks to my brother." Draeath said, a chuckle slipping his lips as he felt into his mind for a moment. He felt the last Chaos marine drop off the ramparts of the motor control center; and his marines charging into the control room and seizing the controls, giving him full control once more. Almost instantly, he surged forwards and grabbed both of his loved ones in a patented Death grip hug of love. "Oh by the Throne...This feels so good...I have wanted to be able to hold you both for such a long time." Draeath added as he held them to him.

"Ah...It feels so good to being your arms again Draeath; I wonder when I'll get to feel more than this though." Molestia said, winking suggestively.

"Not in front of the bridge crew love! Nor our daughter!" Draeath joked as he finally slackened his grip, but still held the firmly and lovingly.

Fluttershy: (giggles) your guardian angel huh...I like that (Helps move him into the command circle)

Nightmaremistress: FLUTTERSHY!?

Nightmareblade:...whoa was not expecting that

Queen Luna: Miss Fluttershy? what happened to Mekrail and to you

Queen Celestia: (Watches silently a shocked expression on her face)

Fluttershy: (Suddenly gets nervous) Oh uh...we...well um I was following Mekrail to see if he was ok after giving his speech to the dragons and well...I found him laying on the ground and...(Tears up slightly leaning head on Mekrail) I..I was fearing the worst because he was so cold and he wasn't moving, I was just so sad I didn't want to lose another friend and I started to sing to him...and I just somehow ended up like this when he hugged me

Pinkamena: (Comes up behind them with Telios) So that's what that feeling was Fluttershy you were so sad that we felt and heard your song all the way over there (Points to where the company originally was) it was so sad I thought my heart was breaking

Nightmaremistress: (Notices how close Fluttershy was standing to Mekrail, smiling slyly at Fluttershy and Mekrail causing Fluttershy to eep and hide her face into Mekrails side)

Queen Chrysalis: mmhhh so much love around here (Looks pleadingly at Telios and Mekrail) Please if I may I haven't feed in a while now and your love is so tempting, I know Fluttershy and Pinkie would agree but I want everyones agreement

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (Giggles) Mommy really loves Daddy (Stomach growls causing her to blush)

-POV, Mekrail.

"Sure thing Chrissy, I don't mind." Mekrail said, looking to Telios as he held Fluttershy close rather weakly with his regular arm.

-POV, Telios.

"Yeah...I'm all fine with it...Just...Don't mess with Captain Jackson; he's nearby and I'd rather not say why not." Telios added, warily glancing about for the Host of Death to appear. "Besides...Fluttershy...That song...it was so beautiful and sad...Yet it was so familiar; I just don't know from where." Telios added, scratching the back of his head as he thought back to his time on Calth.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia.

"Admiral." Draeath said, getting the ships captains attention.

"Yes, Lord Emperor Draeath?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the helm for a moment.

"We need you to have some food brought up for all of us if that could be possible?" Molestia and Draeath asked together, blushing slightly at the jinx.

The Admiral smiled; the scars across his face tightening up as he raised the ships Vox caster to his mouth before asking kindly. "What would you like my Lord and Ladies?"

Draeath seemed to think for a moment. "I suppose I'll just have a sandwich like usual." He looked to his wife and daughter.

"Some hot soup will be fine for me my handsome marine." Molestia added, batting her eyes seductively as she watched Draeath's falsely annoyed reaction.

"Come on hon...you'll get enough after our son is born anyways." He muttered, only loud enough for Molestia to hear.

The Admiral struck a smile at his Emperor's misfortune. "And what for the young Ruby Sunshine Wolf?" He asked, hinting at her new full name.

Draeath turned his mind down to his men below; with his Psychic consciousness, he sent a shimmering, ghostly form of himself to attend the meeting in person.

-In the midst of Chrysalis's troops.

Draeath's ghost form materialized; almost instantly, he recognized two guards he could possess. The scouts form his time actually walking among Equestria. He knew they could sense him; so he moved fast and silent, striking directly into their bodies and splitting himself into their bodies evenly. Draeath felt their consciousness's merge with his own and his easily overpowered them. He assumed full control and carefully navigated them to the front of the army to watch all the action take place; kind of taking the behind the scenes look as he observed through their eyes. Draeath actually snickered quietly through the guards at what Chrysalis had asked of his prodigy Captain and master Assassin.

Chrysalis: (Squees before calming down) Ok you four this won't hurt a bit (Horn begins to glow green faintly before deep purple Auras surround Telios, Pinkamena, Fluttershy, and Mekrail) Oh my your love is very powerful, just hold on now (horn glows a deeper grin a small amount of the purple aura being pulled from all four and wrapped into a small ball) ok I have what I need anymore and I would get sick now don't worry about those missing pieces they will (Stops and stares in amazement as the small holes immediately filled back up and seemed to increase the Auras size) Impossible your love is so strong for one another that I doubt even my entire army could devour it all ( Horn glows a faint green again making the auras disappear, before examining the small purple ball) This right here still might be to much for me (looks back at them) I thank you (absorbs ball before making a satisfied face)

Fluttershy: Oh you know us Chrysalis we are always willing to help (Turns to Telios) as for the song..I honestly don't know anything about it yet it sounded familiar to me it just felt right at the moment I'm sorry if I made anybody uncomfortable I didn't know I was being loud or making others sad

Pinkamena: Hey where's Rainbow Dash I don't see her anywhere

Nightmareblade: I think the last time I saw her, she was taking Jackson to one of the medic tents

Nightmaremistress: Oh oh I'll get her (Runs off)

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent

Rainbow Dash: (Slowly opens eyes and yawns quietly and tries to get up before realizing that something was holding her down) what tha...Oh (remembers that her and Jackson had fallen asleep on the bed, looks down at Jackson's peaceful face before kissing his lips) Jackson...it's time to get up (Kisses him again)

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (Thinks for a few seconds before smiling) Can I have a tomato and daisy sandwich please

-POV, Mekrail.

*Laughs slightly as he noticed Draeath smirking through the two guards at the front of Chrysalis's column.* He stifled himself to speak. "Chrissy, my Emperor, Draeath; has possessed two of your guards and is currently trying to stifle a laugh of his own." Mekrail said, his laugh finally subsiding as he watched Chrysalis turning back.

-POV, Draeath.

Both guard scouts shrugged before Draeath spoke in his own voice through both of them. "What?" He asked. "I couldn't stay away for my men nor my great-granddaughters for too long." He said lovingly, making the guards look to Celestia and Luna as he mentioned them and then back to Chrysalis and his men normally. "Anyways, I need to speak to you all together in the battle Command about how we should approach this war; and I needed these bodies for a time being. So, I hope you don't mind me borrowing these boys for a while." Draeath added as he made the scouts step out of the massive Changeling army.

-POV, Telios.

"No worries Flutters, it was some of the best singing I've heard in a while." Telios said nicely.

-POV, Jackson.

*Mumbles as he wakes up.* "Huh...Oh yeah...Sorry love...I'm a very *Yawn.*...heavy sleeper." Jackson said as he unwrapped his arms from Dash and gazed into her beautiful eyes. He gave her a light kiss on the lips as he woke up fully and noticed Mistress standing in the tent flap. "You gonna keep gawking at us or tell me whats going on out there?" Jackson asked jokingly as he looked from Mistress to Dash and back a few times.

-POV, Admiral Sorath.

"Coming right up My Lord and Lady Wolf's." Admiral Sorath said cheerfully as he sent the entire order through the vox out to the mess hall down a deck below; Draeath had specially put a mess hall on every deck except the bridge because he never knew when his wife would have cravings since she was pregnant. The Admiral continued to work unabated or distracted from his piloting of the ship; he could never lapse vigilance lest he crash it into the planet or it's moon.

Nightmaremistress: (Stands for a minute opening and closing mouth before finally speaking) Yea..uh (Shakes head and Coughs) Ok Lord Joshua is here with the Queens the Crystal Empire, Griffon Kingdom, and the Changeling army are all gathered together and the leaders and commanders are in a meeting so...come on when your ready (Backs up out of tent before turning and running yelling loudly) RARITY YOU OWE ME 50 BITS

Rainbow Dash: (Slaps forehead) Crap I still owe her 200 bits (Looks at Jackson) Come on big guy lets get to that meeting

(SCENE CHANGE) Commander meeting

Queen Luna: Hello again Great-grandfather how is Ruby doing

Queen Celestia: Hello...I must admit when we have time we have a lot to talk about Great-grandfather

Queen Chrysalis: Oh so your the one who caused such a scare at my hive well I'm glad to know your a friendly but I must say what you did to that Discorded Manticore was amazing and I must thank you about that it had been attacking my patrols for a while and we never could get to it in time to kill it before it disappeared into the forest (Doesn't realize she is slowly turning purple)

Fluttershy: Wait you ended that poor Manticores suffering?

Pinkamena: (Leans against Telios) Hey hon when should we tell the good news?

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (Bounces slightly happily) yay I get to eat with mommy and daddy (stops and thinks for a minute) I wonder if mister Gray Hoofs would like it here he looked lonely back at Canterlot

POV, Jackson.

*Forgets about Chrysalis being there.* "Alright hon, lets get going then." Jackson said as he jumped off the bed feeling rested as he jogged out of the medical tent with Dash following not far behind.

-POV, Draeath.

"Yes Chrissy, I was the one who scared these poor sods I now possess and put the Manticore out of his misery." Draeath said through the two guards as he finally figured out how to truly work their bodies fully. He mumbled through them. "Okay...So I just need to access this brain function...then activate this organ...then...Huzzah!" He said a she finally activated their morphing abilities. Green fires shot up around them before coming back down to reveal both the original DeathAngelWolf and his new form of Draeath. He cracked his knuckles and necks as he got used to these forms instead. "Alright my little ponies, I can now actually do s***; so lets get this war meeting started up in Imperial Battle Command." Draeath said through his forms as he walked over to his great-granddaughters.

He whispered to Celestia alone as he passed. "We'll talk after the meeting; but, I will want to talk to the two of you in the Commanders office alone.

-POV, Telios.

"I guess there is no time like the present love; but I will understand if you do not want to right yet." Telios encouraged, yet offered to wait until later if she wasn't ready.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia, aboard the Angels Exterminatus.

"This Mr. Grey Hoofs, does daddy know him?" Molestia asked.

"Yes I do love, and from what I know; he is sadly homeless from my explosive rage, so I think I'll invite him over to stay here until my men build him a new home." Draeath concentrated for a moment on Grey Hoofs magic presence on Equestria; soon, he triangulated his presence and summoned him forth with the spare psychic energy he had building back up after that massive explosive wave from earlier.

"There, now I can see how that old Stallion has been doing with my own eyes." Draeath said, actually curious about the old, blind Stallion that was his friend; who had helped him in his time of need, no matter how meager it was. He watched on as Grey Hoofs slowly materialized in the bridge in front of them.

Molestia muttered jokingly. "Saw that coming. Always acting on the whims of those he loves; even if that is what they did not mean at all."

Old Gray Hooves: wha... who...(backs up slightly both cutting knives spinning rapidly in a rhythmic pattern before he stands up on his hind legs one knife held in front of him in a reverse grip while the other was behind him in a downward plunge) What happened here, where am I, who's there I know your there I can hear you breathing

Ruby: (giggles excitedly) Mister Gray Hooves its us

Old Gray Hooves: Huh..Ruby that you child? Is that big Stallion with ya something happened at the shop and next thing I know something clonked me on the head (Slides knives into Apron)

(SCENE CHANGE) Command meeting

Nightmareblade: (Looks at Chrysalis) Chrissy you ok your turning...purple

Queen Chrysalis: Oh I'm fine (HIC) never better really (HIC) hey where there always two of you (HIC)

Nightmareblade: uh...nnnooo why?

Queen Chrysalis: (Looks in another direction) Because there seems to be two of everypony he(HIC)re

Beleg: (begins to chuckle) I can't believe it (Looks at others) she's drunk

Cadence: Drunk?

Beleg: Yes Princess she's drunk...drunk on love from those four (Points at Mekrail, Fluttershy, Telios, and Pinkamena)

Fluttershy: Oh..my I didn't know you could get drunk on love

Pinkamena: (Whispers to Telios) Maybe we should wait a little longer things look like they're about to get really serious but we'll tell them soon

Nightmareblade: (Scoops Chrysalis up) Come on Chrissy no lagging behind start filtering your meal, right now your of no use to us like this

Nightmaremistress: (Runs up) Hey Jackson and Dash should be here soon...What happened to Chrissy


	5. New loves and Old Madness

_**Hello once again my patient reading audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf here with another chapter in this long story of two writers who cross paths. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that you will continue to enjoy it. As always, the writing has not been edited out of respect for the other writer NightmareKnights and his/her skill as a writer. I hope you enjoy and please, if you could; leave a review telling me your thoughts as well as hopefully liking and following the story and me...Don't forget to add and like NightmareKnights as well, because he/she helped created wholly half of this story.**_

_**Enjoy your reading my good audience.**_

-POV Telios.

Telios just stared deadpanned as he realized what Mistress had actually set in motion. "Excuse me for a moment love; I just got to deal with something." His voice sounded as cold as it had been when they had first met. He walked over to Mistress and whispered, his voice menacing. "You have already killed Chrysalis...By getting Jackson at a time like this; while she can't even defend herself...the Reaper of Souls and the Lord of madness within will have their vengeance o her seven-fold for what has happened to Jackson from our universes Chrysalis. I hope you are prepared to hold back Death itself, because that crazy ba***rd is more powerful than his fragile frame suggests; and combined with Sombra's madness...He'll kill her...and it is your fault." Telios stepped back, prepared to watch and not assist as this was her own problem; she must deal with it in her way.

"And yes my love, w will wait for now; things are about to get interesting anyways." Telios said lovingly.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia, aboard the Angels Exterminatus.

"Yes my old friend; it is us, with my wife and a few others as well." Draeath said, not revealing where they were yet.

"Indeed my handsome stallion, I am Molestia Wolf; and this is my husband Draeath who you met at your shop with our little Sunshine Ruby here." Molestia said, her voice seductive even to him.

-POV, Draeath: On Equestria.

"Well, Now I've got to try that! Lets see if you can get a Space Marine drunk in a Changeling body!" Draeath said as he read the manual inside the Changelings mind. *Mumbles to himself.* "Alright, so I do this and then that; with this done last...Good." Draeath used his psyker power to function instead of magic; which even he could not understand. Soon, he had replicated exactly what Chrysalis had done; a small ball of purple energy was floating at his side, which he promptly absorbed. He did have a slightly satisfied face as he felt the love course through his veins, and he smiled lightly as it ran through his system and gave him even more energy than his already building up psychic reserves.

"Man...This feels just so perfect...I'll have to remember to get me some Genes from you for this before I leave so I can do this all the time." Draeath said through his two forms, content as he felt the effects of it coming; if it got to be too much he would just exude a psychic nullification of the Love in his systems and expel in into the air.

Nightmaremistress:...(hand twitches) He wants to...kill Chrissy? (Slowly turns a very disturbing smile on her face)

Nightmareblade: (turns slightly to look at Mistress) Mistress you will stay calm

Nightmaremistress: But...(huffs loudly before turning and running back to stop Jackson and Rainbow Dash before they get closer)

Queen Chrysalis: (rolls head around before laying it on Nightmares shoulder the purple having only slightly left her face singing a sill song)

All around the (HIC) poison joke bush

(HIC) the manticore chased the chased the chan(HIC)ling

The manticore thought (HIC) it was all for fun

(Throws head back a very silly expression on her face)

POP goes the (HIC) Changeling

Queen Luna: (Giggles) I like this Chrysalis

Cadence: (Looks at Telios, Pinkamena, Mekrail, and Fluttershy) you guys have very powerful love I don't even have to be a changeling to feel it (Smiles) it makes me happy to know that there is still love like this around

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Old Gray Hooves: (Very light blush) Ohhohoho my what a voice I hadn't heard anything that beautiful since my wife, so who is this?

(SCENE CHANGE) short distance away from group

Rainbow Dash: Hey Jackson (blushes) how about later if we have time how about we go on a...well a date (Notices Mistress running back to them) Mistress?

Nightmaremistress: (stops drawing her scythe and slamming its end into the ground making a light dark shield appear behind her blocking the path) Please stop and wait a minute (goes to talk to Jackson before stopping and instead going to Rainbow Dash) look Chrissy isn't felling good and Telios told me that Jackson wants to kill her, please do something so that Chrissy has enough time to get better (begging face) please

Rainbow Dash: (widens eyes before turning to a confused Jackson, flies up and hugs him) Jackson listen a certain Queen is up there right now please promise me (looks at his face) promise your Dashie that you won't do anything she's not your Chrysalis ok that Chrysalis is gone and never coming back and I'm here with you don't forget that

Nightmaremistress: (crying slightly) please don't hurt her she's my friend

Nightmareblade:Gray hoove was meant to say where is this not who auto correct messed up

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson blinked several times before he drew the ability to speak. He returned Dash's hug before looking into her eyes and speaking, his eyes blazing with truth. "Dashie...For you I would do anything...I will try to restrain Death and Sombra...It will be extremely difficult and cause me great physical and emotional pain but I will do it...For you my Dashie." He drew Rainbow Dash into a kiss before turning back to face Mistress. "You should know I would never break a promise; a man of the Hardin family never has and never will, even if I die it will be in that the promise was not broken." Jackson said, glancing back at Dash before saying. "But I will definitely try to not die in the process my love. Do not worry for me...no matter how bad it gets in my mind and my body do not worry for me." He asked.

-POV, Draeath: On Equestria.

"I *Hic* Concur your sentiment my little Lulu. I really *Hic* like the new Chrysalis. She should *Hic* stay like this all the *Hic* time." Draeath said, beginning to feel the effects of the love take effect as he spoke through his two forms. He started to slow in his walking as the love affected his two Changeling bodies and his reflexes were slowing down as well.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia on the Angels Exterminatus.

"We are actually on my Fortress Monastery class Battleship the Angels Exterminatus; hovering directly above the city of Canterlot in orbit my old friend." Draeath replied as he shot a fake glare at his wife. Molestia shrugged as though she couldn't control herself and continued speaking.

"Yes Grey Hooves, we are on my husbands ship; in the command bridge actually. He and our little sunshine here thought you might be lonely so he brought you here." She said, her voice for once just being normally pleasant.

Old Gray Hooves: Ohhehehe well it's nice to know that there's still some ponies who worry about this old one now you say we're floating above Canterlot in a ship now that's something I didn't expect to be doing today, then again I didn't expect to get hit on the head by something neither hehehehe

Ruby: (giggles) mister Gray Hooves is acting funny

(SCENE CHANGE) Commander meeting

Queen Chrysalis: (looks at Nightmareblade the purple still fading slowly) Tell me Nightmare (HIC) why don't you and (HIC) Mistress ever accept my proposal to becom my Alpha harem Mates?

Nightmareblade: (blush) Chrissy this is really not a good time to talk about that can it wait until the end of the meeting

Queen Chrysalis: See you even call me by that nickname (leans closer) yet you seem to show no inte(HIC)rest, but you seem to(HIC) forget I am a (HIC) Changeling Queen I can feel yours and Mistress's emotions around me

Nightmareblade: Look Chrissy you have a harem how would they feel if they found out you wanted two more and not

Only that but as alphas?

Queen Chyrsalis: (huffs) Oh I made it all up (HIC) there is no harem there (HIC) never was (sad face) I was (HIC) trying to make you two jealous but it back (HIC) backfired

Beleg: (walks next to Joshua) I must admit your soldiers are very immpressive so well trained and powerful looking

(SCENE CHANGE) little ways away

Nightmaremistress: (sighs in relieve) thank you Jackson she's really important to me and Nightmare...It's just Telios explained that you didn't like her and would try to kill her so I panicked (grabs scythe causing the shield to fall) um... She's not really herself right now I'm going to go check on her you guys come when your ready (runs back to group)

Rainbow Dash: (hugs Jackson tighter) thank you Jackson if it gets to hard we'll leave and head back to the tents (Stern look) Meeting or not I don't want you to suffer

-POV, Joshua.

"Thank you King Beleg; these men of Krieg have trained for decades in the toughest of conditions to fight the enemies of man. Ever since they could walk; all of them trained to fight and if necessary for the cause...die." Joshua calmly stated. "Our Space Marines have had centuries, even thousands of years to hone their deadly skills in battle. They are our ultimate warriors; our bulwark against the terrors of the Alien, the Mutant and the Heretic."

-POV, Draeath: At the Meeting.

The two forms of Draeath put their hands on their Queen in a calming gesture. He whispered to them through the Changelings; still rather drunk and actually unaware of what his split consciousness was saying or doing exactly. "Hush *Hic* my Chrissy, It is alright; but why lie? A beautiful mare like yourself could get anyone or anypony you *Hic* wanted." Draeath said, his two forms both blushing slightly as they realized slowly what they had said in their masters place.

-POV, Jackson.

"Love, I can handle this; and don't you worry, I've been dealing with these two in my head for longer than you think." Jackson said appreciatively as he returned the embrace. After a few minutes, Jackson separated himself from Dash and began walking up the road to the meeting area in the Battle command. All the while, Sombra was arguing in his mind with Death about whether or not she should die. He ignored the voices; he knew Death was reasonable and strong enough to contain Sombra for a while so he could do this meeting and get away from Chrysalis

-POV, Molestia.

"Mr. Gray Hooves, would you like to go to our medical bay?" Molestia offered kindly. "They can fix you up and make you just like new...*Mutters quietly and seductively to Gray Hooves*...and we can spend some time alone after you are fixed up."

Draeath didn't really seem to phase much; he knew his wife and he knew he couldn't control her urges since he couldn't always be there to help her. He also at the moment was focused on the Necrons and the meeting below; so engrossed that he didn't hear Molestia lead Gray Hooves out of the command bridge and to the elevator to go to the medical bay. He was softly scratching at Ruby's ears and rubbing her mane subconsciously as the food they had ordered arrived.

"Lord Emperor Draeath Wolf, Queen Molestia, Princess Ruby Sunshine Wolf; your food has arrived exactly as ordered." A food-Servitor said monotonous as it delivered to them a make-shift table with all their food on it. The Servitor almost immediately retreated away into a service elevator nearby and went back down to the kitchens below.

Ruby: aww I didn't get to thank him (picks up sandwich) mmhh smells delicious...Hey daddy when's mommy coming back?

Old Gray Hooves: thank you dear I should get my old head looked at...You know dear you remind me of my wife Juliet rest her soul so loving and kind making sure I didn't bite off more then I could chew and right next to me if I do. I might not be able to see good but I can tell (turns head in her direction) you are a grand wife and a wonderful mother to Ruby

(SCENE CHANGE)

Queen Chrysalis: oh this one is to (HIC) stubborn to fall for my charms and (HIC) Mistress is just to innocent as for why I don't go for others...(HIC) it has to do with what they did for me (purple color slightly replaced with a redder color)

Nightmareblade: (sighs and mutters) Chrissy this really isn't the time nor place to discuss that we'll talk later (blushes harde)

Nightmaremistress: (runs up and wraps arms around Nightmareblade and Chrysalis) Chrissy how are you doing

Queen Chrysalis: doing fine (HIC) I think I've almost filtered all the love (HIC)

Nightmaremistress: (smiles and kisses Chrysalis's head) That's good

Rainbow Dash: (walks up to group) hi guys...why is Chrysalis purple?

Shining Armor: She asked those four (points at Mekrail, Fluttershy, Telios, and Pinkamena) if she could have some of their love and round up getting drunk off it

Beleg: amazing such power and military discipline they could wipe out my entire Spartan army

-POV, Draeath.

"She'll be back soon my dear daughter." Draeath said kindly as he munched quietly on his sandwich. *Mutters almost incoherently.* If she doesn't Buck his brains out after they fix him."

-POV, Molestia.

"T...Thank you Mr. Grey Hooves for such kind words. *Shakes head as she recalled her plan.* But we should really get you checked out, I would hate to have something be wrong with you." Molestia said, smiling slightly at the old Stallion.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Not my fault, someone put this beautiful Angel in my life." Mekrail joked.

-POV Telios.

"Yeah, that reminds me love; we still haven't told them yet." Telios said suggestively while trying to stifle a laugh at Mekrail.

-POV, Jackson.

The voices in Jackson's head exploded almost as soon as he saw Chrysalis; his expression hardened, his muscles tensed and his jaw tightened as he fought against the mentally swaying voice of Sombra.

"Come on...She killed Dashie...She must pay with her life!" Sombra howled in his mind, echoing in his ears.

"No! She is already Dead and has paid the ultimate price in our world! F**k off Sombra!" Death screamed back.\

Jackson shook his head as he forced the voices between his ears where he could ignore them better; he then calmly walked over to Chrysalis and held out his hand to shake.

His voice was rather conflicted as he spoke; straining between his own, Death's, and Sombra's. "H...Hello Chrysalis...I am Jackson...Captain Jackson."

-POV, Joshua.

"Indeed, and this is but a minuscule fraction of the Imperium's full might." Joshua replied proudly. "But your army is not to be denied its own strength; I have no doubyt if we met in the field of battle you could match my men." He added.

Beleg: (chuckles guietly) if you say so but what a battle it would be but I am still glad your on our side hmm speaking of which I see dragons but I don't see that arrogant Dragon lord anywhere

Queen Chrysalis: (finally sober enough to stop hiccuping) he...hello captain Jackson I would shake your hand but I can't tell which is real and which isn't

Nightmareblade: (notices confused stare and turns allowing Chrysalis to lay her head back onto his shoulder) forgive her but she's still slightly drunk on love right now, (moves uncomfortablely when Chrysalis licks his neck) apparently their love is very powerful

Rainbow Dash: (stares silently before busting out laughing) bwahahahaha (stops abruptly when she see Fluttershy) Holy Fluttershy? What happened?

Fluttershy: oh uh...we...well I can't really explain it but don't worry nothing's wrong (blushes) and this form does make it easier to hug Mekrail (hugs him)

Pinkamena: yea love now might be time some good news would be nice

(SCENE CHANGE)

Old Gray Hooves: hehehe what I say just like Juliet (sighs again) you know I envy Draeath having somepony like you he is one lucky stallion and dear Ruby is lucky to have a mother like you, makes me wish me and Juliet had children before she passed away hmm (stops walking to look at molestia) something wrong dear? Your very quiet

-POV, Joshua.

"That is because Mekrail is now their King; he did spare the Dragon Lord on the condition that he serves in the Kasrkin regiment. Which, by the way; that is him over there now." Joshua said as he pointed to the Kasrkin Sergeant shouting and raising the nine h*lls of Chaos at him.

"You think you are worth the uniform you piece of F**king s**t! No! You are not you load of hogwash; unless you drop and give me one-thousand I'll rip your legs off again and make you run on your arms two-hundred laps around the Battle Command with full gear and no breaks!" The Sergeant shouted at the ex-Dragon lord; who was fitted awkwardly in Kasrkin Carapace armor and holding a Hellgun weirdly.

Joshua Chuckled at the Dragons misfortune; he was going to go through h*ll and if he came out of it he would be humbled and definitely a true, capable soldier and leader.

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson shakily withdrew his hand; the voices were arguing again with much more violence. Death was fighting with Sombra in his mind; and it did not feel pleasant to him.

"How easy it would be to take your revenge on her again and again! with Death's powers you can keep her alive for as long as you want; and with my twisted mind you can torture her an innumerable amount of ways until you finally want to kill her!" Sombra howled as he dueled with Death; swords and scythe clashed and clanked in his mind, scraping against the walls of his brain and bringing a pained expression to his face as he felt Death's form begin to manifest physically to prevent Sombra's control.

Death shouted in his ancient and gravelly tone. "You will not convince him of your fallacies you piece of waste! Jackson will not kill her for she is already dead and he knows it!" The metal of their weapons again clashed and slashed against his mental confines; causing even more pain to his nerves and blood to begin to slowly and subtly stain his uniform red in his chest as his brain shifted the painful gash to that area.

"Alright Ch...Chrys...Chrysalis...I under...Understand." Jackson said bleakly as Sombra's physical eye flamed and glared at her of its own accord from Sombra's influence over it.

-POV, Molestia.

*Sighs.* "Yes Mr. Gray Hooves; there is something wrong." Molestia said with another sigh of relief that she could tell someone. "My husband, as good a stallion as he is; is not around enough to tend to my more personal needs. Especially now with his temporary handicap. I cannot handle going for too long without satisfying myself somehow or I'll get really, really moody and possibly scar somepony for life. Like I did to Lord Inquisitor Joshua. I just don't know how to handle it and at the same time I have a new Daughter that Draeath brought us and a son coming very soon...I'm all confused and pent up and need some help." Molestia fell to the ground with her head in her hooves; she was crying softly at all that had happened so recently.

Rainbow Dash: (asks worriedly) Jackson? Should we leave? Your starting to worry me

Nightmaremistress: (remembers telios's words and steps in front on Nightmareblade slowly laying hand on scythe) please Jackson you promised to Dash

Pinkamena: ( turns to look at Fluttershy and Mekrail not seeing what was happening with Jackson) so guys as you know me and Telios are really close and well (leans against Telios) he asked me to marry him

Fluttershy: (squeals before hugging Pinkamena) oh that's wonderful news oh I can't wait to hear what Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack say

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Ruby: (finishes eating sandwich before looking around humming a song quietly)

Old Grey Hooves: (walks over and gently rubs Molestias mane) Oh my dear I'm sorry to hear that...look there's not much I could do but I do know that you need to talk to your husband about your problems and Ruby is going to need you... And you'll need her your a great pony a wonderful wife and a loving mother I'm sure Draeath will understand your problem and do all that he can to help

-POV, Jackson.

"No...I...I'm fine love I just..." Jackson paused mid-sentence as the battle came to head in his mind. Death was finally exhausted for the time being and had lost. He heard Sombra's deep, insane laugh echo in his mind as he felt himself lose it. He screamed out from all the mental agony his mind had been subjected to; his body merging fully with that of Sombra and Death. The product was horrendous to the Captain's body; Swirling energies of dark crystals circled him as darkness spread around him. His eyes flamed and his body was covered by robes of flowing darkness encrusted with dirt and blood; entirely swirling with the souls of the D**ned. The halo-crown of Darkness hovered above his head; showing visions of tortured souls. His body turned full skeletal except his face; which was a visage of pure insanity, with Sombra's dark horn piercing his forehead. In his left hand he held Death's Obsidian scythe that was bejeweled by crystals containing the souls of the Da**ed; In his right he held the Sword of madness. one touch of its blade with your blood and you served the master of Darkness and madness forever as his slave of insanity. On his back was a relic of his days in the Airborne; a Thompson handcrafted and remade to fire the dark crystals that now swirled freely around Jackson. As he raised his bowed head, he spoke in a voice that was a combination of all three of them together. It was raspy and gravelly, like Death. Insane and maddening like Sombra's. And somewhere underneath it all was the calm undertone of Jackson's soothing voice.

"I am Lord Jackson; King of Madness, Darkness, and Death." He howled out as he took a step forwards, the darkness spreading with him. He glanced back once and for a moment at Dash; his eyes were his own, they were pleading and speaking entire volumes to her in one sentence.

"Do not let me do this Dash; Knock me out and take me to Draeath, please?"

They were soon replaced with the insanity of Sombra's gaze, and he turned back to face Chrysalis.

His tone was harsh and judgmental like that of Death; but insane as Sombra as he spoke. "Queen Chrysalis! For crimes committed on our host Captain Jackson of the Crystal Empire; we hereby judge you guilty of Capital Murder, the sentence is Death!" He surged forwards, his cracked bone wings breaking out of his back and spread to their full and impressive length; and they lifted him into the air as his scythe was raised and charged with the full power of Death to deliver the final judgement.

-POV, Molestia.

As the elevator came to a stop on the medical wing, Molestia looked up at Mr. Grey Hooves. She was smiling at him, like she ahd helped him more than she had ever need in that one moment. She rose and hugged him tightly before looking to the medical staff as the door slid open.

"Thank you again Mr. Grey Hooves. I don't know what I would have done without that." Molestia whispered to the old Stallion as they neared the chief medical officer of the bay. She spoke again, her voice back to its old self. "After this, is there anything I can do to pay you back my dear? Any way at all I can help you for what you have done for me after this?" She asked seductively, hoping he would say yes; because, after the Joshua incident, Draeath had made her swear to never do that again without the others consent.

(Story mode activated)

Time seemed to slow down as Jackson shot towards Chrysalis Nightmaremistress grabbing her scythe in an attempt to raise a shield Nightmareblade turning his body to cover Chrysalis Nightshade in his hand ready to slice the air to form a portal to escape, Pinkamena turned in shock while Fluttershy held onto Mekrail fear radiating off of her the Queens to far to try and help and Beleg to old to get there fast enough, Shining kept Cadence back in fear of her getting hurt, only Rainbow Dash could react in time, and react she did. Flying faster then she ever had she swooped in front of the charging Jackson her hooves reaching out to him as tears fell from her eyes Bracing for the powerful hit "Jackson, I love you"

(SCENE CHAGNE) Ruby (Story mode deactivated)

Ruby: (Continues to hum as Draeath runs his hand through her mane) oh I hope Mommy comes soon her food is going to get cold

Old Gray Hooves: (Laughs) My dear I might be to old for you, this body isn't like it used to be...but if it will help you then I will allow you to do what you want. (Laughs again) Just let my old noggin get checked on first

-POV, Telios.

Telios moved with as much speed as an Assassin could; this would not happen, not while he lived. He flung himself forwards and stood right in front of Dash. The Scythe came down and slashed into his chest and anchored there. Blood welled up through his Carapace armor and spurt forth; he could already feel the strength in his body sapping away as the powers of Death did its dark work. He began to age at an accelerating rate; his body weakening severely by the second.

His voice was almost like that of a whisper in the wind as he spoke. "You left me no choice brother." *turns to Pinkamena, a pained smile on his face.* "I guess I won't get to see junior will I Pinkamena?" As he fell to the ground, the Scythe still lodged in his chest he said but one more thing. "I...Love you Pinkamena...to the end of time and beyond...raise the foal for me...Please...do not hate Jackson...Hate the curse he is bound with since before he even was alive." Telios rapidly faded into unconsciousness as the scythe of Death neared the end of its work.

-POV, Jackson.

As Jackson watched his brother fall and heard his testimony; he couldn't help what his mind did next. His body broke down; guilt coursing through him that even Death couldn't stop. He howled, the noise sound-shattering in grief at what he had done and he rushed off; screaming like a banshee all through the town as he ran from his dying brother. As long as he wasn't there to deliver the last rights, Death couldn't come and take him. He ran and ran until he was faced with the sheer cliff face of the city's edge. Jackson dropped off almost immediately; intent on causing himself as much pain as possible as he felt every single brother he had put down come flashing through his mind as he fell. when he hit the ground, his bones broke; his skin ripped and his body lay in tatters for but a moment as Death re-knit his body. He rose from his agony and kept running; straight into Everfree forest, to the one place he could still call home. A place inside only Dash knew he would go to.

-POV, Mekrail.

Mekrail rushed forwards, his greaves clanking dust plumes up as he felt all his energy come back in that instant.

"BROTHER TELIOS!" He screamed as he fell to his side and wrenched the Scythe out of his chest. He felt himself age slightly with each passing second and he felt his strength begin sapped, but he ripped it free and tossed it aside. He did his best to cover the wound with his robes; which he ripped off of his battle power armor to act as bandages. All the while he was whispering to himself incoherently.

"Not like Trayclian...Not Like Trayclian...You must live brother...You must...live." Mekrail saw the Elemental crown fall out of a pouch at Telios' side, which he reached for immediately. Placing it above his head and re-assuming his Elemental mode; he began focusing on healing the wound, his own body burning at the strain of using them again so soon after the first near burn up. He had closed the wound and healed him about as much as he could, but at a terrible cost; that negative energy had to go somewhere, he was a Space Marine so he took it himself. He felt all the pain that Telios had felt as he himself hunched over and fell to the ground, gasping for breath as his whole body was consumed by darkness and death.

(Story mode activated)

Panic began to set in not only had Jackson tried to attack and kill an ally but now Telios lay near death while Mekrail had collapsed, Pinkamena continued to stare at Telios everything around her Muted as people began to yell out for medics and the pounding of soldiers feet as they charged to the area, feeling her legs give out Pinkamena began to crawl to Telios her legs suffering small scraps and scratches as she pulled herself closer. Grabbing his left hand she held it close as tears began to fall "Telios?...Telios!...TELIOS" Flinging herself onto his chest she began to cry harder, Rainbow Dash continued to float in the air torn between following Jackson and helping her friends it wasn't till she saw Nightmareblade looking at her that she got her answer "Dash follow him calm him if you can We will try to fix things here" Nodding she shot off like a rocket flying in the direction she watched him go, when she had reached the edge of Canterlot she feared the worse and shot down to the rocky bottom. Reaching the bottom she saw where he had impacted the ground and a small trail of blood moving towards the edge of the Everfree Forest, Recalling what he had told her in his story she flew up high above the trees looking for the one clearing that would bring her closer to Jackson.

Back at the Castle Nightmareblade was attempting to settle the soldiers that cried out for Jackson's blood seeing as how he had put everyone in danger, while Nightmaremistress held the still crying Pinkamena whose mane seemed to become even straighter in her depressed mood no one paid attention to the silent Fluttershy who slowly began to walk forward a glow beginning to surround her "You will stand down you hear me STAND DOWN NOW" "But War Marshal he attacked an Ally he endangered us all by almost causing a national crisis what would have happened if he had succeeded or if he had hit and killed Beleg our alliance would be over and they could wage war right here right no...URGH" The yelling Crystal Empire soldier was immediately silenced when Nightmareblade grabbed him by the throat and held him high "SILENCE WE KNOW THE DANGERS DO YOU HAVE SO LITTLE FAITH IN US" Throws the soldier back down "I AM WAR MARSHAL NIGHTMAREBLADE OF THE EQUASTRIAN ARMY AND COMMANDER OF THE ENTIRE FORCE MY WORD IS LAW ONLY BELOW THE QUEENS AND I SAID STAND DOWN" Fluttershy knelt next to Telios and Mekrail her glowing form reaching out to them as she looked sadly at their condition, softly she laid her hand on Telios's chest feeling the faint power of death lingering before placing the other on Mekrail feeling the Elements ravishing his body before the glow increased catching everyones attention, slowly a soft chiming could be heard as thousands of white robed figures tall and short began to materialize around the group the chiming getting louder with each new figure before silence engulfed the area as each figure began to remove their hoods revealing faces of old and recent

Rainbow Dash began to pant slightly never having flown this long or this fast before bound and determined to find Jackson and comfort him in his time of need not noticing a white robed figure flying along with her

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson kept running; running from his shame, his past, everything. He ran through the forest, never stopping; the animals all around ducked away in fear as he passed, his power making all the trees, plants and grass wither and die with every step. He caught sight of the ancient bridge that spanned the chasm; the castles ruins loomed menacingly across from him. He charged across and had cleared it; he smashed forwards and through the splintered gates that heralded the courtyard of the castle. After running even more; his body exhausted but his mind and broken heart willing him onward, he entered the throne room of the two sisters. He began to lose consciousness but he willed himself up the stairs and over to the throne of the night; settling there, he unsheathed his sword and drew it to his chest. He couldn't kill himself, but he could cause himself pain for what had happened. He gritted his teeth as the hot Stygian Iron blade plunged through his chest and out his back, rooting himself to the throne of darkness. His whole body screamed out in agony as the blade continued to burn at his flesh; eating him slowly but never advancing an inch past the flesh and bone form which it had pierced. He held the blade there until it rooted firmly within; his chest leaked black, polluted blood as he finally forced the full powers of death to be unleashed. Out of Jackson's immobile body spawned all manners of things; the entirety of the castle was consumed by shadows, it was a barrier to make his own world in. A place no one could reach; only his Dashie, but she didn't love him enough anymore to break the barrier did she? The entire castle became a relic of the past; all the damage done to it had repaired by pure, solid darkness. Guards in U.S. Army Airborne Uniforms stood at attention with M1 Garands around him, guarding his prison, his tomb of his own creation. Several dark equines walked about, their bodies almost indistinguishable except for the fact that they had wings or horns. Mosaics dotted the windows, they had altered to the point that it depicted Jackson's entire life up to the current point; ensuring he could see all of them to torment himself further. His own best friend Jacob Coltson; long dead, stood at his side, not speaking or recognizing him as he stood guard. His wife from his universe walked past him almost every three minutes, not deigning to look on his face as she talked to a shadow version of Applejack and depressed him even more.

Jackson bleakly spoke, his voice carrying through the barrier and across the forest like a whisper in the hollow wind.

"This is the punishment I deserve for my crimes! I'm sorry my love, forgive me!"

-POV, Draeath and Joshua.

The two commanders of the Imperial forces cried out together in anger and with so much force it echoed across the city at the stupidity of these allies of theirs.

"Silence you fools! All of you, silence!" They paused as they awaited the quiet to come. When all was quiet they resumed, not even knowing they were talking together. "What are you dumb sacks of S**T? We are on the brink of a war that will decide whether your planet lives and grows prosperous, or becomes a death world of an ancient enemy that will not stop until every living thing is consumed! Would you want to fight among yourselves like children until the Necrons finally come for you all when you are weak and divided? No! I will not let that happen and so help me God-Emperor if I have to beat the sense into all of you I will! Jackson must be forgotten for now, that is up to Rainbow Dash; instead we must focus on this war!" They howled in unison, shaking the earth beneath their feet at the power of their combined voices.

-POV, Mekrail.

Mekrail's voice was like a whisper in the night as he saw all of the white figures above him.

"Angels...True...uncorrupted Angels..Not...Dark Angels...but Angels." He breathed, amazed at their presence; he only truly guessed though at what they were as he looked on from what he had heard from ancient Calibanite myths.

-POV, Telios.

Telios weakly croaked out, his voice near silent as he stared into the sky. "Love...Look...the angels...They...they are so beautiful...*Cough*...but not as...beautiful as you." He tried to chuckle but had blood in his throat which he promptly hacked out of his system.

Fluttershy softly caressed Mekrails face, while gently touching Telios's chest as the robed figures began to surround them proofing they couldn't be stopped as one walked through a soldier that tried to stop them, laying hands, hooves, horns, or wings upon Telios and Mekrail before thousands of voices began to mutter in different languages some familiar others sounding like gibberish.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but cheer when she saw the massive crag that she and the girls had to cross to get to the sisters old castle flying closer she began to look for the bridge before hearing Jackson voice "punishment? Why is he punishing himself is it because what happened at the meeting?" Flying faster in the direction she heard the voice she again never noticed the figure flying with her. Reaching the area where the sisters castle stood Dash stopped and stared in shock, darkness covered the entire castle giving it a haunting look, but she pressed on knowing that Jackson was inside somewhere and she was not going to leave him there to suffer, passing through the old gates a shudder went through her body at the sudden change of scenery but again she ignored it pressing on her hooves making soft noises as she advanced further the robed figure walking with her

Celestia and Luna walked up to Draeath and Joshua before gently touching Draeaths sides "please forgive them they are only worried for their leaders" said Celestia, Luna nodded her head before saying "We know they are acting foolish but their nerves are shot from the Discord war and seeing an attack so close to their leaders caused a panic" looking up onto Draeaths face Luna smiled slightly "I think you and Lord Joshua have as they say scared them straight" she then got a cute confused face "At least that's what I think they say"she then turned back towards the robed figures surrounding Fluttershy, Mekrail, and Telios

Fluttershy continued to softly caress Mekrails face before leaning forward and gently kissing his lips "Mekrail my love relax let them do their job ok" she then turned to Telios and kissed his forehead "The same goes for you Telios you and pinkies daughter will not grow up without a father

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson sat on his throne, immobile from the sword of Madness; his mind was his only company and he was pondering about all that had come to pass as his chest continued to leak blood on the floor. somehow, his mind had conjured up a shadow version of Twilight; making her wipe the blood around with a mop using magic he granted her body to use. She was humming softly a sickeningly sweet melody as she wiped the blood and spread it around. His guards suddenly tensed, their Garands drawn at the door as they watched somepony enter the room. Even his own mentally created wife, best friend and Applejack tensed and were ready to attack; as though they were guards of a criminal.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Thank you my Angel, thank you." Mekrail said graciously as he stared into her beautiful eyes; feeling nothing but love and compassion.

-POV, Telios.

"Thank the Emperor...I don't want my daughter to live without a father like I did." Telios said, truly grateful that he could live and raise his daughter and love his fiance.

-POV, Draeath and Joshua.

"I am glad you take my side my great-granddaughters." Draeath's two bodies said in unison as they put their hands on the two queens in a loving gesture. Draeath turned his attention from his great-granddaughters to the "Angels." as Mekrail had called them.

"Hm, I have never seen such creatures before in all my thousand and twenty-five years of life." Joshua said, scratching his head in confusion at these odd creatures.

Slowly the chanting stopped before each figure stood two dark and slithering shapes held in their grasps that we're attempting to return to the bodies from which they were pulled before Fluttershy stood staring angrily at the shapes placing a hand on each causing them to begin hissing as steam began to curl and rise of them before their bodies burned and turned to ash that slipped through the figures hands, hooves, and wings impacting the ground and disappearing. Pinkamena sniffed loudly before the figures began to move away from Telios and Mekrail helping them to stand before moving back and allowing room for them to move, slowly one by one they began to disappear two of them approaching Joshua feminine smiles being seen before kissing his cheeks and stepping back before disappearing two more figures one tall and one short we're hugging Fluttershy before the tall one approached Mekrail leaning forward to whisper it's voice though soft held power ,strength and wisdom "protect our daughter warrior of the elements an give her the life me and Butterscotch could not" stepping back the figure moved to the short one before both vanished leaving the area silent only to be broken by Pinkamenas sobbing cry "Te...Telios?"

Rainbow Dash thought her heart had stopped, before her stood dark figures all of them looking at her. Looking slowly around her eyes landed on Jackson a cry of happiness bubbling forth before seeing his state of character causing her to gasp as tears built up in her eyes slowly leaking out "Jackson what happened?" She began to move forward before she felt a wing touch her back, turning in surprise she finally saw the figure that had been with her the entire time "tread carefully but bravely for I shall be next to you to protect you to him" said the figure it's female voice assuring and strong, not questioning the figure Dash only nodded her head before taking her first step forward her eyes trained in Jackson.

-POV, Mekrail.

"I will do this, on my honor as a Dark Angel I will." Mekrail promised to himself as he faced Fluttershy once more. "You...You and your Angels have saved my life once more. I...I don't know what to say my love...Thank you, my guardian Angel." Mekrail said kindly as he took her hands in his own and stared into her eyes.

-POV, Telios.

"P...Pinkie?" Telios said, his voice hoarse and pained slightly. Telios leaned forwards and fell into Pinkamena's grip; his strength still gone from his brush with Death himself. "Oh by the Emperor...It is good to be in your arms again my love." Telios said weakly as he held his hand to her face, wiping away her tears.

-POV, Joshua.

Joshua felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he felt where these "Angels" had kissed him. He heard laughing and looked to his right to see the two forms of Draeath laughing heartily at him.

In between the laughs, the two managed to squeeze out a sentence or two before resuming their laughing. "Goodness Joshua...I haven't seen you like that since your two-hundred and twenty-second birthday when I got the two princes..." He was abruptly cut off when Joshua shouted out.

"No! We do not speak of such Heresy Lord-Emperor Draeath Wolf!" Even as he said those words, he couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips; he knew Draeath and what he had managed to do on that day in this very castle so many years ago.

-POV, Jackson.

"Men of the Airborne! Prepare to fire!" Sergeant Coltson shouted to the guards standing ready. They raised their Garands to fire, and awaited the order to do so. Coltson for the first time actually looked at him, a sadistic smile on his face as he spoke again. "This is your punishment. You killed me, now I'll kill your wife." As he turned back, he uttered one word. "Fire."

Almost immediately, the Soldiers guns all responded, blanketing the area in smoke and echoing off of the masonry.

Jackson heard Twilight speak, her sing song voice grating at his ears and tearing his nerves to pieces. "Yeah, you killed me too. Brought me back to life as a sick gift and when I was just getting back to normal you killed my Coltfriend Jacob over here at the Gala." Jackson sat and spoke not a word, he couldn't; this was his ultimate torture. Only Dash could break through; but the worst part was she would likely die before she could ever get them both out alive. A single tear fell down his cheek as he watched his men mercilessly fire on Dash; unloading clip after clip into the rapidly smoking up area.

"Sugarcube, ya jus had ter be so headstrong didn ya? Ya could a jus left er alone and this wouldn appen." Applejack added as Jackson dug his hands into the Thrones armrests; they cracked under his dark touch before reforming even stronger and warping the throne into a twisted representation of the Night and Death.

A bright flash shot out from the spot Rainbow Dash had been last spreading out an creating a large field of live grass growing and flowers sprouting up as an invisible shield halted all attacks from reaching their destination, from the spot still covered by dissipating smoke Rainbow Dashes voice yelled back calm and strong " Twilight, Applejack shut the hell up" through the smoke with the figure be her side was Dash completely unharmed, "I came here for Jackson and nothing is going to stop me from reaching him you understand, NOTHING" she began to mover forward the figure slightly behind her plants of all kinds sprouting up wherever they stepped the light of the shield pushing back against the darkness "And you listen here Jackson...I don't care about any of this I knew the risks you told them to me and I still stuck with you...And I don't regret any of this" getting closer she looked up making sure Jackson could see her face to know she wasn't lying about anything "And I'm not angry the only thing that I'm angry about" flinches slightly when another shot impacts the shield slight tears falling "Is that you left me there instead of staying with me or taking me with you"

(SCENE CHANGE) (Nightmaremistress: Thinking about leaving story mode on switch between me and Nightmare writing)

Fluttershy blushed slightly smiling at Mekrail before tilting and fainting into his arms small cute snoring sounds coming from her, Pinkamena held onto Telios tight nuzzling his hands her tears going none stop as she tried but failed to smile the pain of almost losing Telios causing another round of hard crying as she just continued to hold him tight whispering to him "Telios, my Telios I almost lost you love...I almost lost you my reason for living...please...please don't do that again...please" Nightmaremistress looked up a sad smile on her face "Take her to a tent Telios and hold her close she need you more than we do"

Nightmareblade continued to stare at the gathered army in anger and shame that they would cause such a ruckus when their leaders were all powerful warriors capable of taking care of theirselves, Turning to Joshua and Draeath he stepped forward and bowed slightly "I apologies for how my and the others soldiers acted they were out of line and completely disrespectable to you"

Beleg stepped forward his head bowed "I to apologies I thought my Spartans were better than this" Looking back at his men who had returned to formation a slight glare on his face "It seems like we need more training" lastly Shining Armor stepped forward Cadence by his side " we also want to apologies and hope we didn't offend you in any way

-POV, Joshua and Draeath.

"No need to apologize War Marshal; rise from your bow and instead lead alongside us. good men always follow their leader that sets the best example." Joshua said calmly before glancing at King Beleg. "And King Beleg, your men wish to learn discipline Eh? Well, let them train under my Kasrkin Sergeants; they will learn well I assure you. And worry not, no disrespect was conducted here."

Draeath's two forms stepped forwards, looking at Shining and Cadence. "And you think you can offend this old man?" *Laughs heartily.* "No, that is impossible my friends, trust me; these eyes and ears have seen and heard more than you will ever know in your entire lives. Applejack knows that from what I showed her and then took away at her request." Draeath had another laugh as he recalled what he had shown Applejack shortly after his arrival.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Sleep now my love...All warriors must rest at some point...now is your time." Mekrail whispered as he carried her in his arms off to a medical tent to let her sleep in peace; and so he could watch over her until she awoke.

-POV, Telios.

Using what little strength he could summon, Telios lifted Pinkamena up into his arms and cradled her carefully as he too walked away to a nearby medical tent. "Hush now my love, I am here now; and I'm never leaving you, ever." Telios said firmly and truthfully as he carried her.

-POV, Jackson.

At the moment he had heard that; Jackson's delusion stopped. He suddenly was filled with rage and power fro ma source he could not identify, but he used to to his advantage; pushing himself up and off of the throne with the Sword sliding out and still impaling his chest. He bellowed in primal rage and adrenaline as he ripped the sword out of his own chest cavity savagely; bone and chunks of flesh still clung to the bloodied blade as he wielded it expertly. He charged towards Jacob; who hadn't been paying attention, and slammed the sword straight into the back of his chest and lifted him up off of the ground. The shadow form almost immediately seized up and went limp as its life force was sucked back into Jackson through the sword. blackened blood fell form the body and on Jackson's robes, he cast the corpse off as he turned back to the shadow soldiers, Applejack and Twilight. He raised his skeletal hand and almost immediately ropes of solid Darkness shot from him. They connected to the shadow soldiers, Applejack and Twilight; forcing them to his knees as he drug them to him he bellowed in anger.

"JACOB COLTSON IS NOT YOUR LORD AND LEADER! I AM! I AM DEATH, THE ONE YOU SERVE IN YOUR AFTERLIFE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT?"

"No yer lordship. we were jus doin as we were tole, honest." shadow Applejack said, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah lord Death, we only did as he said because we were scared." Shadow Twilight said, her lip quivering with her voice in fear of her Dark master. Jackson had heard enough; and so he immediately forced the shadow soldiers into oblivion for the time being, he kept his old Shadow friends around to serve him as he turned back to Dash. His body was still possessed of Darkness; but you could look into his eyes and see he was sane now. As he tried to walk towards her he fell to his knees as he felt the blood loss much more keenly with his mind fully aware once more. He held out his free hand and fell forwards as he uttered a sentence before falling into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry my little Dashie." With these words he was on the ground, his head facing to his right and his blade and leashes on Shadow Applejack and Twilight still firmly gripped. The shadows all around began to gradually diminish until the peaceful ruins and the now occupants were all that remained.

Running up to Jackson ignoring the blood getting on her hooves as she rolled him over checking his pulse before sighing in relieve "You've got a lot to make up for, for scaring me like that Jackson but for now lets get you somewhere comfortable" she began to maneuver him onto her back his legs dragging behind her as she used her tired wings to catch under his arms to keep him from sliding off. Having some difficulty at first she realized he seemed to be getting lighter when the robed figure appeared beside her helping her to carry Jackson "Lead the way miss Dash I will help you carry him" smiling slightly Dash began to move to the still intact stairs determined to find a bed

(SCENE CHANGE)

Beleg looked at his men who showed shame on their faces before looking back at Joshua "Lord Joshua I will gladly take you up on that offer, I can see that my men regret their actions but a little extra training won't hurt them" turning to his soldiers his voice rang out "Spartans our honor has been tarnished...but our Friend Lord Joshua has offered a way for us to not only cleanse our Honor but become a better unit all together what say you my Spartan warriors?" "WE ACCEPT OUR KING" Turning back to Joshua Beleg smiled "There is your answer Lord Joshua" standing back up from his bow Nightamareblade stood tall his helmet still under his arm and again scratched at his bandage wrappings "Alright Lord Joshua I will stand beside you and lord Draeath" moving forward he tilted his head slightly "My Queens I hope your meeting went well" Luna smiled up at him leaning against Draeath "It went very well War Marshal we have discovered many things that will help us" Turning to look at Draeath her smile growing larger "In fact we discovered more than that" Celestia couldn't help but also smile up at Draeath "Yes we did"

Pinkamena felt the soft bed below her as she pulled Telios close to her making him lay on top of her lavishing his face with wet kisses "Did you hear her Telios...did you hear what Fluttershy said" Grabbing his hand and laying it on her stomach "A daughter we're going to have a daughter" smiles slightly through her tears "She's right here growing inside me"

-POV, Telios.

"Yes my love, I know. I know." Telios said, his strength already returning rather well as he gave Pinkamena kisses of his own. He pulled away slightly as he began to think. "What are we going to name her love?" He asked.

-POV, Joshua.

"Excellent King Beleg." *Smiles deviously at the kings Spartans.* "Lieutenant Konarski!" He shouted. Almost immediately, the Kasrkin Lieutenant had appeared at Joshua's side.

"You called Lord Inquisitor?" Konarski asked dutifully.

"King Beleg has decided he would like your regiment to train them in the ways of Krieg Discipline and warfare." Joshua said, watchign the twisted smile form on the Lieutenants face as he stepped forwards.

Konarski shouted, his voice carrying to the entire army. "WELL THEN YOU RIP-ROARING PIECES OF WASTE! WELCOME TO H**L! LETS GET MOVING ON THE DOUBLE TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH; OR I'LL GET CREATIVE WITH MY PUNISHMENTS WHEN YOU SLEEPING LOGS GET THERE!" As he finished shouting, he set out at a fast pace up the cobbled road leading to the Kasrkin training grounds, his Carapace armor he was so used to now it was almost weightless to him; even though it was actually about two-thousand pounds plus his entire equipment set.

Joshua sighed as he looked back to Beleg. "If they make it out, they will be stronger than any force on this planet besides my own; but if they do not do good well...Krieg's men were always known for 'weeding' out the weak to get the remaining strong."

-POV, Draeath.

"Indeed they did my young War Marshal, indeed they did." Draeath said, smiling lovingly at his great-granddaughters before looking back to NightmareBlade.

-POV, Shadow's Twilight and Applejack.

"Well Twi, I reckon we better follow er jus to watch o'er Jackson an make sure she knows er way round. An that Jackson's alright." Shadow Applejack said, beginning to follow the three where they had left to.

"Yes, I do suppose so; I am sworn to guard and watch over him anyways." Shadow Twilight replied, her tone still rather curious about her master, Jackson Hardin. She followed her Shadow friend up the stairs to watch over their master who had given them life once again in this other realm of their familiar Equestria.

Looking up her eyes finally beginning to dry Pinkamena began to think up some names for little Fillys "I...I really don't know love I want it to be something beautiful yet proofs she's our daughter, hehehe our daughter I really like the sound of that" snuggles closer content to listen to Telios's heart

(SCENE CHANGE)

Looking around the deserted Halls of the old castle Dash began to look into different rooms trying to find a bed in a decent enough shape, finally reaching the room that use to be the sisters she carefully pushed the door open making sure Jackson didn't move but with the help of the robed figure next to her he didn't even budge. Looking into the room she couldn't help but cheer quietly when she saw the sisters giant bed only slightly messed up "Come on lets get him on the bed so he can rest" Nodding the figure helped her move to the bed and roll Jackson off their back and onto the bed, turning to thank the figure Dash noticed her looking at the door way for a while before turning to her and nodding her head slightly before disappearing "Ok that's not weird at all" she turns back to Jackson and smiles "But I guess I can deal with a little weirdness" crawling up onto the bed she slowly ran her hoof through his hair before her eyes began to get heavy, moving around she leaned back against the ancient head board placing Jackson's head in her lap continuing to brush his hair her eyes getting heavier before finally falling asleep

(SCENE CHANGE)

Closing his eyes and turning back to Joshua Beleg looked up with a stony expression "If they can not complete the training then they have no place in my army I do not mean to sound cruel but I need soldiers who are willing to charge into battle at a moments notice, face a force of greater strength without fear, and ready to die if it means allowing their comrades to advance further, that is the kind of warriors I need" Nightmareblade nodded his head "You've been taking those stories to heart haven't you Beleg" Smiling at Nightmare Beleg chuckled "Yes I think I have but you and Mistress's stories are always entertaining, though" he turned back to Joshua a questioning look "I hope Lord Joshua can provide some stories of his own" Chrysalis shook her head slightly the purple finally leaving her face before noticing what was going on around her "Uh wh...what did I miss?" Moving her around so that he could put her back down Nightmare gently stroked her mane blushing slightly, as Mistress came up and hugged her

-POV, Draeath.

Well, you missed me; if that counts for anything." Draeath's two bodies said simultaneously. "Oh, and Jackson tried to kill you because of something that another you did that scarred him for life." Draeath added nonchalantly.

-POV, Joshua.

"King Beleg, if Luna over here knows anything from what I have told her then yes, I do have some stories for you." Joshua said, looking to the queen before facing Beleg once again. "And I'm glad that for once that I have like-minded person on this planet." He added.

-POV, Telios.

"Then lets think about it love, I really wanna hear what you think my little party pony." Telios said lovingly as he nuzzled against her.

-POV, Shadow's Twilight and Applejack.

As the two glanced into the room and saw Dash and Jackson sleeping peacefully on the bed; they walked back outside so they could talk without disturbing them.

"So they are sleeping, that is good for them to rest after such strenuous activity and wounds." Shadow Twilight said quietly.

"Yea, so ah suppose we got some time ter kill." Shadow Applejack said with a suggestive smile.

Shadow Twilight had a smile as well as she spoke. "You always want to do that when we have time Applejack; but, I suppose we can." As the two walked off to find another room to themselves while they waited.

"I scarred somepony?" Looking to Nightmare and Mistress she asked "what did I do to scar them was it something I said? or did" Looking around "And where are the others?...I really don't think I should take love from those four again" she leaned against Mistress rubbing her head slightly trying to remember all that happened when she became drunk, Beleg watched curiously before turning back to Joshua "Well Lord Joshua if we ever find time or something I would love to sit down and listen to some of your stories another being means that much more interesting stories and from what I've seen already yours are going to be very entertaining"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic Tent

Pinkamena rubbed her chin slightly a cute thinking expression on her face as she went through the many names that she could before stopping on one "How about...Angelina? (Little angel of God)"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic Tent #2

Rolling over slightly Fluttershy slowly opened her Eyes before yawning softly, sitting up the blanket over her falling down she looked around the area before spotting Mekrail sitting next to her. Her eyes opened fully and shining brightly she launched from the bed to Mekrail wrapping him in a hug "Mekrail!"

(SCENE CHANGE) Scootaloo

Leaning against Dashins leg Scootaloo couldn't help but yawn slightly the whole excitement of the day finally catching up to her as Rarity approached them with Sweetiebelle, and Applebloom passed out on her back "Oh dear looks like another one is about to fall asleep standing up" Looking to Dashing she couldn't help but blush again but smiled happily "Do you want me to take her to a bed or do you want to carry her to one?"

(SCENE CHANGE) Short distance away from battle circle

Twilight, and Applejack continued to nuzzle uninterrupted trying to enjoy their time together before having to be called away again "mmhh Applejack it's been so long since we had some quiet time together" Smiling at her mare Applejack leaned down and lightly kissed her lips "I know Twi but right now we have all the time we need to make up for lost time" her smile getting bigger she whispered "How about we go back to the Hotel I'm feeling frisky" smiling back Twilight nuzzled Applejacks neck before following her to the Hotel before a question came up "Hey Applejack? what happened back at the castle?" Applejack blushed before shaking her head a slight scowl on her face "Oh just a random thought came up and got me going" turning her head slightly away she whispered slightly "A very perverted one that has ruined any chances a male may have with me" Looking back up when she felt Twilight laying her head on her while they walked she smiled again before thinking "Of course it's not like they had a chance anyways"

-POV, Dashing.

"No my dear, don't strain yourself. I got her." Dashing said as he carefully picked Sweetie Belle up and put her on his back; his large wings holding her up.

-POV, Draeath.

"You killed his wife in front of him; he was forced to watch and he went insane. For twenty years beneath this castle in his realm; on a Stygian Iron Throne because the princesses from there had to use the Elements that Mekrail carries to burn his body nearly beyond redemption to stop Sombra's physical control of him. His son was there, a mere foal at the time; forced to watch and eventually driven for the next twenty years of his life to find him." Draeath calmly said.

-POV, Telios.

"That sounds beautiful my love. Angelina." Telios said, thinking of his little Daughter to come.

-POV, Mekrail.

Mekrail held her tightly in his arms as he rubbed her hair in a calming gesture. "Hush my little Angel...I am here...I am here for you my love." Mekrail said softly.

-POV, Draeath.

Draeath shouted out half-joking, half-serious as he heard Applejack speak.

"I HEARD THAT APPLEJACK. DO NOT MAKE ME HAVE TO USE MY FULL PSYCHIC MIGHT! I CAN AND WILL IF I NEED TO PROVE A POINT! YOU KNOW I WILL AND CAN CHANGE ANYTHING ORGANIC THAT I NEED TO SUIT MY NEEDS WITH IT!"

going wide eyed Applejack began to nudge Twilight to the hotel faster vowing to do all that she could to never piss off Draeath some of the memories she really didn't want to experience, Chrysalis couldn't help but feel a sudden pressure on her heart at Draeaths words "I...I Killed his wife?...I...who? who was his wife? please tell me it wasn't anypony I know" Mistress held her closer feeling the sadness coming from her in waves "Chrissy it's alright you didn't do it, it was another realms Chrysalis you didn't do anything" Turning enough to look at Mistress Chrysalis sighed before speaking "That may be so but I need to know Another me caused this man pain and...I-I just really need to know"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent #2

looking up from his chest Fluttershy smiled before kissing him but pulling back a confused look on her face "Mekrail what happened? All I can recall is seeing Telios getting hit by Jackson and you collapsing...the rest is just this blur but..." Rubs her arm slightly before looking up smiling again "I remember a feeling of warmth...like when I hug you but it was different"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent #1

pulling Telios closer pinkamena kissed him again before pulling back a stern expression on her face "You really scared me love" looks down sadly "I know you were protecting Rainbow Dash and I'm glad you did and I know I can't keep you from doing it again to protect everyone but please" laying her head on his chest she sobbed softly "You don't always have to be the hero, I..I don't think I could go on without you"

(SCENE CHANGE) Ruby

Looking back at Draeath Ruby smiled before turning around, standing up on her back legs she wrapped her hooves around his neck and nuzzled his cheek "I'm glad you found me daddy" pulls back looking sad "I know my other mommy and daddy are gone..but" smiles and kisses cheek "I know they would be happy that I have a new mommy and daddy that love me just as much"

turning her head towards the sound of the elevator opening she laughed happily as Molestia walked back in "Mommy I missed you, how's mister Grey Hooves?

POV, Telios.

"And I couldn't live without you my love...Nothing, nothing will ever keep me from you...Not even Death himself could do it." Telios said, a serious look in his eyes as he spoke. "And I never was a hero...Never have been...Never will be...I'm just an Assassin...But for you I would be or do anything." He added, his eyes blazing with truth.

-POV, Mekrail.

"The Angels my love...Angels, unlike anything I have seen...they were so beautiful and with you they saved our lives...You were the most beautiful of them all though." Mekrail explained, his tone loving and true.

-POV, Draeath.

"Rainbow Dash...His wife...That is why he was always so depressed when he comes to a realm of Equestria now...Why he acted so oddly around her...She was his wife and now...He has her back...but Sombra still messes with his mind; controlling his emotions towards you from that night and making him want to do nothing but kill you. He fights it...but it is a battle he always loses." Draeath somberly said, his original Wolf Terminator form's ears lowering in sadness for the man he had created.

-On the Angels Exterminatus.

"Me too my little Sunshine...Me too." Draeath said to his Daughter lovingly as he nuzzled her back. He looked over his shoulder as he saw his wife emerge form the elevator blushing slightly crimson in embarrassment as their daughter spoke to her.

-POV, Molestia.

A crimson blush spread across Molestia's body as she thought of what she had done to the old Stallion. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, her body still feeling slightly sore and tingly from what had happened.

"He's...He's...actually better than he has been in years in fact. But he is resting after what the doctors did to help him" She said as she walked up the steps to the Command Pulpit. "And I feel better than I have in a while as well." She added, blushing even more as she settled next to her Husband and daughter.

She faced her daughter and nuzzled her gently as she spoke, her voice getting less shaky. "And how are you my little Ruby? Did you eat well with daddy?"

"Yep it was great, but" looks at bowl still sitting where it was placed "I think your soup got cold" returning the nuzzle she giggled "I was just telling daddy that I'm glad he found me, and that I'm happy to have you and him as a mommy and daddy"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic Tent #2

"Angels...real Angels I...wait" shaking her head slightly she unknowingly began to cry "I...I remember I was being hugged...by two of them one my size and one the size I would have been as a pony" touching her check she pulled her hand back curiously "Why am I crying at the thought of those two? what is it about them that makes them so important that I would shed tears?"

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel room

Covering Applebloom and Sweetiebelle with the large blanket Rarity turned and smiled As Dashing covered Scootaloo, following him out of the room she nudged his side and said "Darling if I didn't know any better I would say that she was your sister with the way you take care of her"

(SCENE CHANGE) Command meeting

Chrysalis stared wide eyed at Draeath her breathing increasing slightly "I...I killed Dash? I...I" laying her head against Mistress's armored chest she began to cry the thought of another her killing her friend. Nightmareblade knelt next to her rubbing her mane

-POV, Molestia.

"I'm glad to hear that my little Ruby...And I'm so glad that you are my daughter; I love you so much my little Sunshine." Molestia said lovingly as she heard the elevator coming back up and its doors opening. Out stepped from the elevator was Mr. Grey Hooves; he had a smile on his face and looked younger and clearly felt better than he did in years.

-POV, Draeath, the Angels Exterminatus.

"Hey again my old friend." Draeath said nicely. "How was your visit to the Doctor? did you get 'special' treatment?" Draeath joked as he questioned the old stallion.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Yes...I remember one of them came to me and asked of me something...It was about protecting you and giving you the life they never could my love." Mekrail said as he recalled his promise to the Angels. "I intend to keep that promise to my dying breath; and I would imagine they wouldn't want you to cry, my Angel Fluttershy." He said softly as he held her gently while wiping the tears off her face.

-POV, Dashing.

Dashing smiled at her ignorance as he spoke. "She is my sister...At least she is now that my Father is with Dash again...I love her all the same as a big brother should."

-POV, Draeath, on Equestria at the meeting.

Draeath's two forms walked over to Chrysalis and knelt at her sides. They spoke in unison, their voices soft and calming.

"You didn't kill her...It was another you form my universe...a place filled with war and Death...You are not to blame and you should not blame yourself."

"Ohhehehe you could say that Draeath" stands taller "Why I feel like I'm 30 years younger and my eyesight has never been better" Ruby Carefully maneuvered off of Draeaths lap so that she could stand next to Molestia "Mister Gray hoofs can you do your knife tricks again?" Smiling Gray Hooves grabbed his knifes from the front of his apron and began to perform a beautiful dance of skill and death, to others it looked like he was fighting an invisible foe, with every dip and turn smoothly gliding through the air before the deadly knifes would follow behind making a slight whistling noise. Doing one final turn he threw both knifes into the air before doing two backflips and catching the knifes before they touched the ground. Ruby applauded loudly cheering happily at the show

(SCENE CHANGE) Command meeting

Chrysalis looked up slightly sniffling before nodding "Yes..yes..your right I didn't do it Dash is still alive and well, but it still hurts knowing another me killed another her in a different realm" Nightmare reached down and gently wiped away her tears while Mistress continued to hold her "It's ok Chrissy it's ok" Nightmare stood back up facing his Queens "My Queens despite everything that has happened I think it's best that we continue the meeting as best we can" Luna moved up to Draeath standing by his side while Celestia stood by the others "Yes if everyone agrees we should continue

(SCENE CHANGE) Castle bedroom

A small noise startling her awake Rainbow Dash began to look around rapidly before realizing that a sparrow had knocked a piece of stone off a broken window "Stupid bird" yawning she looked down to check on Jackson before moving around to place his head on the bed and getting up. Stretching her wings and body she walked around a little to get the feeling back in her legs "mmmhh oh yea that feels great nothing like stretching after a good nap" moving back over to Jackson she looked him over sadly and decided to talk to him "You know I was really mad when you left like that...but I can understand your reason...doesn't mean you off the hook though hehe" sadly looking down she grabbed his hand and began playing with his fingers "You know I already told you once...but I really, really like you and meant what I said about sticking with you" flips his hand over to trace his palm "Your the first person or Stallion or whatever you want to be called that I have ever felt anything for, and Dashing he's not even really my son yet I have such a strong urge to protect him" sighing she put his hand back down before walking over to a wall and kicking it in frustration, "But why...why am I feeling this why am I feeling things that I shouldn't be my feelings" Walking back over to Jackson she took his hand again kissing it gently "Why do I feel like I've known you for years when I've only known you for several hours" lying her head down she closed her eyes again listening to Jacksons breathing

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent #1

"For now...Just hold me Telios" Moving his hand back to her stomach she said "Hold both of us until the world calls for us again"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent #2

Fluttershy began to smile again before laying her head on his chest "Mekrail we should probably head back now" as she went to stand her still weak legs gave out causing Mekrail to catch her again "Oh...I-I guess my strength hasn't fully returned yet..um..if it's ok..I mean...if you don't mind you might have to..." poking her fingers together she whispered softly "Carry me"

-POV, Draeath and Molestia.

"Good show my friend, good show." Draeath said as he clapped his hands together in applause. He leaned over to Molestia and whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you with your 'problem' my love; but I'm glad you were able to handle your problem and help an old friend at the same time."

Molestia whispered back, her voice filled with relief. "I'm glad you are not mad my love; I just couldn't hold myself in or something would have happened, something bad."

Draeath replied, his voice calm and low. "I am a Lord-Emperor my sweet, I do not get angry. But, I do expect you to do something for me when I am at one-hundred percent again." Molestia chuckled slightly at her husband.

"Alright my love, when you are walking again I'll do something special just for you." Molestia promised, giving him a peck on the cheek as she turned back to face Mr. Grey Hooves once more; a smile was on her muzzle at the old stallion who had helped her so much.

-POV, Joshua.

"Aye, we must carry one with our war meeting." Joshua said before leaning down near Chrysalis. He whispered to her. "Do not worry my..." He struggled to stop himself from saying the wrong word, for the first time in his life; he felt...he felt tongue tied...he couldn't speak he felt so awkward around her. "Uh...Friend...I Uh...wouldn't worry about Jackson...He..Uh...doesn't hate you...It's...It's...Uh...Sombra." Joshua felt so relieved when he pulled away from Chrysalis; he felt the sweat on his brow and quickly wiped it away as he stood by his Lord-Emperor's borrowed changeling bodies.

"I am in Changeling bodies my friend; I can feel your love for her, even if you will refuse to admit it." Draeath whispered to him; causing the Lord Inquisitor to slap both of his faces, making his forms phase slightly before returning to their normal orientation as his Avatars.

"Shut up you Bas*ard! I will literally go back up there to your command pulpit on the Angels Exterminatus and beat you to near-death if you speak such a Heresy again!" Joshua hissed menacingly; only loud enough for Draeath to hear.

-POV, Jackson.

As Jackson slept on, his wounds slowly recovering thanks to Death's healing powers. He mumbled in his sleep as he lifted a hand to Dash's head and ruffled her mane lovingly; his mind still dreaming. "Because everything...Is connected...through...the universe...by...Death...My...My lovely wife...I missed you...so much."

-POV, Telios.

"I would hold both you and my daughter until my dying breath if you asked it of me my love." Telios said as he hugged Pinkamena closer, his hands both around her and with his unborn daughter Angelina.

-POV, Mekrail.

As Mekrail held Fluttershy in his strong, yet gentle grip; he said. "I'd carry you through anything for as long as you wanted me to my love; through the roughest of storms to the clearest of nights." Mekrail carefully lifted her to his chest, helping her out of the tent and slowly back to the meeting grounds.

Smiling Chrysalis pushed herself away from Mistress, wiping her eyes to make sure no more tears were falling "you know Lord Joshua" stepping closer making sure he could see how honest she was being "Your cute when you stutter" before he could react she bowed her head slightly "And thank you for your words" Mistress stood back up brushing dirt from her knees before leaning on Nightmares chest "Ok so now that Chrissy isn't upset anymore what is it that we need to discuss and of course the plan of action"

Beleg stepped forward "Yes I would also like to know what it is that we must be doing now that we know who and where the enemy is"

(SCENE CHANGE) Short distance away from meeting

Fluttershy curled slightly hiding her face in Mekrails chest "You now just what to say Mekrail" pulling back to look up her face a tomato red her shy smile grew slightly "And know how to make me feel a little spoiled"

(SCENE CHANGE) Hotel

stopping and staring at Dashing in surprise she went to ask what he meant before shaking her head slightly "that sounds like a story that you'll need to tell me later" entering the lobby and Sighing Rarity sat rather unladylike onto the couch the entire lobby empty not even the desk mare was there "Oh I swear those fillies know just what buttons of mine to press to get me to chase them" she began rubbing her legs a slight painful expression on her face "I'm getting to old to be chasing them anymore"

(SCENE CHANGE) Castle room

"Everything is connected through the universe by Death?...Wow I...I actually can accept that" smiles again and laughing slightly "though I wish I could remember more then just a few things about you" getting back onto the bed she lay her head beside his holding onto his arm "So your going to have to date me all over again because I want to know everything about you my sexy reaper" smiling she closed her eyes

-POV, Joshua and Draeath.

"Heh...Heh...Well...Thank you for the compliment...lets just...Get on with the meeting then...We need to determine...a plan of attack...after all." Joshua said nervously; pulling at the robes over his armor as he looked to Draeath for backup.

"Yes indeed. The true first question should be how we are going to get our armies to Saddle Arabia; and keep them supplied well enough to fight a war against the deathless warriors of the Necrons." Draeath said, not missing a beat as he got serious once more.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Well my love, I used to be a cold machine of War and nothing else before you. But you opened my eyes and my hearts; made me feel human once more. you reminded me that there is more to life than war and death; that love can bloom, even in the darkest of hearts in the bleakest of times. You are my Angel, my Light to match my Darkness." Mekrail said, nuzzling lightly against her as they walked together.

-POV, Dashing.

"Would you like some help Rarity? You look like you are in dreadful pain at the moment." Dashing asked nicely as he stood near Rarity. "I may be just a guard Captain; but these hooves have done more than lift the old sword at my side you know." He said, offering to ease her aches.

looking to her sister Luna smiled slightly before her horn began to glow and a map appeared in front of Nightmaremistress who grabbed it and held it open for all to see "Well Great-Grandfather we actually have a hidden emergency bunker a few miles into Saddle Arabia" Celestia then stepped forward "We knew that Discord could pull another attack on us at anytime and one of them might have succeeded so we sent some of our scientist and soldiers there to create a secret base" Beleg looked over the map before looking back perplexed "But your highnesses there's nothing there I know for a fact when my scouts returned form patrolling the border" Luna laughed slightly before answering "Oh believe us it's there" turning to Draeath, Celestia asked "SO how does it sound? it can fit five times Canterlot and Ponyville's populace and has enough supplies to last 8 years" Luna then had a thoughtful look "Of course if our scientist have the prototype resupplier running then we can have it supply us with another 3 years worth of supplies ever 6 months"

(SCENE CHANGE) Lobby

Blushing slightly Rarity brought her leg up onto the couch holding it out to Dashing "I...If you ins..insist Darling after so many missions back to back my poor body just doesn't get the rest it needs anymore" blushing even harder she gave a flirty smile "I don't let just anypony touch my body darling so please do a good job"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent

Sighing happily Pinkamena rolled in Teilos grasp so that she could look at his face "Love I know you told me some about your life but could I perhaps hear more? I want to know everything about my fiancé"

(SCENE CHANGE) Angels Exterminatus

Ruby bounced happily around Molestia getting her attention "Mommy can we play a game?"

-POV, Draeath and Joshua.

"Excellent, you are just like me Tia, Lulu; you know that?" Draeath said with a smile. "You know, two bodies is too many, I'm releasing my Wolf form." He thought as he retracted his psychic control after turning the guard back into his normal form. "Great Generals, and leaders of the ponies; you knew just what to do and I am impressed." He said, proud of the two of them.

"Indeed, this handles our new base to stage our fight." Joshua said. "But we'll need transport to get there; the Angels Exterminatus has plenty of space and we can arrive with our entire armies combined there within hours." He suggested, happy he could get his mind off of Chrysalis and delve once more into the cold focus of War.

-POV, Dashing.

Dashing walked slowly up to Rarity before carefully studying her leg. She was extremely tense, and definitely in need of relaxation. He began at the base of her leg, carefully caressing it, yet applying just the right pressure in the correct areas and releasing the tensed muscles. He worked slowly down her leg; feeling with each rub across her leg the muscles untense. As he finally finished at the tip of her hoof he paused and smiled up at Rarity. "Your other leg my dear; you are so tense. I cannot in good faith leave you like this." Dashing said, waiting for her to allow him to work further.

-POV, Telios.

"Well Love, I came from an underground farm on Calth; was raised to rely on myself and taught to respect the world and use it sparingly. My Pa, he was a stern, but good hearted soul; watching over me and shaping me into a man. My Ma...She...She passed after I was born; so I never met her. Pa told me though that she was a good woman; proud of me being her son, a McClain...After a few decades of working on Calth I was brought to the Imperial Guard; I signed on and was in the army for a few years working my way up as a sharpshooter. A few years in the army later an Assassin of the Officio Assassinorum's Temple Vindicare showed up during a training exercise on Macragge; home of Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the famed Ultramarines. He watched with the skill at which I killed combat Servitors at a two-hundred mile distances with my Stalker pattern Bolter Sniper rifle. He brought me all the way back to Terra and made me an Assassin of his Ordo. The rest is boring history until the day I met you my sweet, loving fiance." Telios said, explaining quickly of his entire history up to date.

-POV, Molestia and Draeath.

"What game would you like my little one?" Molestia asked nicely.

"Yes my dear please, do tell us and we will try to make it so." Draeath said kindly as he chuckled at his daughters antics.

stopping and tapping her chin Ruby's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea "In Ponyville there was a guy there talking to an orange pony and a bunch of fillies and colts got him to play a game with them...I think he was at the castle when we got there" trying to remember Ruby then shook her head before continuing "Anyways he was playing some kind of game where he had to chase them around...I-I was to nervous to ask to play but it looked like a lot of fun" Gray Hoofs walked over his knifes secured in their place before talking "I think young Ruby your talking about the game Pony Tag" Looks around area "I'm not so sure that this place is good for a game like that" thinking again Ruby had another Idea "oh oh he was also playing some kind of game with the dirt and a stick he would put x's and the others would put o's" "Hehehe Tic tac toe Ruby" smiling Ruby nodded her head "Yea that, The only other game I saw them play was him covering his eyes while everypony ran away, I didn't get to stay and watch because I had to get home so I don't know how that game was played" Gray Hoofs tilted his head slightly before smiling and answering "That's a game called hide and seek, again I don't know if this is a good place for that but that's all up to your parents to decide, were there any games you did know?" sitting down in a cute thinking pose Ruby rubbed her head before sheepishly looking up "The only thing I did by myself was jump rope I was either to shy to ask or couldn't come up with a game"

(SCENE CHANGE) Lobby

Moving her other leg over Rarity's breathing slightly increased "I must ask Darling but did you use to work at a spa? Or had some kind of training this is heavenly grand...OH MY"

(SCENE CHANGE) Medic tent

"Wow your Pa sure is a great guy and I'm sorry about your mother..." breathing deeply before letting it out slowly Pinkamena began to smile "You know I could lay here forever with you but we might have to get up soon to check on the rest of the meeting, and inform my other friends about our happy moment" touching her stomach her smile grew bigger "Especially since we have even bigger news to tell

(SCENE CHANGE) Command Meeting

Rolling the Map back up Mistress passed it to Celestia who then passed it to Joshua "You'll need those exact coordinates Lord Joshua one point out of line and you'll whined up missing it by miles" Nightmare watched curiously as the freed Changeling shook it's head rapidly before turning and seeing Draeath causing it to let out some kind of squeak and run back to the Changeling army, Luna watched the Changeling run silently laughing before noticing Mekrail and Fluttershy "Mekrail, Fluttershy good to see your return? Is Fluttershy alright why is her face so red" her question causing Fluttershy to let out her own squeak and hide her face against Mekrails chest again.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia, aboard the Angels Exterminatus.

"Well my little one, we can always play Tic Tac Toe. I don't see any harm in that." Molestia said, nodding her head in approval.

"Yeah, at least then I could play it; we just need some pens and paper my dear." Draeath said. "But, if you want to play hide and seek you have to stay in the command bridge; I don't want you to get lost, she's a big ship you know." He added, warning Ruby of her boundaries.

-POV, Dashing.

"No my dear, I'm proud to say I learned it all by myself from sheer experience." Dashing said proudly as he continued to work her muscles; untensing them and relaxing her body as he went.

-POV, Telios.

"You know my love; you are right. We really should go back and tell the others, we didn't get to tell all of them anyways. I believe if I am right that they are all at the hotel at the moment." Telios said happily, rising up and helping Pinkamena to her hooves with him. "Lets a go." He said as he started to walk out slowly, waiting for his wife to keep up.

-POV, Draeath and Joshua, The Meeting.

"My queens, that ship has gotten us perfectly on target through the dark and dangerous Warp for thousand years; it will not fail us now." Joshua said calmly, reminding them this was not the Angels Exterminatus' first rodeo.

"Aye, she's seen us through many a travel through time and space." Draeath said. "How do you think we got here? One coordinate off and the Warp would have eaten the entire ship alive; crew and all.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Nothing to worry about my dear; we are among friends, they are just curious." Mekrail said quietly as he held her close, rubbing his hand through her hair softly.

Smiling happily Ruby began to bounce lightly again "Yea I want to play a game we can all play, so Tic-Tac-Toe it is..."Stopping again she looked up with an embarrassed smile "Um...how do you play?"

(SCENE CHANGE) Command Meeting

Fluttershy Nodded against Mekrails chest before turning her face still a bright red before answering "We..we were just talking about some things, and well...I guess I just...I mean I got.." ducking her head slightly she whispered "embarrassed" Mistress Smiled happily and walked up to Mekrail "It's been a while since I've seen a shy Fluttershy" looking at Mekrail her smile dimming only slightly she said "Whatever it is your doing...keep it up we missed this Fluttershy" Fluttershy looked at Mistress her eyes sad "I'm sorry Mistress...I didn't mean to make anyone upset" Waving her hands rapidly Mistress smiled while Nightmare walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder "Oh we weren't upset Fluttershy we were just" "Missing you" said Nightmare interrupting Mistress who turned and nodded. Cadence approached Shining by her side as she smiled up at Mekrail flying up slightly so that she could reach his ear she whispered "Thank you Mekrail I grew worried about her after angel died but I see that she's in good...how did Mistress say it hands? yea that sounds right she's in good hands" Luna looked away from Draeath and Joshua embarrassed "Forgive me I forget that you are not from here and have far more advanced technology"

(SCENE CHANGE) Lobby

Lying in a quivering goo Rarity couldn't help but shudder as another pleasuring feeling flowed through her "Oh Dashing I must ask that we stop there" breathing even heavier then last time, she moved herself back into a sitting position before leaning against Dashing "My word I just might have to lock you up to keep you to myself...If you can make me feel that good by just massaging my legs" kissing his cheek a sultry smile forming "I really want to see what else you could do"

(SCENE CHANGE) Castle Room

Opening her eyes slowly Dash looked around the room again before realizing she had fallen asleep again, looking down at Jackson she smiled again before getting back up stretch again and walking to the window. Looking out to the forest she was amazed to see the beauty that was hidden by the forest "Wow now I can see why the Princesses liked it here" out the window Canterlot could be seen in the distance, off to the side a giant waterfall fell from the side of a mountain, and just a little further she could see a field full of flowers "Just wow this is awesome" propping her head up with her hoof she continued to look at the scenery waiting for Jackson to wake up the sun shining down on her.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia, The Angels Exterminatus.

"Let me show you then my sunshine." Draeath said as he summoned a pen and piece of paper out of thin air. He then placed the paper on one of his arm rests and drew out a small grid on the paper. He started by drawing an X in one of the squares.

"To play this game my dear, you have to get three X's or O's in a row. That can be Diagonal, Up and down, or left to right." Molestia explained as she smiled at her Daughter.

"Right now my Daughter, you are the X's; we take turns going until one of us wins by getting three in a row." Draeath said kindly as he passed her the pen carefully.

-POV, Mekrail.

"I'm never letting her go back to the way she was before. She is such an Angel of kindness that I couldn't bear to see her like she was ever again." Mekrail promised, his eyes gleaming with determination.

-POV, Joshua and Draeath, The Meeting.

"Nothing of it my little ones; we all forget things at times." Draeath kindly said to the two Queens.

Joshua spoke, his voice strong and clear. "Yes indeed; I believe we can more than accommodate everything and get us to the location on time. We just need to have everyone present...*Looks at Chrysalis and starts stuttering nervously again.*...I'm...Sorry...But that means...Jackson...as well...Queen...Chrysalis."

-POV, Dashing.

"As you command my dear; I would never push a Mare beyond what she is comfortable with." Dashing said as he stepped back, blushing slightly after the kisses on his cheeks. "My my though my dear...you really do have a way with Stallions." He added as he smiled sultrily back at Rarity.

-POV, Jackson.

Jackson slowly began to wake; his mind not running at one-hundred percent to recognize he was no longer in his universe. He rubbed his eyes groggily and groaned as he felt the muscles in his chest tighten slightly from the stab wound earlier. He sat up in the bed, stretching and yawning before getting to his feet and looking about.

Jackson mumbled, his voice low and tired as his eyes cleared up. "Oh...Good to see the...Castle is the same...as I left it...all those years ago." He finally saw Dash gazing out to the beautiful scenery outside; and he slowly walked over to her. When he reached her, he slid his arms around her lovingly and whispered in her ear. "Hey there my little Dashie. Did you miss me my perfect Rainbow?" As he spoke, he gave Dash a peck on her cheek as he held her close to him; still not remembering that he was in a different realm or caring at all.

Jumping slightly Dash turned her head before smiling "Jeez Jackson you startled me there" turning back to look out the window again she leaned against him sighing at his touch "I didn't think you were going to wake up anytime soon, you had me worried" wiggling in his grip slightly a pleased sigh escaped her "This feels nice"

(SCENE CHANGE) Angels Exterminatus

taking the pen and looking over the paper Ruby tried to guess where to start before putting an X over the right corner she then looked up at Draeath excitement starting to build

(SCENE CHANGE) Command Meeting

Smiling at Joshua Chrysalis moved closer "I understand Lord Joshua He is your soldier or as I have heard Brother and we need everyone to return to start our mission" a blush forming she continued to smile "Will you be protecting me this time?" Nudging his arm Mistress pointed to Chrysalis and Joshua when Nightmare turned to her, Cadence stood next to Mekrail smiling towards Chrysalis before whispering to Mekrail and Fluttershy "Oh I hope they get together Chrysalis is feeling much stronger feelings for Lord Joshua then she did for Mistress, and Nightmare, oohh I really hope they do Chrysalis needs some loving"

(SCENE CHANGE) Lobby

Walking into the hotel with Telios Pinkamena smiled when she saw Rarity with Dashing and Twilight walking into the room with Applejack, leaning against the orange pony her blush a deep red, turning to smile at Telios she began to pull him faster to her friends her excitement growing

-POV, Jackson.

"yeah...I've never felt better in all my life than in your arms my love." Jackson said soothingly as he gazed out at the ancient castles grounds and the forest beyond. "In my realm, this place used to be my home here; I loved the seclusion and the peacefulness of it all." He added as he recalled all the good times he had here in such a short time before his entombment on the Stygian Iron Throne. He heard a noise come form the door; and when he glanced back he saw Shadow Twilight and Applejack. "Well, its good to see you two again; I assume you found a way to amuse yourselves while I was out?" He asked, smiling at the two of them.

-POV, Shadow Twilight and Applejack.

"You could say that Lord Death." Shadow Twilight said, her darkened body blushing even deeper.

"Yea, we ad a rip-roarin time together my Lord." Shadow Applejack said, still panting slightly from all that they had done.

-POV, Jackson.

"First of all, I am not Lord Death to you right now; just Jackson, alright?" Jackson said kindly. He beckoned the two over to him and turned back to Dash.

"Dash my dear; these are some of my emergency tethers to Sanity, or insanity if it goes too far. ShadowJack and Twi, this is Dash. You two should know each other if I remember correctly?"

-POV, Draeath, Aboard the Angels Exterminatus.

"That's good my dear, but you gotta know you have moved twice now. *Eyes glimmer with mischief.* My turns." Draeath said as he made another pen and went straight across the middle with two O's. "One more move my dearest; and I win." He said, choking back a laugh at his trickery.

-POV, Joshua.

Joshua stiffened at Chrysalis' proximity to him. He tired to keep himself from stuttering as he talked; but failed miserably. "Well my...Queen, if...You want...Me too...I suppose...I can." He almost gasped out of nervousness as a light blush spread across his face; hidden mostly as he pulled his hood over most of his face and staggered away slightly form the Changeling Queen.

-POV, Mekrail.

Mekrail let out a quiet laugh at the Lord Inquisitor before his expression turned serious as he whispered back to Cadence. "My apologies Princess Cadence; but Joshua Samson will never do that. As long as he has been alive he has hated Xenos like you with all his heart; his mother and father were killed in front of him by Xenos as a child. He will not let go of that hatred, but I hope he does; it has kept him so cold and distant for far too long. He needs his own love; or he will live the rest of his near-immortal life without anyone, not even his brothers-in-arms does he show any sort of love or affection...Just...Coldness and anger." Mekrail actually shivered slightly as he recalled that Dead, fierce look in the Lord Inquisitor's eyes as he led missions with the Dark Angels. That look that could cower even the mightiest of Xenos and Space Marines; the kind of look that said. "You will die in front of me and I will feel nothing."

-POV, Telios.

"Whoa now girl; I am excited to share the news as well, but I ain't too keen on being jerked around like a slave." Telios said half-jokingly as he ground his thick, rubberized boots into the ground and slowed her down. His boot heels sparked slightly from all the friction. "We can tell them; but you should be patient love, good things come to those who wait." He said as he held her hoof gently and again resumed a peaceful walk back towards the group in the lobby.

"I'm sorry love I'm just so happy not only getting married but a child as well" starts to slow breathing calming herself down and walking beside Telios, looking up from Dashing Rarity smiled at the sight of Pinkamena and Telios walking to them "Darlings it's good to see you and who's this?" Pinkamena smiled sheepishly when she realized Rarity hadn't been introduced to Telios yet "Rarity this is Telios" Looking back at Telios lovingly she continued "My fiancé" Twilight and Applejack had walked over right at that moment and heard the news stopping abruptly "Your...your fiancé?" muttered Applejack, the silence was shattered when all three mares hugged her "Oh dear that is wonderful news, oh I need to make you a dress, oh and decorations, and of course I need to get this fine gentlemans measurements and..." Twilight had stepped forward and placed a hoof over Raritys mouth smiling at Pinkamena "Congratulations you two that's wonderful news" smiling back at Telios she stood on her hind legs and leaned her back against Telios's chest holding his arms around her body "You want to tell them the others news?"

(SCENE CHANGE) Command Meeting

Cadence continued to smile at Mekrail before turning and flying back to Shining "If her love for him is growing like I know it is she might just have him opening up more soon" Fluttershy watched Cadence fly away before moving slightly "Um Mekrail I..I think I can stand up now" Chrysalis continued to smile at Joshua before frowning slightly and backing up a bit "I..I apologies if I make you feel uncomfortable Lord Joshua I...I'll just...go over here" turning and walking slightly away she sat down looking at the ground a small sad expression on her face. Luna looked on sadly sighing before leaning against Draeath "Poor Chysalis" Celestia threw a wing over her sister nuzzling her "It's ok Luna she'll be ok"

(SCENE CHANGE) Castle Room

Looking over the shadow forms of her friends she smirked slightly their forms "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you two are just like my worlds Twilight and Applejack...though, it's been a while since I heard Applejack talk like that though but I guess the army will do that to you"

(SCENE CHANGE) Angels Exterminatus

Ruby stuck her tongue out cutely as she looked over the paper looking at all the empty spaces before placing an X beside Draeaths O's and looking up patiently

-POV, Telios.

"Yes my love; I do wish to tell them." Telios said lovingly, breathing in deeply before looking at the others. "We...Are having a Daughter!" He nearly shouted out of pure excitement.

-POV, Joshua.

"Chrysalis...I'm sorry I'm so awkward around you...It's just...something for my past...You do not have to leave my side my...*He paused, trying to use the right words.*...friend." He still felt awkward around her as he spoke and stuttered a lot; but he was trying to not ruin the only chance he had of being friends with a Xeno for once. Draeath thought it was love but Joshua knew his heart...Or did he? He shook his head in confusion as his emotions battled each other around in his head. It went something like this.

-In Joshua's head; at the Meeting Table of Emotions.

Anger: We need to focus on the killing of all Xenos you worthless emotions; we must never get close to one! Never!"

Shyness: Um...No...I think we should try and uh...Be more...Friendly...to the Xenos.

Love: We should give the Xeno Chrysalis a chance; no human has ever won our heart in a thousand and twenty-five years! We need this or we will die alone many years into the future, with no legacy for anyone to remember us by!

Iciness: We should ignore her completely. I hate all of you and wish to be alone and cold for the rest of my life.

Lord Inquisitor: Silence All of you, please! I cannot handle so many talking at once! I want to hear from my most dominant emotions first!

-Back in real time, at the Meeting.

"Anyways...Chrysalis...You do not...Have to stay...Away from...Me." Joshua said nervously.

-POV, Mekrail.

"Oh...Sorry love, I guess I just wanted to hold you and never let go." Mekrail said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he carefully released his grip on Fluttershy.

-POV, Draeath.

"Well Chaos be Da**ed. Look at that...He actually is trying to open up...Even just a little bit." Draeath said surprised as he patted Luna's back softly as he pointed to Chrysalis and Joshua.

-POV, Draeath and Molestia, aboard the Angels Exterminatus.

"Emperor's Blood! you've outwitted me my Daughter!" Draeath shouted lovingly as he suddenly grabbed Ruby and hugged her close. "You've already won my dear...I cannot do anything now to win...Beating me at anything in planning is an accomplishment few have managed my little one." He said as he lovingly nuzzled Ruby.

"Aw, such tenderness from the cold and calculating Emperor Draeath." Molestia joked, getting Draeath to shot her a fake venomous glare before he pulled her in as well.

"Yeah...Yeah my love; joke all you want, you both know I love you more than anything." Draeath said truthfully as he held them even closer.

Chrysalis smiled at Joshua slightly her emotions running out of control, her infatuation with Nightmare and Mistress seeming to rapidly slip away while a new much deeper feelings of Joshua was taking it's place "If you want Lord Joshua I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable around me" standing she moved closer only stopping a few steps away from him giving him space but still staying near, Fluttershy smiled while testing her balance before giving Mekrail a hug "That's ok I...I liked being carried by you, I just wanted to make sure my legs would work"

(SCENE CHANGE) Lobby

total silence fell upon all in the lobby not a sound was heard not even a breeze, looking nervously at Telios and back to her friends Pinkamena cleared her throat and called out to them "Guys...um...are you ok" as one Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight had surrounded Them pulling both into a massive group hug all three mares squealing loudly in excitement catching the attention of everypony outside the Hotel

(SCENE CHANGE) Angels Exterminatus

Ruby laughed in excitement as she returned the hug loving the feeling of warmth coming from Draeath and Molestia "mmhh Mommy and Daddy are warm" snuggling closer she happily closed her eyes imagining what her new life was going to be like

(SCENE CHANGE) Castle Room

turning in Jacksons grip Dash threw her hooves around his neck pulling him down into a powerful, emotion filled kiss before pulling back "Jackson as much as I love standing here like this should we be heading back? To make sure everything is ok"

-POV, Joshua.

"No problem...I just...need to...get used...to you...Chrysalis." He said shakily as he felt his emotional battle intensify. Both Love and Anger were trading blows while Shyness tried to break the two up; Iciness was standing in a corner; a creeping smile that would scare any man spreading across his swirling face of snow and ice. The Lord Inquisitor had given up and sat in his chair; his head in his hands. Eventually; Love actually won before Shyness could pull the two apart; smashing Anger right out of the room and into an unbreakable prison cell with the door closing from the wind and locking automatically. Anger howled in pure rage as he was held in the cell; but his voice did not carry past the cell bars that he was now contained in. Love immediately went over to Joshua's mental influence unit and activated it; his emotions flowing through it and influencing Joshua's decisions.

"Alright Chrysalis...we should...uh probably...Go somewhere...else." Joshua said, feeling so much differently now that Love had won the fight and that the other emotions followed him as a result.

-POV, Mekrail.

"How do you love me so much, my Angel Fluttershy? How did I get such a beautiful and perfect Angel like you?" Mekrail asked truthfully confused as he returned her hug.

-POV, Telios.

Telios could barely breathe from the crushing of his organs against his firm Carapace armor. He choked out, his voice really quiet as his lungs lost oxygen. "Can't...Breathe...Please...Let me...Go."

-POV, Dashing.

Dashing sat calmly on one of the couches like his father; clapping his hooves together in applause and congrats. "Good job brother! Its good to know for once that I will have another hybrid like myself; I am happy for you my brother-in-arms!"

-POV, Jackson.

"Wow...I owe you more than diner and a date my love." Jackson said, feeling the powerful effects of the kiss full force. He shook himself out of his trance and spoke, his voice becoming serious once more. "You are right my love; we do need to return. I have somepony to apologize to anyways." He said the last part rather sheepishly as he looked to his Shadow friends.

"Come along my friends, we must go back to Canterlot." Jackson said seriously as he snapped his fingers. As he snapped them, power transferred from his body to the two Shadow ponies; wings of flowing darkness grew from their backs painlessly. They both flapped them experimentally before speaking.

"This feels so great Jackson! How did you do this? It is just like being an Alicorn; it feels so good!" Shadow Twi chattered excitedly.

"Yea, ah feel so...so good...like ah good days rest after some applebuckin." ShadowJack said happily. Turning back to Dash; Jackson sprouted his own wings of cracked and bleached bone; they grew out to a great span of several feet and were very menacing.

"To the skies my love and friends." Jackson said as he took of into the sky through the opening in the roof; his wings flapping and gusting the air behind them as he flew away at a leisurely pace. Shadow's Applejack and Twilight followed; they seemed to already know how to fly very well and in no time had caught up to Jackson.

"Come on Dash; you're missin tha greatest flyin ever." ShadowJack hollered as they got steadily further away from the ancient castle.

Smiling Dash spread her wings and in one mighty push flew through the opening before angling herself slightly so the momentum would carry her to Jackson the feeling of having a special someone to fly with making her feel warm inside

(SCENE CHANGE) Command meeting

Chrysalis looked on curiously before moving closer to Joshua "If you want to we can" off to the side Mistress was trying and failing to get Nightmare to make a bet with her about how long it would take for Joshua and Chrysalis to become a couple, but one thing Nightmare and several others even the Queens knew by heart was to never bet against Mistress lady luck was her bitch and she took advantage of that. Fluttershy looked up smiling cutely before kissing Mekrail, pulling back any traces of shyness gone she answered "Mekrail when I first saw you even though I still had problems I felt something in my heart call out to you and it only grew stronger each time I looked at you that's what helped Selucius get me to open up more...when I saw you hurt my heart felt like something had grabbed it and was squeezing it painfully...but I felt joy when you allowed me to help you and after Nightmares battle with the Dragon lord when you left like you did that same feeling came back telling me something was wrong" Sniffling slightly the memory coming back tears appeared at the corner of her eyes "When I found you I...I thought I had lost another friend...but my heart hurt worse then that it felt like I had lost a piece of me...but when you woke up" smiles again happy tears now running lightly down her cheeks "It's like my eyes were opened for the first time and I realized" hugs him closer her eyes closed "You were someone that I could love to the end of time, so many memories to make and if possible..that is if you wanted..." Shyly looking back up hope in her eyes "Have a family with" off to the side a soft "daww" could be heard from Cadence

(SCENE CHANGE) Lobby

Immediately the mares released their friend and her fiancé smiling sheepishly before another round of congratulations came as Pinkamena smiled happily while making sure Telios caught his breath


End file.
